Highschool Of The Dead: El Misterio del Apocalipsis ( HOTD ) (Español)
by LUFFERSILLO
Summary: "Ellos" ahora no son solo cadáveres andantes, sino criaturas que pueden crecer en monstruos aterrorizantes. Esta es la historia de Takashi Komuro, que recupera la o las memorias de su vida pasada, claro también es posible que sean los recuerdos de alguien más, que se sentía identificado con él. Ve a través de este nuevo camino, más peligroso y emocionante. No soy dueño de HOTD.
1. Chapter 1: Sueño Y Prediccion

**Volumen 1: Los Caminantes De La Muerte**

**Capitulo 1: Sueño y Predicción**

**Muchas veces se ha dicho, que los sueños son la ventana a nuestro subconsciente, la ventana al futuro, incluso la ventana a otros mundos o realidades.**

**¿Es posible que también sean la ventana que conecta almas?**

**En este paisaje onírico, se podían ver monstruos salidos de las pesadillas más horribles.**

**Empezaron con cadáveres caminando y comiéndose a las personas, luego se transformaron en cadáveres retorcidos, con ojos como rubís o topacio, capaces de destruir ciudades y comandar otros muertos, luego monstruos como tempestades, que arrasaban todo a su paso, y así, otras atrocidades y criaturas se fueron sumando.**

**En medio de este paisaje, que hacía ver el infierno no muy diferente del paraíso, había un hombre, este hombre, después de atravesar una cierta situación de vida y muerte, adquirió el poder para luchar y sobrevivir.**

**El siempre estuvo solo, no era carismático y no entendía el amor, más allá del concepto, al menos, el cree que nunca sintió eso.**

**Pero con este cambio en su mundo y con la adquisición de poder, creyó que todo cambiaria, y que las mujeres se acercaran a él, aunque fuera solo para asegurar sus vidas, y que incluso si tenía que tomarlas a la fuerza, mientras mejorara sus vidas y les diera seguridad, le darían al menos una fracción del calor que buscaba.**

**Lamentablemente, antes de poder obtener un poder absoluto, a pesar de que lucia fuerte y capas, las personas no se sentían bien a su lado, las mujeres creían que era mejor aprovechar su belleza en hombres con un aura de líder, incluso si era un gánster violador y torturador, y la escases de personas, hacia que no tuviera un interminable número de personas de las que aprovecharse.**

**Cuando obtuvo ese poder, los humanos parecían haber desaparecido del mundo, los pocos que encontraba eran una carga, dado que se habían vuelto locos o no querían luchar, y las pocas mujeres, estaban tan desdichadas, que si no daban asco, solo podían dar lastima.**

**Un día encontró un asentamiento muy grande de humanos, aparte de armas "antiguas", no tenían una forma de sobrevivir, aunque no se convertiría en su gobernante, el pensó que era momento para obtener un poco de calor, de ser tan importante para alguien, que literalmente morirían si no estaba o muriera, y eso sería un verdadero incentivo para vivir, incluso si fuera una carga.**

**Se equivoco de nuevo, o para ser exactos, llego tarde, pues un monstruo y como ningún otro, se presento también, quiso luchar, pero se dio cuenta de que su orgullosa fuerza, era como una pistola de agua, sin agua, en las manos de un niño.**

**Lo último que recuerda respecto a ese monstruo, fue un pensamiento sarcástico, de que le recordaba a Tsukune, la primera vez que pierde el control de la sangre de vampiro y se convierte en un Ghoul, solo que mas terrorífico, y con un aura que solo podía infundir miedo y desesperación.**

**Luego solo pudo vagar por un instante en sus recuerdos pasados, y darse cuenta, que de verdad termino solo y sin nadie que sepa de él.**

… **... … … …**

**Él era una persona cuya vida era simple, con subidas y bajadas, no era rico, pero no era pobre, no era guapo pero no era feo, no era el chico consentido de sus padres, pero nunca fue completamente ignorado o abandonado.**

**En realidad era muy inteligente, aunque no era un genio, podía obtener una calificación decente, sin siquiera estudiar, o poner atención, al menos en la mayoría de los temas, pero como cualquier persona, incluso un genio, el tenia sus debilidades, que eran las computadoras y los idiomas, pero sabía que si lo intentaba, cualquier cosa estaría a su alcance, era un tipo de instinto, quizás infundado e incorrecto, pero confiaba en el.**

**Sin embargo, no tenía ganas, no tenía ganas de vivir, pero no tenía la valentía de suicidarse, se sentía solo y perdido, era como si cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer, no valiera la pena, no tuviera sentido.**

**No tenía ningún carisma, al menos que supiera, se sentía como si todo a su alrededor fuera un set de plástico, y él fuera ajeno a todo, y diferente a todo, claro, sabía que no era así, aunque era capaz, había infinitas personas tan capaces como él, miles mejores que él, y aunque su vida se sentía como una carga y algo muy pesado, había infinidades de personas en tal posición, que si pudieran, lo matarían por no aprovechar lo que tenia.**

**Pero no podía, era bueno para estudiar, pero no quería hacerlo, era bueno para el deporte, pero no quería hacerlo, en su olvido de sí mismo, se convirtió en lo que realmente era una persona que merecía ser rechazada, sin oficio, sin salud, sin belleza o la mínima estética, sin una vida social o un simple amigo, y con una familia a la que solo le causaba mas cargas y necesidades.**

**Quería ir hacia delante, pero no podía, tal vez de verdad no quería, no le encontraba sentido, no era lo suyo.**

**Manga, anime, novelas, él quería esos poderes, sobre todo quería un poder tangible, que fuera suyo, que no viniera de la posición o el dinero, pero paso el tiempo y despertó, y luego se asusto.**

**Hizo llamados a demonios, se tentó a dejarse morir, y nada funciono, así, un pensamiento más aterrador paso por su mente, ¿y qué si reencarno?, ¿y que si poseía ese poder?, tal vez también sea inútil, tal vez tampoco sirva para eso, tal vez simplemente no debería existir.**

**Pero era un cobarde, no sabía porque su desesperación no lo volvía loco y lo hacía suicidarse, deseaba que la atención de su familia se volviera odio y desprecio, deseaba que lo abandonaran, lo echaran, tal vez de esa manera, sentiría la verdadera hambre, el verdadero frio, la verdadera soledad, al menos la física, porque mas solo, no podía sentirse, creyó que una verdadera desesperación que pudiera amenazar su vida, le haría encontrar el valor de la palabra vida, o encontrar el coraje de superar su cobardía, y poder suicidarse.**

**Sabía que si seguía así, ese deseo no tardaría en realizarse, pero de una forma lente y cruda, se quedaría solo y moriría en un callejón oscuro, sin nadie que supiera quién era.**

**A pesar de ello, no pudo avanzar, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba, hay personas más solas que yo, mas cobardes que yo, mas inútiles que yo, mas solas que yo, pero aun reciben el amor de alguien, alguien los ayuda a salir a delante, alguien los guía.**

**Entendió que él no era así, era del tipo que tenía que levantarse y tomar lo que quería o nunca haber existido.**

… … … … …

**El siempre cometería los mismos errores, sin avanzar, sin cambiar, sin nadie que lo esperara, sin saber mirar, incluso cuando lo que quiere, está en frente suyo, incluso cuando lo que quiere, se escapa frente a sus ojos.**

**Solo bastaba con mirarse, ese chico que estaba enfrente suyo de unos siete u ocho años, con esa niña de una edad similar, prometiendo casarse al crecer, prometiendo estar juntos.**

**Pero ahora, la imagen de sí mismo ya mayor, viendo a esa niña de antes, que no solo había crecido para convertirse en una belleza, sino que también se había olvidado de él, de su promesa, porque solo sabia esperar, porque no sabía mirar, porque no sabía cómo ir hacia adelante, y lo más ridículo, es que esa chica que debería haber sido suya, ahora estaba con su mejor amigo, y solo podía ver sus espaldas alejarse juntos, mientras era olvidado.**

**Pero pareciera que todo solo puede regresar, ahora solo podía ver la imagen de ese amigo convirtiéndose en uno de esos cadáveres caminantes devoradores de carne, y podía verse aplastando su cabeza, era tan memorable, tan familiar.**

**Pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, esa chica, no ve su cuidado, su protección, su cariño, solo ve su odio hacia aquel que la arrebato, hacia aquel que ella amaba.**

**Tal vez nada cambiara, quizás esas imágenes de la gente que lo rodea mientras destruyen mas monstruos, solo sea un destino ilusorio, o quizás son más frías de lo que se imagino, ¿Por qué ahora siente que ese afecto que parece tan forzado y que un dia busco, ya no es suficiente?, no tiene el suficiente calor, ¿es porque aun no sucede, o porque cree que sin poder absoluto, no durara?**

**Tal vez es solo tiempo de que todo se repita, o tal vez es tiempo de cambiar.**

… … … … …

**Takashi abrió los ojos, las luces repentinamente entraron a sus ojos y le hicieron doler la cabeza.**

**Se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla en la enfermería de la escuela, se levanto y se puso de pie.**

**\- Komuro-kun, al fin despiertas, si hubieras tardado más, te hubiera tenido que transferir a un hospital.**

**\- Gracias Shizuka… san.**

**\- Mou, soy sen-sei –dijo la enfermera rubia con un puchero, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de decir niña, a pesar de pensar que no lo es.**

**\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Takashi, lo que hico que Shizuka frunciera el seño de insatisfacción– supongo que es hora de irse a casa.**

**\- No, debes quedarte acostado un poco más, si se te hace tarde, puedo buscar la forma…**

**\- No, tengo algunas cosas urgentes que hacer, solo fue un dolor de cabeza y un pequeño desmallo, me cuidare bien sensei, gracias por su preocupación.**

**\- … los niños estos días son muy despreocupados, haz lo que quieras, pero debes pasar por aquí mañana para una revisión, o le hablare a tus padres, para que te lleven a una consulta al hospital.**

**Takashi miro mas atentamente a esta enfermera, era alta, casi de 1.80, con el pelo rubio muy hermoso, un poco por debajo de sus hombros, con unos ojos color miel muy brillantes, y aunque tenía unos pechos muy grandes, extrañamente, no se desajustaban a su cuerpo, y sus facciones eran tan atractivas, que harían llorar a cualquier artista, solo que con las curvas de su cuerpo tan fabulosamente talladas, apelaba mas al lado sexy y erótico.**

**El sentía que algo era diferente con sus recuerdos, pero no sabía que era.**

**Un pensamiento cruzo su mente repentinamente, y no pudo evitar preguntar.**

**\- Shizuka-sensei, ¿usted tiene una amiga en la policía?**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿eres un acosador?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Shizuca con un exagerado tono de sorpresa y miedo, mientras se cubría los pechos, como si Takashi de pronto fuese a saltar hacia ella.**

**\- … soy un adivino, y el… sueño que tuve hoy, me lo revelo, junto a una advertencia de algo que sucederá muy pronto… quizás mañana –Takashi, ignoro el intento de broma de la enfermera un tanto infantil, y con un tono aun más sombrío dijo– Debería hablarle y pedirle que vuelva y se quede en casa, al menos hasta mañana.**

**Sin esperar respuesta o ver su expresión, se dio vuelta y salió de la enfermería.**

**Mientras caminaba a casa, para intentar despejar el dolor de cabeza que aun tenia, de pronto se dio cuenta, que aunque había memorias de dos o tres vidas diferentes, de alguna manera, era como si todas fueran una sola, y aunque había cambiado algo en él, no era realmente tan distinto, al punto, que los aspectos de "Takashi", eran más definidos que los de "sus vidas pasadas", bueno, más exactamente sus afectos y sentimientos.**

**En realidad ¿Cuánto había cambiado?, solo el tiempo lo diría o le haría notar los cambios, lo único que de verdad se sentía diferente, es que cuando pensaba, varias posibilidades y teorías pasaban por su cabeza, no era tanto su "inteligencia" o "practicidad", era más como su "imaginación" y "flexibilidad", que se arremolinaban para dar lógica a cosas que normalmente no le daría, al menos, una logia única y personal.**

**Ahora solo tenía que definir si el "sueño", era una forma de su imaginación para representar su melancolía por la relación de Rei y Hisashi, lo cual de alguna manera sonaba muy "lógico", ya que una de las imágenes de su sueño, era cuando golpeaba la cabeza de su "amigo" y la destrozaba, después de que se convirtiera en un monstruo, lo cual podría representar el resentimiento de su corazón.**

**O aceptar que tiene una o dos vidas anteriores, que le indican que se reencarno en la historia de un manga que ni siquiera se completo, y que mañana comenzaría el Apocalipsis.**

**Pero si aceptaba lo último, también debía aceptar que cadáveres caminantes, eran solo el inicio de los problemas, y tenía que pensar en cómo obtener poder para luchar con esas cosas, poder que incluso en su vida anterior, solo obtuvo por suerte, y termino siendo insuficiente, al menos frente a esa criatura, que le recordaba a un Ghoul.**

**Takashi se detuvo y miro hacia el cielo, parecía tan monótono como siempre, y era difícil de aceptar, que pronto se pintaría de oscuridad y sangre.**

… … … **\- - - - - … … …**

**Nota: Para pequeñas aclaraciones, lean mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2: El Apocalipsis:

**Capitulo 2: El Apocalipsis: La Primera Ola**

**En la azotea del principal edificio del Instituto Fujimi, donde se encontraba el lugar para el club de Astronomía, Takashi se encontraba recargado en la reja, mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada, con una mezcla de sentimientos, esperando el inicio del Apocalipsis.**

**Si el Apocalipsis de verdad ocurría, tendría que aceptar los recuerdos obtenidos de su "sueño", no sabía si sentirse asustado o emocionado, eran demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza, pero entendía que el dolor por la situación de Rei aun estaba ahí, así que no podía negar, que esperaba que todo fuera cierto y como una droga, sumergirse en el nuevo sentimiento de adrenalina que proporcionaría la nueva situación, porque si no sucedía, no creía que supiera que hacer a continuación, aunque de alguna manera, el rostro de una chica brillaba en su mente, y le decía que incluso sin el fin del mundo, ella estaría ahí, incluso si Rei se había olvidado de él, esa era Takagi Saya.**

**Entre las cosas que eran claramente diferentes de un manga, estaba alguien como Saya, ella era una adolecente de 16 años de pelo color miel muy hermoso, formado en dos coletas, y ojos del mismo color, media 1.58, y era extraordinariamente hermosa, sus pechos podrían fascinar a cualquier hombre, y las curvas de su cuerpo hacían difícil aceptar que ni siquiera estuviera en la universidad.**

**Aunque una parte de su mente le decía que según la historia que sabía, ella estaría ahí para él, con solo unas palabras, la poca confianza en sí mismo, respecto a poder vivir en un mundo "normal", le hacía sentir que una relación con Saya no funcionaria por mucho tiempo, pues ella era un "genio", y estaba destinada a tener éxito en esa clase de vida normal, mientras que él no sabría cómo ir hacia delante, y no creía que ella tuviera la paciencia para esperarlo y "jalarlo" hacia su mundo.**

**En la espalda de Takashi, junto a la pared del salón de Astronomía, había un bolso con varios tubos, estos eran resultado del esfuerzo, que había hecho por prepararse para hoy.**

**Anoche había ido por todas partes para comprar varillas en forma de aguja, apenas más delgadas que un tubo, y tubos como cañerías en formas de "T", que pudieran usarse para "enfundar" dichas varillas, e incluso logro que le soldaran pequeñas tuberías a los extremos de las varillas para que estas parecieran los "mangos", que haría que parecieran espadas, cuchillos y hasta lanzas, dependiendo la forma, y luego logro que alguien afilara las puntas de las varillas.**

**Convencer a su madre y a los que hicieron el trabajo, que todo se trataba de un proyecto para un club que le haría salvar unas calificaciones, fue bastante molesto, pero como sabia que el dinero, tanto suyo como de su madre, no serviría, si el mundo de verdad terminaba, no escatimo esfuerzos en lograr su pequeño "proyecto", que aparte del costo, en realidad fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaba, ya que creía que si podía conseguir una o dos piezas seria genial, pero en realidad obtuvo siete.**

**Levanto unos binoculares que compro, eran de una juguetería y apenas podían ampliar la visión, pero eran lo suficiente para observar la entrada del instituto.**

**Si en realidad, en lo más profundo de su corazón, creía que el Apocalipsis iniciaría hoy, ¿Por qué aun estaba aquí, haciendo esto?, él creía que simplemente no podía dejar de lado a Rei y a Saya, y no podía negar su interés por Saeko Busujima, por otro lado, creía que si tuviera que sobrevivir de la misma manera que en su sueño, eso sería, por decir lo menos, muy lamentable, y no algo que le gustaría repetir.**

**Pronto encontró lo que buscaba, un hombre que se acercaba a la reja de la puerta principal de la escuela, este hombre solo parecía estar borracho, con los ojos desenfocados, pero para Takashi, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.**

**Sin embargo, a un cambio su visión hacia la parte posterior del hombre, y en la calle frente a la escuela, ya casi llegando a la esquina, pudo ver dos personas que parecían estar luchando y otras que simplemente corrían, esto le confirmo, que aparte del evento de la puerta principal de la escuela, afuera ya se estaba esparciendo el desastre, y quedarse en la escuela era la mejor opción, claro, el tenia dos motivos más, que eran encontrar a las otras personas de la historia original, y poder destruir algunas de esas cosas en un ambiente un poco más estable, al menos comparado con el escándalo que las personas vivas podrían causar, ya que al menos en un principio, esas personas asustadas, podrían ser más peligrosas y mas estorbosas.**

**Con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger uno de los tubos, el cual tenía 68 o 70 centímetros aproximadamente, luego bajo y fue hacia el salón de Rei.**

**Al llegar, toco tres veces y sin esperar a que se le concediera permiso, abrió la puerta.**

**\- Disculpe Sensei –dijo Takashi, y noto que las cejas del profesor estaban fruncidas con un poco de enojo, pero antes de que dijera algo, continuo– Sucedió algo muy delicado, y Shizuka-sensei me pidió que llamara a unos alumnos, serian Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei y Hisashi Igou.**

**\- … ¿traes la firma de Shizuka-sensei?**

**\- Le digo que es urgente, Shizuka-sensei no estaba en la enfermería en ese momento, por favor, no hay tiempo.**

**\- Vale, vayan, vayan –dijo el sensei, al notar la urgencia del chico, creyendo que podría confirmarlo más tarde.**

**Los tres nombrados se levantaron y salieron del salón, e inmediatamente siguieron a Takashi, que ya se había puesto a caminar.**

**\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Takashi?, ¿y qué haces con ese tubo? –pregunto Saya, al notar el tubo en las manos de Takashi.**

**\- Si, ¿para qué nos busca Shizuka-sensei? –pregunto Rei un poco irritada, pues ya había notado algo extraño.**

**\- Este no es el camino a la enfermería o el salón de profesores –añadió Hisashi.**

**\- Lo que dije solo fue un pretexto para sacarlos de clase –dijo Takashi, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, añadió–, estaba en la azotea cuando sucedió un incidente… … un grupo de personas, al parecer drogadas o algo, se metió a la escuela y ya mataron a dos maestros, al menos hasta donde alcance a mirar antes de venir por ustedes.**

**\- ¿Qué? –exclamo Rei sorprendida, mientras los otros dos tenían expresiones igualmente conmocionadas, pero Rei se detuvo, haciendo que los otros se detuvieran también, y dijo con un tono enojado– Deja de decir tonterías, ¿Qué estas intentando lograr con algo como…**

**\- No hay ninguna razón por la que deba mentir y sacar a los tres –interrumpió Takashi.**

**\- Pero Takashi …**

**\- ¡Saya! –interrumpió Takashi de nuevo, pero esta vez las palabras de Takagi Saya, y la miro directamente a los ojos, los cuales lucían sorprendidos por su repentina forma de nombrarla– ¿Confiaras en mi?**

**\- … … Si –contesto Saya**

**\- De acuerdo, espera –dijo Hisashi, al ver la actitud de Takashi tan seria, se decidió y se movió hacia un cuarto de conserje que estaba cerca, lo abrió y saco dos escobas, y se las dio a Saya y Rei– necesitaremos algo con que defendernos en esta situación.**

**\- ¿Y tu Hisashi? –pregunto Rei con un tono de preocupación, parecía que cuando Hisashi acepto la situación, ella también lo hizo.**

**\- Tengo un primer Dan en Karate, no hay necesi…**

**\- No seas arrogante Hisashi, no es el momento para presumir –interrumpió Takashi.**

**\- ¿Qué sabes? –exclamo Rei enojada– No todos se la pasan jugando como tú. En primer lugar, si notaste esta situación tan rápido, deberías haber llamado a la policía y luego…**

**\- ¡Basta! –dijo Takashi, mientras abofeteaba a Rei para que se callara.**

**El no tenía la intención de repetir esta escena de la historia original, pues creía que el Takashi original solo había tomado la ocasión para sacar un poco de su resentimiento mientras era conveniente, pero ahora sabia que se equivoco, tal vez Rei no estaba en su contra, pero sus nervios, mas el hecho de que parecía demasiado dependiente de Hisashi y no podía dejar de alterarse por cualquier cosa que se refiriera a este, la hacía un tanto histérica y molesta, sobre todo en esta situación, y sentía que le había hecho perder el poco tiempo que había ganado.**

**\- Esta no es una competencia Hisashi, nadie te esperara o te dejara ir cuando digas que te rindes –dijo Takashi al sorprendido Hisashi, que no sabía si debía enojarse por lo que le había hecho a Rei o preocuparse aun mas al ver la seriedad cada vez más solemne de su amigo, Takashi aprovecho para quitarle el palo de la escoba a Saya y lazárselo– toma, yo me ocupara de proteger a Saya, de todos modos ella no…**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración o de que Rei reaccionara del golpe y dijera algo, un sonido estrepitoso vino de los altavoces informando la emergencia, pero luego se convirtió en algo que sonaba entre gritos de suplica y dolor, que indicaban que el que hacia el anuncio, había sido atacado o ya estaba muerto.**

**Hisashi y Takashi se miraron por un segundo, luego Takashi tomo la mano de Saya y salió corriendo con los otros dos hacia la azotea.**

**De pronto se encontraron con un alumno que Takashi no reconoció, pero al parecer Rei y los otros dos sí, pero antes de cualquier cosa, el chico se lanzo hacia Rei que era la más cercana.**

**Rei amenazo y luego ataco con su palo en forma de lanza, la cual se hundió en el pecho del chico y se atoro ahí, pero el chico tenía los ojos vacios y solo seguía yendo hacia delante.**

**Takashi empujo a Saya a una esquina, asegurándose de que no pudiera ser sorprendida por la espalda, al darse la vuelta, vio a Hisashi queriendo agarrar al hombre por la espalda.**

**Takashi maldijo en su mente, y sabiendo como terminaría eso, se lanzo hacia el frente y tomo el palo de Rei con una mano, mientras pateaba al tipo hacia atrás, lo que provoco que Hisashi se quitara rápidamente y el tipo se estrellara con una vitrina.**

**Cuando se levanto, todos, excepto Takashi, lo miraron completamente sorprendidos, y entendieron que el "chico" frente a ellos, no era un adolecente drogado, si no una "cosa" espeluznante, pues ahora, tenía varios vidrios clavados en su cuerpo, sobre todo uno que atravesaba su cuello, pero no parecía que sufriera dolor o que fuera a detenerse.**

**Hisashi, que había reaccionado, y que por fin se daba cuenta, que lo que tenía enfrente, no sería algo que pudiera vencer con puños y patadas, levanto su palo y lo golpeo en su frente, empujándolo a un pedazo de madera afilado de la vitrina de antes, que se enterró en su nuca, lo que hico que dejara de moverse.**

**Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, escucharon el ruido de muchas personas corriendo y gritando, a la vez que al mirar hacia atrás, vieron a una "niña" caminar hacia ellos, pero ella tenía un lápiz enterrado en el ojo izquierdo y una desgarradora herida en su cuello, que había hecho que su uniforme se manchara de sangre, sin contar con la sangre que se escurría por su boca y barbilla.**

**Takashi se adelanto y le dio una patada en el estomago que la tiro de espaldas, antes de retroceder, y terminar de tirar la vitrina al piso, para estorbar el paso, ya que "nuevos" muertos, no tenían mucho equilibrio, esto era suficiente para retrasarlos, luego tomo la mano de Saya, y corrió hacia la azotea, con Rei y Hisashi siguiéndolo.**

**Al llegar a la azotea, cerraron la puerta con seguro y se quedaron quietos y callados.**

**\- Takashi, ¿no dijiste que eran chicos drogados los que habían causado todo? –pregunto Hisashi un poco pálido.**

**\- … … sí, bueno, de alguna manera si no me creyeron eso, no pensé que era la mejor idea decir que un hombre se acerco a la entrada de la escuela, mordió a un profesor, este murió, se levanto y mordió a otro, luego juntos empezaron a comer a todos los que se encontraban –respondió Takashi de forma sarcástica.**

**\- … … … correcto –dijo Hisashi.**

**De pronto, golpes vinieron de la puerta que acababan de cerrar, Hisashi reacciono de forma rápida y les pidió a los otros que subieran hacia el observatorio.**

**Al estar ya abierta la puerta del observatorio, los chicos usaron los escritorios y sillas dentro para amurallarse temporalmente.**

**Mientras que con un fuerte sonido, la puerta que permitía entrar a la azotea, era derribada, y algunas de esas cosas intentaban subir las escaleras y terminaron chocando con los obstáculos que se habían puesto.**

**Por un tiempo, aparte del ruido de los "muertos", nadie hablo, Hisashi, Rei y Saya, miraban todos los cambios que podían observar, estudiantes siendo perseguidos y devorados, un maestro saltando de un edificio, humo y explosiones saliendo de la ciudad, helicópteros sobrevolando, al tiempo que Rei intentaba hacer llamadas y Saya se distraía haciendo alguna clase de experimento para intentar comprender a las criaturas.**

**Takashi solo se sentó en el suelo y observo todo.**

**Hisashi Igou era un adolecente de 17 años, media 1.75, su cabello era café oscuro, era bien parecido y con un aura carismática de líder, era bien construido y tenía una mirada firme irradiando de sus ojos, que eran del mismo color de su pelo.**

**Miyamoto Rei, era una chica de 1.60 o 1.62, tenía el pelo color café neutro, ni oscuro ni claro, con ojos de un café oscuro, tenía unas piernas muy hermosas, y aunque sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños que los de Saya, tal vez era solo la diferencia de altura lo que lo hacía parecer, pero sus curvas, hacían difícil de decidir quién tenía un cuerpo más hermoso.**

**El mismo vio su reflejo en el metal, era un chico de 1.70, de pelo negro y ojos negros, no era un modelo, pero consideraba que se veía más guapo que la versión del sueño.**

**Luego miro a los muertos, aunque ya tenía recuerdos, su perspectiva todavía era la de su vida presente, así que la actual vista todavía era impactante, uno pensaría que no da tanto miedo, pero para las personas cuyo pariente a muerto, y en medio del velorio, el cuerpo se levanta debido al fenómeno del reflujo de gas, sabrán que solo eso es lo suficiente para estremecerse, ahora piensa en mirar muertos recientes, llenos de sangre, y haciendo sonar sus mandíbulas de forma escalofriante.**

**Takashi noto que al principio, esas criaturas parecían lentos y torpes, sin ningún equilibrio, pero ahora, tenían una movilidad mayor, aunque rígida, su piel, donde aun tenían, o los que aun tenían, era pálida y reseca.**

**Saya se acerco a él, y al poner atención en los chicos, escucho algo de la conversación, en la que Hisashi los nombraba o se dirigía a los monstruos como "Ellos".**

**\- ¿Donde conseguiste esas armas Takashi? –pregunto Saya, el ya había dado los tubos a los demás, una especie de espada corta como la suya a Hisashi, una de las más largas en forma de lanza a Rei y una parecida a Saya, pero con ambos extremos en forma de "T".**

**\- … no todos los alumnos de Astronomía son muy aplicados, este es su pequeño proyecto, para divertirse, conozco… conocía a uno de ellos, y solo las tome.**

**\- Veo –dijo Saya sin mucho ánimo para indagar mas, al menos en la actualidad.**

**\- … –Takashi viendo su estado de ánimo y notando que Rei y Hisashi se estaban abrazando, mientras ella sollozaba, paso su brazo por los hombros de Saya y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.**

**Aunque la chica estaba un poco sorprendida, se dejo atraer y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Takashi de forma silenciosa, no era el mejor consolando, pero para ella, eso era suficiente.**

**Nadie noto que Rei se había percatado de la situación de Saya, y miraba hacia ellos de forma compleja y extraña, como si ella misma no supiera que era lo que debería estar sintiendo, pero de alguna manera, la cachetada de Takashi, de pronto estaba doliendo mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3: Los Caminantes De La Muerte

**Capitulo 3: Mitsui Nana y Los Caminantes De La Muerte**

**Takashi estaba mirando a Hisashi, que irónicamente estaba frente a los muebles que bloqueaban las escaleras que daban al observatorio, apuntando con una manguera.**

**Con la ayuda de Saya, la manguera podía obtener suficiente presión para hacer un hoyo en la madera, al menos según ella, pero era suficiente con derribar los muebles y a "Ellos".**

**Pero Saya que estaba detrás de Takashi, mientras cargaba en su espalda una mochila con dos de las "armas" de Takashi, y agarraba fuerte su "bastón" que tenia los extremos en forma de "T", aun estaba muy nerviosa, y se pego un poco a Takashi.**

**\- No te preocupes, esas cosas son lentas y rígidas, mientras te pegues a la pared y no dejes que te tomen por la espalda, el bastón los mantendrá alejados, y Rei, Hisashi o yo, nos encargaremos de lo demás –dijo Takashi a la chica asustada, la cual solo asintió y puso la mirada más firme y despreocupada que pudo hacer.**

**\- ¡Listo! Rei, ¡Ahora! –anuncio Hisashi.**

**En un instante, una ráfaga de agua salió de la manguera en manos del chico, y golpeo los escritorios, lo que provoco que salieran volando y empujaran a "Ellos", haciendo que unos cuantos estrellaran su cabeza con el suelo y se rompieran.**

**Hisashi roció más agua y empujo a varias de esas cosas para apartarlas de la puerta, o dispersarlos un poco.**

**Rei bajo rápidamente con Hisashi, mientras llevaba dos "lanzas", Hisashi no se acomodaba con la "espada" y la "funda" anteriores, y tomo una especie de "lanza" muy parecida a la de Rei, solo que esta era un poco más pesada y burda, que podría funcionar como un bastón para golpes contundentes.**

**En realidad, Takashi también le iba mejor con un bastón o lanza, por eso pidió que se hiciera, pero el tamaño no era adecuado para los pasillos del instituto, o luchar con aliados, al menos según su estilo.**

**Luego observo como Rei usaba la parte posterior de su lanza, que estaba en forma de "T", para golpear a uno de "Ellos" en el estomago, mientras Hisashi lo golpeaba en la cabeza, aprovechando la oportunidad.**

**\- Supongo que trabajan bien juntos, como es de esperar, a pesar de… –la única que escucho sus palabras era Saya, que estaba detrás, y miro a Takashi sin saber que pensar o decir.**

**Cuando uno de "Ellos" se acerco, Takashi solo hizo un ligero empuje en forma de puñalada, con su espada, que en realidad, servía mas para ello, que para cortar, pues estaba compuesta de una varilla en forma de aguja, era la "funda", que era un tubo de cañería, la que funcionaba bien para golpes contundentes, así que Takashi tenía uno en cada mano.**

**Cuando la puñalada paso por la cabeza del cadáver andante, entro de forma muy simple, como si fuera un cuchillo de carnicero entrando en queso.**

**Takashi, para bien o para mal, tenía la "experiencia" en muchas de estas cosas, lo cual debía agradecer a su "sueño", pero, para bien o para mal, también era una experiencia nueva, al menos desde una perspectiva diferente.**

**Takashi se desconcertó por un instante de lo fácil que parecía, y del pensamiento peculiar que pasó por su mente, respecto a que un humano no sería mucho más difícil de asesinar.**

**Pero recupero rápidamente sus sentidos y le dio con la "funda" a uno de "Ellos", que se acercaba desde su izquierda, y luego retrocedía para esquivar a otro desde su derecha, el cual apuñalo en la nuca, cuando paso por enfrente de él.**

**Luego pateo ese cadáver hacia las piernas del otro que había hecho retroceder, lo que provoco que este callera de bruces y Takashi lo golpeara en la nuca, para que no se volviera a mover.**

**Retrocedió una vez mas y golpeo a una de esas cosas que había querido acercarse a Saya, y luego avanzo con otra puñalada simple, hacia uno más que se aproximaba.**

**De esta forma, golpeando con la "funda", y apuñalando con la "espada", al tiempo que usaba los propios cuerpos de "Ellos", para derribarlos o bloquearlos, Takashi fue destruyendo una tras otra de esas cosas.**

**No se dio cuenta que Saya lo miraba de forma asombrada, con una mezcla de conmoción y sentido de seguridad, que se extendía por su cuerpo.**

**Hisashi y Rei también destruyeron a varios de "Ellos", pero fue con la combinación de los dos, ambos se dieron cuenta también de lo que había hecho Takashi, pero estaban entre conmocionados y asombrados, así como presionados por la situación, por lo que se tragaron sus dudas y preguntas.**

**Luego vieron a Takashi apuñalar a todos, incluso los que no se podían mover o ya estaban… "destruidos", a falta de una mejor palabra.**

**Cuando Takashi apuñalo al último, una "chica", se arrodillo, y acaricio su cabeza, irónicamente, esto quito la imagen "abrumadora" y un tanto terrorífica que había implantado en las mentes de sus tres compañeros, unos minutos antes.**

**\- ¿La conocías? –pregunto Rei en un tono suave, ya que parecía el mejor momento para hablar, pues en gran parte gracias a Takashi, ya no quedaba ninguno de "Ellos" en la azotea.**

**\- … … Un poco –respondió Takashi, no podía decir, que estaba buscando signos de "poder" que se moviera a través de su cuerpo, con la ayuda de "Ellos", y que esta "niña", era la que parecía más "fuerte" entre estos cadáveres andantes– Vamos.**

**Lamentablemente, "Ellos" aun eran muy débiles para causar una reacción que no fuera psicológica en los humanos, y el también era demasiado débil, para saber dónde y cómo, empezar a buscar.**

**De esta manera, con Hisashi al frente, Rei a su lado, solo unos centímetros por detrás, Saya detrás de ambos, casi en medio, y Takashi en la retaguardia, comenzó el descenso,**

**La razón por la que Takashi había insistido en ir hacia la azotea, a pesar de tener otras opciones, era porque se preocupaba por Rei y Saya, que mientras una es muy valiente y con mucho impulso, y la otra es muy inteligente y estable, también pueden ser muy necias y confiadas, y bajo esta situación, el considero que mostrarles el estado de la ciudad, aunque las asustaría y estresaría, las frenaría de actuar con temeridad, y querer salir corriendo para averiguar de sus padres.**

**Claro, esto solo funcionaria a medias, pero al menos les daría una cierta perspectiva, y por supuesto, Takashi quería que ellas lucharan de frente, con el mayor numero de "Ellos" que fuera necesario, pues sabía que solo el combate directo contra esas cosas, era la primera clave para poder desarrollar un mayor poder, luchar y sobrevivir ante las abominaciones que se avecinaban o más exacto, que se formarían.**

**Había un número limitado de "Ellos" en los pasillos, pero todavía eran una molestia para moverse, Takashi había logrado que Saya destruyera a uno, mientras él, intentaba no dejar ninguno de pie.**

**En realidad, aunque el tubo de Saya estaba en ambos extremos en forma de "T", eso se debía a que ella no sabía usar una lanza y solo se lastimaría, por lo que su "arma", solo era adecuada para golpes contundentes, pero la misma Saya no era muy fuerte, así que Takashi había pedido ese tubo especialmente pensando en ella, el material aunque firme, era menos pesado, y a los lados de la "–" tenia pequeñas varillas que podían apuñalar, pero que no se podían clavar muy profundamente, lo cual disminuía el riesgo de atorarse.**

**Estas "armas" estaban destinadas a destruirse, pero en la casa de Saya, quizás encontraran otras cosas que Katanas y armas de fuego, que pudieran adaptarse a Saya.**

**Incluso si Saya terminaba por rendirse al combate de cuerpo cercano, Takashi esperaba que ella se acostumbrara, tanto para una situación de emergencia, como por el hecho, que es la mejor manera de sobrevivir en el futuro, por supuesto, su opinión podría ser un poco sesgada, pero creía que era la mejor.**

**Así, continuaron avanzando, hasta que en un cierto piso, escucharon un sonido estridente, como un cuete o un disparo.**

**Cuando se acercaron al lugar de donde venia el sonido, encontraron a un chico que tenía una rodilla en el piso, y usaba una especie de pistola de clavos para destruir varias de esas cosas, mientras una chica usaba lo que parecía una parte de un escritorio, para golpear a los monstruos que se acercaban, o lanzaba una silla para derribarlos.**

**No hacía falta decir que el chico era Hirano Kohta, el media 1:60, aunque era gordo, aparte de su estomago y cara, las demás partes de su cuerpo, parecían más robustas que obesas, tenía el pelo un poco largo, al menos para un hombre, era de color oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, y tenía unas gafas de marco muy grueso.**

**La chica por otro lado, era alta, de 1.71, con el pelo rubio, aunque era obvio que estaba pintado, pues también tenía mechones rojos, y sus ojos parecían heterocromaticos, pero dado que uno era verde, mientras el otro era rojo, hacia evidente que solo usaba un pupilente, parecía tener una pequeña cicatriz en ese ojo "rojo", pero por lo demás, era muy hermosa, y con unas piernas muy largas, que usaba para lanzar patadas, demostrando que sabia Taekwondo.**

**Parecía que incluso sin Saya, Kohta encontraría ayuda y su camino,**

**Antes de que alguien pudiera adelantarse para ayudar, dos personas más llegaron por otro pasillo, eran Shizuka Marikawa, la cual parecía un poco cansada, un poco triste y un poco pálida, y a su lado Saeko Busujima.**

**Loa ojos de Takashi no pudieron evitar brillar cuando vio a Saeko, era alta, al igual que Hisashi, de 1.75 quizás incluso 1.76, su pelo era completamente negro hasta la cintura, y sus ojos también eran negros, su expresión era seria y un poco fría, que con sus facciones afiladas y exquisitas, la hacían lucir demasiado hermosa, aunque al lado de Shizuka, sus pechos parecían pequeños, en realidad también eran adecuadamente llenos, logrando que su figura fuese, al menos, en opinión de Takashi, una obra de arte como ninguna otra.**

**\- Mi nombre es Saeko Busujima, tercer año, capitana del club de Kendo –hablo Saeko al notar varias miradas hacia ella, dando una leve sonrisa muy elegante, que aturdió a todos los hombres presentes, incluido Hisashi, que era el más serio y tenía una novia con suficiente belleza.**

**\- Yaaa, yo soy Mitsui Nana, primer año, recién transferida –grito la chica en un tono alegre, mientras lanzaba una silla de las cuatro que le quedaban, el "muerto" termino cayendo cerca de Takashi, que aun no entendía como había traído tantas sillas hasta aquí– Lo siento sempai.**

**\- … no hay problema, yo soy Komuro Takashi, segundo año, yo soy bueno… -dijo Takashi, mientras Saya aprovechaba para golpear al monstruo con su bastón y destruirlo, al tiempo que él, ponía su pie bajo la silla y usaba un lanzamiento para mandarla hacia un grupo de "Ellos" que parecía que iban a rodear a Rei, haciendo que estos se desequilibraran y cayeran– … cazando zombis.**

**\- … yo soy Hisashi Igou, segundo año, club de Karate, Busujima-sempai, creo que deberíamos terminar aquí pronto, antes de seguir con las presentaciones.**

**Después de eso, terminaron destruyendo los "cadáveres" que se encontraron, mientras se dirigían al salón de profesores.**

**Al llegar, todos se sentaron e intentaron relajarse, algunos tomaban agua y otros cerraban los ojos, Takashi encontró un cojín y se sentó en el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba sentir algo, de lo cual no logro mucho.**

**Pronto se inicio una conversación, después de haber escuchado las noticias que se transmitían por televisión.**

**Palabras como "virus" y "epidemia", empezaron a salir, referencias al "orden" y la "seguridad", eran algo que Hisashi y Saya debatían.**

**Shizuka intentaba dar entender que "Ellos", pronto se "pudrirían" y ya no serian una amenaza, pero sin alterar la situación presente.**

**Entonces la conversación giro en menor medida a la causa de la aparición de "Ellos", y de cómo deberían actuar a partir de ahora.**

**Algunas ocasiones, Rei perdía la paciencia, se alteraba un poco, y decía comentarios idealistas, mientras Saya la despertaba con la fría verdad, pero su actitud daba a entender que también creía y esperaba que lo que Rei decía, se convirtiera en realidad.**

**Saeko solo escuchaba y daba un poco de opinión, sobre todo para la forma de defenderse de "Ellos", y la forma de moverse.**

**Nana tenía una cara entre frustrada y preocupada, pero de alguna manera decidida, parecía solo estar considerando sus opciones, mientras que Shizuka y Kohta, solo interferían de vez en cuando.**

**\- ¿Y usted qué opina, Komuro-sempai? –pregunto Mitsui Nana repentinamente, pues le parecía raro, que durante todo este tiempo, Takashi solo tuviera los ojos cerrados y actuara como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre deporte.**

**\- … es verdad Komuro-kun, antes parecías muy activo eliminando a… "Ellos", pero ahora pareces muy despreocupado –añadió Saeko, ella también había notado su comportamiento peculiar, pero no se conocían bien, y no era su turno de interrogarlo, pero con la pregunta de Nana, que parecía no preocuparle nada, ella aprovecho para hacer un comentario.**

**\- … … tal vez esas cosas son el resultado de una maldición del infierno, y ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera para sublimar nuestras almas, y así, poder combatirlos –ante la respuesta de Takshi, todos se quedaron sin palabras.**

**Shizuka, Nana y Kohta solo abrieron los ojos como si hubieran llegado a algún tipo de realización, Rei se puso los dedos en la frente, como si estuviera molesta y frustrada.**

**Saya estaba mirando directamente a Takashi, como si intentara descifrar un significado oculto en sus palabras, pero no sabía que decir, el chico la había estado apoyando y cuidando desde que todo esto comenzó, así que no quería decir nada malo, incluso si era sobre ese tipo de palabras absurdas.**

**\- ¡Takashi!, este no es un momento para bromas y tonterías, estamos teniendo una conversación seria aquí –dijo Hisashi con las cejas surcadas, demostrando que estaba seriamente molesto por la broma de su amigo.**

**\- … pero si estoy siendo serio –dijo Takashi– … al menos de alguna manera. Yo nunca he entendido porque los zombis nos quieren comer, sobre todo cuando vienen de películas en las que se supone que todo es causado por un virus ¿ustedes lo saben?**

**\- … … –todos se quedaron sin palabras una vez más.**

**\- Según Saya, esas cosas no pueden ver, no pueden escuchar, así, no deberían sentir hambre, por no hablar de la digestión, de la misma manera, no deberían tener recuerdos o instintos, lo que nos lleva a que no deberían querer comernos.**

**\- Desde el principio, incluso si me hablas de alguna lógica retorcida, ya es extraño que los cadáveres se levanten y caminen –continuo Takashi– el que quieran comernos es sumamente ridículo, al menos para mí, así, que si esto no es un fenómeno antinatural, un fenómeno sobrenatural, yo nunca estaré convencido.**

**\- … … –nadie podía negar ese tipo de lógica, aunque muchos no pudieran estar de acuerdo, por lo que nadie pudo responder, claro, Takashi solo pretendía que sus palabras, sembraran la semilla para que aceptaran que "Ellos", fuesen algo más que el resultado de una enfermedad.**

**\- Así, yo prefiero llamarlos "Caminantes de la Muerte" –dijo Takashi, empezando hablar una vez más después de un breve silencio– Respecto a qué hacer ahora, yo digo que deberíamos quedarnos en la escuela por el momento.**

**\- … es absurdo –respondió Rei esta vez– necesitamos salir, quedarnos escondidos aquí no lograra nada. Takashi…**

**\- Basta Miyamoto –interrumpió Saya– Takashi solo está dando una opinión, recuerda que no eres la única con familia, pero correr atreves de… esos Caminantes, no lograra nada, solo tu propia muerte.**

**\- Pero…**

**\- Takagi tiene razón Rei, tranquilízate –interrumpió Hisashi esta vez– En realidad, creo que quedarse en la escuela no es tan mala idea.**

**\- ¿Por qué, Sempai? –pregunto Nana, que también parecía darle gran importancia a las palabras de Hisashi.**

**\- Eso se debe a lo que acabamos de ver por televisión y lo que vi en la azotea, no importa si es una enfermedad o algo mas, no es importante, al menos por el momento, si todo puede regresar a la normalidad, es un hecho que este problema no se arreglara en dos o tres días, los motines ya empezaron, y el gobierno ya comenzó a tomar medidas con fuerza, ni siquiera es seguro que podamos sobrepasar el rio si salimos, por no hablar, que en ciertas circunstancias, las personas histéricas y con miedo, son más peligrosas, y todo eso, es lo que sucederá hoy en un auge espantoso, aunque quizás las cosas no se calmen mañana, pero no será tan caótico, independientemente de lo que suceda.**

**\- Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer, Hisashi? –una vena palpito en la sien de Saya, cuando escucho a Rei, de manera dócil, aceptar las palabras de Hisashi, aunque en cierto punto, ella también estaba de acuerdo, no pudo evitar pensar que era algo injusto para Takashi, quien dijo la idea primero, incluso si no explico nada. Solo pudo murmurar "hipócrita" e ignorar su propia insatisfacción.**

**\- Debemos dirigirnos hacia el comedor e intentar asegurar algunas provisiones, ¿tú qué opinas, Takashi?**

**A la pregunta de Hisashi, Takashi solo asintió, no estaba molesto, solo pensaba, que como era de esperar de Hisashi, era adecuado para ser un líder.**

**En realidad, Takashi había olvidado por completo las provisiones, en su "sueño", con la situación y su fuerza, eso era algo muy fácil de conseguir, y en la actualidad, estaba más preocupado por "Despertar" el poder necesario para enfrentar lo que se avecina, que en su situación en sí misma.**

**Por lo que agradeció que Hisashi no solo pensara en ello, si no que le diera el pretexto adecuado, para quedarse en la escuela y destruir más Caminantes, de una forma constante.**

**Respecto a Rei… ella ya tenía a Hisashi, él, prefería centrarse en Saya y en Saeko.**

**A Saya le debía mucho y quería cuidarla, claro, no negaba que si podía hacerla suya, lo haría tan pronto como se presentara la ocasión, mientras que Saeko, era la mujer en la que mas estaba centrado, para Takashi, ella era la mujer ideal para tener en este Apocalipsis, y su corazón palpitaba de emoción de pensar en obtenerla.**

**Pero si podía, ya que no era el mismo Takashi de la historia original, y este no era un manga, solo el tiempo lo diría.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sentimientos, Apocalipsis

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos Complejos En La Primera Noche Del Apocalipsis**

**Después de un descanso, una charla y un plan, todos empezaron a movilizarse, con Hisashi como vanguardia, Rei y Saeko a los lados, Shizuka en el medio, Nana y Kohta justo detrás para dar apoyo, y Takashi con Saya en la retaguardia.**

**Takashi le había enseñado a Saya a usar su "arma" de una forma simple, golpeando u obstaculizando las piernas de los Caminantes, y hacer que caigan debido a su frágil equilibrio y falta de movimiento, luego golpearlos como si tuviera un martillo.**

**De esa forma, incluso a Takashi le fue más fácil destruir Caminantes.**

**Saeko también empezó a ser más activa y no solo inmovilizarlos, lo que hacía que los ojos de Takashi brillaran con una luz diferente, pues aparte de la bella figura de la espadachín, había notado algo más.**

**Cuando llegaron a un cierto lugar cerca de la planta baja del edificio en que se encontraban, vieron a un grupo de cuatro estudiantes intentando luchar por sobrevivir, ya que estaban rodeados por al menos diez Caminantes.**

**Sin embargo, dos de ellos ya habían sido mordidos, lo que hacía difícil para los otros moverse, pues aun tenían muchos escrúpulos, sobre todo cuando la chica mordida lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su novio, pero su herida era muy leve, claro, eso no cambiaba su destino.**

**Hisashi se adelanto rápidamente para ayudar, seguido de Rei y un poco después, Saeko, Takashi decidió no moverse y solo observar.**

**La chica mordida había dejado de llorar y se había desmayado, pero antes de que Hisashi y los otros decidieran que hacer con ella, en realidad se levanto y quiso morder a Saeko, la cual reacciono fácilmente y la esquivo, mientras clavaba un "cuchillo" en su nuca, el cual había sacado de su falda.**

**En realidad Takashi ya había dado el resto de sus armas a los miembros del grupo, Nana felizmente tomo la "espada" que Hisashi había descartado, mientras Saeko, al igual que él, había tomado un "cuchillo", que estaba compuesto de una varilla de solo 20 centímetros.**

**Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, donde todos los alumnos guardan sus cosas, había unos casilleros tirados, no había mucha luz y estaba abarrotado de más de cincuenta Caminantes.**

**Todos se quedaron como piedra al notar la cantidad de Caminantes, habían hecho un plan para llegar al comedor de la escuela, pero de repente ese plan se sintió absurdo y peligroso.**

**\- … … como dije antes, los Caminantes no ven o incluso escuchan, reaccionan más a las vibraciones, así que pasar entre ellos mientras tengamos cuidado, no debería ser imposible.**

**\- … entonces por qué no andas y lo demuestras Takagi –respondió Rei un poco frustrada.**

**\- … pues alguien tendrá que intentarlo, o por no hablar de la cafetería, no podremos salir de la escuela –corto Saeko.**

**La chica y chico que Hisashi y los otros salvaron, solo se quedaron en silencio, habían estado de acuerdo en seguir al grupo gracias a la existencia de alguien tan popular como Hisashi y Saeko, pero no querían hacer algo absurdo.**

**Hisashi propuso atraerlos al pasillo poco a poco e ir diezmándolos, pero Saeko rechazo la idea, no solo eran muchos, y tardarían demasiado tiempo haciendo las cosas de una manera tan redundante, si no que no quitaba el hecho de que aun tenían que pasar entre ellos para llegar a la cafetería.**

**El comedor o cafetería es un edificio independiente, no está muy lejos del edificio principal, e incluso facilita la distancia al estacionamiento donde los autobuses escolares se encuentran, la idea de Takagi era racional, pero caminar entre tantos muertos y quedar rodeados en el momento dado, era simplemente demasiado aterrador para imaginárselo.**

**Hisashi estaba discutiendo con algunos de sus compañeros, intentando llegar a otras ideas para superar esta situación y llegar a la cafetería.**

**En un momento dado, todos guardaron silencio y no sabían qué hacer, no se les ocurría nada, y nadie se atrevía a probar la teoría de Saya.**

**\- … … de acuerdo, yo lo hare –dijo Takashi después de un largo y profundo suspiro.**

**\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Saya sorprendida, pero no supo que mas decir.**

**\- … ¡Takashi¡, no necesitas hacerlo –exclamo Rei también, a lo que Takashi le dirigió una mirada curiosa, en un principio, supuso que a Rei no le importaría, ya que en la historia original, la principal razón de su preocupación, era la dependencia que sentía hacia él, debido a la situación y la muerte de Hisashi. Pero luego recordó que al fin y al cabo todavía era una de las pocas personas vivas, relacionada con ella, cuando es posible que los demás y hasta sus padres, estén muertos, el chico solo hico una sonrisa suave y respondió– Gracias por preocuparte, estaré bien.**

**\- ¿Quieres que te habrá un camino Komuro? –pregunto de pronto Saeko, con una voz más agradable.**

**\- No es necesario, te necesitare si requiero una ruta de escapatoria, Busujima-san –dijo Takashi, haciendo su primer acercamiento ignorando la palabra sempai, a lo que la chica solo asintió.**

**Takashi se quito los zapatos y tomo su "espada" en una mano y su "funda" en la otra, luego camino muy lentamente entre los muertos, había un hedor muy horrible saliendo de ellos, y cuando se acerco entre dos Caminantes, lo cual hizo que el grupo detrás suyo contuviera el aliento, y Saya apretara fuertemente sus puños, mientras que Rei levanto levemente su "lanza", como si quisiera dar un paso adelante con una cara tiesa, pero Hisashi apretó su hombro, y la hizo retroceder, con una cara que no mostraba ninguna expresión.**

**Después, Takashi se puso detrás de uno de los Caminantes, mientras su espalda tocaba contra un casillero, luego se agacho y levanto un tenis.**

**Takashi ya estaba casi en medio de la sala, pero era suficiente para rodearse de tres a cinco Caminantes por todos lados, si hacia el menor ruido.**

**Después lanzo el tenis contra la pared opuesta, aunque el ruido fue muy leve y opaco, fue suficiente para hacer que muchas de esas cosas se movieran hacia ahí.**

**Justo cuando otros Caminantes hacían ruido al moverse, Takashi aprovecho para apuñalar al que tenía enfrente, dirigiendo la caída hacia su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo para que no causara ruido, pero cuando otro Caminante paso, con dos de tras, lo tiro a sus pies, lo que causo que todos cayeran sobre el cadáver inmóvil, lo que aprovecho para deshacerse de todos, mientras tomaba una zapatilla que lanzo contra la esquina de un casillero lejano, enmascarando su propio ruido, al tiempo que se movía con la espalda aun contra otro casillero y se quedaba quieto sin moverse.**

**Con movimientos lentos y similares, Takashi fue destruyendo a los Caminantes, y reuniéndolos en una esquina, después de casi veinticinco minutos, había acabado con catorce de ellos, y a excepción de unos tres, todos los demás estaban reunidos en una esquina.**

**Esto lo hizo, no solo por querer destruirlos, si no para demostrar que la teoría de Saya era correcta, por otro lado, no quería llamar la atención de los Caminantes de afuera, pues las puertas estaban hechas de vidrio, y no era adecuado atraerlos, ya que estas no resistirían, y entonces si estarían en un pequeño dilema.**

**Con una señal, le pidió a Saeko que lo ayudara, lo cual Saeko entendió fácilmente, y dejo a un lado su bakutou, y saco el cuchillo que le había dado.**

**Rei también se adelanto, pues con su "lanza", sus puñaladas también podían ser útiles.**

**Casi veinticinco minutos después, la sala de entrada estaba limpia.**

**Hisashi tenía una cara un tanto desconcertante, pues pensaba que lo que había hecho Takashi era innecesario, e incluso pensó que solo quería presumir, pero como Saeko y hasta Rei lo apoyaban, así como también era de utilidad para usar su plan, prefirió no decir nada.**

**Advirtiendo a todos que tuvieran cuidado con sus "amas", para que no golpearan con los marcos de la entrada e hicieran eco, empezaron a salir e implementar su plan.**

**En realidad, el plan no fue tan difícil, complicado y mucho menos genial, solo se trataba de lanzar un tubo de metal muy lejos, haciendo que el eco atrajera a los muertos andantes, y luego arrojar una botella de vidrio, hacia un lado parecido, para ampliar el efecto, de esta manera, habría más espacio para moverse, y el movimiento también podría ser más rápido.**

**Mientras hacían esto, Takashi vio a Saya agacharse cerca de una de las puertas, cuando le pregunto qué hacía, dijo que era una medida de seguridad para mañana, y se negó a decir nada mas con una sonrisa traviesa, al menos, la mejor que podía hacer.**

**Entonces empezaron a moverse lentamente, mientras avanzan, Takashi no dejo de destruir Caminantes, siempre que no hiciera demasiado ruido y pudiera hacerlo rápido, e intento que Saya hiciera lo mismo, aunque solo lo logro dos veces, Saeko viendo esto, tenía una mirada algo contemplativa, pero decidió hacer lo mismo, y destruía a cuantos podía.**

**Al llegar a la cafetería, Hisashi, Kohta y las chicas se quedaron a poner obstáculos, mientras Saeko y Takashi limpiaban a los Caminantes dentro.**

**La puerta de la cafetería también era de vidrio y ya estaba destruida, pero también había una reja, al cerrarla y reforzarla con sillas y mesas, podían evitar que los muertos entraran.**

**El comedor tenía dos pisos, nadie quería quedarse en la planta baja y todos subieron al segundo piso.**

**Takashi no sabia y ya ni le importaba, el momento en que inicio el Apocalipsis en la historia original, para él, comenzó alrededor de las doce de la mañana, se retrasaron dos horas en la azotea, dos horas en la sala de maestros, mas unos noventa y cinco minutos en el trayectoria entre los sitios por donde pasaban y la llegada a la cafetería, lo que significa, que ya habían transcurrido casi seis horas, y no tardaría demasiado en oscurecer.**

**Hisashi, con la ayuda de Saya, y asistidos de Nana y Rei, empezaron a reunir y buscar suministros, y mochilas o formas seguras de transportarlos.**

**Saeko, decidió descansar un poco, ya que había querido tomar la guardia de noche, mientras que Shizuka, hacia algunas revisiones a todos para garantizar que estuvieran bien, y aparte de algunos moretones y rasguños, no encontró nada.**

**Kohta, intentaba ayudar en lo que podía a todos, mientras que los chicos salvados por Hisashi, se tomaron su tiempo para descansar.**

**Takashi decidió bajar al primer piso, encontrar otras cosas útiles, y sobre todo, mirar a los Caminantes.**

**El ambiente parecía ligero y estable, pero en realidad anormalmente silencioso, no solo porque nadie quería atraer la atención de los cadáveres devoradores de carne, si no porque aun estaban con los nervios de punta, esto fue así sobre todo para Saya, Shizuka, Rei y la otra chica de la que Takashi no había aprendido el nombre.**

**Nana, Kohta y el chico del que Komuro tampoco sabía nada, tenían una cara que parecía relajada, pero verlos mirar hacia el vacio y perderse en sus pensamientos, o buscar algo que hacer o hablar, eran suficientes señales, de que aun se sentían aprensivos y con miedo al futuro.**

**Hisashi tenía una cara seria todo el tiempo e intentaba hacer que todo estuviera listo, primero para la noche, después para las guardias, y luego para el movimiento de mañana, aunque nervioso, parecía solo centrarse en lo que podía hacer.**

**Mientras que Saeko, tenía una cara estoica, sin saber que era lo que pensaba o sentía.**

**Aunque el segundo piso de la cafetería era amplio, no significaba que fuera enorme, a lo sumo era como un salón de conferencias un poco pequeño, mientras había otras salas, estaban llenas de cadáveres, sangre, o demasiado pequeñas para instalarse, por no mencionar, que nadie quería sentir que podía quedarse atrapado en un momento como este, así, todos terminaron durmiendo relativamente juntos.**

**Takashi estaba sentado en el balcón del segundo piso, ahora era casi medianoche, observaba a esas cosas moviéndose en los patios de la escuela, ahora que era de noche, parecían más "vivos", muchos hacían crujir sus mandíbulas de forma constante, como si estuvieran comiendo algo, lo que provocaba, que en el largo silencio de la noche, fuera algo escalofriante.**

**Pero Takashi solo los miraba constantemente, como si quisiera adivinar el siguiente movimiento de ellos, o como si fueran futbolistas y quisiera saber que ruta seguirán.**

**De pronto se escucharon pasos desde atrás, y pronto Hisashi apareció, luego se sentó a su lado.**

**\- … parece que las guardias fueron innecesarias, no creo nadie pueda dormir adecuadamente esta noche, al menos no más de dos horas seguidas sin levantarse con una pesadilla –hablo Hisashi, parecía que a alguien ya le había pasado lo que describió, al ver que Takashi no respondía y solo asentía, dijo– He de agradecerte Takashi, no se cómo habría terminando si no nos avisas, también, gracias por Rei.**

**\- … … –Takashi por fin volteo a mirar a su "amigo", por un momento sintió que este estaba haciendo una especie de demostración, al insinuar que Rei estaba bajo su responsabilidad, pues era suya, sin embargo, inmediatamente descarto la idea, aunque Hisashi no era el mejor amigo del mundo, no era tan insidioso e indirecto, lo que tenía en mente normalmente lo decía o se lo guardaba– … deberías saber que no hay necesidad de eso, pues sin importar como terminaron las cosas, yo me preocupo tanto o … como tú por Rei.**

**\- … es verdad, fui descuidado –admitió Hisashi de forma sencilla, y como para demostrar el pensamiento anterior de Takashi, pregunto– ¿Te molesta que yo sea el líder en este grupo?, has actuado un tanto egoísta desde que todo esto comenzó, no solo de forma directa diciendo que prefieres llamar a esas… creaturas "Caminantes de la Muerte", como si te molestara que me hubiera dirigido a esas cosas como "Ellos", y quisiera patentar el nombre, luego no has parado de destruirlos una y otra vez sin importar la situación, incluso haciendo que un pensamiento tan grosero como el hecho de que quieres presumir para ganar la atención de Rei, pasara por mi mente.**

**\- Solo he de aclararte, que como se dirija la gente a esas cosas, realmente no es de mi interés, mientras que la seguridad del grupo y de Rei, si, se que a ti también te preocupa ella, y al menos por ahora nuestro destino es prácticamente el mismo, no quiero que haya peleas por cosas sin importancia, o sentimientos infantiles –termino Hisashi.**

**\- … sentimientos infantiles ¿eh? –murmuro Takashi, luego respondió– … hay algunas cosas que no puedo explicar tan fácilmente, por ahora puedes llamarlo instinto, pero creo que es ne-ce-sa-rio, destruir tantos Caminantes como se pueda, sobretodo de forma cercana, por eso también he estado presionando a Saya para hacerlo, yo mismo solo quiero cumplir esta "intuición", y demostrar a los demás que es posible, respecto al nombre, en realidad me da igual, aunque prefiero el termino de "Caminante", pero solo dije… digamos que por el mismo instinto, me gustaría que la gente piense en algo diferente a un virus, cuando ven esas cosas, por supuesto, tu puedes creerme o no, realmente no… cambia nada.**

**\- Respecto a Rei… –continuo Takashi– para bien o para mal ya no es importante, al menos la parte de mis sentimientos, así que no intento llamar su atención, y por supuesto no tengo ninguna queja con que tú seas el líder, yo tiendo a centrarme en mis cosas, y tener a alguien confiable que vea por el bienestar del grupo es… digamos que refrescante, aunque es interesante que tengas la suficiente conciencia de ti mismo ¿no?, bueno y el carisma nunca lo pierdes, Nana parece muy apegada a ti, ten cuidado o Rei se pondrá celosa.**

**\- … haaa –Hisahshi solo pudo hacer un suspiro ante lo que Takashi decía, sobre todo la ultima parte– supongo que como dijiste solo puedo confiar en ti, aunque suene un tanto… extraño.**

**\- … –Hisashi se levanto para salir, pero de pronto dijo– con respecto a Rei, no creo que haya hecho nada malo, después de todo, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ella.**

**\- … como amigo deberías haberme dicho de frente tus sentimientos, o al menos contarme que ya estaban saliendo, y no tener que enterarme al mirarlos ir hacia la puesta del sol, claro, si nunca me viste como un verdadero amigo, entonces, ciertamente no hiciste nada malo –dijo Takashi con un poco de sarcasmo, sin voltear a verlo, Hisashi contemplo sus palabras con una cara compleja, pero no dijo nada mas, y volteo para irse.**

**\- ¿De qué hablaban Igou y tu? –dijo Saya mientras se acercaba al balcón y ponía sus manos en el barandal, poco después de que Hisashi se fuera, ella miro por un segundo a los Caminantes, y luego alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo, que esta noche tenía una luna extrañamente grande, con un brillo azulado.**

**\- Estábamos haciendo una lista de las chicas del grupo, en orden de su belleza y de cuan sexy son.**

**\- … supongo que para Igou seria Miyamoto y para ti Busujima-sempai –dijo Saya, mientras se frotaba los brazos por el frio.**

**\- Te equivocas, para Hisashi seria Shizuka-sensei y para mi, Nana –dijo Takashi mientras se acercaba a Saya y la abrazaba por detrás, envolviéndola por completo, incluso sus brazos.**

**\- Bah –contesto Saya con un sonido de exasperación– Igou es muy serio, mientras que tú, no le quitaste los ojos de encima a Busujima-sempai durante el día.**

**\- … bueno –dijo Takashi, esta vez pegando aun más el cuerpo de Saya al suyo, y encorvando un poco la espalda y el cuello, para poner su cabeza al lado de la suya– Saeko Busujima es una mujer digna de admiración, no solo por su belleza, si no por su valentía y porte, pero te equivocas, yo estaba prestándote más atención a ti, durante todo el día.**

**\- … te has vuelto más atrevido Takashi, abrazándome sin mi permiso y actuando de forma pervertida –contesto Saya, al sentir el fuerte agarre y el cuerpo de Takashi pegándose al suyo.**

**\- Solo pensé que no me rechazarías, y no estoy siendo pervertido –contesto Takashi, al tiempo que su cuerpo lo traicionaba y una erección se levantaba.**

**\- … entonces ¿Qué es que ese bulto que siento?**

**\- … el resultado de abrazar a una mujer muy hermosa –respondió Takashi.**

**Al ver que Saya no se retiraba o se enojaba, Takashi junto su cuerpo aun mas, y restregó su erección, con su hermoso trasero.**

**Luego soltando sus brazos, agarro su cintura, y beso sus mejillas, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como ella ya había inclinado la cabeza, simplemente la beso.**

**Poco a poco, la beso más profundamente, mientras disfrutaba de la fricción de sus hermosas nalgas, y una de sus manos en la cintura, subía por su estomago, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a sus senos, Saya se retiro, y aunque podría haberlo evitado, al ver sus cejas fruncidas, la dejo alejarse.**

**\- … … lo siento, fui demasiado lejos –dijo Takashi.**

**\- … … –Saya sacudió la cabeza como negándolo, pero dijo– eso es cierto, pero no es el problema… ¿Qué sientes por mi?**

**\- … te quiero.**

**\- Y te creo, no hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí, en estas circunstancias, sino me tuvieras al menos un aprecio sincero, pero ¿y Miyamoto?**

**\- Ella ya está con Hisashi**

**\- ¿Vas a decirme que ya no sientes nada por ella?**

**\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.**

**\- … quizás, pero hasta que hayas aclarado tus sentimientos… por favor, respétame, se que con esta situación, incluso tus sentimientos simplemente han explotado, pero no quiero ser tu escape. Buenas noches.**

**\- … buenas noches –dijo Takashi, y la vio retirarse.**

**Takashi entendía por qué Saya pensaba de esa manera, y en cierto sentido tenía razón, pues no quería dejarla ir, ya que de alguna manera, ella era la única persona que con seguridad, lo ha amado y aceptado, sin importar su estúpida manera de ser, y el hecho de que nunca la había mirado por estar esperando a Rei.**

**Quizás ella se hubiera cansado eventualmente, pero de alguna manera, siempre fue muy "fiel", aunque era gracias a los recuerdos de un manga, que se había dado cuenta, esta era la primera vez que una mujer lo quería de esa manera, y aunque las posibilidades que se acercara a Hirano ya eran mínimas, no quería que lo único "seguro" que tenia, se fuera, incluso si esa manera de pensar, era injusta para Saya.**

**Sin embargo, olvido que en cierto modo, ella era más fuerte que Rei, y no dejaría que sus sentimientos, ni los de él, la manipularan, o diezmaran su dignidad, incluso si esta era un poco demasiado orgullosa.**

**Pues Takashi sintió que la razón por la que ella nunca hablo de sus sentimientos, no es por timidez, sino orgullo, pues no quería confesarse a alguien, que sabía que estaba enamorado de otra.**

**Aun que el "sueño" había cambiado varias cosas, lo que a veces lo hacía pensar desde ese punto de vista, las emociones y sobre todo, el presente, era de "Takashi", combinando todo, se sentía más seguro en algunas áreas, y aun más indefenso en otras, pero también se sentía con más coraje para actuar, por lo que aunque había algo de "conveniencia" "egoísmo" y hasta "codicia", nunca vería a Saya como una herramienta de escape, si no una mujer, para dar y compartir sus sentimientos.**

**No podía negar, ni quitar los sentimientos que tenía antes del "sueño", pero podía formar nuevos.**

**Con ese pensamiento, entro al área en que se encontraban los demás, los chicos que salvaron esta tarde estaban acostados en el piso por separado, Saya, Shizuka y Nana, estaban acostados juntas, Hirano solo estaba un poco más lejos, Hisashi y Rei estaban acurrucados, Takashi solo demoro su mirada un poco más en ellos, antes de retirarla y mirar a Saeko, que subía las escaleras.**

**\- Por fin descansaras, Busujima-san –dijo Takashi.**

**\- Así es, ya que casi nadie puede dormir, no tiene caso que no descanse un poco, no creo que los días que vienen sean muy sencillos, por lo que he de aprovechar.**

**\- Veo, no te preocupes entonces, aunque Saya y Rei son un poco complejas, puedes creer en ellas, y Hisashi… es una persona muy confiable, hasta ahora lo hecho muy bien, así que cuentas con nosotros, no necesitas cargarte, demostrar nada, ni pensar que estás sola.**

**\- … … gracias, aunque creo que tu eres más confiable que igou-kun –dijo Saeko, después de dirigirle una mirada curiosa y algo extraña, pero con una suave sonrisa.**

**\- Me alegra que pienses también de mí, pero al menos como líder, yo no soy adecuado, ni lo quiero.**

**\- Fufufufu, ¿es así? –contesto Saeko y sin decir nada más, se fue cerca de Shizuka.**

**Takashi estaba un poco desconcertado por ese último comentario, pero no lo pensó mucho y busco un rincón para él, luego se sentó y cerró los ojos, esperando el mañana, más peligroso, más emocionante, y que solo determinaba el comienzo de lo que es la verdadera desesperación, el verdadero Apocalipsis.**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisión De Yuuki Miku

**Capitulo 5 Koichi Shido y La Decisión De Yuuki Miku**

**A la mañana siguiente, en realidad, todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero aunque estaban cansados, nadie parecía adormilado, ya que no querían cometer ningún error.**

**Se habían encontrado algunas mochilas, y se habían guardado los víveres que podían y que no fueran ni muy frágiles, ni muy pesados.**

**Shizuka, que era la enfermera, y alguien que todo mundo quería cuidar, se le puso la mayor carga, otro que tenía mucho peso, pues no peleaba físicamente y necesitaba ser cubierto para poder atacar, fue Kohta, Saya también traía mucho equipaje, y Takashi le dijo que esta vez se centrara en moverse y no luchara, así, todos lo demás habían encontrado la forma de llevar un poco de provisiones, mientras no dificultara su movimiento.**

**Takashi estaba mirando a los Caminantes en la planta baja, y a los que estaban detrás.**

**No sabía si otros se habían percatado, pero Takashi noto, quizás porque sus sentidos se habían realzado, que los Caminantes no eran diferentes de ayer, lo que significaba que el proceso natural de putrefacción se había detenido por completo, al mismo tiempo que en realidad parecían moverse con mas equilibrio, al menos, los que no tenían destruidas algunas partes de sus piernas.**

**Esto le dijo a Takashi, que lenta, pero de forma segura, los Caminantes de la Muerte, pronto tendrían su primer verdadero avance.**

**Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Hisashi dijo que empezarían a moverse, desde el balcón del segundo piso, hizo lo mismo de ayer, lanzo varias botellas de vidrio e hizo que los Caminantes empezaran a ir hacia el ruido, luego bajo rápidamente y se preparo para el movimiento.**

**Pero antes de salir, Saya dijo que tenía su propio plan, saco un celular y marco un numero, entonces un tono de llamada muy fuerte empezó a sonar desde las puertas del edificio del que habían salido ayer, cuando varias muertos llegaron, chocaron contra las puertas de cristal, y no mucho después, las rompieron, esto creo aun más ruido, y atrajo a más de ellos.**

**Con una sonrisa petulante al grupo, indico que era el momento de moverse, en lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.**

**El comedor también tenía una puerta de servicio para el personal, el grupo uso ese camino para salir, Hisashi nuevamente tomo el frente, seguido de Rei, Shizuka, Saya y Kohta, Nana estaba junto a Kohta, aunque cerca del medio, en el flanco derecho, seguida de los chicos que salvaron ayer, Saeko tomaría el flanco izquierdo, y Takashi la retaguardia.**

**Gracias a Saya, y la distracción de Hisashi, se había despejado el suficiente camino, para moverse de forma rápida y relativamente segura.**

**Cuando estaban muy cerca del autobús, a solo cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta metros, pasaron debajo de un altavoz, el cual de pronto sonó con la alarma de incendios, mientras una ventana en el piso superior de uno de los edificios, se rompía, y se veían caer dos cuerpos.**

**La alama no sonó excepcionalmente fuerte, pero el ruido que venía por encima del grupo, hizo que los Caminantes se "fijaran" en ellos.**

**\- ¡CORRE! –grito Hisashi.**

**La primera en moverse fue Saeko, que adelanto el grupo y empezó a hacer un camino, para que Sizuka, Nana y Saya la sugieran, Kohta iba detrás junto con los otros dos chicos, mientras Hisashi, Rei y Takashi intentaban retrasar a los Caminantes.**

**Quizás esas cosas eran rígidas y tardaban en reaccionar, pero su movimiento lineal era muy rápido.**

**Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar al autobús, un Caminante que Saeko había derribado, pero no eliminado, tomo la pierna del chico que iba detrás de Kohta, lo que hizo que la chica tropezara, y ambos cayeran, el Caminante mordió la pierna del chico, mientras la chica giraba en el piso, pero al rodar, se había separado del centro del grupo.**

**Rei intento ayudar a la chica que estaba relativamente cerca de ella, pero también había sido rodeada, de repente una especie de disparo se escucho, y dos Caminantes que la rodeaban y estorbaban el paso hacía el autobús, fueron eliminados por el apoyo de Kohta.**

**Hisahsi se había deshecho de varios, mientras escapaba de otros, pero dos personas pasaron de pronto por su izquierda, trayendo con ellos una decena de Caminantes que los perseguían, esto hizo que Hisashi retrocediera rápidamente y no se percatara que un Caminante estaba detrás suyo, al notarlo, quiso dar un paso adelante para esquivar, pero el Caminante que había extendido su mano, lo agarro del cuello de su camisa por la nuca y lo jalo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una "lanza", paso junto a su cara y apuñalo al Caminante que lo había agarrado.**

**Cuando Takashi los alcanzo, Hisashi acababa de ser agarrado, Rei acaba de apuñalar al Caminante que "embosco" a su novio, y la chica que se había retrasado estaba muy cerca, pero ya había cinco Caminantes rodeando a todos.**

**Aunque Takashi podía salvar a la chica cuyo nombre nunca aprendió y luego salvar a Rei que ya tenía a uno a su derecha, esto pondría a Rei y a si mismo en una posición difícil, por lo que opto por ignorarla y lanzar una patada contra el muerto que se cernía sobre Rei, luego hizo que su pierna girara y "golpeara" a Rei, mandándola contra Hisashi, para liberarla del otro Caminante.**

**Esto provoco que la chica fuese atrapada, mordida y arrastrada entre gritos y llantos, y Rei cayera contra Hisashi, que al recibir a Rei en una posición incómoda, solo pudo retroceder un paso, no solo tirando su arma, sino pisando la pierna del cadáver por detrás suyo, lo que provoco que Hisashi y Rei cayeran y el primero se torciera fuertemente el tobillo, a lo que Rei grito muy asustada.**

**Pronto llegaron más clavos de Kohta, abriendo un camino, junto con Saeko que después de ayudar a las chicas a subir al autobús, regreso a brindar apoyo.**

**Takashi lanzo su "espada" contra uno de los Caminantes que se acercaba y que tenia al menos a diez Caminantes a su alrededor, el cual se clavo en su rodilla, haciendo que este cayera, y derribara a varios, haciendo un pequeño alboroto que los retraso, luego lanzo su "funda", contra un poste de luz cercana, el cual hizo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de algunos de los otros Caminantes.**

**Así, Takashi tomo el "arma" que Hisashi había dejado caer, mientras alentaba a Rei que se moviera rápidamente con Hisashi hacia el autobús, que solo estaba a unos cinco u ocho metros, luego, de una forma familiar, empezó a luchar contra los Caminantes, mientras retrocedía.**

**Girando el "bastón" con sus manos, golpeaba las piernas de los Caminantes, haciéndolos tropezar o caer, mientras que con una combinación de golpes y puñaladas, los destruía, de vez en cuando daba golpes como puñaladas con el lado duro del bastón, en los cofres de los muertos, retrasándolos o haciéndolos estamparse con otros.**

**Mientras Saeko y el retrocedían de forma un poco lenta pero eficiente, con Kohta dando tanto apoyo como podía, en el autobús se había hecho un desastre.**

**Cuando Saeko había llevado a Shizuka y las demás al autobús, unas tres o cuatro personas, ya estaban en la entrada de este, luego subieron en cuanto Shizuka abrió y se puso al volante.**

**Ahora habían llegado varios alumnos más, incluidos los dos que habían pasado al lado de Hisashi, y exigían a Shizuka que se moviera rápidamente y no esperara a los otros, que consideraban ya muertos.**

**Saya se había parado al lodo de Shizuka con su bastón y estaba muy enojada, una vez que Rei llego, hizo lo mismo que Saya y miro al grupo de forma amenazante.**

**Pero afortunadamente, Saeko y Takashi no tardaron mucho en llegar, y Shizuka puso en movimiento el autobús.**

**Solo que cuando estaban cerca de la entrada, había un grupo de personas en el camino, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, ante lo que varios de los alumnos, le exigieron a Shizuka, que se detuviera.**

**\- Detente y déjalos entrar rápidamente, Shizuka-san –dijo repentinamente Takashi, ante lo que Rei grito de forma inmediata.**

**\- ¡NO!, no lo dejes subir, podrías arrepentirte, ese es Shido, no vale la pena –pero Takashi la ignoro, y le dijo a Shizuka que se apresurara.**

**Después de que Shizuka recogió al grupo, condujo directo hacia la reja de la entrada, destruyéndola y tomando camino hacia un puente.**

**En el puente había varios carros remolcados o detenidos, así que Shizuka tuvo que conducir de forma más lenta, al tiempo que intentaba estabilizar el autobús que nunca había conducido, y arrollaba Caminantes con un rostro pálido, pero determinado.**

**\- Les agradezco que nos hayan ayudado, Busujima-san, Igou-kun, ¿Quién de ustedes está a cargo? –pregunto Koichi Shido, un relativamente famoso profesor de la escuela Fujimi, un hombre de 1.77, 1.78, de pelo negro y corto, con gafas, y con un aspecto moderadamente atractivo.**

**\- Hemos trabajado en equipo… –respondió Saeko, mientras recordaba su plática con Takashi la noche anterior, y miraba hacia Hisashi, que se frotaba el tobillo izquierdo con una cara de dolor, y era atendido y ayudado por Rei y Nana– pero Igou-kun es nuestro líder, con decisiones muy sabias.**

**\- Veo, muy encomiable de todos ustedes y sobre todo de Igou-kun, pero ahora está herido, y le podría costar trabajo mantener su mente centrada, mientras que su herida y la situación actual, demuestra que no es adecuado seguir el mismo sistema, verán, yo tengo una idea… –empezó a hablar Shido.**

**\- … antes que nada, creo que Takagi y Takashi deberían revisar a todos las personas que estamos en el autobús, no queremos que una herida, termine en una infección, y que alguien se transforme en uno de… esos "Caminantes" ¿no cree, Shido-sensei? –corto Hisashi de pronto, y entrecerrando los ojos antes de que Shido hablara dijo– no creo que nadie en este autobús quiera que la persona a su lado se convierta en uno de esas cosas de forma repentina, ¿cierto?**

**\- … por supuesto Igou-kun, una idea genial, como se esperaba de alguien tan popular como tú, siempre pensando en todos –contesto Shido con los ojos igualmente entrecerrados.**

**Con las palabras de Hisashi, todos se habían alterado, y se empezaron a separar de los demás.**

**Takagi empezó a pasar entre las chicas del autobús y a revisarlas, al tiempo que Takashi con una cara contemplativa hacia lo mismo, en realidad no podía evitar pensar que Hisashi era realmente bueno para encargarse de este tipo de situaciones.**

**Aparte del grupo de Takashi, ahora había veintiún personas más, sumando al propio Shido, de los cuales 13 eran mujeres y solo ocho eran hombres, todos sentados en la parte trasera del autobús.**

**Takagi termino rápidamente, mientras que cuando Takashi iba a revisar al séptimo chico, un adolecente de 16 años con el pelo negro y largo como el de Hirano, este se encogió y miro a Takashi de forma feroz.**

**\- ¿Quién eres tú para revisarme?, no permitiré algo como eso.**

**\- … entiendo –respondió Takashi, mirándolo por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse hacia el ultimo chico, alguien de pelo punk y pintado de rubio.**

**\- Como dijo él, ¿Quién te crees para revisarnos?, realmente creen que porque Igou lo ordeno, todos tenemos que hacer lo que digan, en primer lugar deberíamos haber ido hacia los dormitorios y escondernos ahí, y ¿Por qué demonios no se nos ha preguntado hacia donde queremos ir?, y ¿Quién se… … ¿Qué me estas mirando? –hablo el chico, pero al ver que Takashi solo lo miraba fijamente y no reaccionaba a lo que decía, se enfado aun mas.**

**\- ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?**

**\- Y tu… eso se debe a que odio a este tipo –cuando el chico se dio cuenta, que la que preguntaba era Saeko, regreso el problema hacia Takashi, pero al ver a este solo mirarlo y no decir nada, se molesto aun mas, y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa– hijo de puta…**

**\- Ya basta, eres de lo peor, si no te gustan como son las cosas, deberías bajarte y arreglártelas por tu cuenta –intervino Rei, dándole un fuerte golpe con la parte trasera de su "lanza", Takashi le dirigió una mirada curiosa por segunda vez, pero luego se dijo así mismo que la actitud de Rei, se debía a que estaba alterada, por la herida de Hisashi.**

**\- Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san, buen trabajo en equipo, pero este desorden se debe a que Igou-kun realmente no está capacitado para ser un líder, así que deberíamos regresar a mi idea anterior, y elegir uno nuevo para nuestro grupo, de esa forma no habría más problemas –intervino Shido.**

**\- Y supongo que ese solo puede ser usted, ¿cierto Shido-sensei? –pregunto Saya de forma sarcástica.**

**\- Pues veras Takagi-san, yo soy un adulto y un profesor, en estas circunstancias…**

**\- Sabe Shido-sen-sei, ahora mismo no estoy de buenas, por favor, haga sus payasadas, pero no colme mi paciencia, o no seré tan amable –mientras Shido hablaba, Rei lo ignoro y regreso a lado de Hisashi, pero Takashi paso junto a Shido y le dijo esas palabras en voz baja, antes de retirarse al lado de Saya.**

**Koichi Shido miro profundamente a Takashi durante unos segundos, y luego fue hacia los otros, a seguir hablando de sus tonterías.**

**Takashi pensaba en los fuertes sentimientos de Rei hacia Hisashi, ya que ella no se había bajado del autobús como en la historia original, seguramente porque sabía que a Hisashi le costaría mucho trabajo con su tobillo tan lastimado, pero con él…**

**Por al menos diez minutos, todos excepto Shido, en la parte trasera del autobús, guidaron silencio, mientras Hisashi, tomaba la mano de Rei para calmarla e intentar consolarla.**

**Cuando el camión pasaba por una calle solitaria, después de cambiar su rumbo varias veces, para evitar a los Caminantes, los accidentes, o los autos abandonados, Shido en realidad se volvió a acercar.**

**\- Busujima-san, los otros alumnos han aceptado que yo sea su líder, deben trabajar junto a ellos para sobrevivir, así, creo que primero debemos hablar sobre los suministros, algunas de las chicas no han comido, como compañeros solidarios, deben saber compartir, por otro lado, el tema de nuestra dirección…**

**\- Esos suministros los conseguimos nosotros de las garras de esos Caminantes, ¿Qué derecho tienen para reclamar algo? –dijo Hirano de forma repentina.**

**\- Estudiante Hirano, no hay que ser egoístas en una situación como esta, si ustedes no se comprometen…**

**\- ¿ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO? –grito Kohta, mientras levantaba su "arma" y disparaba un clavo cerca de la mejilla de Shido, a lo que este se puso ligeramente pálido, pero sus ojos brillaban con odio y desprecio–, TU NO ERES NADIE AQUÍ, ¿ENTIENDES QUE MUCHOS DE ESOS "POBRES ESTUDIANTES", ALGUNA VEZ ME INTIMIDARON?, Y NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ALGUNA TONTERIA DE MERECERMELO O DEJARLO ATRÁS, ME HAS COLMADO LA PASICIENCIA, O TE BAJAS DE ESTE AUTOBUS, O TE MATO.**

**\- … … ¿sabe que es lo que está en esto, sensei? –antes de que Shido pudiera decir algo, Takashi saco su "cuchillo", y lo puso en la mejilla del profesor, con este mirándolo con odio y un poco de alarma– es sangre, sangre de esos "No Muertos", entenderá que no necesito "ganar", para sellar el destino de cualquiera, ¿cierto?, por lo que estoy seguro que se bajara de este autobús, ya que como buen profesor que es, no querrá perjudicar a ninguno de sus estudiantes.**

**Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Takashi, quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Kohta, para que no dijera nada más.**

**\- Por supuesto, cualquiera de ustedes se puede quedar, pero espero que comprendan que el destino, los suministros y hasta las reglas, las decidimos nosotros, si eso les molesta, pueden ir con sensei –continuo Takashi, dirigiéndose a la parte posterior del autobús.**

**\- … … Por supuesto, me da pena, pero parece que esta situación les a afectado más de lo que me gustaría aceptar, es mejor que me vaya con mis estudiantes, antes de que… salgan heridos –dijo Shido, con una cara de arrepentimiento, como si le diera pena que no pudiera salvar a alguien, pero luego dijo con una voz aparentemente decidida– sin embargo, algunos de mis estudiantes no han comido desde ayer, en estas circunstancias, podríamos pasar por un tiempo peor que morir, si va hacer así, yo…**

**\- … … –Takashi entrecerró los ojos, luego volteo su mirada hacia Saya, y Hirano– Saya, dales la mitad de nuestros suministros, estoy seguro de que serás justa en el reparto, mientras que Hirano, estoy seguro que te alegraras de asegurarte, que todo vaya sin dificultades.**

**\- … espero que recuerde, que no se lo diré una tercera vez, Shido-sensei, "No-colme-mi-paciencia" –le dijo Takashi a Shido en voz baja, y luego lo ignoro.**

**Saya inmediatamente entendió las intenciones de Takashi, y apilo los suministros mas "inútiles" o ya rotos, que habían conseguido, Kohta ciertamente se deleito en amenazar a Shido y sus estudiantes con su "pistola", mientras pateaba algunos de ellos, para que se apresuraran a bajar.**

**\- Yuuki, ¿Qué es lo que haces?, baja –se escucho la voz del muchacho punk, desde fuera del autobús.**

**\- Yo y Sumi, hemos decidido quedarnos aquí, tu solo has causado problemas desde que todo esto inicio, preferimos quedarnos con este grupo.**

**\- Tu…**

**Cuando Takashi volteo a ver, encontró a dos chicas cerca de una ventana del autobús, una era de pelo corto, color café oscuro, amarrado con una diadema hacia atrás, y ojos color miel,, media 1.65, tenía alrededor de 17 o 18 años, con facciones muy delicadas, pero hermosas, y con unos pechos muy grandes, solo superados por los de Shizuka.**

**La otra chica era muy simple, no era una belleza, pero no se podía considerar fea, tenía cabello café claro, hasta los hombros, usaba gafas, y tenía un cuerpo muy simple, media 1.57, y parecía tener 17 años.**

**Antes de que el chico punk dijera algo mas, Hisashi le dijo a Shizuka que avanzaran, y pronto los dejaron atrás.**

**Las dos niñas se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron juntas, Takashi volvió a sentarse con Saya, y por un tiempo todo quedo en silencio.**

**Hirano se había calmado, parecía darse cuenta de su error, pero no encontraba las palabras para disculparse, Shido podría ser la imagen que representaba su sentido de inferioridad, y de alguna manera, esto lo ayudo a deshacerse de un poco de su estrés.**

**Por otro lado, Rei aun estaba furiosa, y lanzaba miradas hacia Takashi de vez en cuando, llenas de enojo.**

**Takashi solo suspiro, quería ayudarlos a adaptarse al nuevo mundo más fácilmente, pero sus pensamientos aun estaban en esos rencores pasados, no los culpaba, pero dado que en realidad dudaron para matar a Shido, indicaba que no estaban realmente listos para matarlo, es por eso que él, no lo mato.**

**Luego miro hacia la calle, y pensó que pronto se enfrentarían a lo que verdaderamente era la desesperación, esperaba que la indecisión no los detuviera o el miedo los paralizara.**


	6. Chapter 6: Caminante De Nivel 3

**Capitulo 6: El Que "Espera" y El Caminante De Nivel 3**

**El autobús avanzaba lentamente, mientras tomaba varias rutas, que por momentos, los alejaban de su destino.**

**Ya se había decidido, que se dirigirían a la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, ella les había dicho que era una agente, y que podría estar ahí, pues le prometió que ayer llegaría a su casa temprano, así que había varias posibilidades.**

**Dado que una distancia de unos minutos, se había vuelto tan larga como horas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar por ahí.**

**Takashi abrazo a Saya, sin mucha resistencia de esta, el puso su mano bajo su camisa y acaricio su suave piel, mientras veía a Shizuka conducir y Kohta con sus binoculares, la ayudaba a evitar la mayor parte de los Caminantes, que extrañamente, eran muy pocos.**

**Saya le dirigió una mirada de exasperación a Takashi por su atrevimiento, pero no se negó a su toque y lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, mientras no fuese demasiado lejos.**

**Takashi se deleitaba con la suave piel de Saya, esto lo hizo sonreír, aunque Takagi era orgullosa, si podía aceptar esto, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, con un leve sonrojo, significaba que ella lo estaba aceptando.**

**Pronto llegaron a una gasolinera, al asegurarse de que el entorno estaba prácticamente desolado, decidieron tomar todo lo que encontraran de la tienda que estaba a un lado, y tomar tanta gasolina como podían, incluso si tenían que vaciarla en otros contenedores.**

**Hisashi se quedo en el autobús, mientras Shizuka revisaba su tobillo y le aplicaba algo, Kohta y Nana se quedarían a vigilar y dar alerta de cualquier problema.**

**Saeko tomo a Saya, Yuuki Miku y Sumire Mototsumi, y empezó a recoger todo lo que podían, Takashi decidió revisar la parte de arriba de la tienda, que en realidad era un conjunto de apartamentos, mientras Rei desidia ayudarle.**

**Takashi iba limpiando a los Caminantes, y Rei revisaba los apartamentos, para ver si había algo útil.**

**\- Aunque viajemos por las orillas de la ciudad, ¿no es un poco demasiado desolado?, incluso de "Ellos" –dijo Rei casualmente.**

**\- … … el gobierno hizo retenes y empezó a evacuar gente, algunas personas huyen, la mayoría sigue al grupo más grande, cuando no hay gente, o esta se concentra en algún sitio, los Caminantes los seguirán, ya que son extremadamente susceptibles a las vibraciones –respondió Takashi de manera estoica, desde que Rei lo siguió, no pensó que fuese solo para ayudarle, pero cuando menciono la palabra "Ellos", cuando hasta Hisashi ya había aceptado llamarlos "Caminantes", sabía que ella realmente quería discutir, pues aun no lo había "perdonado".**

**\- Veo, pero si son tan susceptibles a las vibraciones, ¿por qué no nos descubrieron en la escuela e incluso pudimos pasar entre ellos?**

**\- … somos un grupo pequeño, relativamente hablando, y en la escuela y patios había una cantidad muy superior de Caminantes a humanos vivos, pero una multitud, en especial una agitada, no solo es diferente, si no que genera más calor, que llama también su atención.**

**\- Veo… parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Takagi, es muy beneficioso para ti –dijo Rei con un poco de sarcasmo.**

**Takashi ignoro el segundo intento de Rei de armar pelea, siguió subiendo y verificando los apartamentos, que aunque eran estrechos, eran en realidad muchos, al menos considerando el espacio.**

**Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía el penúltimo apartamento, encontraron una sala con solo cadáveres, uno de ellos llevaba un uniforme como de fuerzas de autodefensa o algo similar, al parecer se había suicidado después de ser mordido.**

**En su cadáver y a sus alrededores, encontraron seis armas de fuego y un cuchillo militar, o algo muy cercano, pues Takashi no era experto en ello.**

**Rei tomo un comunicador, que sonaba de vez en cuando con estática, quiso ver si le respondían, y podía pedir ayuda.**

**\- … nadie responde –dijo Rei dirigiéndose a Takashi.**

**\- Este hombre se suicido, quizás paso el mensaje de su situación antes, y su línea fue cortada o algo así, incluso si respondieran, es muy poco probable que vinieran por apenas diez adolecentes.**

**\- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?**

**\- No hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo Takashi mientras se encogía de hombros.**

**\- … nunca cambiaras, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, simplemente te rindes, lo haces desde pequeños.**

**\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo este caos? –pregunto Takashi un poco frustrado, ya que no veía la relación entre su comentario y la situación actual, no importa cuánto "no te rindas", no podrás cambiar nada, y menos hacer que el comunicador funcione.**

**\- Puede que no lo parezca, pero tiene mucho que ver, es como con ese bastardo de Shido, fácilmente te rendiste a la situación y lo dejaste subir, fácilmente te rendiste a la situación y no solo lo dejaste ir, sino que también le diste la mitad de nuestros suministros.**

**\- … … ¿En serio me estás hablando de esto? –pregunto Takashi muy sorprendido– tu misma estás diciendo que entiendes la situación, el hecho de que negarse o llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, solo podría haber actuado en nuestra contra, ¿Por qué aun me culpas?, o ¿es que tienes algún tipo de rencor contra ese hombre, que te siega tanto?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?**

**\- No lo entenderías, nunca lo entenderías –dijo Rei con un tono molesto y una mirada feroz.**

**\- … … –Takashi por supuesto que lo sabía, gracias a su sueño, pero no iba a hablar más de eso, toda la situación, solo era un pretexto para que Rei estallara, pero él, no iba a convertirse simplemente en su instrumento para liberar estrés– estoy empezando a cansarme de esa frase, cuando te pregunte de tus problemas o de tu relación con Hisashi, dijiste lo mismo, veras…**

**\- Eso es porque tú nunca entiendes nada, mientras que Hisahsi siempre estuvo ahí para mí –interrumpió Rei.**

**\- … … –Takashi estaba empezando a enojarse, pero al escuchar las palabras de Rei, algo se rompió en su mente, y su calma regreso– … eres muy injusta Rei, muy injusta…**

**\- ¿Qué?, yo…**

**\- Yo también he estado siempre ahí para ti –corto Takashi con una voz tranquila, pero algo plana– La diferencia, es que mientras Hisashi dio un paso al frente, yo solo te "esperaba", "Espere" a que crecieras, "Espere" a que escogieras un colegio, para seguirte, "Espere" a que te gustaran los niños y te fijaras en mi, "Espere" a que confiaras y te apoyaras en mi, cuando tenias problemas, "Espere"… … a que cumplieras una promesa infantil, que seguramente, ni siquiera recuerdas.**

**\- … –Rei se quedo atónita cuando vio la sonrisa amarga en la boca de Takashi, antes de que este continuara.**

**\- Por supuesto, no te culpo por tu decisión, como hombre, no debí ser tan "romántico" y simplemente "esperar", como si fuera magia o una comedia romántica, pues esa es la parte de la mujer. Yo soy muy estúpido y cobarde, siempre temí que no recordaras, o te decepcionaras de mí, así que solo "espere", mientras que como hombre, debí dar un paso adelante. Entre mis múltiples errores, aparte de mis defectos, está el hecho que te consideraba una mujer muy fuerte, y no pensé que fueses tan dependiente, y Hisashi, que también se preocupaba por ti, te hubiese ganado.**

**\- Pero no simplemente fue mi error ¿sabes?, tu siempre dices que no entiendo las cosas, pero eso no se debe solo a mi estupidez, o defectos, se debe también, a que tu nunca quisiste explicármelo, así como yo no quise ver, que la relación entre tú y Hisashi avanzaba, tu no quisiste ver, que solo necesitabas una palabra para que yo fuera el hombre que querías que fuera, o al menos algo cercano, nosotros los hombres también esperamos que una mujer nos quiera aunque seamos mediocres e incapaces, solo que obviamente es un idealismo muy grande, que hace que las mujeres se olviden de que ellas tienen el poder para convertirnos o guiarnos hacia lo que desean.**

**\- ¿Qué es…**

**\- Por supuesto no te culpo, aunque hay cosas que no hiciste, no significaba que eran cosas que tenias que hacer, solo que podrías haber hecho, el noventa y cinco por ciento de que nuestra "relación", no se haya convertido en tal, es mía, pues no importa cuán estúpido, romántico o cobarde fuera, yo soy el hombre.**

**\- Pero no te permito decir que no estuve ahí para ti –continuo Takashi– porque siempre estuve ahí para ti, solo que… "esperando", una acción tonta, idealista y obviamente incorrecta, pero ya no tengo que "esperar", pues ya no hay nada que "esperar". Solo hazme un favor, si no quieres contarme lo que te atormenta, no me culpes por ello.**

**Sin esperar su respuesta, dejo a Rei con un rostro un poco pálido y extremadamente confundida.**

**Luego regreso al autobús, poco después regresaron todos, y empezaron su viaje nuevamente.**

**De las armas que consiguieron, una de ellas había agotado su munición, una solo tenía la mitad y las otras tres tenían suficiente, respecto a la ultima arma de fuego, era una especie de rifle de francotirador, y solo Hirano, que estaba muy contento, sabia usarla.**

**Resulto que el padre de Nana era de la mafia extrajera, a pesar de ser japonés, por lo que desde muy niña había aprendido a usar armas de fuego, incluso si no era tan experta como Kohta, así que ella recibió una de las armas más sofisticadas, mientras HisashI, Saya y Takashi se quedaron con las otras.**

**A Takashi no le gustaban mucho las armas de fuego, sobre todo después de su "sueño", así que acepto una especie de revolver que era la que solo tenía la mitad de sus municiones.**

**Saya había encontrado dos pares de viejos Woki Tokis, y de esta manera tendrían una comunicación ligeramente mejor en una emergencia, después de algunos arreglos.**

**El viaje se había convertido en ridículamente largo, viajando por las orillas de la ciudad, pero teniendo que llegar cerca del puente.**

**Ahora eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y tendrían que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, dentro del autobús.**

**Cuando habían decidido un sitio, también se encontraron un camión de bomberos, este había sido abandonado, y aun tenía bastante agua almacenada.**

**Después de una discusión, en la que las chichas rogaban por un baño, aun que fuera simple, Hisashi accedió, aunque terminarían usando la misma ropa sucia, era imprescindible mantenerse lo más limpios posible, mientras tuvieran la oportunidad.**

**Así, mientras las chicas iban a "bañarse", los chicos se quedaron solos, con Kohta sobre el camión, usando la mirilla de su nuevo "juguete", para vigilar.**

**\- ¿Qué hablaron tu y Rei?, ella ha estado extraña desde que salimos de la gasolinera –pregunto de pronto Hisashi, con una cara muy seria.**

**\- … solo ella tratando de culparme por lo de Shido, y presumiendo de ti, así que le dije que si no podía confiar en mí, que no me culpara por sus problemas.**

**\- … no creo que haya sido todo…**

**\- Si, algunas palabras de mas, pero esas son casas mías, que te cuente Rei, estoy empezando a cansarme de que parezca que me meto entre ustedes, cuando, aunque su relación me incomoda, hace mucho que la acepte, y estoy mirando hacia el frente, que por cierto, es muy caótico.**

**\- … ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Hisashi al ver que Takashi se alejaba del autobús, pero este solo lo ignoro, y siguió andando.**

**Cuando Takashi llego, a lo que parecían las ruinas de unos apartamentos, vio a un "hombre", sentado sobre un taburete, parecía loco o drogado, pues se mecía de un lado a otro.**

**Pero si mirabas de cerca, podías ver, que no solo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, si no que su piel era extremadamente reseca, y su cráneo parecía muy huesudo, era un Caminante.**

**Takashi recogió un pedazo de madera y lo lanzo a su cara, el Caminante abrió los ojos que tenia cerrados, y volteo su cabeza hacia él, como si supiera donde estaba, luego se movió extremadamente rápido, que incluso volcó el taburete donde había estado.**

**Antes de que el Caminante chocara contra su cuerpo, Takashi levanto su "bastón" y golpeo de lado, directo a su cabeza.**

**Pero algo sorprendente sucedió, algo terrorífico, el Caminante levanto su brazo y bloqueo el golpe.**

**Se escucho un fuerte sonido de un hueso rompiéndose, pero el Caminante no se detuvo y quiso tomar el arma, Takashi la giro hacia arriba y quiso apuñalar su pecho, pero el Caminante siguió avanzando y puso su palma para interceptar la puñalada, a lo que Takashi volvió a girar su arma, esta vez barriendo sus piernas y haciendo que este callera.**

**De esta forma, confirmo que lo que tenía ante él, era un Caminante de la Muerte, nivel 3.**

**No solo su equilibrio era prácticamente el de un humano, sino que su "sensibilidad" a las vibraciones era ridícula, aunque no estaba exactamente interceptando, sino "tomando" todo lo que se acercara a su cuerpo, si fuera cualquier otra persona, o alguien que no sepa artes marciales, seria tomado por sorpresa y arrastrado hacia su muerte, lo peor de todo, es que su flexibilidad ya no era muy diferente a la de una persona viva, e incluso moderadamente superior.**

**El Caminante se puso de pie, y esta vez, Takashi lanzo una puñalada, pero permitió que su arma fuese interceptada, y midió la fuerza o más exactamente, la capacidad en que podía manipular su fuerza.**

**Al final, Takashi tuvo que soltar el arma junto con algunas abrasiones en sus palmas, el Caminante inmediatamente tiro el "arma" "fría", e identifico la fuente de "calor", lanzándose hacia él.**

**Takashi solo barrio su pie y giro, dándole una patada que lo envió a dos metros, luego tomo su arma, y cuando este se acercaba de nuevo, apuñalo hacia su cabeza.**

**La puñalada traspaso su palma y su cráneo juntas, pero no hizo suficiente daño, a lo que Takashi, solo golpeo fuertemente su propia mano y aplico su peso, que termino por hundir la varilla en su cerebro y destruirlo.**

**\- ¿Qué sucede Komuro-kun? –pregunto la voz de Saeko.**

**\- Busujima-san, ¿sucede algo? –pregunto Takashi, al notar que Saeko ya estaba detrás suyo, y apenas se percato– ¿es esto lo sorprendente de las personas que se especializan en artes marciales?, solo me percate hasta que estuviste a tres metros de mi.**

**\- No, incluso eso es sorprendente, diría yo –respondió Saeko con una suave sonrisa, pero ligeramente sorprendida–, sin embargo, ¿Qué sucede con este Caminante?**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿así que lo notaste? –pregunto Takashi, pues aunque la noto cuando se acerco lo suficiente, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observando.**

**\- … si, el parecía responder a tus ataques, ¿es que ellos se están fortaleciendo?, ¿evolucionando?**

**\- ¿Evolución?, no, no lo creo, al menos aun, pero puedo asegurar que esta cosa no estaba exactamente respondiendo, sino mas bien, se percataba de todo lo que está cerca suyo y es capaz de moverse, lo terrorífico es que sus reacciones, al igual que su fuerza, parecen no estar limitados como en los vivos, lo que hace que parezca que se defiende, aunque para alguien capaz, perceptivo, con suficiente experiencia o un artista marcial, no representan un mayor problema, a menos que superen los cinco o la decena, dependiendo, para la mayoría es…**

**\- Un verdadero desastre, ¿crees que sigan creciendo?**

**\- … si, pero por el momento no se lo digas a los demás.**

**\- … de acuerdo, pero tendrás que decirme tus secretos tarde o temprano.**

**\- Lo sé, pero puedes confiar en mí, por ahora, solo céntrate en destruir tantos de ellos como puedas, mientras más combate, será más beneficioso para todos, aunque me temo que solo personas con tanto talento como tú, sean los que saldrán adelante.**

**\- … … las chicas terminaron de bañarse, por eso vine a buscarte, regresa –dijo Saeko dándose la vuelta, pero antes de alejarse completamente, Takashi la escucho diciendo– y no te menosprecies, no es algo que un hombre debe hacer, solo necesito ver como cuidas a Takagi, e incluso a Miyamoto, que parece resentirte, para saber que puedo confiar en ti.**

**\- … … también cuido de ti Saeko, al menos espero poder cuidar de ti.**

**Takashi no noto que Saeko alcanzo a oír sus palabras, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aunque desapareció rápidamente.**

**Takashi miro al Caminante de nivel 3, sabía que si una cosa como esta, ya estaba incluso en las orillas de la ciudad, en el centro o en las partes más pobladas, ya debían existir incluso nivel 4 y es probable que hasta nivel 5, lo único que quedaba por mirar, es si antes de la Segunda Ola, aparecería un nivel 7 o no, pues la aparición de este monstruo, sería el verdadero inicio de la extinción humana.**

**Claro, irónicamente, la aparición de un Caminante de la Muerte de nivel 7, también era el comienzo de la "esperanza" de la humanidad, pues sería su naturaleza, la que verdaderamente provocaría que los humanos desencadenaran su propio poder, lamentablemente…**

**Ahora, Takashi ya podía sentir su "espiritualidad", desafortunadamente, aparte de ayudarle a realzar sus sentidos, no era mucho mejor que lo que un genio como Saeko podía hacer, incluso antes de que la Primera Ola se extendiera.**

**El hecho que su propia "espiritualidad" se afectara y "despertara" con la ayuda de los Caminantes, en cierto sentido la hacía más débil de lo que ha logrado Saeko, afortunadamente, su capacidad será de ayuda para el siguiente nivel, de lo que sería para Saeko, al menos en circunstancias normales, pues poco a poco, pero de forma segura, el "espíritu" de Saeko también se verá afectado por los Caminantes, por eso, Takashi menciono que alguien como ella, era la más apta para sobrevivir, quizás la retrasaría en algunos aspectos, pero al alcanzarlo, será más poderosa.**

**Pero eso era para más adelante, incluso si se acercaba de forma muy rápida, había mucho a considerar aun.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pasado, Futuro, Presente

**Capitulo 7: Pasado Roto, Futuro Indeterminable, Presente Anhelado**

**El autobús se estaciono en un camino que conducía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en un entorno terroso, pero un tanto inhóspito, aunque vieron algunos Caminantes rondando, era más creíble encontrarse con criminales.**

**Después de tapar el autobús con algunas mantas de colores oscuros que obtuvieron, hicieron los preparativos para pasar la noche.**

**El día anterior, no habían dormido bien, gracias al miedo, estrés y nerviosismo, así, Shizuka decidió repartir una pastilla para dormir, aunque solo a la mitad, sobre todo para Sumire, Saya, Rei y ella misma.**

**Hirano y Nana harían la primera guardia, y como a las tres o cuatro, Saeko y Takashi los remplazarían.**

**El autobús era diferente del manga o el anime, podía albergar a cincuenta personas, aunque los asientos no eran los más cómodos del mundo, eran lo suficientemente espaciosos y adecuados para descansar, al menos una noche.**

**Shizuka y Saya se quedaron dormidas fácilmente, una al lado de la otra, demostrando su cansancio, Rei también se durmió con facilidad, acurrucada en Hisashi, que aunque tardo un poco, también se durmió, **

**Saeko se fue a descansar rápidamente, para estar en condiciones de hacer el siguiente turno, mientras que Sumire y Yuuki, se quedaron juntas.**

**Nana y Hirano subieron por una pequeña escalerilla, para llegar al techo del autobús, y se quedaron a vigilar, mientras Takashi se fue hacia la parte de atrás, y se recostó, mientras innumerables pensamientos pasaban por su mente.**

**En realidad, no le importaban los recuerdos obtenidos de su "sueño", si el primer recuerdo era una continuación del segundo, si había reencarnado en un manga, la forma o razón por la que sucedió tal cosa.**

**Tal vez, la ventaja de ser Takashi, combinado con que la incertidumbre y respuestas a esas cosas, no solo no cambiaría nada, sino que no modificarían su situación presente.**

**Las personas de este mundo, eran tan normales como las del "mundo anterior", exceptuando por algunas características, y el hecho de ser un poco mas talentosas y estéticamente más hermosas. No había realmente mujeres con cabello naturalmente naranja, a diferencia del anime, incluso Rei o la propia Saeko, no podían mandar a volar de un solo golpe, cuerpos con un peso muerto, de mínimo 80 kilogramos.**

**Quizás estos "protagonistas" eran "especiales" de algún modo, pero nada que realmente fuese inhumano o físicamente imposible, tenían sentimientos extremadamente complejos y debilidades básicas normales.**

**Los recuerdos del "sueño" y las similitudes de sí mismo con ellos, eran lo más problemático, le hacían sentir extremadamente común, inferior y empoderado, este último, era sobre todo una sensación muy molesta, pues sentía que se había convertido en un héroe, que solo es uno, gracias a una espada Divina que lo reconoció, pero cuando esta lo deje, solo será "uno más".**

**De pronto, sintió alguien cerca, cuando miro, aunque siendo ya más de media noche, y estando muy oscuro, pudo vislumbrar una silueta agraciada de pelo corto, pero con encantos muy admirables.**

**\- ¿Puedo sentarme?, Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar –dijo una voz muy suave y exquisita, en un pequeño susurro.**

**Takashi inclino la cabeza pensativamente, pero asintió.**

**La chica alzo el reposabrazos del asiento, sin ninguna vergüenza y sin que el chico se lo esperara, se sentó en su regazo, estirando las piernas en el asiento en que debería haberse sentado.**

**\- ¿… … esto es, para…? –pregunto Takashi, sintiendo su suave trasero en su pierna izquierda, y oliendo un aroma muy peculiar que venía de ella.**

**\- … de esta forma podemos hablar sin despertar a los demás –respondió Yuuki Miku, mientras se recargaba y le hablaba al oído, con un susurro– … quiero asegurar mi posición en este equipo, no quiero ser abandonada cuando sea necesario.**

**\- … eso no sucederá, mientras no comprometas la seguridad de nadie.**

**\- … quizás, incluso cuando Miyamoto no me tiene mucho aprecio, sé que no simplemente me dejara morir, pero… yo fui de las que llego primero al autobús esta mañana, vi que habrías podido salvar a esa chica, pero para no comprometer tu seguridad, y sobre todo la de Miyamoto, preferiste no preocuparte de ella… no quiero que eso me suceda, cuando la ocasión lo amerite.**

**\- … … eres más perspicaz de lo que pensé –dijo Takashi, ya que no creía que incluso Rei o Hisashi se hubieran percatado, pero aun así, decidió actuar duro, y con una sonrisa fría, que incluso sus ojos reflejaban, dijo– pero de verdad crees, que incluso si te tomo, ¿algo cambiara, en una situación similar?, o tal vez, pienses que soy un hombre muy patético, y un cuerpo bonito con un poco de sexo, es suficiente para manipularme.**

**\- … no lo creo –respondió Yuuki, sin miedo, a pesar de que Takashi había puesto su mano en su cuello, aunque no tenía ninguna fuerza– si quisiera manipular a alguien de esa manera, creo que Kohta-chan sería la mejor opción, parece lo suficientemente capaz y solo un toque podría ser suficiente para que me convirtiera en lo más importante en su mundo, incluso si sabe de mis rumores, mientras que si soy lo suficientemente hábil, incluso Igou-kun sería más fácil de manipular, ya que es un buen chico…**

**\- ¿Entonces? –corto Takashi, antes de que ella siguiera enumerando cosas que ya sabía.**

**\- … es precisamente por eso, no pretendo ser ante tus ojos, tan importante como Takagi o Miyamoto, incluso Saeko, pero al menos quiero tener la importancia de Shizuka, y ante tus ojos, más importante que los otros.**

**\- … –Takashi la miro seriamente e hizo la pregunta que estaba en su mente– ¿Por qué no fuiste con Shido?, si eres capaz de hacer esto, no deberías ser tan inescrupulosa, eso mismo va para Hisashi y Kohta.**

**\- … … ¿me juzgas? –pregunto Yuuki con una voz un poco insatisfecha.**

**\- … no. No hablemos de los rumores que no pueden ser verificados, incluso si lo son, no soy quien para juzgarte. Solo quiero comprender –respondió Takashi.**

**\- … Kohta-chan parece muy inestable, Igou-kun no solo me protegería "igual que a todos", si no que de alguna manera, aunque tiene la apariencia de un chico malo, es demasiado blando para este mundo, mientras que con Shido… no soy tonta, simplemente no me importa, quizás no todos los rumores son verdad, pero es un hecho que haría lo que fuese necesario… aunque a veces no estoy segura de para que… Pero ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no significa que quiera hacer cualquier cosa, cuando te vi luchando y luego se quedaron con el autobús, convencí a Sumi, de apostar por ti…**

**\- … –Takashi no estaba seguro de que decir, así que dijo– pareces tenerle mucho cariño a esa niña.**

**\- … fufufufu –para Yuuki, esa fue una señal de aceptación, así que se inclino de manera seductora, mordió suavemente el oído de Takashi, y luego paseaba por su cuello– tal vez deba agradecerle a ella, tener el valor de apostar por ti, el primer día pensé que había muerto, una niña desidiosa y cobarde como ella… no parecía poder sobrevivir, pero afortunadamente, fue esa cobardía lo que la salvo, y por coincidencia pude encontrarla… es una niña muy frágil, pero no solo nunca hizo caso a los rumores, nunca me juzgo, e incluso me envidiaba, envidiaba algo más que mi belleza… aunque no estoy segura, de que esa parte sea algo que valga la pena envidiar… pero ella puede ser mi única verdadera amiga, a pesar de ser tan distintas.**

**Luego, beso a Takashi, el cual respondió de una forma un tanto pasiva, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Yuuki explorando su boca y empezando a juguetear con su propia lengua, de una manera muy hábil, no pudo evitar corresponder con más ímpetu.**

**Yuuki tomo la mano izquierda de Takashi y la puso justo debajo de sus pechos, y la mano derecha en uno de sus muslos.**

**Luego paso su cabeza para besar el otro oído del chico, exponiendo su cuello.**

**Takashi, beso su cuello con un poco de avidez, al tiempo que su mano derecha sentía el suave y delicioso muslo de Yuuki, mientras le recorría por completo, incluso debajo de su falda, con su mano izquierda empezó a sentir sus suaves pechos, mientras la estrujaba contra su cuerpo.**

**Yuuki beso su cuello también, pero de una forma delicada, que le daban pequeños escalofríos de placer a Takashi, mientras que con su mano libre se desabotonaba la camisa, para dejar que tocara sus orgullosos pechos, de una forma más directa.**

**Takashi no dudo en meter su mano dentro, e incluso un poco por debajo de su sujetador, entonces pudo sentir una sensación muy suave y cálida, los pechos de Yuuki, definitivamente eran muy grandes, pero tenían una tensión muy exquisita, ante la cual no pudo evitar apretar con un poco de fuerza.**

**Un gemido reprimido sonó en su oído, mientras Takashi aprovechaba para bajar la cabeza y besar su clavícula, mientras acariciaba el muslo de Yuuki con un poco de fuerza, como si quisiera meter la mano debajo de su piel.**

**La respiración de Yuuki se estaba acelerando, así que Takashi quito fuerza de la mano en su muslo y bajo la otra mano a su cintura, luego volvió a besar su boca.**

**Yuuki parecía entender los pensamientos de Takashi, así que solo puso las manos en su cuello y correspondió el beso de una manera más delicada y suave.**

**Takashi tenía que admitir, que el "sabor" de Yuuki era delicioso y un poco adictivo, aunque más suave de lo que esperaba, pero lo hacía querer un poco más.**

**Sin embargo, no quería que Saya se diera cuenta, al menos no aun, el mundo había empezado a cambiar y ella tenía mucho que asimilar.**

**\- … … no me importa cuánto de tus palabras sean verdad o mentira –empezó a hablar Takashi, separando sus labios de la boca de la chica, y oliendo su cuello, mientras susurraba en su oído– eres una mujer muy hermosa y complaciente, así que no te niego, ni quiero negarme, pero has de saber que soy muy posesivo… por no hablar de si muero, incluso si te quieres ir, no hare nada, pero si te atreves a meterte con otro tipo, mientras me perteneces… … veras, que malo soy…**

**\- A cambio –continuo Takashi sin esperar a que Yuuki hablara– realmente hare lo más posible por mantenerte a salvo, solo debes entender, que para sobrevivir, esperar a que yo te proteja mientras actúas de forma mimada, no funcionara, esto es algo que no cambiara, incluso si te conviertes en la persona más importante de mi vida.**

**\- … … lo entiendo, pondré todo de mi parte, después de todo, ya he apostado por ti –contesto Yuuki con una cara complicada.**

**\- Aunque aun no lo entiendas, te ayudare a obtener o te brindare todo el poder que pueda y necesites… no te pido amor eterno, pero espero fidelidad.**

**\- … … así será –respondió Yuuki, luego dirigió su mano hacia su entrepierna, que tenía una gran erección, y la acaricio suavemente, mientras decía– por ahora, déjame evitar que te quedes adolorido.**

… … … … … … …

**Takashi estaba en el techo del autobús, después de hablar un poco más con Yuuki, subió antes de que su turno empezara, y envió a Kohta y Nana a dormir.**

**Ahora estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y viendo el cielo, mientras algunos pensamientos "acosaban" su mente.**

**\- ¿En qué piensas Komuro-kun? –pregunto la voz de Saeko.**

**\- … … en lo sorprendente que eres Busujima-san.**

**\- No hay necesidad de esquivar la pregunta de esa manera, si no te sientes cómodo al responder –dijo Saeko con una suave sonrisa.**

**\- … no, de verdad pensaba en eso, ¿sabes?, no muchos están enterados, pero yo practique… artes marciales, no duro mucho, pero fui a algunos torneos, nada grande y todo privado, pero siempre obtuve buenos resultados, como mínimo el tercer lugar y varias veces el primer lugar –hablo Takashi, contando un "recuerdo" sobre su "sueño", cuyo sentimiento le daba sensaciones empáticas, pues había cosas con las que se identificaba– pero un día tuve una pelea "verdadera", era un hombre mayor, mas alto y físicamente más fuerte que yo, la lógica de mis capacidades, me decían que podía vencerlo… pero al final… me dio miedo…**

**\- … eso es algo muy natural –dijo Saeko, sin comprender que tenía que ver ella con eso.**

**\- No. Siempre fui resistente al dolor, y la vergüenza nunca me importo, incluso si aun hubiera un poco de temor a ello, lo que yo temía era perder, nunca supe guiar mi vida y nunca vi una verdadera imagen de mi futuro, siempre me sentí muy… común, así que tenía miedo de perder, que mis puños y patadas, que mi orgullosa "fuerza", fuera algo que solo servía para otorgar puntos en una competencia…**

**\- … –Saeko abrió los ojos un poco y no sabía que decir a eso.**

**\- … tu eres sorprendente, Hisashi también, supe que una vez tuvo un conflicto con unos estudiantes, eran dos o tres que se "creían" pandilleros, el pudo derrotarlos… con sus habilidades de karate, pero mi primera lucha, fue como si solo fuera un gánster que me revolcaba en el suelo intentando "sujetar" más fuerte que el otro, tuve que pasar por otros problemas, para entender que mis capacidades eran verdaderas, o desarrollarlas, pero todos ustedes, Hisashi, Rei y tu, pueden matar y destruir esas cosas como si fuese lo más común… entiendo que hay muchas cosas más involucradas, pero no me hace sentir mejor, que yo tuviera que pasar por prueba y error, para compararme con ustedes.**

**\- … … –Saeko de verdad no sabía que decir, y pensó en la tensión obvia que había entre Muyamoto y Komuro esa tarde, y comprendió algunas cosas, así que pregunto– ¿Qué sientes por Miyamoto?**

**\- … … no se –dijo Takashi, tomado un poco desprevenido, ya que no esperaba esa pregunta en un momento como ese.**

**\- ¿De verdad?**

**\- … –Takashi miro hacia el cielo, y sin pensar, empezó a hablar– cuando era niño, me gustaba mucho el manga y anime, y siempre pensé en tener siete esposas…**

**\- … un poco codicioso eh.**

**\- Jajaja, supongo, pensé en tener una esposa para "apoyarme", ese tipo de mujer confiable, que siempre tiene respuestas o la forma de consolarte, pensé en tener una para "proteger", ese tipo de niña linda que te hace resaltar las cualidades de un hombre, a la que siempre quieres ver a salvo y mantener feliz, una esposa "distante", esa a la que siempre te mueres por complacer, esa que, por el simple hecho de nunca querer decepcionar, te ayuda a seguir avanzando, una esposa "complaciente"… la que se esfuerza por hacerte sentir el mejor del mundo, que… siempre te complace en "ese" tipo de cosas, siempre me gusto el número ocho, y pensé en ese tipo de mujer que siempre está ahí para ti, y en la que rara vez miras, pero siempre se "sacrifica" por ti, y por último, una mujer que sea mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.**

**\- Pero pronto comprendí, que entre muchas cosas, no podía tener varias esposas, pero que las mujeres son muy geniales, y mucho más complejas, así pensé que Rei podía ser todo ello, es un poco mayor que yo y siempre me apoya, es una mujer y debe ser frágil a su manera, siempre está viendo hacia delante, así que siempre intentaría estar a su altura, es una mujer con una crianza muy tradicional, y con su esposo, siempre seria fiel y se esforzaría por complacerlo, ella ya era mi pasado, pronto se convertiría en mi presente, y seria la ideal representante de mi futuro… pero falle, pensé… demasiado de ella, o tal vez, puse muchas expectativas, no era la mujer más fuerte, no ese tipo de fuerza, era muy frágil y no estuve ahí cuando necesito mi protección, lo estuvo alguien más, su "cariño", su… servilismo, ya ha sido ofrecido a otro hombre, ya complacía a otro… por lo que nunca se convertiría, ni en mi presente, ni en mi futuro, solo si yo quisiera rebajar mi orgullo y convertirla en alguien a la cual siempre perseguir… lo que me quedaba de ella, era un pasado cruel. Así que no se que sentir por ella.**

**\- … … supongo que… –dijo Saeko, tragándose las palabras, "incluso los hombres son románticos", pero todo esto, la había hecho entender algo– ¿Por qué no mataste a Shido?**

**\- … cambias mucho de tema Busujima-san… considere que nadie estaba listo para verlo ser asesinado.**

**\- ¡Exacto! –dijo Saeko, como si hubiera ganado– la mujer que represente tu pasado, representa un lugar cálido y seguro en tu corazón, un lugar a donde regresar, como ahora se ha roto y consideras que ya no tienes a donde volver, por eso dijiste un "pasado cruel", a pesar de no odiar ni culpar a Miyamoto por sus decisiones, correctas o incorrectas, y esa imagen y otras parecidas, te hacen tener un sentido de inferioridad, por que otros tienen lo que tú no tienes, pero se te olvida, que una persona no es "lo que no tiene, o lo que es inferior a otros", una persona es "lo que tiene, y lo que sus acciones logran", eso mismo es un "hombre" Takashi-kun, eres diferente de Igou-kun, pero cuidas a todos, incluso a Miyamoto, de una manera que Igou-kun ni siquiera lo nota, esto también va por aquello que ocultas, quizás no seas el mejor líder, pero no significa que Igou-kun u otro, sea mejor que tu, solo por eso.**

**\- … –Takashi se quedo sin palabras por ese discurso.**

**\- ¡Eres un hombre! Actúa como tal, no te enmarañes en tus pensamientos, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, no sé que pasara con la situación de Miyamoto, no se si puedes recobrar un sueño infantil, lleno de las esperanzas de los sentimientos puros de un niño, y obtener siete u ocho esposas, pero ahí tienes a Takagi, que aun necesita tu protección, quizás pronto encuentres a alguien de quien depender y quien perseguir, quizás ya hay alguien viendo por ti, tal vez tu pasado está roto y tu futuro es indeterminable, pero puedes luchar por tu presente –en este punto Saeko hizo una sonrisa entre burlona, critica, sarcástica e incluso un poco cómplice– respecto a quien te complazca… no parece tan difícil de buscar, solo asegúrate de no ser jugado, tu eres el hombre.**

**\- … … –Takashi casi se ahoga por las últimas palabras de Saeko, mientras ella regresaba dentro del autobús.**

**Luego, no pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo, pues era obvio que Saeko se había dado cuenta de algo con respecto a Yuuki.**

**De pronto, se dio cuenta que la pequeña pelea con Rei esta tarde, lo afecto más de lo que creía, pues aunque Saeko era confiable, normalmente no hubiera dicho sus pensamientos tan fácilmente.**

**Repentinamente, sintió que su vista era más clara y el aire era más fresco, y que lo único que tenía que hacer, era lo que siempre hizo, incluso en su sueño, un paso hacia delante, lo peor que podía pasar, seria morir.**

**\- Es curioso, había olvidado que mi estado de ánimo, también influye mi alma, lástima que el que sea así de fácil de influir, también signifique que se acerca la Segunda Ola… pero mi presente es algo mas anhelante, pues la representante ideal de eso, la que camina a mi lado y en la que puedo dar mi espalda en este nuevo mundo, eres tú, Saeko Busujima… aunque pueda ser…**


	8. Chapter 8: La Muerte De Hisashi

**Capitulo 8: La Muerte De Hisashi y El Miedo**

**Takashi se quedo toda la madrugada en el techo del autobús, con el sol saliendo, estaba a punto de bajar y prepararse para el movimiento, pues seguramente seria esta tarde cuando por fin podrían llegar a la casa de Rika, la amiga de Shizuka.**

**De pronto, una persona salió del autobús, era Hisashi, aunque parecía un poco pálido, ya podía caminar por su cuenta.**

**\- … … quiero hablar contigo Takashi, ven conmigo –dijo Hisashi de una forma muy solemne, y se alejo un poco del autobús.**

**\- … … –Takashi lo siguió, no se alejaron realmente mucho, así que pregunto– ¿De qué querías hablar?**

**Pero antes de que terminara la pregunta, ya había visto a Hisashi lanzando un puñetazo, Takashi solo dio un paso hacia atrás y lo esquivo.**

**\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? –el puño no tenía mucha fuerza, por eso Takashi no reacciono de inmediato, pero eso no quitaba su molestia.**

**\- … de alguna manera, solo siento que quiero darte una golpiza –respondió Hisashi, lanzado otro golpe, con aun más fuerza.**

**\- … –Takashi tomo su puño y lo desvió, dando un leve empujón en el pecho de Hisashi, el cual, no solo cayó muy fácilmente, sino que empezó a escupir sangre, ante lo que Komuro se sorprendió y miro profundamente a su amigo– Hisashi… tú…**

**\- … no me mires con esa cara –respondió Hisashi con una sonrisa amarga– yo tampoco me di cuenta, fue hasta esta mañana que mi cuerpo se sintió horriblemente entumido y empecé a escupir sangre, que me percate, ni siquiera entiendo como paso…**

**\- … veo… y esta farsa ¿para qué es?**

**\- … ¿farsa? –dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa burlona– te quedaras con Rei al final, darte un golpe es lo menos que mereces ¿no crees?**

**\- … … creo que no entiendo tu razonamiento, en primer lugar, no soy ni tan patético ni tan desesperado, para aprovecharme de Rei, en segundo lugar, ella te escogió a ti, no solo te vera morir y saltara a mis brazos, y por último, no sería tan mezquino con Saya… no de esa manera.**

**\- … … –Hisashi lo miro profundamente, y luego soltó un suspiro– pensé que habías cambiado, pero supongo que hay algunos hábitos de los que cuesta deshacerse… increíble que no lo hayas notado… incluso si yo permaneciera vivo…**

**\- … –Takashi miro a su antiguo amigo, que había empezado a tener un ataque de tos, sin darle sentido a sus palabras.**

**\- Al menos puedo estar seguro que la protegerás –dijo Hisashi con sangre saliendo de su boca.**

**\- … es lo que he estado haciendo desde el principio, al menos, hasta que ella tome su propio camino.**

**\- … jajaja… supongo –dijo Hisashi– pero eso de su camino… de verdad eres un idiota… ¿hacia dónde va este mundo, Takashi?... sé que, aunque no entiendo como… tu sabes algo.**

**\- … … Extinción.**

**\- … … –Hisashi no supo que decir, solo pudo preguntar– ¿puedes lograrlo?**

**\- … no sé, con suerte, puedo asegurar dos años, pero sin ella, o un futuro más lejano… solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**\- ¡Hisashi! –se escucho la voz de Rei– Takashi, ¿Cómo pudiste…**

**\- Tranquilízate Rei, no fue Takashi.**

**\- Pero entonces…**

**\- … no sé cómo, pero me estoy muriendo, y me convertiré en uno de esos Caminantes –respondió Hisashi, con una sonrisa amarga.**

**\- … … –junto con Rei, todos los demás que se habían acercado, se quedaron sin aliento, incluso Saeko parecía sorprendida, Rei empezó a hablar de forma incoherente– no, no, no, no, no, no puedes convertirte en una de esas cosas, no, no, no, tu no.**

**\- … lo siento Rei, pero así es co… –antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Hisashi tosió una bocanada de sangre y cayo inerte al piso.**

**\- … da un paso atrás Rei, Hisashi ha muerto, hay que deshacerse de él –hablo Takashi con un tono frio.**

**\- … … no, no, no, Hisashi solo está enfermo, el recuperara la conciencia y estará bien –respondió Rei, con una mirada suplicante.**

**Nana se acerco a ella y la jalo, seguida de Saya, Rei tenía la mente en blanco y solo se dejo arrastrar.**

**Hasta que el cuerpo de Hisashi se empezó a mover, y de una forma temblorosa, con una mirada desenfocada, se lanzo hacia las chicas.**

**Saeko quiso dar un paso al frente, pero Takashi la detuvo, levanto su "lanza", y apuñalo la frente, de lo que antes era Hisashi.**

**\- ¡NO!, NO, NO, NO, NO –grito Rei de forma histérica, luego se cayó de rodillas y se quedo como catatónica.**

**Todos se quedaron quietos, con diversos sentimientos corriendo en ellos, incluido el miedo y la incertidumbre.**

**Takashi no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero sabía, que había muy poca "pena", en su corazón.**

**\- Tu lo odiabas, ¿cierto, Takashi? –fue la voz de Rei, mientras decía esto, la que despertó a todos de su ensimismamiento– le querías muerto por que lo odiabas, porque le tenias celos, porque yo lo elegí a él y no a ti, ¡ADMITELO! TU LO MATASTE.**

**\- ... –se escucho un fuerte sonido, siendo Saya la que abofeteaba a Rei, la cual recibió un shock de nuevo y no supo que decir, mientras que escuchaba decir a su amiga– entiendo como debes sentirte, pero no tienes derecho a decir esas palabras.**

**\- … … Shizuka –hablo Takashi, haciendo que la enfermera se sobresaltara, pero aun así, le puso atención al chico– revisa la nuca de… lo que fue Hisashi.**

**\- … … –la enfermera aunque un poco distraída, hizo lo que Takashi le dijo, después de verificar, encontró una laceración que ya tenía piel muerta a su alrededor, y con un color purpura y negro azabache.**

**Contrario a todo, la aparición de esa laceración, hizo que todo mundo se sintiera aliviado, pues la incertidumbre de convertirse en un Caminante, sin una herida, era mucho más atemorizante, que la muerte misma.**

**Takashi explico, que el día anterior, cuando escapaban del colegio, un Caminante casi agarra a Hisashi, pero este lo esquivo, lamentablemente, no se dio cuenta que había sido lacerado, por una uña ensangrentada.**

**Luego pidió a Kohta que trajera algo de gasolina, y le prendieron fuego al cuerpo.**

**Después, subieron al autobús y empezaron su camino de nuevo, Rei no había reaccionado desde la cachetada de Saya, parecía una muñeca siguiendo e imitando las acciones de los demás, incluso no volvió a mirar a Takashi.**

**Todos tenían fuertes y extraños sentimientos, pues esos dos días con Hisashi, fueron más que semanas en circunstancias normales, pero también entendieron, que tenían que seguir su camino.**

**Takashi se sintió un poco mejor, después de observar a Rei por un tiempo, incluso en el "manga" de su sueño, a pesar de mencionar que debería morir con Hisashi, nunca hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por ello, y ahora, a pesar de su estado semi catatónico, aun comía y respondía de forma sutil, por lo que creía, que reaccionaria muy pronto.**

**Después de casi una hora, de lento trayecto, Shizuka dijo que había un minisúper cerca y pregunto si debía detenerse para tomar algunas cosas.**

**Ante esto, todos voltearon a ver a Takashi, el cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, pues no estaba acostumbrado, ni le gustaba ser tratado como líder, además de no creer que fuese capaz de ser uno.**

**Así, Takashi le pidió consejo a Saya con respecto a esto y los víveres, la cual dijo que siempre era mejor tener de más, en una situación como esta, que no tener.**

**Por lo que Takashi, dejo que Kohta se quedara en el autobús y vigilara desde ahí a los demás, mientras Nana hacia lo mismo, desde un ángulo diferente.**

**Shizuka también se quedaría y todos los demás bajarían, claro Takashi no menciono nada acerca de Rei, pero Saya la arrastro con ella.**

**Saeko, Saya, Rei y Sumire, entrarían en el minisúper de dos pisos, y trasladarían todo lo que pudieran.**

**Takashi decidió ver el edificio de al lado, que al parecer vendía ropa, y se llevo a Yuuki.**

**Cuando entraron al edificio, Takashi se sintió un poco decepcionado, pues aparte de calzado, era una tienda principalmente de lencería y ropa interior.**

**Lo único bueno, es que también había ropa para hombre, o Takashi se hubiera deprimido.**

**\- Será que me trajiste por aquí, para un juego –dijo Yuuki de manera juguetona, mientras tomaba unas pantis negras muy sexys, y hacia una pose hacia el chico.**

**\- … es momento de prestar atención –dijo Takashi, dándole una nalgada, con un poco de fuerza, aunque al sentir la suavidad de sus nalgas, no pudo evitar darle un apretón.**

**\- … aha, que malo –respondió Yuuki, con un puchero, pero sin presionar, en especial cuando vio que dos Caminantes salían de una esquina– de alguna manera…**

**Takashi se adelanto sin darle importancia a los murmullos de Yuuki, con su lanza, le dio un golpe a uno de ellos, que se quedo momentáneamente inmóvil, mientras giraba y esquivaba al otro, pero también le daba un fuerte golpe en la parte de la rodilla.**

**Con un crujido de hueso roto, el Caminante se arrodillo, pero sin mostrar dolor, pero instantáneamente se escucho el mismo ruido, y su otra rodilla fue rota.**

**Takashi retrocedió e hizo lo mismo con el otro Caminante, luego les dio un poderoso golpe en la columna vertebral, quebrándola por completo, y dejándolos inmóviles, mientras ponía a uno boca abajo y otro boca arriba.**

**Yuuki miro el espectáculo un poco sorprendida, ya que no entendía la intención del chico, luego miro como rompía los brazos de los Caminantes, justo en los codos.**

**\- … … antiguamente, algunas personas, en algunas culturas, ordenaban a sus hijos, desde una edad pequeña, la ejecución, no solo de criminales, a veces incluso de niños y mujeres inocentes, algunas ocasiones los hacían luchar, pero otras eran simple ejecución –empezó a hablar Takashi, mirando a Yuuki de forma muy seria– para algunas personas, no hablemos de matar, incluso la primera vez que quieren golpear, les es muy difícil, y por eso se hacían dichas cosas, para acostumbrar a las personas a matar. Ahora, en varios aspectos, tú eres una persona normal, si simplemente te doy un arma, y te digo que destruyas Caminantes, no creo que funcione. Te di un cuchillo, ahora, ¡agáchate y destrúyelos!**

**\- … –Yuuki se quedo pasmada por un momento, pero viendo la mirada seria de Takashi, supo que si no lo hacía, lo decepcionaría mucho, las consecuencias de eso, no quería ni pensarlas.**

**Apretando los dientes, saco el cuchillo militar que Takashi le entrego, y se agacho enfrente del Caminante boca abajo, con una mano temblorosa, apuñalo al Caminante.**

**Le costó cuatro puñaladas, hacer que el Caminante no se moviera mas, luego fue hacia el otro, e hizo lo mismo, esta vez solo le costó dos puñaladas.**

**Luego se agacho y vomito, cuando se calmo, vio una botella de agua frente a ella, con lo cual se lavo la boca y sacio un poco de su sed.**

**\- … el futuro será cruel, dado que viniste conmigo, entiendes que las cosas no se detendrán tan fácilmente, pero he de informarte, nunca pararan, solo se volverá peor, así que debes acostumbrarte y ser más fuerte, mental y físicamente –dijo Takashi, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de Yuuki, en un gesto, aunque algo arrogante, con un rastro de ternura– yo te ayudare para que todo vaya mejor y no te pierdas, así mismo, estaré aquí para tus pesadillas, pero debes ser más fuerte, aunque sea un poco, por ti mismo.**

**\- … –la descuidada acción de Takashi, provoco un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Yuuki, pero esta desvió la mirada, y pregunto– … ¿Cómo lo logran ustedes?, tan fácilmente…**

**\- … no, no es tan fácil, al menos no para mí, en un principio, mientras que los otros… si tienes suerte, sabrás o conocerás a los padres de Saya, Saeko y Rei, casi podrías decir que lo traen en la sangre jejeje –contesto Takashi de forma divertida– por otra parte, al menos para Saya y Rei, lo cual puede incluir a Nana y Kohta, simplemente tuvieron que reaccionar en una situación desesperada, o… pasarla muy mal, y a pesar de que las cosas parecen suavizarse, en realidad, creo que aun están muy nerviosos o en un estado de alerta, que hace que su mente y cuerpo siga con los acontecimientos… sobre todo, después de lo de esta mañana, pero si… tienen la posibilidad de relajarse, incluso si pueden volver a hacerlo, tal vez este ejercicio que te hice pasar, no estaría demás, repetirlo con ellos.**

**\- … … veo –dijo Yuuki encogiéndose de hombros, en realidad ella era muy lista, e incluso sus calificaciones no estaban mal a pesar de los rumores, por lo que comprender lo que decía Takashi le fue sencillo, pero aun pregunto– ¿y Sumi?, ¿y Shizuka?**

**\- … te he hecho pasar por esto, porque pienso que tienes un carácter más fuerte. Actualmente, bajo mi responsabilidad, no apostaría mucho por cualquiera de ellas… respecto a Shizuka, alguien más decidirá, mientras que la chica Sumire… tendrás que hablar tu con ella, acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas, aunque no precisamente necesario, creo que es lo mejor.**

**\- Veo –respondió de nuevo Yuuki.**

**\- Vamos, te ayudare a que te acostumbres a otras cosas… después… quizás tengas que masajear mi cuerpo para que me sienta mejor –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa, ante lo cual, Yuuki abrió los ojos, y también sonrió, más animada y divertida.**

**Aunque no mucho, Takashi ayudo a Yuuki, no solo a deshacerse de varios Caminantes, si no le enseño un poco de cómo reaccionar, ante lo cual, la chica en realidad aprendió rápido.**

**Parece que Yuuki práctico un poco de gimnasia, así que en realidad, mientras se centra, su movimiento y flexibilidad eran muy sorprendentes, sin empequeñecer, ante alguien como Rei.**

**De pronto, se escucho un fuerte sonido, era un disparo, y parecía no estar muy lejos.**

**Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, Takashi saco uno de los WokiTokis que Saya encontró y hablo con Kohta, este le dijo que no había habido movimiento, aparte de las chicas subiendo algunas de las cosas que encontraron, pero con el disparo, algunos Caminantes se aproximaban.**

**Después de preguntar el número, supo que no eran más de una docena.**

**\- Saldré y enviare a Yuuki con ustedes, no hagas ruido a menos que te sientas en peligro o que un Caminante intente atacar el autobús, si es posible, dile a Nana que los resuelva cuerpo a cuerpo, iré a ver qué pasa con las chicas.**

**\- … de acuerdo Komuro-kun, ten cuidado –respondió Kohta.**

**Takashi le dijo a la nerviosa Yuuki, que no se preocupara y simplemente se dirigiera hacia el autobús, el cual no estaba realmente muy lejos del minisúper.**

**Takashi no estaba preocupado por el autobús, solo una decena de Caminantes no harían nada.**

**Nana, quizás no era tan buena como Kohta con las armas de fuego, pero era mejor que muchos policías, por otro lado, sabía algo de esgrima, que incluso Saeko la felicito por su talento, sin mencionar que tenía mucho coraje y empuje.**

**Aunque Kohta realmente era inestable, aun era confiable, si terminaba matando a alguien, su psique sería difícil de tratar, pero aun haría el trabajo por el momento.**

**Después de que Takashi entro en el minisúper, siguió un pequeño ruido y hayo a las chicas.**

**Rei era retenido por el cuello, con un cuchillo en su cara, y dos hombres estaban por detrás del que la detenía.**

**Uno de ellos tenía una especie de revolver, que apuntaba a cada uno de vez en cuando, mientras que el último tenía una especie de machete de carnicero, en el cuello de Saya.**

**Sin embargo, Saya había alcanzado a sacar su propia pistola y apuntaba al hombre que había puesto el machete en su cuello, esto causo que los otros se sintieran un poco reprimidos, y la situación se estancara.**

**Saeko estaba más alejada, detrás estaba Sumire, y frente a ella, tirado en el suelo, con un brazo roto y mucha sangre saliendo de su cabeza, un cómplice del grupo de hombres.**

**\- Deberían bajar las armas y rendirse, pequeñas –dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Rei– ustedes son bellezas, pero solo son mujeres, sin embargo, con su belleza, estaré dispuesto a tratarlas como mis jaquetes favoritos, y las cuidare muy bien, pero si no cambian su actitud, se arrepentirán.**

**\- Escoria –fue lo único que dijo Saya, mientras Saeko, solo los miraba de forma intensa.**

**Takashi noto un poco de sonido viniendo de una puerta cercana, era un refrigerador, y no se necesitaba ser muy listo, para saber lo que había dentro.**

**De forma discreta, Takashi abrió el congelador, pero solo un poco, luego se situó detrás de los hombres, y cuando menos lo esperaban, apuñalo al hombre que amenazaba a Saya.**

**Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido, la puñalada de Takashi fue justo entre las costillas y la caluma vertebral, lo que hizo que el hombre gritara de dolor, y cuando Takashi retiro la lanza, cayera impotente al suelo.**

**Al instante, el hombre de la pistola, se volteo hacia él, y disparo, Takashi noto la trayectoria de la bala, gracias a que el hombre era un novato disparando, y movió su brazo y muñeca de forma muy exagerada, así que retrocedió y giro hacia su izquierda.**

**Al mismo tiempo, cuando Saya vio al hombre apuntando a Takashi, sin muchas reflexiones, disparo, la bala solo le rozo el hombro, pero el dolor lo hizo tirar el arma, lo que Takashi aprovecho para adelantarse y apuñar su estomago y luego su pierna, dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras Saya tomaba apresuradamente el arma caída.**

**Junto a todo esto, el hombre que sostenía a Rei, se volteo bruscamente, cuando escucho el primer grito de su compañero, lo que Rei y Saeko aprovecharon muy rápidamente, Rei le dio un codazo en las costillas y se separo de este, mientras Saeko, con su Bakutou, golpeaba ambos brazos y luego su cuello, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto.**

**Cuando todo paso, Saya se lanzo a los brazos de Takashi, con un cuerpo tembloroso, el cual beso su frente y acaricio su espalda, pero urgió a salir de ese lugar.**

**Todos salieron, mientras Saeko tomaba el frente y destruía a los Caminantes que se acercaban, Rei aunque aun, un poco embotada, hizo lo mismo, y hasta Saya hizo lo mejor para derrotar a uno.**

**Pero un pequeño accidente volvió a suceder, justo cuando Sumire y Saya habían subido al autobús, una de las puñaladas de Rei, fue "tomada" por la palma de un Caminante, el cual hizo un movimiento brusco, para quitarse el arma "fría" en forma de lanza, de su cara, lo cual mando a volar a Rei.**

**Era obviamente un Caminante de nivel 3, pero más ágil y rápido, del que Takashi se había encontrado.**

**Cuando quiso adelantarse para "comer" a Rei, Saeko avanzo, y soltó una serie de movimientos, como si cortara varias cosas.**

**Sorprendentemente, el Caminante reacciono interceptando tres de las cuatro golpes, pero el cuarto golpeo su cabeza, haciéndolo caer.**

**Cuando el Caminante se levantaba con un brazo aun apoyando su cuerpo, Saeko soltó dos golpes más, el primero desde abajo hacia arriba y el segundo de arriba abajo, cuando el primero llego, el Caminante de nivel 3 pudo interceptarlo, pero esto lo hizo caer sobre sus nalgas, y cuando el segundo cayo, fue directo sobre su cabeza, destruyéndolo por completo.**

**\- Sin una Katana real, tratar con estas cosas, será muy problemático –comento Saeko con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos reflejaban un poco de felicidad y ferocidad.**

**\- Sube, no habrá más como este por ahora –dijo Takashi, sacando a Saeko de sus pensamientos, ante lo cual, esta solo asintió.**

**Takashi ya había recogido la "lanza" de Rei, y también subió con los demás.**

**Se veía una docena más de Caminantes acercándose, pero Takashi los ignoro, y le pidió a Shizuka que avanzara.**

**El autobús quedo en un silencio mortal, todos vieron las capacidades del Caminante De La Muerte nivel 3, lo que no pudo evitar, atemorizar a la mayoría.**

**Sin embargo, Takashi dejo a un lado a Saya, que aunque impactada por lo que vio, ya se había calmado, y se paro frente a Rei, esta lo volteo a ver, y Takashi simplemente le dio una bofetada.**

**\- … solo el incidente en el minisúper ya es suficiente para esto, pero por dios Rei ¿es que no quieres vivir?, o piensas tan poco de tus padres, que los crees muertos, por lo que no vale la pena vivir, Saya y tu, quizá no son las mejores amigas, pero se conocen desde pequeñas, es que matarte y llevártela ¿también es algo que quieres hacer? –dijo Takashi con una mirada feroz.**

**Pero para Rei, a menos que viera a sus padres, las palabras de Takashi sonaban muy vacías, no se trataba de confiar en ellos, solo de observar la situación para…**

**Sin embargo, cuando menciono a Saya, y el hecho de hacerla morir por su culpa, la chica palideció un poco, y la bofetada, que en realidad no era muy fuerte, empezó a doler mucho.**

**Pero lo que causo que Rei reaccionara, fue una gota de sangre, que de pronto cayó en su cara, cuando la noto, alzo la vista y vio una herida en el cuello de Takashi, que soltaba pequeñas gotas de sangre.**

**De pronto, Rei no solo recordó a Hisashi muerto, sino que también vio la alucinación de Takashi muerto, y un miedo sin precedentes se inflo en su corazón, sintió que este miedo era más grande, que cuando vio el Caminante, nacido a partir de Hisahsi.**

**\- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, TU NO –grito Rei de forma histérica, justo cuando Takashi iba a seguir hablando– PERDONAME, PERDONAME, NO QUERIA DECIR NADA DE ESO, POR FAVOR, ¡NO ME DEJES!**

**Todos se sorprendieron ante el repentino arrebato de Rei, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la herida de Takashi, que parecía querer cerrar con sus manos, se asustaron un poco.**

**\- … … es solo el rozón de una bala –dijo Takashi, ante lo cual, aunque aun tenían caras de preocupación, todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, luego miro a Rei y le dijo, esta vez de una manera más suave– tranquilízate, fue solo el rozón de la bala, estaré bien… … pero también necesito que te pongas más atenta, no sé cuantos seres como el que destruyo Saeko-san existan, pero es algo que tu debiste poder manejar… si no quieres que muera, si no quieres morir y ver morir a Saya u otro compañero, debes dejar tus penas para el momento correcto… siempre habrá el momento correcto, sobre todo como un grupo.**

**\- Si –dijo Rei, un poco más tranquila, y de forma obediente.**

**\- … … todos también tranquilícense, miedo no cambiara nada, por no hablar del tino de Kohta y las armas de fuego, incluso Saeko y yo, aun podemos encargarnos de un Caminante como el que vimos, y eso sin un arma adecuada… ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad, después de todo, Rika Minami, la amiga de Shizuka, no solo es una persona confiable, sino muy capaz, ella podrá ayudarnos, ¿cierto, Shizuka-san?**

**\- … … –Shizuka le dirigió a Takashi, una mirada de curiosidad, intriga y confusión, pero de alguna manera de exasperación, ella puede ser algo tonta e infantil, y muy débil también, pero sigue siendo una adulta, así, sabía que Takashi no quería que todos pusieran sus cargas sobre él, o al menos, lo tomaran como líder, por lo que deslizo la responsabilidad a su amiga, de lo que no entendía, como sabia tanto– así es, aunque aun no puedo hacer llamadas por alguna extraña razón, esta madrugada pude contactar con ella con unos pocos mensajes, y sé que realmente está en casa esperándome… lo iba a decir, pero con todo lo que sucedió esta mañana… lo olvide.**

**Todos le dirigieron una mirada de exasperación a la pobre enfermera, que solo pudo desviar la cabeza de forma vergonzosa.**

**Pero muchos se sintieron un poco mejor, y querían conocer a Minanmi Rika.**

**Takashi no pudo más que soltar un pequeño suspiro y dejar a Rei con Saya, lo que, para no incomodar a Saya, significo que tampoco podía abrazar a Yuuki, pues no era el mejor momento, así, tuvo que sentarse solo.**

**En realidad, Takashi tampoco se sentía bien, ni siquiera había notado el rozón de bala, a pesar de pensar que la había esquivado, esto lo decepciono un poco.**

**El hombre que disparo solo era un gánster de quinta, pensar que con su espiritualidad actual, ni siquiera podía esquivar de forma completa, un balazo de este tipo de gente mediocre…**

**Pero no podía hacer nada, nunca fue un artista marcial, y sin despertar completamente su espiritualidad, en forma activa o su alma de forma pasiva, era imposible, simplemente lograr esas cosas como si nada, debía sentirse afortunado, que los recuerdos del "sueño", le dieran la experiencia necesaria, para lograr, lo que ya ha logrado, sino…**

**Pero solo hacía falta un pequeño empuje, y Takashi podría empezar a equilibrar la situación, al menos, eso esperaba, solo rogaba porque esto sucediera, antes de la Segunda Ola.**


	9. Chapter 9: Minami Rika

**Capitulo 9: Minami Rika y El Poder De Un Caminante De La Muerte Nivel 4**

**El autobús pasaba por una zona residencial, que se veía de alta clase, aunque no era lo más superior, definitivamente, no cualquiera viviría en una de esas casas.**

**Cuando llegaron a lo que según Shizuka, era una cuadra antes de la casa de su amiga, pudieron notar que había rastros de quemaduras en el pavimento, y por aquí y allá, los huesos de cadáveres.**

**Takashi entrecerró los ojos cuando vio los huesos, pero al no notar nada especial, lo dejo deslizarse, este no era el momento para preocuparse por…**

**Antes de que el autobús se parara frente a la reja principal de la casa de Rika Minami, esta se abrió y los dejo pasar.**

**Cuando bajaron del autobús, vieron a una mujer alta de 1.75, tenía la piel bronceada, su cabello, llegaba hasta sus hombros y era enchinado, tenia ojos de un café oscuro, que casi parecían negros.**

**Tenía una leve sonrisa, pero emitía la vibra, no solo de una mujer madura, a pesar de solo tener alrededor de 26 o 30 años, sino de una mujer de carácter, fuerte y decidido.**

**\- Me sorprende que tantos de ustedes lograran llegar hasta aquí, en especial teniendo que cuidar a esta niña –dijo Rika en tono juguetón, mientras Shizuka corría hacia ella y la abrazaba, pero al escucharla, hizo un puchero, al que todos sonrieron.**

**Mientras Rika apretaba un botón de una especie de control remoto, para cerrar la reja principal, justo antes de que esta se cerrara por completo, una sombra con una velocidad increíble, se alcanzo a deslizar.**

**Saeko, Rika y Takashi lo notaron de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que el ultimo, hacia un giro con su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, y con el impulso, uso su "lanza", como un palo para interceptar a la figura.**

**Se escucho un sonido como huesos crujiendo, cuando el Caminante puso sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo y se "defendió" del ataque.**

**Sin embargo, solo se deslizo una docena de pasos hacia atrás, mientras continuaba de pie y apenas rozaba la raja, ahora cerrada.**

**El Caminante, estaba hecho a partir del cuerpo de lo que solía ser una mujer, a pesar de que sus rasgos faciales eran difíciles de notar, pues parecía que una bestia le había arañado la cara, casi arrancando toda su piel, aun se podía notar que había sido una estudiante de entre 16 y 20 años, aparte de una herida en su cuello, parecería un Caminante normal, sino fuera por sus ojos.**

**Hasta ahora, los Caminantes tenían ojos, cuyas pupilas parecían desenfocadas y dilatadas, pero el Caminante enfrente de ellos, parecía no tener pupilas, solo la esclerótica, dando una sentimiento espeluznante, en especial, porque en realidad parecía "verlos", dando un aire muy escalofriante a la situación.**

**Sin embargo, todos reaccionaron de forma rápida.**

**\- Entren a la casa, y tu chico, si no estás jugando con esa arma, empieza a demostrarlo –grito Rika.**

**Esto hizo que los demás reaccionar, siendo Nana la primera en jalar a Shizuka hacia la casa, mientras Saya, con una mirada preocupada, los seguía, al igual que Sumire y Yuuki, cuya mirada era compleja, pero decidida.**

**Kohta inmediatamente subió al segundo piso, y busco una posición para disparar.**

**Mientras Rei, quería quedarse a ayudar, pero fue interrumpida por Rika, que ya la había sujetado y la presionaba a entrar en la casa.**

**Antes de que Rika, diera siquiera el primer grito, Takashi y Saeko ya habían reaccionado, el primero siguiendo con el impulso que había ganado, uso la parte de su varilla, para dar una puñalada, al tiempo que usaba su peso y fuerza completa para un golpe mortífero, mientras Saeko, corría un paso detrás suyo.**

**Cuando la puñalada de Takashi iba a conectar con la cabeza del Caminante, esta, uso un movimiento con su brazo de dentro afuera, para alejar la "lanza", mientras atacaba con su otra mano, como queriendo clavar los dedos en el chico, pero a pesar de perder el equilibrio, este parecía ya haber esperado dicha situación, torciendo su espalda, giro su lanza, rechazando la mano que se aproximaba, con un golpe certero en la mueca, mientras volvía a girar la lanza, dirigiendo un golpe hacia el costado del monstruo.**

**Al mismo tiempo, Saeko ya se había acercado, y con su bakutou, lanzo lo que parecía una serie de "cortes", que eran como imágenes atacando izquierda, derecha y arriba, pero como si burlándose de ella, el Caminante no hizo lo mismo que el anterior Caminante de nivel tres, e intento corresponder cada "corte", sino que dio lo que parecía un paso al frente e hizo el mismo movimiento que con Takashi, solo que con su brazo derecho, dando justo, donde parecían "nacer" o se conectaba, la fuente de los ataques, al tiempo que con su izquierda, detenía el golpe del chico.**

**Saeko también perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente, pero como el Caminante, se había "protegido" también del ataque de Takashi, no pudo atacarla de inmediato, lo que el chico aprovecho, para girar su cuerpo y darle una patada giratoria, que la estampo contra la reja.**

**Pero justo antes de que Saeko o Takashi siguieran su asalto, se escucho el sonido de varios disparos, y el Caminante se quedo inmóvil.**

**\- ¿A qué juegan niños?, esto no es un enfrentamiento de artes marciales o un man… –la que hablaba era Rika, que con su arma, le había disparado al Caminante, y empezaba a regañar las acciones "imprudentes" de los dos.**

**Pero antes de poder terminar sus palabras, el Caminante se volvió a mover hacia Takashi, que mientras daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás, también daba una puñalada con su arma, al tiempo, que la giraba para qe no fuese sujetada.**

**La pequeña táctica funciono bien, ya que el Caminante realmente quiso sujetar el arma, pero recibió un golpe en la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que Saeko, con el cuerpo bajo, había lanzado un "corte" de abajo arriba, con una gran fuerza, al querer detenerlo, el brazo del monstruo, pareció romperse, dado el sonido que hizo el impacto.**

**El Caminante dio un paso atrás, ahora parecía más aletargado y desequilibrado, Takashi y Saeko, soltaron varios "cortes" y "puñaladas", hacia el torso de este, mientras se distraía, intentando sujetar las armas de los chicos, ambos soltaron un golpe en su frente.**

**El doble impacto, junto al choque de estrellarse en los barrotes de la reja, destruyó casi completamente la cabeza del Caminante, dejando todo lleno de sangre y fluidos asquerosos.**

**\- ¿Pero qué… –Rika aun intentaba entender lo que paso.**

**En realidad, todo había sido culpa de su excesiva confianza, su tino era exquisito y la distancia era corta, el momento también era perfecto, así que el balazo debería haber pasado atreves de la cabeza del Caminante y destruirlo.**

**Pero nunca pensó, que aunque muy levemente, en realidad el Caminante reaccionara al sonido del balazo, y de alguna manera, "supiera" la trayectoria, aunque no pudo esquivar completamente, aun movió la cabeza, lo suficiente para no ser destruido, haciendo que la bala, rompiera su ojo y saliera por su oreja, esto sin embargo, aun ayudo a destruir el equilibrio del propio cuerpo y facilitar las cosas para Takashi y Saeko.**

**Takashi tuvo tiempo de mirar, y vio que tres Caminantes se habían acercado a la reja, pero ya estaban destruidos, eso era el sonido de los otros balazos, seguramente cortesía de Hirano Kohta.**

**\- … nunca pensé que querría tanto una katana –menciono Saeko– si no obtengo una pronto, esto se volverá muy molesto.**

**\- … cierto –dijo Takashi de forma algo seca.**

**\- ¿Oh?, Takashi, ¿sera que no confías en mis habilidades? –pregunto Saeko, con una sonrisa que no era una sonrisa.**

**\- … solo pienso que aun con una Katana, si estas cosas se vuelven aun más rápidos, tanto en movimiento como en reacción, aun te será difícil por ti misma, Saeko-san.**

**\- … veo, supongo que es cierto –dijo Saeko con un ceño fruncido– … por cierto, solo Saeko estará bien.**

**\- Ahora tendré que limpiar –dijo Rika– aunque supongo que no vale la pena, este lugar es cada vez menos seguro, ahora que Shizuka ya está aquí, mañana nos marcharemos.**

**Mientras Rika hablaba, vio a los dos "estudiantes" frente a ella, y pensó en el gordito de antes, después de ver su trabajo con los Caminante de afuera, era obvio, que al menos estos tres chicos, eran algo serio.**

**Pero eso la hacía sentir mejor, después de todo, Shizuka no los abandonaría, y dado que la trajeron hasta aquí, ella tampoco, pero sabiendo que no tenía que cuidar a un montón de niños inútiles y traumados, le ponía de mejor humor.**

… … … … … … …

**Después del incidente, todos se sentaron a hablar, para conocerse mejor, e indagar cuales serian sus siguientes movimientos.**

**Todos aun estaban asustados, no solo la situación era extraña y salida de una película de ciencia ficción, sino que cada vez, como dijo Takashi hace dos días, se movía hacia una película sobrenatural.**

**Nadie en la sala era tonto, a pesar de que no podían ser precisos, pero se habían dado cuenta que los Caminantes, parecían hacerse cada vez más fuertes.**

**Sin embargo, vieron a Takashi y Saeko salir vencedores, ahora poseían armas de fuego y aparte de Kohta, una experta en utilizarlas, y en manejar situaciones peligrosas.**

**Junto al hecho, que hasta ahora, su concepción sobre que las armas de fuego, eran hasta cierto punto "inviolables", y que los Caminantes no podían ser mejor que un humano en tratar con ellas, les daba una sensación, aunque parcial, de cierta cantidad de seguridad y valor, al menos, para no entrar en un sentido de desesperación.**

**Shizuka estaba muy alegre, y conto a groso modo, su trayectoria hasta aquí, mientras Rika contaba algo de su parte.**

**Cuando llegaron al tema de adonde se dirigirían después, Takashi dijo que la casa de Saya, sería la mejor opción, y dado el poder económico, y naturaleza de dicha familia, podría ser un buen lugar para permanecer, por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo.**

**Aunque Saya hizo una cara complicada y un puchero, no negó las palabras del chico, este solo le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, mientras le daba un abrazo para apaciguarla.**

**Rei tampoco tenía la mejor de las caras, en especial cuando vio a Takashi, que sin pudor ni pena, abrazaba a Saya, pero no dijo nada, no solo no quería pelearse con el chico en este momento, sino que también entendía, que sus razones eran validas hasta cierto punto, y aun tenían que confirmar la situación en ese lugar.**

**Ahora eran las tres de la tarde, Takashi le pidió a Rika si tenía un lugar donde pudiera dormir, pues estaba muy cansado.**

**La verdad era que Takashi, había sido el que menos había dormido en los últimos tres días, pero creía, que por el momento, podía aprovechar para descansar de forma seguida, al menos unas horas.**

… … …

**Takashi se había quedado dormido en un sillón muy cómodo, en una sala que Rika usaba como su oficina, dado que las habitaciones, eran para las chicas.**

**En medio de su sueño, sintió que algo le lamia el dorso de la mano, la imagen de Yuuki vino a su cerebro adormilado, pero pronto noto lo extraño de la situación, y al abrir los ojos, vio a un pequeño perro blanco, con largas orejas, si la memoria no le fallaba, este sería…**

**\- Oh, parece que el pequeño Zeke te despertó –se escucho la voz de Rika, viniendo de la puerta.**

**\- … algo así –dijo Takashi, mientras se sentaba y cargaba al pequeño perrito, al tiempo que miraba a Rika, tenía que aceptar que la mujer era muy sexy, quizás sus senos no eran muy grandes, al menos no si los comparabas con la mayoría de las otras chicas, pero el tono broceado de su piel y sobre todo, esas piernas bien tonificadas, eran excesivamente tentadoras.**

**\- ¿Oh?, veo que al final, aun eres un mocoso y un hombre, de verdad todos son unos pervertidos. –dijo la mujer con tono burlón.**

**\- … no lo niego, pero si no usaras ese tipo de ropa, cuando estas frente a un hombre, no tendría la tentación de mirarte tanto –contesto Takashi un poco ofendido, al tiempo que desviaba la vista, pues actualmente, Rika vestía, lo que parecía una bata de baño, con solo una especie de camisón por debajo.**

**\- Estoy en mi casa.**

**\- … –Takashi se quedo sin palabras, ante la respuesta desvergonzada de la mujer, así que decidió cambiar el tema– ¿y este perrito?**

**\- ¿Ah?, oh, eso, dado que realmente te vi cansado, no alcance a presentarte, este es Zeke, la primera noche de este mundo de farsa, rescate a una niña llamada Alice, la salve de ser devorada, bueno, sobretodo fue porque yo y Shizuka conocíamos a su madre, lamentablemente, su padre murió y fue devorado, este pequeño sarnoso, es muy listo, y se coló con la niña, dado que parecía servir para calmar a la mocosa, lo deje quedarse.**

**\- … veo –contesto Takashi, le parecía sorprendente, como el "destino", tenía su propia forma de acomodarse, al menos en algunos puntos, pero mirando al perrito, pensó en una idea, tal vez, podría criar al animalito, para que fuera algo más que unos ladridos andantes, a Takashi le pareció una idea muy interesante– ¿tú fuiste quien quemo la calle?**

**\- Así es –dijo Rika– aunque se estén moviendo, siguen siendo cadáveres, podrían causar una enfermedad, también podría decirse, que es lo único que hare por esos vecinos cobardes.**

**\- … … veo –contesto de nuevo Takashi– ¿Qué hicieron los demás durante la tarde?, ya parece ser noche.**

**\- Si, lo es, son casi las once –respondió Rika– algunas, incluyendo a Shizuka y esa niña cohibida, también durmieron un poco, los demás, se estuvieron preparando para movernos mañana, el autobús ya no es práctico, así que bajaron todo lo que pudieron.**

**\- Oh, ¿pero cabremos todos en esa cosa que tienes? –pregunto intrigado Takashi.**

**\- No te preocupes, también tengo una cuatrimoto modificada, ahí podrán ir algunos de ustedes, y las cosas se acomodaran de alguna manera.**

**\- … supongo –dijo Takashi, soltando un suspiro.**

**\- ¿Aun tienes sueño?**

**\- Un poco, pero quiero darme un baño y comer… cenar, tengo hambre.**

**\- … veo, me contaron más detalladamente lo de los últimos dos días… dejando de lado muchas cosas, lo has hecho bien.**

**\- … gracias.**

**\- ¿Y entonces?**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿quieres conocer mis secretos? –pregunto Takashi con una pequeña sonrisa, pues se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacerse el ignorante, ante la mirada sugerente de la mujer.**

**\- Si.**

**\- Mmm… no es tiempo, es como enseñarte una pistola de rayos láser y decirte que los extraterrestres existen, tú quizás puedas créeme, pero si te digo que puedes viajar a Marte, sin llevarte a Marte, nunca me creerás realmente.**

**\- … … –Rika se quedo un poco sin palabras, pero más o menos entendió la analogía del chico– ¿y cuando podrás llevarnos a Marte?**

**\- Entre unos tres a cinco días.**

**\- … veo, estaré esperando expectante, siempre quise ver el cinturón de orión –respondió la mujer de forma burlesca, siguiendo con el juego de analogías.**

**Así, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, mientras Takashi no podía evitar, ver el hermoso trasero de la sexy mujer.**

**Mientras Takashi acariciaba a Zeke, se quedo pensando en varias cosas, luego su mente se quedo en blanco, pero su mano aun acariciaba al perrito.**

**Zeke se quedo muy quieto, y entrecerró sus pequeños ojos como si fuese un gatito, de alguna manera, sabia de forma instintiva, que quedarse de esta manera, le era beneficioso.**

… … … … …

**Mientras cenaba, Takashi no pudo evitar mirar fijamente hacia Saeko Busujima, que aunque no estaba en un atuendo tan erótico como en la historia original, llevaba solo una playera muy grande, hasta sus rodillas, al parecer, algo que Rika encontró entre algunas de las curiosidades, que recogió de aquí y allá, en estos últimos dias.**

**De alguna manera, tal vez ella lucia aun más erótica, pero al parecer, si llevaba su ropa interior, aun así, lucia demasiado tentadora.**

**\- ¿Esta bueno? –pregunto Saeko.**

**\- Delicioso –respondió Takashi mientras miraba su trasero.**

**\- ¿Mmm?**

**\- Quiero decir, que estoy un poco sorprendido, que Saeko sea tan buena cocinera –dijo Takashi, apartando la vista.**

**\- … no estoy segura de cómo debería tomarme dicho comentario… pero gracias –dijo Saeko, con un pequeño brillo malicioso en sus ojos.**

**\- Pero Saeko, también debería descansar.**

**\- Así lo hare, de hecho, yo también siento un poco el cuerpo pesado, es solo que nadie parecía saber cocinar.**

**\- … … no estoy seguro de que decir a eso… de ocho mujeres, solo una sabe cocinar, y resulta ser la espadachín, es un tanto… extraño –dijo el chico, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos.**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿hay algún significado especifico en esas palabras, Takashi? –pregunto Saeko, con una mirada inusualmente aterradora, a pesar de su suave sonrisa.**

**\- … … no, por supuesto que no –dijo Takashi, sintiendo como si hubiera tocado algún tipo de interruptor extraño– de todos modos, es delicioso, espero probar más cosas como esta en el futuro.**

**\- … si tengo la ocasión, no me importaría… –dijo Saeko, el comentario de Takashi la hizo sentir extraña, como si sus palabras tuvieran múltiples significados, entre una propuesta y una declaración, entre un deseo y una petición, pero dado que no le hacía sentir desagradable, respondió de esa manera, lo que la hizo sentir un poco mas incomoda– es hora de que yo también duerma, puedes tomar un baño, y después, no te iría mal descansar un poco más.**

**Terminando sus palabras, se dio la vuelta y se fue, Takashi la vio retirarse, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una sensación algo feliz.**

**Podía oír algunas voces en el piso de arriba, según Saeko, Shizuka quería beber un poco, y algunas chicas sintieron curiosidad.**

**Mientras Kohta, había estado muy entusiasmado toda la tarde, con el "arsenal" privado de Rika, fue hasta casi las diez, que se había resignado a tomar un baño, para luego terminar durmiendo como un tronco, dentro de la camioneta de Rika.**

**Por un momento, Takashi pensó en el ataque de esta tarde, eso definitivamente era un Caminante de la Muerte de nivel 4, y sin embargo, ya tenía la suficiente capacidad, para, aunque levemente, reaccionar a las balas, si no se apresuraba y despertaba su espiritualidad al siguiente nivel, podría pasarla realmente mal.**

**Pero no quería pensar en ello, después de todo, presionarse no lograría nada, y con alguien como Rika en el grupo, sabía que podría relajarse, aunque solo fuera un poco.**

**Con esa mentalidad, se paro y se dirigió hacia el baño.**


	10. Chapter 10: Deseos Del Corazón

**Capitulo 10: Inhibiciones, Dolor y Deseos Del Corazón**

**Después de sentirse refrescado al tomar un buen baño, se dirigió hacia la sala.**

**Cuando llego ahí, encontró a Saya, recostada en un sofá, llevaba una camisa grande, con la mitad de sus botones abiertos, mostrando un sostén rojo claro, tenía un pequeño short, y estaba con el pelo suelto.**

**\- ¿Tú también bebiste? –le pregunto Takashi.**

**\- Solo un pequeño sorbo, no me gusto mucho –dijo Saya, dado que parecía algo cansada pero sobria, Takashi le creyó.**

**\- ¿Me estabas esperando?**

**\- … … no lo digas de esa manera –respondió Saya, algo enfurruñada– … solo quería… sentarme un rato contigo.**

**\- … ¿te sientes preocupada?, ¿de qué exactamente? –pregunto Takashi, alzo las piernas de Saya y se sentó, colocándolas sobre las suyas.**

**\- … … … todo… la situación en la que nos encontramos, lo que encontraremos después, lo que encontraremos mañana o cuando lleguemos a… … el futuro, tú, si realmente te quedaras conmigo, ahora que Rei… … incluso si… con este mundo…**

**\- … … el futuro está fuera de mis expectativas, al menos de una forma tan especifica, incluso mañana y sobre todo después de una semana o un mes, pero puedo decirte, que mientras creas en mi, hay una oportunidad de seguir caminando… pronto lo entenderás… … con Rei, con Rei no hay nada, solo recuerdos, y algunos no muy buenos, solo queda un cierto tipo de cariño, estoy seguro de que al menos, encontraremos a su madre, y ella podrá tomar sus decisiones, pero ya no hay, ella y yo… … respecto a tus padres, puedo prometerte que por el momento, deben estar bien, y respecto a que si me quedare a tu lado…**

**\- … –mientras Takashi hablaba la primera parte, los pensamientos de Saya vagaron en varias especulaciones, pero ella le creyó, sin embargo, la segunda parte, sobre todo eso de "no hay, un ella y yo", Saya no lo creía, no es que pensara que el chico la engañara, es que sentía que se engañaba a sí mismo, o solo era una reacción de resentimiento que se diluiría con el tiempo, y cuando llego a la ultima parte, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, de alguna manera, lo de sus padres la hizo relajarse, pero lo de después, le causo nerviosismo.**

**\- … si me quedare a tu lado, depende de ti, para bien o para mal, he cambiado, y el mundo ha cambiado, tal vez mis decisiones no sean las mejores, ni mis acciones las adecuadas, pero mientras tú, no me consideres indigno de ti, yo te prometo que nunca te dejare… es solo cuestión de aceptarme y de verdad querer estar a mi lado, por mi parte, siempre querré tenerte a mi lado, aunque egoísta, eres la que me hace sentir mejor, y no quiero perder, dicho sentimiento.**

**\- Eres un… … –dijo Saya enojada, ella era muy inteligente, demasiado quizás, en un entorno en donde la moral y reglas se han roto, así como situaciones que son difíciles de concebir, mientras quedara un cierto grupo, no era difícil imaginar a lo que Takashi se refería, al menos, en algunos aspectos.**

**\- Soy muy codicioso, pero no soy estúpido o superficial… no mientras haya mujeres como tú a mi lado, llenas de carácter y belleza, junto con el hecho de que me provoquen emociones sinceras, así que no me pasare… y de todos modos, hay mucho que tomar en cuenta, no es como si fuera el último hombre en el mundo, y menos el mejor… pero se que te quiero a mi lado, quedarte… a menos que desee olvidarme de una relación "sincera", y usar la fuerza, ya es una cuestión tuya… … sin embargo, para bien o mal, es una cuestión, que quizás es demasiado pronto para plantear.**

**\- … –Saya no supo que decir, pero entendía que todo lo que Takashi decía era cierto, en especial, si se tomaba en cuenta, las cosas que él sabia y ella no, aunque solo era intuición, quizás nadie más a parte de él, tenía conocimiento de "esas" cosas.**

**\- Te quiero –dijo Takashi, mientras recorría las hermosas piernas de Saya, con su mano, como masajeándola, luego llego a sus muslos, era una sensación suave y agradable, después de todo, el cuerpo de la chica era fantástico.**

**\- … … idiota, idiota, idiota –por un momento, Saya se dejo llevar por la sensación, pero luego se molesto mucho, el idiota que estaba con ella, prácticamente, le dijo, "voy a tener más mujeres, o aguantas o te vas", incluso si era una situación especulativa, o en la que haya mucho que considerar, que unos segundos después, le diga, "te quiero", y la empiece a acariciar, no pudo evitar ponerla furiosa, así que se levanto, y decidió ir a su cuarto a dormir.**

**\- Esta vez no escaparas –dijo Takashi, tomándola del brazo y jalándola, para acostarla en el sillón, mientras ponía su peso sobre ella y la besaba.**

**De forma rápida, metió la lengua dentro de su boca, mientras tomaba su muslo izquierdo, y empezaba a acarícialo.**

**Saya quiso soltarse, dándole golpecitos con los puños, mientras de vez en cuando, tomaba aire para decir, "idiota", pero Takashi no la soltaba, puso sus labios en su oído y dijo.**

**\- Te quiero, quédate a mi lado.**

**\- … –al escuchar sus palabras, que eran una combinación. de una declaración algo dominante, y una sincera petición, la mente de Saya giro hacia hace dos días, cuando Takashi la protegía, y cuidaba de que estuviera en una posición segura, donde parecía firme en sus acciones, donde tenía una mirada fría y algo cruel, que le recordaba a su padre, y por la cual debería despreciarlo, pero que en realidad le daba un sentido de seguridad.**

**Luego, su mente recordó la imagen de Takashi y Saeko, luchando lado a lado, y la sensación de celos y soledad que sintió, o cuando murió Hisashi esta misma mañana, y por la tarde, Rei le pedía que no la dejara, el miedo egoísta, que por un momento la invadió.**

**También pensó en sus sentimientos no correspondidos por años, pero que de pronto se habían vistos recompensados.**

**Su razón le decía, que el chico encima suyo, era egoísta, miedoso y solo quería tener una sensación de seguridad para satisfacer su ego, después de perder a Rei y que todo el infierno a su alrededor comenzara, pero su corazón le decía, que aunque Takashi había cambiado, e incluso había una pizca de frialdad, extremadamente helada en su corazón, como cuando miro a Hisashi, sin compasión o pena, en realidad era sincero con ella, y quería mantenerla cerca, porque de verdad la quería.**

**Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban, Saya no se dio cuenta que había empezado a corresponder los besos y caricias de Takashi, en una manera activa, acariciando su espalda y pegándolo a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.**

**La respiración de Saya empezaba a descontrolarse, al tiempo que Takashi, prácticamente le había quitado la camisa, y besaba sus hombros desnudos, mientras que su mano recorría sus muslos hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos, y la erección que ya estaba ahí por un rato, se restregaba en la parte intima de la chica, aunque solo fuera por encima de su short, pero su otra mano, ya estaba "planeando", deshacerse de esa obstrucción.**

**Cuando Takashi había empezado a retirar el sujetador rojo de Saya y empezaba a lamer y besar la parte superior de sus senos, mientras que la chica acariciaba su pecho, e iba a corresponder sus caricias con su mano en la parte inferior del chico, se escucho el sonido de un pequeño golpe y una leve tos, junto a un "lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir".**

**Saya se despertó de su ensimismamiento y se separo de Takashi, lo más rápido que pudo, mientras arreglaba su poca ropa y salía corriendo hacia su cuarto provisional, mientras gritaba "idiotas".**

**\- Lo siento… yo solo tenía sed… –dijo Kohta, de forma algo torpe.**

**\- Está bien… dada la cantidad de gente y el tamaño de la casa… tal vez por el momento, sea mejor así –contesto Takashi– sin embargo… ¿no sientes celos?**

**\- … … ciertamente me gusta Takagi-san, pero no más de lo que me gusta Busujima-sempai o Miyamoto-san, incluso Miku-san o Shizuka-sensei… quizás Takagi-san, es un poco más cercana porque estábamos en la misma clase, pero no al nivel de estar enamorado de ella… si tuviera que sentir algo, seria envidia.**

**\- Veo… pero no deberías sentir envidia, Sumire parece una niña delicada y accesible, en este tipo de situación, podrías acercarte a ella, quizás es algo simple, pero toda mujer tiene su propia belleza, mientras que Nana, a pesar de la cicatriz en su ojo, es una belleza que no pierde a Saya o Rei, y he visto que se llevan muy bien, parecen tener varias cualidades semejantes… este mundo a cambiado, no debes ser tímido con tus propios deseos, o te explotaran en la cara, te lastimaras y a los demás… solo fíjate a dónde dirigirlos.**

**Takashi se sentía un poco raro, era como si le estuviera dando a Kohta un ultimátum, de a que mujeres podía dirigirse y a cuales no, pero ciertamente no quería que pusiera sus ojos en Saya, Saeko y Yuuki, respecto a las otras, no es que no tuviera sus ideas en ellas, pero aun había mucho por lo que pasar, para ser tan codicioso, sin siquiera pacificar a Saya y obtener a Saeko.**

**Por otro lado, se había dado cuenta, que incluso si Kohta realmente hubiera tenido sentimientos por Saya, no eran muy fuertes, era la situación y la indiferencia de su "yo" original o al menos, el de su sueño, lo que había acercado a esos dos, por lo que Takashi también quiso darle un sincero consejo a Kohta, para que este pudiera ser más estable, y le envidia no lo corroyera, ayudándole a seguir adelante, pues consideraba que el chico no solo podía ser muy útil, sino también un verdadero amigo, que no estaría de más, en este nuevo mundo.**

**\- … Nana parecía muy apegada a Hisashi y no creo que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos por mí, mientras que Sumire… no sabría por dónde empezar –dijo Hirano, rascándose la cabeza con una expresión algo extraña.**

**\- Para bien o mal, Hisashi ya está muerto, y Nana no es Rei, no tenía una sensación tan apegada con él, su carácter es más independiente, solo necesitas estar ahí con ella, el tiempo dictara lo demás, solo no parezcas un muñeco de peluche para abrazar, pues te aseguro, por experiencia, mala, eso no funcionara, respecto a la niña Sumire, ella no es como Yuuki, solo hazla sentir segura, creo que las cosas funcionaran, lo que intento decir, es que ambos necesitamos apoyarnos en alguien, y cohibirnos solo nos estresara, en especial, cuando por un instante, incluso si es falso, pareciera que podemos lograrlo todo…**

**\- … entiendo, ¿pero si tomamos caminos separados?**

**\- Dudo que eso pase, pero si pasa, siempre habrá alguien más… de todos modos, no pienses en el futuro, no demasiado al menos, paso a paso, algo saldrá… eso es lo que me gusta creer –dijo Takashi.**

**\- Shishishishishishi –una risa algo espelúznate, sonó a sus espaldas, cuando voltearon, vieron a Shizuka, que había sido capturada por RIka, pero la primera traía puesta una camisa muy pequeña, con solo dos botones atados, y apenas cubriendo una parte de sus senos, mientras en la parte inferior, solo tenía una lencería negra algo transparente, se veía extremadamente erótica, y tanto Kuhta como Takashi, no pudieron evitar tragar un poco de saliva– Komuro-kun tiene razón, paso a paso, Kohta-chan, tú también eres sorprendente.**

**\- ¡Basta! A dormir –dijo Rika, arrastrando a la rubia y erótica profesora, pero como tenían que pasar al lado de los chicos, ella les dio un beso a ambos, haciendo que Kohta se sonrojara y el cuerpo de Takashi se pusiera caliente– paso a paso ¿eh?, aunque algo irresponsable, no es un mal consejo.**

**\- … ¿que pasara con Shizuka-sensei, Komuro? –pregunto Kohta, después de que Rika dejara esas palabras y ambas mujeres desaparecieran por las escaleras.**

**\- … no lo sé, pero creo que tendríamos que encargarnos de Rika-san, antes de poner las manos sobre Shizuka –después de que Kohta escuchara esas palabras, recordó a la sexy mujer de piel bronceada, y no pudo evitar tragar con un poco de miedo, y asentir silenciosamente– … aunque cualquiera de las dos seria un festín…**

**\- … … ¿Quiénes serian un festín? –antes de que Kohta pudiera responder, una voz algo tomada, pero con un tono enfurruñado, pregunto.**

**\- … … … creo que ya me voy a dormir –dijo Kohta al ver a Rei, y como una rata asustada, huyo.**

**\- … deberías estar dormida, en vez de deambular en ese estado –dijo Takashi, mientras miraba de reojo, al "traidor" de Kohta, escabullirse.**

**\- … ja, pero no quiero dormir, Takashi, hay demasiadas cosas pasando, Takashi, todo está al revés –contesto Rei, como si se hubiera olvidado de su primera pregunta, con un tono sonrosado en la cara, debido a la bebida, luego se sentó al pie de la escalera.**

**\- … por ahora no puedes hacer nada, solo descansar y tener fuerzas para lo que se avecina –dijo Takashi, Rei solo llevaba una especie de camisón y aparte de sus pantis, no llevaba nada debajo de la cintura, pero el chico no parecía reaccionar a ello, y solo intentaba que la niña se fuera a dormir.**

**\- … pero… pero… pero… Hisashi está muerto… –término diciendo la chica, mientras lloraba.**

**\- … Lo sé, recuerda que soy yo el que destruyo su cuerpo –dijo Takashi, con un tono involuntariamente, frio y desdeñoso– … si quieres llorar por él… ciertamente es el mejor momento, porque pronto, no tendrás demasiadas oportunidades, al menos, no, si no eres aunque sea un poco fuerte.**

**\- … tu… el también era tu amigo… como puedes hablar de esa manera.**

**\- … tal vez, pero eso no impide la realidad…**

**\- ¿De verdad le odiabas?**

**\- No lo sé, no tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello, y ahora… sin importar el resultado, ya no es importante… –dijo Takashi, con una mirada distante, y era la verdad, el chico llego a entender, que ya no le tenía ningún afecto a su ex amigo, pero no creía que le odiase, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ya no era relevante.**

**\- … te has vuelto frio y cruel… aunque tal vez siempre fue tu naturaleza, pues siempre te preocupaste mas por ti, incluso haciéndome a un lado, hic, hic –dijo Rei con un pequeño hipo al final, debido a la bebida, pero una mirada de pánico, porque acababa de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, a pesar de que ya había escuchado los pensamientos de Takashi, el día anterior.**

**\- … … quizá sea verdad –dijo Takashi, pensando que para bien o mal, la experiencia que vio en el sueño, lo volvió un poco insensible, en especial, cuando se sentía muy identificado con ese o esos hombres, pero también pensando en el "yo" original de ese dichoso manga, porque, aunque parecía actuar con amabilidad excesiva muchas veces, es cierto que vio y abandono a varias personas en su propio trayecto, sin embargo, no creía que estuviera mal, ni que fuese especialmente incorrecto, pero– en cuanto a lo de los años y meses anteriores, antes de que salieras con Hisashi… creo que solo era como cualquier adolecente, dolorosamente común, demasiado preocupado por mis propios sentimientos, y sintiendo que eran los demás los que no se preocupaban por mí, pero bueno, yo, los hombres… las personas, siempre queremos que nos quieran, con nuestros errores y defectos… aunque sea una manera equivocada de pensar, o al menos, ingenua.**

**\- … ¿es por eso que estas con Saya?, ¿porque ella te acepta a pesar de ser estúpido? –dijo Rei enojada y con un tono algo elevado– en lugar de cambiar por mí, solo aceptas lo que se te tira encima.**

**\- … –Takashi fulmino con la mirada a Rei, la cual cerro la boca y se enrollo un poco, al abrazar sus piernas, Takashi que había estado parado, se sentó en uno de los escalones– … cuida lo que dices, tú conoces mejor que eso a Saya, y para mi desgracia, nunca hizo tal cosa… pero no niego que la sensación de no ser rechazado, a pesar de lo idiota que he sido, sobre todo con ella, es algo que me gusta mucho.**

**\- … –de forma inesperada, Rei se lanzo sobre Takashi y lo beso.**

**Enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Takashi, y metió la lengua, pegando sus pechos a su cuerpo.**

**Takashi, que había sido tomado desprevenido, de forma inconsciente correspondió el beso de Rei, y puso sus manos en su delgada y delicada cintura.**

**Pero cuando sintió la mano de Rei, bajando por su pecho y abdomen, de una manera decidida, y luego tocando su entrepierna y diciendo de forma algo lúdica, "estas duro", una chispa de ira, enfrió su cabeza y corazón.**

**Nunca se considero un machista, no más que cualquier hombre, y cuando se beso y acaricio con Yuuki, incluso aprobó y se sintió satisfecho con su impulso y experiencia, no le importo, ni pensó en ella con otros hombres, incluso si fueran tantos como en los rumores o más, menos aun, intuyendo que la cuestión no era tan exagerada.**

**Pero cuando pensó en Rei y Hisashi, besándose y acariciándose, mientras ella tomaba la delantera para complacer a su antiguo amigo, y la manera tan "sin inhibición" en que lo tocaba, fue ganada atreves de la experiencia con Hisashi, Takashi no pudo evitar sentirse insultado y burlado, incluso con un hueco en el estomago, que no sabía si era dolor, asco o simple perdida.**

**Así, tomo a Rei por los hombros, y la hizo a un lado, de manera un tanto brusca, mientras se levantaba.**

**\- … … … es hora de que te vayas a dormir, y dejes de hacer estupideces… de las que después te puedas arrepentir –hablo Takashi, con un tono de ira contenida.**

**\- ¿Por qué?, desde que todo este infierno comenzó, me has estado manteniendo alejada, hic, hic, desde la plática de ayer, prácticamente me has ignorado, y desde esta tarde en la que prácticamente me arrodille, humille y ahora me ofrezco a ti, simplemente me rechazas, hic, hic.**

**\- … es precisamente por eso –a Takashi no le gustaba esa sensación.**

**Le enfurecía un poco que ella le hubiese culpado estos últimos dos días por diferentes cosas, y hasta por un momento, había creído que golpeo y después mato a Hisashi, y ahora diga que se humillo ante él, como si fuese algo indigno de hacer o le estuviera otorgando un privilegio, que no tenía derecho a rechazar.**

**Takashi se calmo, y dejo ir su ira y pensamientos innecesarios, entendió que lo que Rei dijo, era quizás también una forma de sacar su frustración, por la muerte de Hisashi, el intento de buscar su apoyo, y ser rechazada.**

**Tal vez, había muchas cosas que no pensaba, o que no sabía explicar de la manera correcta, incluso entendió, que Rei creía que todavía la quería, y que si se entregaba a él, su sentido de seguridad y realidad regresaría, aunque esto no evito que a Takashi le doliera, ya que en lo profundo de su corazón, tenía el pensamiento irrazonable, que ella debería haber sido suya primero, pero que ya le había pertenecido a…**

**\- … tus acciones están bajo la influencia del alcohol y el estrés, no es el momento para que actúes así, sería imprudente, cálmate y ve a dormir –dijo Takshi cerrando los ojos y suspirando.**

**\- … no rechazas a Saya, tal vez ni siquiera rechaces a esa puta de Miku, y obviamente no rechazarías a Busujima-sempai, incluso aceptarías a Shizuka-sensei, pero me rechazas a mí, hic, hic, aceptas que todos cometen errores, que tu cometes errores, pero no puedes aceptar y perdonar los míos, hic, hic, que hipócrita…**

**\- … … quizás… pero dime, ¿crees que tu relación con Hisashi, fue un error?**

**\- … –la mente de Rei quedo momentáneamente en blanco, e involuntariamente respondió– No…**

**\- … exacto, dado que no hay error, no hay nada que aceptar, ni nada que perdonar, es solo…**

**\- … ve a dormir Rei… mientras me necesites no te abandonare… pero no pidas mucho mas de mi ¿si?, es… doloroso…**

**\- … –Rei lo miro, se levanto, subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación que compartía con Nana y Sumire.**

**\- … el primer beso que tanto anhele con Rei… de alguna manera, sabe amargo… –dijo Takashi, con un poco de tristeza, y se retiro hacia el estudio, para dormir un poco más, y estar listo para el viaje de mañana.**

… … …

**Mientras Takashi estaba en el estudio, con la luz apagada, y los ojos abiertos, dejando que su mirada se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, la casa de Rika se iba quedando poco a poco en silencio, y los ruidos de afuera se espesaban a filtrar.**

**Era extraño como las mandíbulas crujientes eran tan sonoras, y a pesar de que Rika había limpiado gran parte de ellos alrededor de su casa y prácticamente en el vecindario, esas cosas se empezaban a juntar una vez más.**

**De pronto, la puerta se abrió y la silueta de una mujer se pudo vislumbrar.**

**\- … esas cosas dan mucho miedo, y cada vez hacen esos sonidos más escalofriantes –dijo la suave voz de Yuuki, con fingido temor, pero si se pudiera ver adecuadamente, uno se daría cuenta, que en realidad había un poco de miedo verdadero, que invadía a la chica– no te molesta que viniera, ¿cierto?**

**\- … No –dijo la voz un poco ronca de Takashi– … acércate…**

**\- … –Yuuki se acerco rápidamente, e intento sentarse al lado de Takashi, pero este la jalo por la cintura, y la sentó sobre él.**

**Las deliciosas y suaves nalgas de Yuuki, se posaron en su entrepierna, haciéndola reaccionar fácilmente, mientras Takashi la abrazaba por detrás, puso su cara en el cuello de la chica.**

**\- … es interesante lo suave y relajante que hueles… lo estimulante que es… y lo extrañamente relajante que me hace sentir –dijo Takashi, como si se hablara a sí mismo– … tal vez yo me equivoque… y realmente soy alguien patético, que puede rendirse ante un cuerpo bonito y un poco de sexo, aunque aun no lo hayamos hecho…**

**\- … –Yuuki se sintió levemente sorprendida por las palabras del chico, pero en realidad no aprovecho para burlarse, con pensamientos complejos, se acomodo, como fundiéndose dentro del abrazo de Takashi, mientras decía– para eso estoy aquí, para hacerte relajar… y para que me brindes un poco de sentido de seguridad… ese del que tu emanas.**

**\- … –Takashi, acariciaba la suave piel del estomago de la chica, pues a pesar de traer una camisa, como las otras chicas, esta estaba desabotonada, mientras subía sus manos, y las ponía sobre los pechos de Yuuki, notando que no llevaba ningún sostén, al tiempo que decía– si crees, solo un poco en mí, no te decepcionare, al menos no en brindarte la seguridad que buscas, sin embargo, como dije antes, hasta donde puedes llegar, realmente depende de ti.**

**\- … lo sé… y pondré de mi parte… pero no hablemos de eso ahora, curemos un poco nuestros corazones… despeja tus penas, tus quejas, tus lamentos y dolores… despeja mis temores, mis miedos, mis incertidumbres… despejemos la soledad, nuestra soledad… tal vez no es el mejor lugar, tal vez no podamos ir hasta el final, pero hay que satisfacer un poco los deseos de nuestro corazón… tómame lo mejor que puedas, estrújame un poco, hazme sentir acompañada y segura, juega un poco con mi cuerpo, e intoxícate lo suficiente, para demostrarte que vale la pena, y que al menos por el momento, soy lo que necesitas.**

**Las palabras de Yuuki, parecían como susurros que hipnotizan, palabras que rompían las defensas del corazón, y las defensas de su propio corazón.**

**Takashi apretó con un poco de fuerza los seños suaves y que poseían una tensión exquisita, al mismo tiempo besaba y lamia el cuello de Yuuki, **

**Su erección estaba atrapada justo en medio de los glúteos firmes y suaves de la chica, la cual daba pequeños giros con su cintura, estrujando y provocando fricción en la entrepierna de Takashi, haciendo que este soltara ligeros gemidos de placer, al tiempo que apretaba sus labios en la piel blanca y deliciosa de Yuuki, desde su nuca, cuello y hombros.**

**Una de sus manos, empezó a bajar por su estomago, dando pequeños masajes a su estomago y descendiendo a sus muslos, era una sensación riquísima, de la que el chico no se cansaba, pero aun así, movió mas su mano y la metió por debajo de la tanga de la niña, cuyo cuerpo se tenso por un segundo, pero regreso a la normalidad, casi de inmediato.**

**Mientras Takashi acariciaba el lugar más intimo de la mujer que tenia encima, gracias a la diferencia de altura, podía doblarse lo suficiente para besar y lamer la clavícula, al tiempo que Yuuki contorsionaba su cuerpo y empezaba a lamer su oreja, cuello y nuca.**

**La mano del chico, logro meter un dedo dentro de la chica, que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su columna, que la hizo temblar, con la otra mano que estrujaba sus pechos, y ahora la lengua que entraba en su boca, incluso alguien como ella, tuvo la mente en blanco por un instante.**

**Las técnicas de Takashi eran crudas y duras, quizás solo una mujer que lo amaba o una con experiencia y el carácter de Yuuki, podían disfrutar realmente de ello, aunque nunca se sabe…**

**Pero al menos, a Yuuki, le hacía sentir muy bien la agresividad del chico, el parecía despótico y crudo, pero en realidad aun se detenía de lastimarla, eso era algo que ella podía "saber".**

**Cuando el tercer dedo, entro dentro de ella, no pudo reprimir un gemido, más que haciendo crujir sus dientes, en especial, cuando sintió una sensación de éxtasis que la recorría.**

**Sintiendo su orgullo herido, ante la crudeza de un chico un año menor a ella y obviamente virgen, ella se repuso lo mejor que pudo y se volteo, quedando frente a él, y pegando sus pechos a su cara.**

**Mientras Takashi lamia y disfrutaba el sabor de los pechos de Yuuki, esta recuperaba un poco su respiración.**

**Después de un momento, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente otra vez, debido a que sus pezones eran succionados y sus glúteos estrujados, ella en realidad se levanto, y antes de que el chico la cuestionara, se arrodillo entre sus piernas.**

**Yuuki abrió la bragueta de Takashi y saco su furiosa erección, y sin preámbulos, se la metió a la boca.**

**Takashi sabía que no podían ir demasiado lejos esta noche, quizás incluso ya se hayan pasado, así que acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de la niña, mientras disfrutaba la calidez de su boca, que envolvía su virilidad, y su lengua recorriéndola y trayéndole escalofríos de placer, los que solo podía soltar mediante silenciosos y largos suspiros, cuando sintió un gran espasmo, no pudo evitar presionar la cabeza de Yuuki hacia abajo, y soltar todo el deseo en su boca.**

**La chica no se quejo, y en realidad estrujo con sus mejillas, la virilidad del joven.**

**Después de un tiempo, ella se levanto y se sentó a su lado, mientras se recargaba en su hombro y él la abrazaba suavemente, dejando que el silencio de la noche y el ruido de las afueras, reinara sobre ellos.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mundo, Naturaleza, Curso

**Capitulo 11: El Mundo Cambia, Pero La Naturaleza Sigue Su Curso**

**Todos se despertaron muy temprano, y se prepararon para el movimiento, algunos volvían a tener miradas preocupadas, otros tenían miradas ausentes, algunos divagaban en sus pensamientos, y otros se centraban en su asignación de trabajo.**

**Takashi por fin conoció a la pequeña Alice, era una niña de no más de 1.20, alrededor de 10 años, tenía unas facciones muy bonitas y tiernas, con un pelo esponjoso rojizo, obviamente tenía algo de ascendencia extranjera, sus ojos eran verdes, y aunque era muy traviesa, con mucha vivacidad, también sabía cuando quedarse quieta para no causar problemas.**

**La pequeña niña, estaba muy apegada a Rika, y ahora a Shizuka, pero le era fácil abrirse a todos los demás, incluso Sumire, que parecía algo aislada y a Yuuki, que tenía una atmosfera algo distante.**

**Dado el pequeño proyecto, que Takashi había decidido hacer con Zeke, el pequeño perrito se había encariñado con él, como si supiera lo beneficioso que esto le resultaría, lo que causo que la niña también se interesara en el chico, aunque esto no lo molesto, le era difícil tratar con pequeños, aun así, no la rechazo, pero le rehuía un poco.**

**La cuatrimoto de la que Rika hablo, realmente fue modificada, al punto de no ser reconocida, ahora parecía una mini camioneta, y podía cargar muchas cosas, sin embargo, esto hacia que solo tres personas cupieran, lo que provoco que Yuuki, Takashi y Rei, fueran en ella.**

**Pero Rika parecía una pequeña niña, lo que hacía que la cuatrimoto o ahora mini camioneta, tuviera un cierto lugar para un tirador, igual que el de su otro vehículo, a lo que se decidió, que Kohta tomara el lugar, este parecía igualmente entusiasmado.**

**Mientras Yuuki tomaba su oportunidad de brillar, y estaba decidida a conducir la mini camioneta, Shizuka conduciría el otro auto, con Rika en el techo, llevando al lado a Saeko, y dentro a Sumire, Nana, Saya y la pequeña Alice.**

**Saya quería ir con Takashi, a pesar de sus protestas de anoche, ella sentía que se habían acercado más, y no quería dejar a Rei con una oportunidad.**

**Pero ella no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no era excesivamente buena con las armas de fuego, no quería ir en el techo y no sabía manejar, así que aunque algo enfurruñada, se sentó de forma resignada, a lado de Sumire, y puso a la pequeña Alice en sus piernas.**

**Había que mencionar el "arsenal" de Rika, no había duda que como dueña de la casa, tenía mucho más de lo que los chicos habían podido encontrar en la historia original, aunque no era lo suficientemente exagerado, para armar un ejército, definitivamente tenía algunas cosas bastante sospechosas, Takashi ya se sentía lo suficientemente agradecido, por el hecho de que los vehículos no tuvieran armas como en una película o algo así, si no, hubiera cuestionado su realidad y conveniencia de una manera muy diferente.**

**Cuando salieron, se pudieron sentir las miradas en algunas de las casas a los alrededores, pero nadie era lo suficientemente tonto o valiente para salir.**

**De alguna manera, fuera de unos cuantos, los Caminantes parecían estar desapareciendo, pero Takashi sabía que solo se estaban amontonando, cuando… … "eso" llegara, las personas que se habían encerrado en su casa, se darían cuenta lo estúpidos que eran.**

**Dentro de la mini camioneta, Rei iba al lado de Yuuki, mientras Takashi estaba en la parte de atrás, con Zeke, como si ambos estuvieran durmiendo, pero uno acariciaba y el otro desfrutaba de la acción, ambos como en trance.**

**\- No sabía que te gustaran tanto los perros, Takashi, nunca tuviste una mascota –dijo Rei con un tono curioso, no parecía melancólica o triste, y todo indicaba que ni siquiera recordaba la plática de anoche, aunque eso no fuera cierto.**

**\- … no tanto… pero no me disgustan… ya lo entenderás, solo digamos que no está demás –respondió el chico, sin abrir los ojos.**

**\- … –ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras enigmáticas de Takashi, pero no presionaron especialmente.**

**Así, continuo el viaje relativamente tranquilo, mientras Takashi ignoraba la "pelea" en la parte delantera del vehículo, que consistía en Rei enviando miradas de desprecio, así como amenazadoras, y Yuuki sonrisas burlonas y provocativas.**

**Después de un tiempo, habían llegado a la orilla del rio, salieron desde las siete y media, y ya casi era medio día, así que decidieron descansar un poco y tomar un pequeño desayuno.**

**Los alrededores estaban prácticamente desolados, así que pudieron sentirse relativamente seguros, a pesar de que Rika daba vueltas de vez en cuando.**

**Ella también había pensado en algunas cosas y en sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ciertamente, Shizuka era la persona más cercana a ella, así, había decidido solo preocuparse por su propio camino.**

**El "desayuno", consistió en algunos cereales que habían encontrado, así como algunos jugos embotelladlos y fruta enlatada.**

**Pronto, Rika informo que un grupo de aproximadamente veinte Caminantes se acercaba, y entre ellos había dos o tres que parecían especiales.**

**Takashi le planteo la idea de que las chicas se acostumbraran a combatirlos y se "entrenaran" con ellos, después de una mirada inusualmente profunda de la sexy mujer bronceada, esta asintió.**

**Después de una leve estrategia, aparte de Sumire que no estaba aun lista para enfrentarse a esas cosas, Shizuka, a la que Rika quería "preparar" mas adecuadamente y la pequeña Alice, todos los demás lucharían contra el grupo de Caminantes, incluyendo a Kohta, que aunque estaba algo nervioso de no usar sus armas, y tenía una cara oscura y melancólica, pero que de alguna manera, seguía las ordenes de Minami, como si fuese un soldado y esta su oficial superior.**

**Rei, Rika y Saeko, se enfrentarían a los Caminantes especiales, mientras que Takashi se aseguraría de que los demás pudieran retirarse o permanecer seguros.**

**Separar y destruir a los Caminantes, no fue difícil.**

**Aunque le fue algo difícil, Kohta pudo destruir a dos Caminantes de forma relativamente simple.**

**Nana parecía hacerlo bien, destruyendo a tres de ellos, mientras se retiraba y jugaba con otro más.**

**Saya y Yuuki, de alguna manera habían entrado en algún tipo de concurso, queriendo demostrar que eran la mejor.**

**La primera, simplemente quería hacerle ver a Takashi que no era inútil, mientras que la segunda, quería cumplir con lo que Takashi y ella hablaron; pero en algún momento, ambas niñas, que habían sido "entrenadas" por el chico, para usar tácticas similares, entraron en un consenso, e hicieron lo que irónicamente, era un buen equipo, deshaciéndose de ocho de esos monstruos.**

**Para Rika y Saeko, fue fácil luchar con el Caminante de nivel tres, pero a Rei, le fue un poco más complicado, aunque su técnica era buena, su "arma" era deficiente y su fuerza faltante.**

**Pero con paciencia, Takashi le dijo como acomodarse para destruir más fácilmente a los Caminantes, ya que era diferente, pelear contra un humano y un Caminante, a Rei le costó un poco adaptarse, pero ella aun tenía mucho talento.**

**Aunque la reacción de los Caminantes de nivel 3 hacia arriba, era espantosa, ellos se centraban en capturar y no temían, ni sentían dolor.**

**Pero el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo, quisieran reaccionar a cada golpe con sus manos, incluso los dirigidos a las piernas, sin aprovechar su insensibilidad al dolor, también era su punto débil.**

**Por otro lado, aunque su fuerza era inmensa, una vez que lograban usarla, se desorientarían momentáneamente, perdiendo el equilibrio.**

**Aunque solo eran debilidades momentáneas, no era como si fuesen inútiles o realmente desaparecieran, solo que en el fututo, se necesitaría de más fuerza o de "algo" especial.**

**Pronto llego lo que esperaban, Saeko, que ya se había deshecho de su "oponente", se adelanto expectante, mientras que Rika puso cara seria y saco una especie de tonfas, un tanto curvadas, con una cadena que las ataba, como si fueran chacos.**

**Ambas mujeres se adelantaron, mientras que Takashi le decía a Kohta que retrocediera, tomara su arma y vigilara alrededor, y a Rei que también se adelantara con las otras dos mujeres, que las cubriría.**

**El Caminante de la Muerte nivel 4, esta vez, parecía un hombre de dos metros, había sido extranjero, y solo tenía una mordida en uno de sus antebrazos, que era lo que lo había convertido en lo que es.**

**Saeko ya había agachado su cuerpo y lanzado un "corte", de abajo arriba, pero antes de que llegara a su barbilla, el Caminante tiro bruscamente su brazo, lo que golpeo el centro del bakutou, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que si la chica no tuviera guantes, sus palmas sangrarían, cuando el bakutou salio volando de sus manos.**

**El Caminante quiso seguir con su asalto, pero las tonfas de Rika se dirigieron hacia el brazo que el monstruo acababa de estirar, para capturar a Saeko, sin embargo, este reacciono rápidamente, y movió hacia arriba la extremidad, como si fuera un látigo, lo que hizo retroceder a la mujer, casi haciéndola caer de bruces, al mismo tiempo, Rei quiso apuñalar su columna vertebral, pero el Caminante hizo el mismo movimiento que con Saeko, sin embargo, antes de que el impacto se provocara, Takashi había lanzado un cuchillo de cocina sobre el brazo del muerto andante, este reacciono alzando el brazo para desviarlo, mientras con el otro, intentaba agarrar la "lanza" de Rei.**

**Esto provoco un vacio, el cual Rika, que ya se había recuperado, aprovecho, recordando las instrucciones que Takashi les había dado a Saya, Yuuki, y Rei, se deslizo por debajo del Caminante, golpeando en la rodilla de este, mientras Saeko, que había recuperado su bakutou, esta vez tomándolo con las dos manos, intento "cortar" al monstruo por la espalda.**

**Siendo acorralado, los ojos que solo constaban de la esclerótica, se abrieron muy grandes, como si el globo ocular fuese a ser expulsado, junto a una especie gruñido gutural proveniente del Caminante, mientras este se giraba, moviendo los brazos como látigos, mandando a volar a Rei y Saeko.**

**Pero con un sonido de hueso rompiéndose, el Caminante cayó de rodillas, cuando Rika giraba en el suelo y salía del alcance del monstruo, antes de que este se recuperara, Takashi apuñalo hacia su nuca.**

**El Caminante aun con una rodilla en el suelo, giro su cintura de una manera escalofriante, mientras ponía su mano frente a la varilla por apuñalarlo, cuando esta traspaso su palma, agito su brazo, quebrando la varilla.**

**Takashi ya había girado su tubo hacia arriba, la diferencia de los movimientos, es lo que hizo que la varilla de la punta se rompiera, pero el golpe resultante, aunque más débil, debido a la reacción del monstruo, aun dio en la barbilla, mientras Rei y Saeko ya habían aparecido por los lados, apuñalando y cortando hacia abajo.**

**El Caminante pudo detener el golpe de Saeko con su brazo, aunque este se rompió, pero la puñalada traspaso su cien, solo que antes de ser destruido, movió toda su cintura, haciendo que Rei retrocediera, mientras caía, pero Rika que ya estaba detrás, impacto ambas tonfas en su cabeza, al tiempo que Saeko había cortado de lado de su oído y Takashi daba un golpe en forma de puñalada, con la parte restante de su tubo.**

**Con tantos impactos a la vez, la cabeza del monstruo, prácticamente estallo en sangre, con todo tipo de fluidos asquerosos, junto a pedazos de huesos.**

**Después de la batalla, todos se quedaron pensativos, al tiempo que usaban el agua del rio para limpiarse.**

**Después de una breve platica, Saeko, Rika y Takashi, llegaron a la conclusión, de que ellos tres, podrían tratar con esa clase de Caminantes por sí mismos, pero tomarían mucho tiempo, mientras que con armas adecuadas, para Saeko y Takashi, sería relativamente simple, aunque aun tardarían un poco, mientras que el estilo de Rika, por el momento no podría lograr un impulso.**

**Respecto a Rei, si ella tenía una lanza adecuada, quizás podría tratar con el Caminante de nivel 4, pero no lo haría mejor que Rika.**

**Después de algunos pensamientos, aunque no tenían mucha ropa adecuada, Rika decidió ayudar a las niñas a cambiarse, y poner algunas defensas básicas sobre ellas, como coderas y espinilleras, así como algunas protecciones para los antebrazos.**

**Cuando terminaron, exceptuado por las armas de fuego, no se veían muy diferentes de la historia original, pero debido al tamaño de sus pechos, Yuuki y sobretodo Shizuka, que también había sido obligada a cambiarse, se veía un poco, demasiado erótica.**

**Siguiendo con su camino, atravesaron lentamente el rio, dado que los vehículos de Rika, tenían la capacidad de hacerlo.**

**Una vez que llegaron al otro lado, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, se detuvieron un momento para verificar los coches, Alice aprovecho para ir con Saya y Rei al baño.**

**Pero después de casi diez minutos de que no regresaran, y siendo tan cerca, no escuchar algún sonido comprometedor, Rika tomo su arma y todos la siguieron.**

**Estaban al lado de un puente, y las chicas habían ido atrás de una casilla de vigilante, cuando vieron lo que pasaba, se quedaron algo estupefactos.**

**Saya, Rei y Alice, estaban agachadas detrás de un coche abandonado, y lo que estaba más allá, aparte de unos cuantos coches, era un oso.**

**Justo detrás de una patrulla abandonada, había un oso, con la llegada de los demás, el animal los percibió, y se les quedo mirando.**

**Todos se quedaron de piedra ante la situación inesperada, pero sobretodo, ante la imagen del oso.**

**Nadie sabía mucho sobre osos, pero la altura no parecía ser muy diferente de uno normal, que de pie media aproximadamente dos, dos metros y medio, el problema eran los ojos de la creatura.**

**La esclerótica que debería ser blanca, era roja pura, sus pupilas eran de un color blanco y babeaba como si tuviera rabia o una convulsión, incluso cuando no gruñía o hacia ruido.**

**De pronto, dejo salir un rugido furioso y levanto la pata, estampándola contra el techo de la patrulla, esta se doblo como si fuera de papel, enviando pedazos de vidrio por todos lados, con otro fuerte gruñido, movió una vez más la pata, pero esta ocasión oscilándola contra un lado del vehículo, lo que provocó que este fuese hecho a un lado, con chispas saliendo de las llantas, al hacer fricción con el asfalto.**

**Una vez hecho a un lado la molestia, el oso empezó a correr hacia ellos, Rika, Nana y Kohta, empezaron a disparar.**

**Varias balas chocaron contra los ojos, boca y demás partes del rostro de la bestia, pero esta seguía aun cargando, cuando estaba muy cerca, Saya, Rei y hasta Yuuki, sacaron las armas que Rika les había confiado y dispararon hacia el oso.**

**Cuando llego justo al otro lado del automóvil, donde Saya, Rei y Alice se habían escondido, por fin cayo, Rika, Nana y Takashi rodearon el auto, y vieron al animal tendido en el suelo, con el rostro irreconocible y mucha sangre a su alrededor, que en realidad, tenía un color negro.**

**Takashi alzo su revólver, y dirigiéndolo hacia la cabeza del oso, disparo los últimos seis balas, lo extraño fue que después del primer impacto, el cuerpo del animal se estremeció, demostrando que aun seguía con vida.**

**\- … no estoy segura, pero esto no es un oso normal ¿cierto? –hablo Nana con un tono algo rígido.**

**\- Tal vez escapo del zoológico cercano, ¿hay alguno?, no recuerdo –contesto Kohta.**

**\- … ese no es el problema, idiota –dijo Saya con voz algo estresada– obviamente no es un oso normal, no tienen tanta fuerza, su piel y vitalidad no sería tan fuerte… si los otros animales del zoológico… las mascotas…**

**\- … no pasara –dijo Takashi, a lo que todos lo voltearon a ver– … … aunque muchos animales son carnívoros, todos tienen un gran instinto, incluso una manada de lobos o leones, no sería nada ante una ola de Caminantes, que no sienten o temen, así como no comerán carne podrida, a menos que no tengan opción, por lo que la mayoría de ellos querrá huir de la ciudad… … en cuanto a los osos, no solo son más listos de lo que la mayoría creen, sino que también son carroñeros… que este enfrentara y devorara Caminantes solitarios o en números bajos, no es imposible… … respecto a por que era así, bueno… los animales y la naturaleza se adaptan mejor que nosotros a los cambios, a algunos al menos, de todos modos, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos de osos u otros animales… mi opinión.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron pensativos, pero no solo las palabras de Takashi tenían peso en el grupo, sino que también eran lógicas.**

**Saya y Rika, lo contemplaron, y decidieron estar de acuerdo por el momento, respecto a lo especial del oso, no tenia caso indagar en ello ahora, mientras que lo que Takashi no dijo, ambas chicas listas o con experiencia, les era fácil imaginar, pero no querían hacerlo.**

**Así, con la atmosfera algo anormal, decidieron seguir su trayecto, dado que ya iban a entrar al centro de la ciudad, Takashi decidió entregarle Zeke a Alice, la cual lo recibió con alegría, y ambos se durmieron sobre Saya y Nana.**

**Mientras que Rika y Kohta, se ponían en alerta máxima, y Takashi se mantenía atento.**

**Si tenían suerte, antes del anochecer, llegarían a la casa de Saya, o al menos, se encontrarían con su personal, de ahí en adelante, empezaría un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.**

… … … … … … … … … …

**Gracias a los que me siguen hasta ahora.**

**Espero sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Esta novela realmente me gusta mucho cuando la escribo, espero les guste.**


	12. Chapter 12: Caminante Hueso De Ceniza

**Capitulo 12: Yuriko Takagi y El Caminante Hueso De Ceniza**

**Mientras andaban por la ciudad, se dieron cuenta que las calles estaban vacías, incluso era obvio que todas las casas habían sido devastadas o abandonadas.**

**Aquí y allá, se veían rastros de explosiones, o cadáveres cuya causa, era algo más que solo convertirse en Caminantes y ser destruidos.**

**Para todos, era la evidencia, que cuando una sociedad colapsa, no se debe solo a causas externas, y aunque ya habían visto algunas cosas "feas", muchos de los cadáveres o situaciones que quedaban como evidencia en varias formas, era como un recordatorio cruel, que los Caminantes podrían ser terribles, pero los humanos, eran capaces de cosas, en cierto sentido, aun peores, solo por egoísmo, miedo y el deseo de varias cosas.**

**Quizás solo alguien como Rika, que había visto algunas cosas crueles antes y Takashi, que ya había visto en su "sueño", cosas parecidas y aun más terribles, podían mantener la calma y mente verdaderamente serena.**

**Los demás, intentaban enfocarse en otras cosas, conducir, vigilar o hasta cerrar los ojos e intentar pensar en cosas más agradables.**

**Cuando iban a tomar una cierta ruta, se empezaron a escuchar una serie de balazos y gritos, incluso una pequeña explosión.**

**Después de una breve charla con Rika, mediante el WokiToki, se decidió tomar un desvió, y observar a una cierta distancia, si era el grupo de Takagi, ayudarían, si no, aunque pareciera cruel, o incluso entraran en conflicto con el grupo desconocido, se marcharían.**

**Cuando llegaron a una cierta posición, pudieron observar lo que pasaba, pero debido a que el grupo humano, tenía varios trajes para cubrirse, no tomaron una decisión rápida.**

**El lugar donde se encontraban, era un almacén, por los costales que veían, sabían que debía constar en alimentos o víveres de algún tipo.**

**El problema, es que el almacén era muy grande, pues constaba de una fábrica y algunas otras estructuras, y no notaron que había una cantidad increíble de Caminantes dentro, mientras que en algún momento, aparecieron mas en las calles, rodeando completamente al grupo.**

**Había un camión de carga y siete camionetas con protección antibalas, el número de personas que Takashi y los otros podían ver, constaba de unos cincuenta, contando a algunos que obviamente, ya habían muerto.**

**La explosión fue utilizada para sellar el almacén, en el cual al parecer, había más de quinientos Caminantes, pero aun así, ya habían salido una gran cantidad, más los que los rodeaban, era una situación, ahora de menos de cincuenta personas, contra más de doscientos Caminantes.**

**Peor aún, solo había una ruta de escape, el camión se había volcado y una camioneta estrellado.**

**Pero lo verdaderamente temeroso, es que de los aproximadamente doscientos Caminantes, al menos la mitad, parecían constar de nivel 3, y Takashi incluso pudo ver a unos diez nivel cuatro, lo que lo hizo pensar, que aunque poco probable, o todo ese grupo ya hubiera muerto, existiera un nivel 7, sin embargo, un poco de acero y concreto, no detendría a un monstruo como ese, por lo que era prácticamente imposible.**

**\- ¡Mi mama! –grito de pronto Saya, cuando Takashi vio hacia la dirección que la chica estaba observando, vio a una persona quitarse una especie de casco, apareciendo una mujer de pelo largo y ojos de color miel, al igual que su cabello.**

**\- … tranquilízate Saya –dijo Takashi rápidamente, sujetándola del brazo.**

**\- Pero…**

**\- ¡Saya! –le grito Takashi a la niña, que estaba a punto de ponerse histérica, la cual respiro e intento calmarse, se volteo hacia Rika y pidió su opinión– ¿Qué piensas?**

**\- … es difícil de decir, aunque la cantidad parece enorme, no está aumentando, así que con tiempo suficiente, deberíamos poder resolverlos, sin embargo, hay demasiados de esas cosas especiales y una cantidad estresante de los más fuertes… no estoy segura que podamos lograrlo a tiempo… … ¿Qué quieres hacer? –aunque la mujer era dura, en realidad Takashi y Saeko se habían ganado su respeto, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba la madre de Saya, que tampoco le caía mal, no quería rendirse, pero no sabía cómo salir de esta.**

**\- … –viendo a Saya poniéndose aun más nerviosa, pregunto– ¿puedes darle a los Caminantes de nivel 4… es decir, a los engendros, como el que nos enfrentamos cuando te conocimos y antes de pasar el rio?**

**\- … nivel 4 ¿eh?... en medio de esa multitud, sería muy difícil, pero si se deslizan, al menos los puedo hacer retroceder, son muy rápidos, pero a esta distancia, no deberían ser una molestia…**

**\- … –la mente de Takashi corría rápidamente, y finalmente, formulo un pequeño plan, luego le dijo a Rika– … … defiende a Yuriko-san, es decir, la madre de Saya, no necesitas preocuparte por nadie más… **

**\- … … de acuerdo –aunque sabía que la decisión era cruel, Rika también sabía que no estaban haciendo esto porque fueran héroes, y el número de balas era limitado, así que acepto.**

**\- ¡Saya!, ¡escúchame! –hablo Takashi a la niña, que respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos, a lo que el chico asintió con satisfacción– tu, Yuuki y Rei, rondaran alrededor, entre ese lugar y aquí, destruirán o atraerán para luego destruir, a cualquier Caminante que se encuentren, ¿entendido?**

**\- … si, ¡Sí! –dijo Saya, dos veces, la segunda con más fuerza, ella era muy lista, podía imaginarse algo de lo que Takashi tenía en mente.**

**\- ¡Nana! –la niña lo miro algo asustada, pero resuelta– tu las cubrirás desde lejos, según Rei, tu tino es lo suficientemente eficiente.**

**\- … de acuerdo –asintió la niña con una profunda respiración.**

**\- Kohta, espero que te encargues de los nivel 3… esos que se pueden mover con mucha flexibilidad, pero aun no pueden reaccionar al sonido y vibraciones de las balas, como el que Saeko destruyo después del incidente del minisúper…**

**\- Hare lo mejor que pueda, Komuro-kun –dijo Hirano– ¿y los demás?**

**\- … si puedes ayudarlos, ayúdalos, pero recuerda, que el principal objetivo son tus compañeros y la mama de Saya –respondió Takashi, sabiendo lo que a su compañero le preocupaba.**

**\- … … entendido, así será –dijo el chico, como para convencerse.**

**\- Saeko, ¿me ayudas? –pregunto, volviéndose hacia la hermosa mujer espadachín.**

**\- Estaba esperándolo… -respondió la aludida, con un ligero brillo de emoción en sus ojos.**

**\- Bien… cuídense todos.**

**Takashi tomo esta decisión, no solo porque no podía dejar a Saya ver morir a su madre, sino porque este tipo de situaciones, no podían evadirse siempre, era mejor templarse ahora, y después de este enfrentamiento, su espiritualidad daría un brinco, logrando el mínimo estándar necesario.**

**El lugar donde estaba Yuriko Takagi, era una procesadora de alimento, con un edificio principal, que era también el almacén, y dos edificios mas, donde se encontraban las fabricas, que procesaban los granos y demás.**

**Todo el lugar estaba bardeado por un muro de aproximadamente tres o cuatro metros, la entrada principal era enorme, y ahora era donde es arremolinaban los varios cientos de Caminantes.**

**La entrada trasera estaba bloqueada, ya que una de las fábricas había caído, es decir, el edificio se derrumbo por una explosión y dejo sellada esa sección.**

**Había algunas salidas de emergencia, pero eran para paso humano, pero como habían sido rodeados, mientras se vieron obligados a derrumbar las salidas del edificio principal, de donde había llegado una afluencia de esos monstruos, les era difícil movilizarse.**

**Takashi y los demás los habían estado observando desde un estacionamiento de dos pisos, que en realidad no estaba muy lejos.**

**Rika le había dado dos "explosivos" caseros a Takashi, lo cual había ganado miradas extrañas dirigidas a la "loca" mujer, aunque esta aseguro, que solo tenía algunas cuantas.**

**Cuando llegaron al lugar, Saeko y Takashi, habían tomado la decisión de subir por los muros, con la ayuda de algunos autos abandonados.**

**Takashi decidió lanzar uno de los explosivos, bajo los pies de los Caminantes, que llenaban la entrada principal, aunque no podía destruirlos, volaría algunas piernas, dificultando el movimiento y creando caos.**

**Así mismo, llamaría la atención de algunos de esos monstruos, para que las chicas se deshicieran de ellos.**

**Una vez que saltaron el muro, los chicos empezaron a destruir Caminantes, a diestra y siniestra, mientras avanzaban de forma lenta y segura hacia su objetivo.**

**Takashi aun llevaba lo que quedaba de su "lanza", ahora solo un tubo o un palo de metal, usándolo principalmente como un bastón, pero también había tomado una especie de machete, que recogió entre las cosas que hurgaban en el camino.**

**Aunque no era el mejor espadachín, para poder usar cortes, como hombre con suficiente fuerza, mas la experiencia que tenia de su "sueño", se manejaba bastante bien.**

**Regresando a un estilo algo parecido, al que uso en un primer momento, el chico los detenía con su tubo y los cortaba con la especie de machete.**

**Saeko y Takashi trabajaban muy bien en equipo, cubriéndose y separándose, en el momento correcto, todo para protegerse mutuamente, y no quedar rodeados por más de una docena de esas cosas.**

**Después de unos diez minutos, de destruir nada más que Caminantes débiles y de nivel 3, Saeko recogió una Katana del cuerpo de uno de los guardias de la mama de Saya, y su fuerza parecía multiplicarse, incluso si solo fuera una ilusión.**

**De pronto, una sombra se lanzo contra ellos, Takashi sostuvo sus armas con una sola mano, y lanzo unos cuchillos de cocina que había conseguido, el Caminante de nivel 4, se detuvo momentáneamente para desviarlos, lo cual hizo un hueco para que Saeko atacara, aunque el monstruo reacciono, debido a la capacidad del arma, no pudo evitar que la mitad de su cuello fuese cortada, lo cual, Takashi aprovecho para clavar un cuchillo por su ojo, y hacer que no se volviera a mover.**

**Mientras ellos hacían su camino hacia el centro del incidente, donde se encontraba la madre de Saya, su grupo estaba defendiéndose lo mejor que podían.**

**Ahora solo había unos veinte hombres, dos de ellos usaban metralletas de algún tipo, pero no tenían grandes resultados, más que retrasarlos, debido al impacto de las balas que los hacía caer.**

**Pero Yuriko Takagi ya se había dado cuenta de algo muy curioso, cuando una de esas cosas, terriblemente rápidas, se acercaba demasiado a ella, un disparo sonaba y golpeaba o mandaba a volar al monstruo, permitiendo en cierta ocasión, que uno de sus hombres se deshiciera de la abominación, e incluso de vez en cuando, algunos de esos Caminantes especiales, algo rápidos, también caían.**

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando solo quedaban alrededor de unos treinta o cuarenta Caminantes, ya habían pasado casi dos horas, en solo una más, anochecería.**

**El grupo Takagi, ya habían notado a Takashi y Saeko, muchos de ellos eran hombres encima de los cuarenta años, así que tenían algunas miradas de incredulidad, al ver a "niños", destruyendo monstruos, de manera más fácil, que algunos de ellos.**

**Mientras que Yuriko, tenía ojos brillantes y miraba hacia el lugar de donde parecían venir los disparos, con una mirada de esperanza.**

**Había un hombre alto de 1.82, pelo negro y rostro duro, pero que solo parecía tener unos 35 o 38 años, aunque se había tomado su tiempo, en realidad se las estaba arreglando para combatir con un Caminante de nivel 4 y dos de nivel 3, con solo una katana.**

**Cuando Takashi vio eso, una mirada curiosa paso por sus ojos y observo al hombre de una manera profunda, por un instante.**

**Cuando todo había pasado, finalmente se acercaron unos a otros.**

**\- ¿Y Saya? –pregunto Yuriko, antes de cualquier otra cosa.**

**\- … está afuera con Rei y algunos otros compañeros, obtuvimos la ayuda de… bueno, ya la conocerás, aunque algo estresada, Saya está bien.**

**\- … gracias, gracias Takashi-kun, por cuidar a mi hija –dijo Yuriko, retomando una actitud elegante.**

**\- Ella es muy importante para mí, no tienes que preocuparte –contesto Takashi, mientras Yuriko le dirigía una mirada curiosa y sugerente.**

**\- ¡OYE!, SI TENIAS TANTOS AMIGOS, ¿POR QUE NO PROTEGISTE A NUESTROS HOMBRES?, SON UNOS MALDITOS EGOISTAS, ¿QUE CREEN?, ¿QUE NUESTRAS VIDAS NO VALEN? –grito de pronto un hombre robusto de pelo corto, y una cicatriz en el ojo, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas, el hombre que venció al Caminante nivel 4, puso la katana en su cuello.**

**\- Ellos priorizaron la seguridad de la señora Takagi, como es nuestra obligación hacer, ¿tienes alguna queja más?**

**\- Godou, ¿de verdad crees que en una situación como esta, una vida vale más que la otra? –pregunto el hombre, con una cara de frustración y enojo, ya que su hermano ahora estaba muerto, y sabía, que con un experto tan bueno, como el que venía con esos niños, este podría haberse salvado.**

**\- Eso depende, en una forma ecuánime de verlo, no, pero para las personas, sus amigos, amantes y personas con las que se comprometen, siempre serán más importantes, si el que hubiera muerto, no fuera tu hermano, ¿estarías armando esta escena?, recuerda que le debemos mucho a Soichiro-san, nuestra obligación es proteger a su mujer, incluso si morimos para lograrlo…**

**\- Tú… –el hombre se enfureció y quiso atacar, pero el hombre llamado Godou, solo corto su garganta, sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**Todos se quedaron callados ante lo que acababa de suceder, nadie sabía, lo que era mejor para decir o pensar.**

**Pero antes de que pudieran establecer algún tipo de compromiso, sucedió…**

**Takashi, que estaba al lado de Yuriko, cerca de los escombros del edificio principal, del cual habían derrumbado la entrada, se percato del cambio repentino.**

**Levanto un pie y pateo a Yuriko, en el siguiente segundo, una "mano" salió del montón de concreto, y agarro el aire vacio, justo donde había estado la mama de Saya, al no poder agarrar nada, se escucho una especie de rugido, mientras el concreto salía volando por todas partes, y esa cosa salía.**

**Cuando vio al monstruo, Takashi reacciono rápidamente, tomando el explosivo de Rika, lo lanzo hacia la parte de atrás de la cosa.**

**Cuando el "Caminante" salió, también creó una abertura, por donde dos sombras rápidas salieron, y unos cuantos Caminantes mas se deslizaban, pero cuando el explosivo se activo, el pasaje se volvió a derrumbar, destruyendo a dos Caminantes de nivel 3.**

**Godou, que se había vuelto a mirar a Yuriko y Takashi, se dio cuenta cuando el ultimo, hacia una patada hacia su "maestra", pero antes de que pudiera dar un grito de furia e indignación, vio la mano y luego al monstruo salir, aunque se sorprendió, llego rápidamente al lado de la madre de Saya, e intercepto al Caminante de nivel 4, que se había lanzado.**

**Como resultado de la explosión, el nuevo monstruo, se lanzo contra Takashi, era como una mole que al moverse, podía hacer que el piso vibrara.**

**El monstruo, era un ser de tres metros, tenía una figura humanoide, y características extrañas, parecía un cuerpo podrido, al que solo le quedaban un par de músculos y viseras, pero como para cubrirlas, una capa de hueso, había "crecido" por encima, dando la imagen de un esqueleto con músculos, protegido por un exoesqueleto de hueso blanco, pero del cual, aun se veían algunas características de carne, como vasos sanguíneos y pedazos de su ojos, e incluso un poco de su cerebro y corazón.**

**Cuando se lanzo contra Takashi, este tuvo que saltar a un lado, cuando vio que el monstruo regresaba a por él, tomo unas varillas de metal, que aun tenían pedazos de concreto en ellas, del piso.**

**Como si fueran un par de martillos, Takashi enfoco sus sentidos, y empezó a "bailar" alrededor del monstruo, mientras martillaba a este.**

**Sin embargo, solo se veían pedazos de concreto volar por todas partes, y el monstruo a penas si se imitaba.**

**Cuando el monstruo pareció impacientarse, soltó un sonido gutural, que se convirtió en un rugido especialmente aterrorizante, pues sonaba entre el rugido de una bestia y la rotura de huesos, especialmente estruendoso.**

**Así, agito su brazo y golpeo a Takashi, este último, alcanzo a defenderse con las varillas, pero salió volando y se estrello contra una de las camionetas.**

**Cuando choco contra una de las esquinas de la camioneta, sintió que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones, y que por un instante, perdía la conciencia.**

**Cuando se recupero, Yuriko, Goduo y Saeko, se acercaron, ya se habían desecho de los Caminantes nivel 4, y los otros, que habían salido repentinamente.**

**\- … asi que eso era… un maldito Hueso de ceniza… esto es… ridículo –dijo Takashi de forma entrecortada, pues sentía que no podía respirar bien.**

**\- ¡Ayane!, trae eso, ¡ahora! –gritaba Godou.**

**Mientras el monstruo era detenido, con balas lloviéndole por todas partes, y algunas dándole en las articulaciones, cortesía de Rika y Kohta.**

**Una mujer, con una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, venia corriendo con dos hombres, que traían una especie de arma compleja.**

**El hombre la tomo y disparo, justo cuando el monstro rugía, algo entro en su boca, y luego una fuerte explosión lo voló en pedazos.**

**Al parecer, era una especie de lanzagranadas o algo parecido, Takashi no quería, ni tenía las ganas de averiguarlo.**

**Después de un tiempo, hubo unos sonidos, y Rika, junto con los demás, llegaron corriendo unos segundos después.**

**Yuriko, ordeno que los dejaran pasar, mientras abrazaba a su hija, y Shizuka empezaba a revisar a Takashi, aunque tenía algunos huesos dislocados, en realidad estaba bien, sin embargo, moverse, y hasta respirar con normalidad, le causaría mucho dolor, durante algunos días, quizás medio mes.**

**\- Hueso de ceniza ¿eh?... bueno, supongo que por el momento no importa, te debo dos vidas chico, ¿es que quieres reclamarme de Soichiro?**

**\- ¡Mama! –grito Saya de mal humor.**

**\- ¿Oh?, entiendo, quieres reclamar a mi hija.**

**\- ¡Mama! –grito Saya de nuevo, esta vez algo avergonzada, ante lo que Yuriko entrecerró los ojos y rio de manera maliciosa.**

**\- … antes que nada, deberías juntar los pedazos de esa cosa, y dejar que se quemen hasta desaparecer.**

**\- … pero no debería poder moverse más –dijo la mujer con la mitad de la máscara.**

**\- Es que los huesos moviéndose, ¿es algo posible? –contesto Takashi de forma seca.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron sin palabras, ante la lógica del chico, pero Yuriko inclino la cabeza pensativamente y ordeno– hagan lo que Takashi-kun dice.**

**Todos hicieron lo que la madre de Saya dijo, aunque tenían caras contrariadas.**

**Después de crear los "restos" del monstruo, recogieron lo más que pudieron, y empezaron su camino, hacia la mansión Takagi.**

**A Takashi se le permitió ir en una camioneta de Yuriko, mientras los otros los seguían.**

**\- Dime Takashi-kun, ¿Qué es un Hueso de ceniza? –pregunto Yuriko, en esta camioneta, solo iba Godou, Takashi y ella.**

**\- Ese lugar, ¿solía ser un crematorio? –pregunto Takashi, sin responder a la mujer.**

**\- … no, que yo sepa…**

**\- … había algunos rumores, que ese lugar estaba controlado por… cierto personaje, que ahora ya no vale demasiado… el punto es, que se decía, que ahí escondía a todos sus "enemigos", pero un día, alguien filtro la noticia, así que el lugar fue incendiado, se dijo que el habito del hombre no cambio, pero desde entonces, todos sus "enemigos", solo eran cenizas… aunque hay mucho que se puede llamar verdad, no puedo asegurar lo demás –intervino Godou.**

**\- … … de repente me siento más seguro en esta nueva era.**

**\- … –Godou no pudo evitar echarse a reír, incluso Yuriko hizo una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun siguió el tema– ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el dichoso Hueso de Ceniza?**

**\- … … cuando un Caminante de la Muerte, como yo los llamo, come a un humano, no lo devorara por completo, sino hasta que "sienta" que el cuerpo pierde su calor, después de eso, no seguirá con su "comida", es la razón por la que hay tantos de ellos, pero muchas veces son grupos de Caminantes los que atrapan una "presa", lo que termina en cadáveres, con solo una parte de músculos, o solo esqueletos, estos esqueletos ¿se pueden levantar también?... bueno, creo que la respuesta ya la han visto… pero por el momento, es algo que no sucederá, sin embargo, siempre hay excepciones.**

**\- Los cementerios –continuo Takashi– los campos de guerra, los lugares de ejecución, siempre, hemos sentido que la atmosfera alrededor de un lugar como estos, emanan una especie de sensación diferente, a veces enfermiza, así, en esta nueva era, su cambio aunque sutil, es el más grande de todos, solo necesita un tiempo y un catalizador para dispararse, pero como dije antes, siempre hay excepciones, como un catalizador inverso, que sucede cuando un Caminante de la Muerte, en un muy mal estado, cae dentro de uno de estos lugares, aunque hay mucho que no se o entiendo, así mismo, en cierto sentido, no es importante, pero tal suceso, crea las llamadas variables y aberraciones.**

**\- Cuando un Caminante cae, en un lugar con muchas cenizas, cenizas humanas en este caso, las cenizas se unirán al Caminante caído, y alguna especie de reacción, provocara que las cenizas, se vuelvan a convertir en Hueso, cubriéndolo, fortaleciéndolo, eso se llama Caminante de la Muerte, Hueso de Ceniza… bueno, yo lo llamo así.**

**\- … … … –las dos personas en la camioneta, se quedaron sin palabras, el cuento era alucinante y sacado de una película o leyenda sobrenatural y de terror, pero habían visto a esa cosa, con hueso humano, en forma de exoesqueleto, así que no pudieron replicar, por lo que Yuriko pregunto– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?**

**\- … de la misma manera que esas cosas aparecieron… … de la nada –contesto Takashi, al ver la cara rígida de Yuriko Takagi, agrego– hay algo un poco más concreto, pero hablare de ello después de recuperarme, tanto a mis compañeros, como a usted y su marido, supongo que Godou-san también… solo asimile la idea.**

**\- … –Yuriko Takagi no sabía que decir, pero era cierto que no podía pensar en una razón lógica y científica, sobre todo, para lo que acababan de ver, e incluso ella, empezaba a sentir, una especie de escalofrió desde lo profundo de… ¿su alma?**

**\- … se de algunos rumores de la casa de Takagi, pero tener esa especie de lanzagranadas… –dijo Takashi, cambiando de tema.**

**\- … Oh, eso no es nuestro, hace poco un helicóptero de autodefensa cayo, tenía eso entre sus cosas –dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa.**

**\- … veo –contesto el joven, mientras se encogía de hombros, y se quedaba callado, mientras veía el cielo desde la ventana, el cual empezaba a oscurecerse.**

**Takashi se sentía algo frustrado, pensó que cuando llegaran a la casa de Saya, podría tomarse su tiempo para relajarse, y prepararse adecuadamente para el siguiente paso, sobre todo, para la llegada de la Segunda Ola.**

**Quizás sus pensamientos eran exagerados o fuera de línea, pero definitivamente no pensó en quedarse en cama, los primeros tres o cuatro días.**

**Pero al menos, su poder espiritual había dado un salto, en los días que tardaría su recuperación, aunque con algunos maquillajes al asunto, podría decirles a los demás lo que sabe, aunque fuera solo algo de conocimiento y a personas selectas.**

**Lo único que le preocupaba un poco, era la aparición de una variable del Caminante de la Muerte, un Hueso de ceniza, con una defensa, en ciertos sentidos, superior a uno de nivel 7 y una fuerza de nivel 5, su única debilidad, era su velocidad, que apenas podía compararse con un nivel 3, pero era un monstruo, que debería ser extremadamente difícil para aparecer, antes de la Segunda Ola, pero si ya había sucedido, la aparición de otras variables, podría convertirse en algo muy molesto.**

**Pero, al final, solo podía ir paso a paso, y enfrentar lo que se fuera poniendo en su camino, mientras se asegura de…**


	13. Chapter 13: Kyoko Hayashi

**Capitulo 13: Kyoko Hayashi y La Tranquilidad**

**Esta era una amplia habitación en la mansión principal de la familia Takagi, en este momento, había doce personas y un perro presentes.**

**Takashi, que estaba en la única cama de la habitación, una cama enorme y muy cómoda, estaba medio recostado, casi en una posición sentada, no tenia ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero había varias vendas que lo envolvían.**

**Saeko, Yuuki, Sumire y Rika, estaban en un gran sillón, a la derecha de la cama, Saya, Nana, Kohta y Rei, estaban en otro sillón a la izquierda, mientras Alice, estaba en las piernas de Rika, con una cara curiosa, pero adecuadamente callada, mientras Zeke, también estaba en la cama, a lado de Takashi, sin molestar.**

**Enfrente había un sillón mas, aunque esta había estado mas separo en la habitación, fue arrastrado, para la facilidad de la plática, en el estaba Shizuka, y a su lado, estaba Kyoko Hayashi.**

**Takashi miraba a esta "maestra" fijamente, aunque no estaba interesado mucho en eso, al menos no en este momento, no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas se acomodaban de manera curiosa.**

**Por un lado, a pesar del retraso en llegar a la casa de Rika, Alice aun estaba viva, y hasta con Zeke, e incluso la muerte de Hisashi, fue de cierta manera, inevitable, pero por otro lado, un pequeño accidente, había hecho que Kyoko Hayashi, estuviera viva.**

**Ciertamente, cuando veía el inicio del Apocalipsis, había notado al Caminante acercarse a la puerta del colegio, pero fue justo antes de que los maestros reaccionaran, así que no les puso atención, pues ya sabía lo que pasaría.**

**Por lo que, cuando llegaron a esta mansión, y poco después de instalarse, la mujer que debería estar muerta, apareció ante él, viva, se sorprendió enormemente.**

**Kyoko Hayashi, era una mujer de 1.75, pelo café oscuro, ojos oscuros, entre los 30 o 35 años, a pesar de su apariencia dura, era una mujer madura, con un encanto seductor, principalmente, por su figura bien desarrollada, pechos amplios, caderas grandes, piernas largas, en general, una belleza.**

**Siempre había tenido una actitud muy estricta, y por eso no era tan popular como debía ser, pero sin duda, había muchos hombres, sobre todo adolecentes, que se fascinaban con su atractivo físico.**

**Lo curioso, era que según ella, un día antes del incidente, paso por la enfermería, dado que Shizuka, le llevaba un seguimiento, sobre un cierto asunto, ese era el mismo momento en que Takashi acababa de salir de ahí, así que la atolondrada enfermera, seguía quejándose sobre varias cosas, lo que hizo que le contara su situación a Kyoko, esto le recordó de un caso de desmayos, que había tenido su tío últimamente, junto con algunas exageraciones aquí y allá, la profesora decidió tomarse el día siguiente, libre, para llevar a su pariente a revisión, y así, se salvo de su situación en la escuela.**

**Claro, su camino hasta la casa Takagi no fue sencillo, su tío, ni mencionar, y los accidentes en el hospital, muy horrorosos para que ella quisiera hacer hincapié en ellos.**

**Tuvo la suerte de conocer a Yuriko, que había ido a ese mismo hospital, por un cierto incidente de auto y la lesión de un chofer. Con la ayuda de esta y sus guardaespaldas, ella volvió a salvarse, sin darse cuenta, que quizás era su segunda vez, teniendo dicha suerte.**

**Yuriko y Kyoko en realidad se conocían, no eran las mejores amigas, pero su relación no era mala, por lo que se le permitió quedarse en la mansión principal, cuando se entero de que algunas personas de la escuela Fujimi, habían llegado, inmediatamente se presento.**

**Otra cosa curiosa, era que entre todos los reunidos, aparte de su relación con Shizuka, eran Yuuki y Sumire, las que tenían la relación más cercana con Kyoko, ya que aunque fuera solo ocasionalmente que asistían, pertenecían al club de pingpong de la escuela.**

**\- … aunque hay algunos de ustedes con los que prácticamente nunca tuve una relación, y apenas nos conocíamos… en cierto sentido, creo que a parte de Yuriko, ustedes son lo más cercano a amigos o familia… pues yo ya no tengo… así que si necesitan cualquier cosa de mi, pueden contar con ello –dijo Kyoko de manera muy seria.**

**\- Gracias Kyoko, tu también cuentas con nosotras –dijo Shizuka con un gran abrazo, a lo que la mujer sonrió irónicamente, pero con un poco de calor reflejado en sus ojos.**

**\- Ciertamente será de ayuda, tener una mujer adulta a parte de mi, en este grupo de mocosos, que me he echado a la espalda –dijo Rika, de manera lúdica, expresando que Shizuka también era una niña, ante lo que ella hizo un mohín, y Kyoko rio con más facilidad.**

**\- Por el momento, debemos dejar descansar a Takashi-kun –dijo Kyoko, levantándose– espero que estés mejor rápidamente, vendré a visitarte más tarde.**

**\- Gracias Kyoko…. san –dijo Takashi, ante lo que la mujer hizo una cara extraña, pero entendió que esta no era la escuela, y era mejor que se dirigieran de esa manera, por otro lado, eso la hacía sentir más cerca del grupo– Saya, te molestaría que les digas a tus… empleados, que me dejen dormir, y solo me traigan de desayunar, hoy no cenare.**

**\- … está bien Takashi… descansa–respondió la aludida, un poco desorientada.**

**Takashi vio salir a Saya, pero decidió dejarlo así, ya tendría tiempo para ayudarla.**

**Una vez que la habitación quedo sin nadie, aparte de Takashi y Zeke, el chico decido que ya era hora.**

**Habiendo pedido a Yuuki que cerrara todas las persianas, la habitación estaba muy oscura.**

**Puso la mano en la cabeza del pequeño Zeke, y se quedo mirando al centro de la habitación, pronto, su vista parecía hundirse con la oscuridad circundante, tuvo la ilusión de quedarse ciego.**

**Después de casi media hora, luces empezaron a parpadear en la esquina de sus ojos, como las que una persona tiene cuando le da jaqueca, pronto, la habitación pareció tomar varios colores, rojo, azul, amarillo, era como una cámara especial, que veía en varios espectros de color.**

**Un dolor gigantesco, lo ataco de repente en la cabeza, pero una luz sutil, parecía emanar de sus pupilas, era tan ligera, que si no fuera por la absoluta oscuridad, contrastándola, no se notaria.**

**Después de unos segundos, todo regreso a la normalidad, y Takashi se acostó en la cama, cubierto de sudor, y con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.**

**Por unos minutos, no sabía ni donde estaba, cual era la izquierda o derecha, que era arriba o abajo, una vez que se recupero, aunque aun había un pequeño deseo de volver el estomago y un leve dolor de cabeza, ahora también había una leve sonrisa en su boca.**

… … … … … … …

**Los días siguientes pasaron de forma muy tranquila, al menos para Takashi, aparte de estar "detenido" en cama, y "jugar" con Zeke, platicaba un poco con las personas que lo visitaban.**

**Yuuki, era la que más lo visitaba, y le jugaba algunos trucos, a veces bastante "crueles", debido a su falta de movimiento, platicaba con Rika, de la naturaleza de la ahora, fortaleza Takagi, tuvo la oportunidad de mencionar, de manera casual, los pulsos electromagnéticos, como si fuera la idea de una película que había visto, y que esta hablara con Yuriko sobre ello, para estar atento.**

**Kyoko también lo visitaba, al menos tres veces al día, le traía comida, postres, algunos juegos de mesa, o simplemente hablaba un poco sobre ella, como lo hacía con los demás, para conocerse mejor, al parecer, cortesía de la intervención de Yuuki, que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.**

**De alguna manera, Kohta pareció escucharlo, y empezó a pasar tiempo con Sumire, enseñándole de armas y a disparar, parecía que Yuuki también había intervenido, y hecho que esta se juntara con el chico otaku.**

**Rei paseaba de aquí allá, con varios pensamientos en su cabeza, pero también estaba muy atenta a la situación de Takashi, junto a Nana, la cual también pasaba tiempo con Sumire y Kohta, de vez en cuando.**

**Shizuka parecía estar revisando la manera de ayudar a Takashi, a recuperarse más rápido, mientras hablaba de varias cosas con RIka y Kyoko.**

**Saya también visitaba a Takashi, pero estaba distraída, y al parecer, algo enojada.**

**El tercer día de la llegada a la mansión Takagi, Saya entro de manera agresiva al cuarto de Takashi, seguida de todos lo demás, siendo Kohta y Rei, quienes también tenían miradas extrañas, Saeko ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, y Rika tan indiferente como siempre, mientras que Shizuka, que era acompañada de Kyoko, parecía tener la mirada de una niña atrapada en un conflicto de adultos**

**Saya empezó a hablar de lo "ideal" de la situación, y que no era correcto mantenerla, siendo que los otros e incluso su madre, solo querían que esta se relajara y tratara el mundo como si no pasara nada.**

**Sumiré, siempre callada, en realidad le grito a Saya, debido a que su familia había muerto cuando era muy chica, y sentía que la "pequeña princesa", no apreciaba a sus padres, que aun tenia.**

**Después de ese incidente, Saya se calmo un poco y pidió disculpas, pero argumento que eso no cambiaba la situación, algo que no podía mantenerse o todo colapsaría.**

**Algunos de los personas de la mansión, habían insinuado que debían quitarle las armas a Kohta y los otros "niños", Nana también estaba muy molesta con ello, pues aunque su carácter era vivaracho, su actitud también era imprudente, y no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, en especial de lo que ella consideraba, lacayos.**

**La única razón por la que no habían actuado, es porque respetaban y temían a Rika.**

**Esto provoco un cometario inocente de Saeko, que solo quería aconsejar a Kohta, para que no se apegara tanto a sus armas, con una razón lógica, ante lo cual, el aludido, empezó a nombrar los defectos de las katanas, y pronto se salió de control, cuando Takashi por fin quiso intervenir, Hirano le grito sobre su falta de interés e ineptitud en "sus" armas, y salió de la habitación.**

**Sumiré decidió ir tras él, después de un consejo de Yuuki, mientras ella misma pensó en retirarse por el momento, viendo la mirada molesta de Saya hacia Takashi.**

**Saeko ladeo la cabeza pensativamente, y también se retiro, con Nana siguiéndole, a lado de Rei.**

**\- … parece que enoje a todos, ¿golpeado cuando estoy abajo? –hablo Tajashi, con una sonrisa burlesca.**

**\- Déjate de tonterías, Takashi, están molestos, porque aparte de meterte con Hirano, para defender a tu querida Saeko, no hablaste durante toda la discusión, incluso ella está molesta contigo, diría yo –respondió Saya, a la absurda broma del chico.**

**\- ¿Celosa? –cuando Takashi vio la mirada mortal de la niña, se encogió de hombros y dijo– ¿Qué quieres que diga?**

**\- ¡Takashi! –exclamo Saya molesta– ¿de verdad no te importa esta situación?**

**\- … no por el momento, un poco de tranquilidad, no está de más…**

**\- Pero es solo una ilusión, de gente que se engaña a sí misma, queriendo mantener el estatus quo, como si llamarnos niños, cambiara algo…**

**\- Saya… entiendo tus pensamientos, pero tu madre solo quiere que estés bien, y tú que ella lo este, no le des tantas vueltas, relájate, tal vez, no tengas otra ocasión –aconsejo Takashi.**

**\- Y ES POR ESO QUE NO PODEMOS RELAJARNOS AHORA**

**Después de ese grito, Saya salió azotando la puerta, Takashi inclino levemente la cabeza, pensando si dejar que se relajen es una mala idea, pero creyendo, que era necesario para verdaderamente avanzar, incluso si se equivocaba, dejo que la situación continuara, sin intervenir.**

**\- ¿De verdad estas seguro, que esta es lo mejor? –pregunto Rika, que junto a Shizuka y Kyoko, aun estaban en la habitación– no es como si no entendiera lo que piensas, pero hay soldados que ya no pueden ser soldados, y forzarlos, los romperá.**

**\- … … entonces que se rompan, no es como si la alternativa fuera mejor, pero sobre todo, si no pueden superar eso… tal vez es mejor que mueran…**

**\- … … ¿?... … –no solo Rika, sino que las otras dos mujeres, se sorprendieron, no podían definir, si la respuesta era extremadamente fría o…**

**\- … por otra parte –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros– la situación ya está ahí, desde que entramos a esta mansión, solo deben probarse ¿no?... … de todos modos, la líder elegida eres tú, confió en que puedas manejar la situación.**

**\- Este hijo de… –Rika casi saca su arma y le da al chico descarado, solo le lanzaba el problema de forma descarada– Bah.**

**Dándose vuelta, la mujer también salió algo molesta, pero ahora entendía mejor los pensamientos del chico, y sabia más o menos, que hacer, lo que la hizo sonreír entre complacida y burlona, pero molesta y frustrada.**

**\- ¿Y vosotras dos? –pregunto el chico.**

**\- Hemos venido a darte tratamiento… bueno, Shizuka, yo solo quiero ayudar –respondió Kyoko.**

**\- Oh –dijo Takashi con una ligera mueca, pues sabía de que se trataba, y nunca le gusto sentir pomadas en su piel, pero entendía que no podía evitarlo– de acuerdo, ¿Qué necesito hacer?**

**\- Ufufufufu –empezó a reír Shizuka.**

**\- … al menos ahora, pareces más un chico normal –comento Kyoko con una sonrisa.**

**\- … no estoy seguro si eso me hace feliz.**

**\- Jajaja –rio la mujer madura– por ahora, solo quítate lo que traes puesto, y quédate con solo ropa interior.**

**\- ¿?, usted sabe, Kyoko-sensei, yo soy un chico muy puro, no puede hacerle esto a su alumno.**

**\- Bah, nunca te enseñe nada –respondió Kyoko, ante la farsa del chico– apúrate.**

**\- …. … ¿tomaran responsabilidad? –ante el comentario del joven, las mujeres le dirigieron una mirada maliciosa, este solo desvió la mirada– solo una broma, siempre quise hacer algo así, lamentablemente, no soy muy bueno con las bromas, pero… ¿Por qué también los pantalones?**

**\- … –ambas mujeres se miraron, Kyoko no lo sabía, ya que no conocía bien a Takashi, pero Shizuka, entendía que el joven realmente no era bueno con cosas así, era tímido y callado, o por defecto, más directo, nunca coqueto, el tono rígido de sus bromas, lo demostraba, así que entendió que solo quería aligerar el ambiente, después de pensar en ello, respondió– escuche de cómo fue el accidente, y te he estado revisando, es mejor un masaje un poco más completo, y estimular tus articulaciones, para que no queden rígidas… de hecho, ya le di este masaje a Rika… ufufufufu, deberías haberla visto, eso fue divertido, me pregunto…**

**\- … … Kyoko-san, ella quiere asustarme, ¿cierto?, ¿cierto? –pregunto Takashi dos veces, ante el hecho, que la maestra desvió la mirada.**

**Ciertamente fue una experiencia estimulante, en muchos sentidos.**

**Las manos de una mujer adulta, bella, sexy, algo erótica y al parecer un poco sádica, recorriendo su espalda, su espalda baja, y moviéndose a través de sus muslos, fue bastante…**

**Mientras que Shizuka, insistió en dar un masaje a su pecho y eso le hizo avergonzar, ya que tener una erección visible, solo cubierta por unos calzoncillos, ante dos mujeres maduras, que solo lo sujetaban o lo masajeaban, para genuinamente ayudarlo a sanar, era…**

**Por otro lado, era una sensación frustrante, algo parecida a un masaje deportivo, en ciertas ocasiones bastante doloroso, lo que lo hacía parecer un masoquista, pues aun con dolor, su erección no bajaba, mientras que un pequeño rubor pasaba por las mejillas de Kyoko, ante la extraña situación, de gemidos entre dolor y placer, lo que la hizo pellizcarlo varias veces, de forma bastante dolorosa.**

**\- Si no fuera por el dolor… creo que lucharía contra Rika-san, por ti.**

**\- Ufufufu, perderías, ella nunca me dejara ir –contesto Shizuka, siguiéndole la broma.**

**\- … creo que exageraste un poco**

**\- … –en realidad, Kyoko estaba de acuerdo, aunque sabía de la lesión del chico, en este momento, ya podía hasta parase, el masaje completo de su amiga, iba por la borda, incluso le pidió ayuda, por que sintió que hacerlo a solas, era muy vergonzoso, demostrando que ella se daba cuenta.**

**\- … bah, que seas un pequeño pervertido, con esa cosa, levantándose solo por un poco de dolor, no es algo que me esperara –contesto Shizuka, volteando la cabeza, como haciendo un mohín.**

**\- Siento que si no reaccionara, ante dos maduras y hermosas mujeres, tendría que reconsiderar mi sexualidad –respondió Takashi, ante lo cual, Kyoko lo volvió a pellizcar, con una mirada fulminante, pero una sonrisa feliz, ella era de la idea, que a ninguna mujer le molestaban los cumplidos.**

**\- … no tienes que esforzarte tanto, Shizuka-san, el mundo no nos esperara.**

**\- … No entiendo tu razonamiento, Takashi-kun –dijo Kyoko– si piensas así, por que no estuviste de acuerdo con Saya, porque das un consejo tan contradictorio.**

**\- … el mundo no nos esperara, pero nosotros somos humanos, si fuéramos al ritmo del mundo, no seriamos lo que somos, ni estaríamos en la situación que estamos, así que presionarse no tiene caso, no solo no conseguiremos nada, aunque el mundo sea lento, no podremos seguir el paso**

**\- … –Kyoko y Shizuka se quedaron calladas, no podían estar completamente de acuerdo con el razonamiento del chico, pero no podían negarlo, entonces la ex enfermera, hablo con un bajo tono de voz– yo solo quiero ser útil… no soy como Rika… solo me siento útil dando consejos con mi experiencia… … pero ahora, tú me das consejos a mi… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.**

**\- … a veces lo digo de broma, y a veces las personas no se dan cuenta, no solo la que lo hace, si no la que lo recibe, pero es un hecho, que por solo estar ahí, una persona es útil… a veces… … saber que alguien depende de nosotros… es una forma de depender de ella… –respondió Takashi, con una mirada melancólica, ya que la experiencia de su sueño, no era la única que le había enseñado eso, hasta que empezó a salir con Hisashi, solo por estar ahí, no se había percatado, de cuanto dependía de Rei– ustedes no solo tienen mucho que enseñar y en lo que ayudar, aunque no parezca grandioso, o a veces, siquiera útil, pero incluso sin ello, solo por ser mujeres hermosas, yo me levantaría cada día para verlas, sin hablar de si…**

**\- Bah –resoplaron ambas mujeres, interrumpiendo sus palabras, pero mucho más felices, Kyoko dijo– no seas demasiado codicioso, encárgate primero de Saya.**

**\- … quizás exagere un poco –admitió Shizuka, mientras veía a Kyoko salir de la habitación– pero no es como si fuera inútil… cuando te revise, así como Rika y Saeko, parecen haber forzado mucho sus cuerpos…**

**Con esas palabras, Shizuka también salió, dejando a Takashi solo, y pensativo.**

**El no se estaba realmente insinuando a Kyoko o Shizuka, aunque las deseara, solo quería explicar que lo que son, vale mucho, aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, podría haber sonado como un insulto, e incluso, de buena forma, como se había dado el caso, como una propuesta.**

**Esto lo hizo percatarse, de que de verdad no sabía cómo decir las cosas, o consolar a la gente, pues si ellas lo hubieran interpretado como el hecho de que tenían que empezar a "venderse" a sí mismas, para ser útiles, eso realmente hubiera sido un error, que la palabra "perdón", no podría solucionar; al menos ahora, sonó algo romántico, aunque codicioso, esperaba…**

**Pero antes de tener un pensamiento real sobre ellas, quería "mantener" adecuadamente a Saya, y que esta no tuviera más dudas sobre quedarse a su lado, y luego hacer sentir más segura a Yuuki.**

**Una vez solucionado eso, y ganar más fuerza, podría pensar en otras cosas o mujeres, y sentirse más seguro al lado de Saeko, la única que de verdad no quería perder… bueno, quizás a ninguna, pero Saeko y Saya, eran sus verdaderas prioridades.**

**Respecto a lo que dijo Shizuka, ciertamente luchar con Caminantes, sobre todo de nivel 3 , y aun mas, nivel 4 hacia arriba, podría exigir más del cuerpo, Takashi estaba tan concentrado en su despertar espiritual, que olvido que tenía un cuerpo de carne y sangre, a veces, muy frágil.**

**Mientras se recostaba y se perdía en el recuerdo, de la deliciosa sensación, de las manos de Shizuka, pues teniendo a las dos mujeres juntas, mas el dolor, no le había permitido, disfrutar del toque de la hermosa mujer, Takashi se quedo dormido, pues al final, el masaje también era relajante, dejándole una sensación de sueño.**


	14. Chapter 14: Caída De Saya Takagi

**Capitulo 14: El Camino Hacia Delante y Caída De Saya Takagi**

**La discusión con Saya y los demás, fue en la mañana del séptimo dia del Apocalipsis, después del masaje, Takashi durmió hasta la una de la tarde, cuando Rei, lo despertó para que comiera algo.**

**La niña tenía la cara un poco sonrojada, ya que después del masaje, aunque se había puesto sus pantalones, Takashi no llevaba ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo, pues las vendas ya no eran necesarias.**

**\- Parece que disfrutaste del masaje, ¿cierto, Takashi? –pregunto Rei, un poco gruñona, pero algo maliciosa.**

**\- … no me digas, que tu también recibiste uno…**

**\- … si… pero no creo que lo haya disfrutado tanto como tu –respondió la niña, insistiendo en el tema, para ocultar su vergüenza, al recordar su propio masaje– Busujima-sempai también recibió uno…**

**\- … veo… … ¿no estabas molesta conmigo? –pregunto Takashi algo confundido, al ver a la niña que solo quería burlarse de él.**

**\- … no… yo… he decidido a tenerte absoluta confianza… incluso si de verdad estas flaqueando en algo… siento que te puedo entender y apoyar completamente… tal vez los demás son igual… pero debido a sus sentimientos turbulentos… no lo han notado…**

**\- … no necesitas forzarte, Rei –respondió Takashi, con una sonrisa amarga.**

**\- ¡Te equivocas! –exclamo Rei– yo de verdad confió en ti, incluso si te equivocas… … esta vez no te fallare… además… no soy tonta y entiendo la situación… fuuu…**

**\- … –Takashi observo a la chica que caminaba y se sentaba a su lado, inclinándose un poco hacia su cuerpo, pero sin tocarlo– no hablo de eso…**

**\- Se de lo que hablas –interrumpió Rei– piensas que fuerzo mi lógica, para convencerme de lo mejor para mi… quizás si solo hubiéramos conocido… a esa cosa que denominas Caminante de la Muerte nivel 4, yo estaría haciendo eso… pero después de ver a ese… Hueso de Ceniza como lo llamas, ya no es así… todavía hay un impulso de salir y buscar a mis padres, pero cuando pienso, en la escena en que la madre de Saya, estaba en peligro, y eso puso, incluso a alguien tan lógica como ella, en un estado casi histérico, así como esa cosa que apareció de manera inesperada… … se que incluso ahora, sin suficiente fuerza, no puedo llegar a mama o papa, y si lo hago, y ellos están en una situación así, no querría que tu y los demás, estuvieran en peligro, pero no creo que pueda quedarme quieta y ver morir a mis padres… por lo que…**

**\- … Rei –Takashi la miro un poco sorprendido, tenía que aceptar, que había estado subestimando un poco a la chica.**

**\- … no –negó algo la chica, luego, puso una mano en el torso de Takashi, y se apoyo un poco más en este, sintiendo su calor y sintiéndose protegida– desde el principio de este desastre, me has estado protegiendo y ayudando… lo sé… a pesar de mis… y a pesar de… sé que no solo me verías en un estado melancólico, y sobre todo, porque entiendo el deseo de saber de mis padres, sé que no te computarías de una manera cobarde o algo parecido..**

**\- Takashi –continuo Rei con un susurro, mientras se acercaba mas al chico, y sus caras se acercaban mucho– tal vez no me di cuenta antes… pero ahora si… y creo que eso es lo que debe importar… por lo que yo confió en ti… ya no podría vivir sin confiar en ti… sin ti… si no me quisieras…**

**\- … Rei –cuando Takashi estaba muy cerca de los labios de la niña, una escena desagradable paso por su mente, en especial cuando sentía que la chica parecía poder seducirlo tan bien como Yuuki, y pensar que como mínimo, ella había seducido a Hisashi en alguna ocasión, mientras estaban juntos, eso no lo molesto, pero lo hizo sentir un poco triste, así que volteo la cabeza y fingió ver el cielo, a través de la ventana– ciertamente tengo un plan, tal vez no todo salga bien, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer… … gracias por confiar en mi…**

**\- … … … si… iré a ver a los demás –dijo Rei, mientras agachaba la cabeza algo triste, luego se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir– piensa en lo que te dije, no bromeaba… era muy enserio.**

**Una vez que la chica cerró la puerta, Takashi movió la cabeza negativamente, creía que una vez que encontrara a su madre, ya no sentiría la necesidad de dependencia, y tomaría su camino, no uno que necesitara, sino el que de verdad quisiera.**

… … …

**Mientras Rei salía del cuarto de Takashi, con una cara algo melancólica, se topo con Saeko.**

**\- ¿Se ha despertado? –pregunto la espadachín.**

**\- Así es, está comiendo –respondió Rei– supongo que estará feliz, de que tu tampoco estés molesta con él.**

**\- … …**

**\- … fuuu, sin embargo, supongo que no está de buen humor, así que le servirá tu compañía –volvió a decir Rei, con una cara derrotada.**

**\- … gracias por tu confianza Miyamoto –respondió Saeko– tal vez, solo debes darle tiempo..**

**\- … no necesito que me consueles Busujima-sempai… en especial, no tu… a quien él tiene en la más alta estima…**

**\- … No estoy muy segura de ello, pero tal vez estas pidiendo demasiado y demasiado rápido… no solo para Takashi, sino para ti también, es por eso que no lo aceptara… esto no es un consuelo, solo un hecho, pues lo de Igou no esta reciente, solo para ti, incluso si no les afecta de la misma manera.**

**\- Y cuando haya pasado suficiente tiempo, entonces Saya, tú y hasta esa… Miku, ya lo tendrán "muy" cerca, ¿no?**

**\- … yo no he tomado tal decisión, e incluso Saya, creo que no lo ha hecho, son solo tus miedos y exigencias, como dije, quieres demasiado, en el momento equivocado… admito que mi forma de pensar es diferente, debido a mi educación, pero solo porque Takashi se haya ganado mi aprecio y aprobación, no significa que saltare sobre él, tan fácilmente, o que me acomodare con "cualquier" posición, si eso pasa. Ahora, solo pienso que es alguien de confianza, e intento acomodarme a los cambios que ya tiene en su mente, mientras me centro en el futuro… si quieres exigir algo o tener el derecho a reclamar, no solo debes esperar a que yo de verdad lo acepte, debes dar un paso atrás y aceptar la posición que tú misma, decidiste tener, consiente o no, acertada o no…**

**\- … entonces debo aceptar ser una más, ¿eso es lo que dices? –pregunto Rei con molestia.**

**\- Si Takashi pensara tan simple de ti, tal vez ahora estarías durmiendo con él, mientras que la propia Saya, no ha aceptado, la única que es una más… es Yuuki, e incluso ella, no será tratada de esa manera, al menos, creo que conoces lo suficiente a Takashi, para entenderlo, y repito, incluso si yo me entrego, no significa que aceptare cualquier posición, a pesar de mi educación, sigo siendo una mujer… fuuu, no entiendo porque hablamos de esto, cuando ni siquiera se me ha declarado, y nada a pasado… me siento como si todos estuviéramos compitiendo, cuando nadie, ni Takashi, ni tú, ni Saya, por supuesto, yo, hemos tomado una decisión.**

**\- Yo ya la he tomado, pero no aceptare…**

**\- No creo que tengas derecho a aceptar, pudiste tenerlo y moldearlo si así quisieras, ahora solo puedes dar un paso atrás y luchar por hacer que te acepte, y aceptar lo que Takashi quiera o…**

**\- … pero le quieres…**

**\- Me gusta la sensación a su lado y creo que es digno, la situación nos ha acercado, pero nada más… aun tengo mis propios demonios…**

**\- Pero Takashi no parece dispuesto a dejarte ir, incluso con Saya, incluso conmigo, nunca nos mira como a ti…**

**\- Entonces tendrá que demostrar que me puede aceptar… –dijo Saeko con una mirada melancólica– a pesar de todo, tiene muchas dudas… y quizás es más frágil de lo que pensamos, al final, tal vez suceda lo que quieres y solo acepte a una…**

**\- … por cierto, solo llámame Saeko, Rei, creo que tantas formalidades, ya no tienen caso.**

**Con eso dicho, Saeko se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Takashi.**

**Mientras la observaba, no pudo evitar pensar, en lo que Takashi le dijo, **_**"… tu no quisiste ver, que solo necesitabas una palabra para que yo fuera el hombre que querías que fuera… "**_** y sintió que aunque de diferente manera, era lo que Saeko estaba logrando.**

**Eso la hizo sentir frustrada, así que solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.**

… … … … … … …

**Ahora eran las dos de la tarde, después de una pequeña charla con Saeko, algo criptica en su opinión, no podía negar que se sentía de mejor humor.**

**Saeko principalmente le dijo que lo apoyaba, pues comprendía que tenía algo en mente, pero a veces debía dar a conocer sus pensamientos, incluso si esto daba lugar a una pequeña falla, siempre era mejor que las personas no malinterpretaran… o al menos, la mayoría de las veces.**

**Cuando Takashi se levantaba, decidido a tomar un baño, la puerta se abrió, y Yuriko Takagi entro.**

**Ahora, se veía muy diferente a la ocasión en la que se encontraron por primera vez, ella parecía medir 1.77, traía el pelo suelto hasta la espalda media, facciones maduras pero de una belleza fascinante, tenía unos pechos grandes que resaltaban a través de su vestido y unas nalgas bien torneadas, pero sobre todo, unas piernas largas y hermosas.**

**\- … vaya, pensé que Yuriko-san se había olvidado de mi –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa.**

**\- Fufu, al no estar mi marido, debo poner en orden varias cosas, así como encargarme de otras que pueden suceder, pero me han dicho, que has estado muy bien, según Kyoko, eres muy popular, ¿Qué opina mi hija?**

**\- … parece que su naturaleza es algo celosa, pero ella está bien, después de todo, un enfermo es inocente de cualquier cargo –dijo Takashi, intentando buscar la manera de desviar el tema, incluso si ya ha tomado su decisión, hablar de ello, con la madre de Saya, era un tanto…**

**\- … bueno, la sociedad siempre ha sido así, nada nuevo, solo un poco más descarado o abierto, tal vez directo… mientras mi hija este de acuerdo, yo la apoyare… … Pero quería pedirte un favor.**

**\- ¿Favor?, ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto Takashi intrigado.**

**\- Quiero que hables con mi hija, y la convenzas de que debe relajarse, no hay necesidad de que haga nada…**

**\- … ¿de verdad cree, que esa forma de pensar sea correcta?**

**\- … ¿es la alternativa mejor?, ¿puede cambiar algo, si ella interviene y se mete en asuntos que no puede manejar?, aunque sé que está molesta conmigo y Soichiro, esa actitud…**

**\- … yo tampoco creo que la idea sea adecuada, al menos, no las razones por la que la toman… por otro lado, no es como si ustedes pudieran cambiar algo, mucho menos solo por sentir que pueden manejarlo –dijo Takashi encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … quizás –si fuera antes, aunque comprendería los pensamientos de su hija, aun no dudaría de su decisión y la de su marido, pero después de ver a ese monstruo, ya no sabía cuál era el mejor camino, solo hacia lo que podía hacer– ¿cuál es el camino que se debe tomar, Takashi-kun?**

**\- … una vez que llegue su marido, hablare con ustedes, respecto al camino… creo que solo se puede luchar paso a paso, puedo ayudarles con el cómo, pero no la razón para hacerlo… … incluso si ustedes llegan a una conclusión diferente a la mía, te aseguro que una mansión en el centro de la ciudad, con mucha gente, y con una mentalidad deficiente, solo los llevara a la destrucción… sería bonito si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin, pero este Apocalipsis, es para los humanos, al menos, por el momento… el mundo no nos esperara… estoy de acuerdo en que la calma es necesaria… aunque puede tener que ver con la suerte y la confianza en los demás, después de todo, la principal razón de Saya, el ensimismamiento, realmente es peligroso… aunque sospecho que alguien como Soiichiro-san, lo comprende incluso mejor que yo, solo desde otra perspectiva.**

**\- … así es –dijo Yuriko pensativa– ¿Cuál es tu camino?**

**\- … … uno descarado y directo, sobre todo como dije antes, luchar, porque puedo asegurarlo, no hay otra manera, pronto, el mundo… y algo mas, nos demostrara que tan cruel puede ser…**

**\- … … veo, intentare cambiar la perspectiva de las personas, respecto a Soichiro… esperare su decisión, aunque terco y orgulloso, sabe admitir sus errores, o de lo que carece.**

**\- ¿Es ese, el tipo ideal de una mujer?**

**\- … fufufu, ¿Quién sabe? –respondió Yuriko, percatándose de algo– pero creo que la razón por la que una persona odia la debilidad de otra, es porque le recuerda la suya, claro, la comodidad tiene algo que ver, pero lo principal es que nos hace lidiar con nosotros mismos, pero para la persona correcta, solo hay que demostrarle que su decisión vale la pena, aunque sea un poco.**

**\- ¿? –Takashi entendió algo de lo que Yuriko decía, pero algunas cosas no, asi que solo pudo encogerse de hombros, pensando que le aconsejaba por su hija, o para que fuera firme con el camino que escogiera– hablare con Saya, al menos, creo que puedo calmarla, respecto a otra cosa… creo que solo la apoyare.**

**\- Fufufufu, así es como debe ser, los hombres también deben respaldar la decisión de su mujer… fufufu.**

**Primero Saeko y luego Yuriko, Takashi sentía que había cosas que le decían y cosas que no, y cosas que eran para ellas mismas.**

**Takashi solo negó con la cabeza, nunca fue bueno en entender a las personas, no debía comenzar ahora, solo le causaría problemas.**

… … … … … … …

**Eran tres y media de la tarde, cuando Takashi, después de tomar un baño, luego de algunas vueltas, se las arreglo para encontrar el cuarto de Saya, en la gigantesca mansión.**

**Al llegar, se dio cuenta que la puerta no tenia seguro, así, abrió la puerta y entro.**

**El cuarto de la niña tenía un diseño muy femenino y algo infantil, estaba muy iluminado, Saya estaba acostada en la cama, traía una especie de short muy largo y ligero, con una camisa algo holgado, parecía estar observando el techo, pero solo se perdía en sus pensamientos.**

**Cuando escucho la puerta cerrándose, por fin reacciono, y volteo a ver, para notar a Takashi mirándola.**

**\- … … ¿ya puedes moverte? –la chica tenía muchas cosas que quería decir, pero al final, solo salieron esas palabras.**

**\- Aun hay algo de dolor, pero en general ya puedo moverme con libertad.**

**\- … veo… me alegra, ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Saya, volteando la cabeza para ver por la ventana.**

**\- ¿Aun molesta? –pregunto Takashi, ante lo que solo recibió un sonido enfurruñado, al ver esto, camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, la chica lo volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante– se que estas molesta con tus padres, pero que también estas contenta, y entiendes, que no podían hacer algo mas…**

**\- … ¿viniste a decirme lo que ya se?… kyaa –cuando quiso pararse para separarse de Takashi, este la jalo y empujo con brusquedad hacia la cama, lo que la hizo soltar un grito algo… bueno, femenino.**

**\- La mayoría de las personas aquí, solo quieren mantener su propio estatus, sintiendo que defendiéndonos, mantendrán su empuje y cordura –dijo Takashi, mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, apretando su cintura entre las suyas, y sujetando sus muñecas, por encima de su cabeza– aunque como dijiste, eso ya lo sabes, entonces, quiero que entiendas, que solo quiero que te relajes, hay algo que deseo enseñarte, a ti y los demás… el ambiente no está mal, mal es la personalidad comodina de las personas, que se engañan así mismas, mal, quizás las razones de mucha gente para mantener este ambiente.**

**\- … suéltame –dijo Saya.**

**\- Pero este ambiente sirve para que puedas pensar, considerar y dar un paso hacia delante, llevar tu camino hacia el futuro de una forma más firme y segura… hay muchas personas, que quizás no puedan hacerlo, pero creo que tu puedes.**

**\- … ya entendí… suéltame.**

**\- No quiero –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa– ¿crees en mi?**

**\- … sabes que si –dijo Saya con una cara derrotada– es solo…**

**\- No tengo ganas de guardar lo que se, a nadie, la única razón por la que no lo he dicho, es porque antes de que vieran al Hueso de Ceniza, o yo tuviera cierta prueba, no creo que alguien me creyera, incluso tu, pensarías que me quiero burlar de todos o que he perdido la razón.**

**\- Por supuesto, tampoco lo compartiré todo, solo con personas importantes para mí, que valgan la pena, que pueda confiar, eso te incluye a ti y a tus padres, ahora acepta la vida que tienes, no necesitas olvidarte de los problemas, solo no obsesionarte con ellos, por razones caprichosas… tal vez no soy mucho, pero estoy aquí para ti.**

**\- … … lo sé… … … pero también para otras.**

**\- Pero nunca te ignorare o remplazare, además, en el presente, desde hace una semana, tu eres la única, y sin importar lo demás, tendrás tu lugar único… quédate a mi lado Saya… solo así, podre asegurarme, que a menos que muera, tu nunca morirás… no de forma trágica.**

**\- … … no quiero que mueras tu tampoco…**

**\- Tendrás tu ocasión para asegurarte de ello… mientras permanezcas a mi lado.**

**\- … … mmm –Saya solo hizo un pequeño sonido afirmativo.**

**Takashi solto los brazos de la chica, y acomodándose un poco, bajo su cuerpo sobre el de Saya, luego la beso de forma tierna.**

**Saya aun tenía mucho en la mente, pero sabía que debía tomar una decisión y dar un paso adelante, pues aunque las palabras de Takashi la alentaban, también le ponían un futuro más oscuro en perspectiva, y aunque ella dudaba de muchas cosas, no quería que desapareciera de su vida.**

**Cuando esta idea paso por su cabeza, incluso una idea astuta, de "ganar ventaja", vino a su mente, después, solo correspondió el beso de Takashi y se dejo llevar por la situación.**

**El beso tierno, se volvió poco a poco más apasionado, sus lenguas se enredaban, y ellos se abrazaban lo más que podían.**

**Takashi metió las manos por debajo de su camisa y fue acariciando su cintura y su vientre, mientras su beso se volvía aun más apasionado, chupándose uno al otro.**

**Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, alrededor de unos quince minutos, ambos chicos sentían su cuerpo muy caliente.**

**Takashi empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la chica, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su espalda, e intentaba quitar el sujetador, al tiempo que empezaba a besar el cuello y clavícula de Saya.**

**El chico se desespero con el sujetador y simplemente lo arranco, aventándolo a un lado, y casi de forma inmediata, sujetando los senos de la chica, apretándolos y sintiéndolos.**

**Después bajo la cabeza y los empezó a chupar, lamer y saborear, mientras Saya soltaba gemidos de placer y suspiros con la respiración entrecortada.**

**Takashi sintió que su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente, así que se levanto un poco, y se quito su playera, al tiempo que también desabotonaba sus pantalones, que sentía que lo apretaban de forma repentina.**

**\- … Takashi… … yo… … yo… es de día aun, hay mucha luz –mientras el chico empezaba a desnudarse, Saya recupero algo de su cordura, y aunque se sintió muy nerviosa y cohibida, después de dejarlo hacer todo lo que había hecho con su cuerpo, no sabía, ni estaba segura de hacerlo parar, en especial porque una parte de ella, aunque temerosa, aun quería continuar, así que solo pudo dar esa escusa, y esperar que el chico tuviera "piedad" de ella.**

**\- Eso está bien, tienes un cuerpo extremadamente hermoso, de esta manera, puedo verlo de forma más fácil –como para romper su ilusión, esta fue la contestación de Takashi.**

**\- … ¿y si alguien viene?**

**\- Lo dudo, de todas formas, cerré con seguro –contesto Takashi sin piedad, sobre todo, porque podía ver que Saya no se negaba del todo.**

**Sin decir nada más, y dado que la chica no lo detenía, con nada más que escusas, aprovecho para abrir su short y empezar a bajarlo.**

**Al mismo tiempo, volvió a poyar su peso en ella, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo, y sentía la suavidad y estimulación de este.**

**Volvió a bajar y chupar sus senos, al tiempo que también besaba su vientre, ombligo y mientras quitaba sus short por completo, besaba sus piernas y muslos.**

**Mientras Takashi trabajaba en su cuerpo, Saya tenía una mirada algo perdida, se sentía muy bien, no solo por la estimulación de los besos y caricias que parecían recorrer toda su piel, sino también se sentía feliz y un poco orgullosa, de lo mucho que Takashi parecía disfrutar y valorar su cuerpo.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya estaba encima de ella otra vez, esta vez con solo su ropa interior, pero solo enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y empezó a besarlo.**

**Pronto, Saya sintió la mano de Takashi, pasar por debajo de su última prenda, y después de acariciarla delicadamente, metiendo un dedo en su intimidad, lo que le dio un tipo de escalofrió en la espalda como nunca antes, y un gemido de placer se escapo entre sus labios.**

**Tomando valor, ella bajo su mano, y también la metió, a través del calzoncillo del chico, tomando su dura erección en su mano, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba, y un leve espasmo de Takshi por su toque.**

**Así, siguieron acariciándose por unos diez minutos, Saya moviendo y tocando su entrepierna para darle placer a Takashi, y este metiendo sus dedos en ella.**

**Takashi se levanto de nuevo, y agachándose, fue quitando la braga de Saya, una vez conseguido, bajo la cabeza y abrió sus muslos con firmeza pero suavidad, luego comenzó a "comer" la intimidad de la chica.**

**El joven solo disfrutaba del momento, saboreando la "deliciosa" intimidad de "su" mujer, metiendo su lengua, con prueba y error, aun así, Saya solo podía gemir de una manera algo descontrolada, sintiendo que su "deseo" se desbordaba en el chico.**

**Takashi se alineo con Saya, mientras esta tenía sus piernas abiertas, mientras bajaba para besarla una vez más, empezó a entrar en ella.**

**Con un ligero espasmo de dolor, Saya abrazo con más fuerza, de la que creía tener, a Takashi, incluso clavando un poco las uñas en su espalda.**

**Después de unos minutos, Takashi se empezó a mover con más frecuencia, y gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación, provenientes de ambos adolecentes.**

… … … … … … …

**Después de un tiempo, Saya y Takashi, estaban abrazados, desnudos en la cama.**

**\- Eres un bruto y un pervertido con suerte –dijo la niña de forma repentina.**

**\- ¿Eh?, ¿te dolió mucho?**

**\- … si, pero no hablaba de eso, primero me fuerzas a la cama y luego rompes mi ropa.**

**\- Ah, bueno, esa cosa no salía**

**\- Por que se quita por delante, genio.**

**\- Uh, bueno, no esperas que sepa de ropa de mujer, ¿cierto?, pero, ¿Por qué pervertido con suerte?**

**\- … idiota, eso es… porque dejaste salir esa cosa dentro de mi… idiota, pero afortunadamente, se puede considerar un día seguro, aun así, tendré que buscar algo para cerciorar las cosas –contesto Saya algo avergonzada.**

**\- Uh, bueno… se sentía muy bien… … pero, toma –dijo Takashi, sacando una caja de sus pantalones en el suelo, y dándosela a Saya.**

**\- … –la niña lo miro con una cara extraña y algo irritada.**

**\- ¿Qué?**

**\- Viniste a mi cuarto y cerraste mi puerta con seguro, ahora sacas una caja de anticonceptivos, no estoy segura si debería enojarme porque ya habías planeado todo, o porque con tantos pensamientos, no pudiste traer un maldito condón.**

**\- Uh… juro que soy inocente, cerré la puerta… bueno, cierto, con esa idea, pero los anticonceptivos son solo un accidente, casualidad –con Saya mirándolo como si fuese un mentiroso, Takashi tenía ganas de delatar a esa "loca" mujer que con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, le entrego las cajas, y le dijo que seguramente le serian útiles.**

**\- De todos modos, no puedes ser tan irresponsable en el futuro –dijo Saya con una cara severa, que se volvió roja de vergüenza, al darse cuenta de la connotación de sus palabras.**

**\- … no te preocupes tanto, de ahora en adelante, tener hijos será más difícil, y cuando tengas suficiente capacidad, podrás elegir…**

**\- … espera, ¿quieres decir que los humanos no podrán tener hijos? –la cara de Saya se puso algo pálida, no es que estuviera deseosa de tener hijos, pero al pensar en las consecuencias para la especie humana, la dejo algo aterrorizada.**

**\- … no tanto así, pero ciertamente el índice de reproducción disminuirá drásticamente… de todos modos, todo tiene su manera –respondió Takashi algo despreocupado.**

**\- … es hora que me digas más cosas, ¿no?**

**\- … Supongo que sí, de esa manera, podrás ayudarme a explicar a los demás.**

**Con esas palabras, se empezó una larga charla, que por la noche, se convirtió en un tipo distinto de comunicación… bastante placentera.**


	15. Chapter 15: La Muerte De Koichi Shido

**Volumen 2: El Cielo Rojo**

**Capitulo 15: Soichiro Takagi y La Muerte De Koichi Shido**

**Este era el noveno día del Apocalipsis, un día después de la llegada de Soichira Takagi, y dos días después de que Takashi y Saya, hayan definido su relación.**

**Saeko estaba en el patio oscilando su katana, mientras Takashi se acercaba a ella.**

**\- ¿Conseguiste otra Katana, Saeko? –pregunto el chico, después de observarla por un tiempo, con la mirada algo perdida.**

**\- Si, Soichiro-san y mi padre eran amigos, después de una charla, me la regalo –contesto Saeko con una cara algo extraña.**

**\- … ese viejo –Takashi movió la cabeza negativamente, pero no se sintió ofendido, si Soichiro Takagi no lo buscaba hoy, el mismo lo buscaría mañana, no tenía ganas de jugar juegos de poder o someterse a tontas pruebas, en el peor de los casos, hablaría con su propio grupo y con Yuriko– ¿puedo tomar esta Katana?**

**\- … claro, pero, ¿sabes usarla? –respondió Saeko, al ver a Takashi tomar la katana, que había recogido de uno de los hombres muertos de Yuriko, durante el incidente del almacén.**

**\- Se usar el arma, aunque no se kenjutsu… pero quiero enseñarte algo, ¿Qué opinas?**

**\- … claro –respondió Saeko algo intrigada.**

**\- Físicamente soy más fuerte que tu, y al menos hoy, no podrás hacerme daño, así que no te contengas –hablo Takashi con gran confianza, mientras miraba a la chica con cara seria.**

**\- … de acuerdo –aunque no estaba segura de lo que el chico quería hacer, Saeko asintió fácilmente.**

**Takashi sujeto la katana y la giro en su mano, luego dio un paso hacia delante, poniendo su pie derecho, al frente del otro, mientras hacia una tajada, hacia ella.**

**Saeko alzo una ceja ante tal movimiento, pero viendo que la katana parecía recorrer una línea perfecta, sin desviarse ni un milímetro, asintió, era como Takashi había dicho, no había técnica real, pero su capacidad para manejar el arma, realmente estaba ahí.**

**Cuando la chica recibió el corte con su propia katana, sintió una fuerza absurda recorriendo su cuerpo, junto a una especie de descarga eléctrica, y termino siendo rechazada, casi ocho pasos, con una cara bastante sorprendida.**

**\- No te distraigas, ahí viene el siguiente –dijo Takashi, mientras iba hacia Saeko, continuando con un fuerte impulso.**

**Con un giro de su katana, esta se alineo con su brazo, y como si quisiera estamparse contra la joven, corto con inmensa fuerza.**

**Pero Saeko, estaba más preparada esta vez, con la postura correcta, lanzo un corte de arriba abajo.**

**Takashi solo inclino ligeramente la katana, para hacerla coincidir con el filo del arma de la chica, y cuando se hizo el impacto, Saeko volvió a ser rechazada, solo tres pasos esta vez.**

**Cuando la niña se dio cuenta, Takashi ya le lanzaba una especie de puñalada, esto la hizo contraer los ojos bruscamente, mientras una sensación de intimidación como nunca antes, le recorría la espina dorsal.**

**Saeko ahora estaba genuinamente sorprendida, sabía que Takashi se especializaba en ataques de tipo punzante, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan ridículo.**

**Con una posición firme, Saeko tomo su Katana con las dos manos, y haciendo una especie de movimiento giratorio, golpeo el centro del arma de Takashi.**

**Ella sintió, como si estuviera tratando de cambiar la trayectoria de un camión, incluso fue rechazada hacia un lado por su propio intento, aunque este fue exitoso.**

**Pero Takashi hizo que su pie trasero, se pusiera detrás de su cuerpo, y usándolo para girar su cuerpo y cintura, logro balancear la Katana hacia la chica, Saeko lo recibió en una mala posición y termino siendo lanzada al suelo.**

**\- … ¿estás bien? –pregunto el chico.**

**\- … –Saeko lo miro de forma penetrante y extraña, como si lo conociera por primera vez, ya lo había visto luchar, pero…**

**\- … como te abras dado cuenta, mis "técnicas", si se les puedes llamar así, están destinadas a los Caminantes, claro, no es como si cualquier persona me pudiera ganar, incluso podría ser un reto para ti, pero no vencerte… ahora mismo, lo que hice, puedes llamarlo un truco, pero también le puedes llamar una forma diferente de fuerza… claro, a diferencia de lo que crees, al menos en este aspecto, no me menosprecio, y sé que sin una cierta capacidad, incluso este "truco" o "fuerza" sería inútil… al menos contra ti.**

**\- Ahora –continuo Takashi, mientras Saeko se ponía de pie y le prestaba atención– esta "fuerza", es algo que cualquiera puede desarrollar, sobre todo en esta nueva era, pero para alguien como tú, será mucho más sencillo… este es el ultimo corte que puedo hacer por hoy, usarlo de la manera que lo hago ahora, es algo estresante, y mi cuerpo aun duele, no te defiendas, solo recíbelo y "siéntelo"… después, puedes intentar imitarlo, hasta lograrlo… confió en que lo lograras… cree en mi… con ambas manos.**

**Saeko no necesitaba tantos explicaciones, pues había sentido y visto las anomalías, por otro lado, confiaba bastante en el chico, pero aun lo escucho atentamente, y se preparo para recibir el ataque.**

**Takashi puso su pie derecho al frente y su brazo con la Katana en al lado de su cara, junto al oído izquierdo, con una mirada aterradora y penetrante sobre la niña, giro su cintura y su brazo con la Katana.**

**Después de recibir el corte, Saeko fue lanzada por una decena de pasos, pero aun término cayendo, sin embargo, no se levanto.**

**Se quedo con la mirada perdida, pero como si pudiera mirar algo, Takashi solo sonrió, pero pronto, sintió su cuerpo muy cansado y adormilado, de verdad no era sencillo usar sus capacidades de dicha manera, cuando estas acababan de despertar.**

… … … … … … …

**Dos horas después, Saeko abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en su habitación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, cuando se quedo dormida o perdió la conciencia.**

**Al girar la cabeza, vio a Takashi ahí sentado, mirándola con una suave sonrisa.**

**Ella se levanto y de pronto sintió mucha hambre.**

**\- Aquí hay algo de comer, es solo comida en frio, una vez que te sientas mejor, puedes bajar y pedir algo caliente –hablo Takashi.**

**\- Gracias… –respondió la chica un poco desconcertada, después de comer, y organizar sus pensamientos, volteo a ver al chico una vez más– siento que algo a cambiado en mí, pero no lo puedo identificar, ¿me podrías decir, que está pasando?**

**\- Bueno… quiero esperar a hablar con todos, pero por el momento, digamos que te has vuelto más sorprendente, lo que debes hacer, es practicar como lo hacías antes, pero esta vez, mientras piensas que eres más fuerte, que eres más rápida, que puedes cortar lo que creías que no puedes cortar, o lo que no puede ser cortado… ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste después de mis ataques?, sobre todo de la puñalada, y el ultimo corte –dijo Takashi.**

**\- Si, era una sensación muy extraña… no lo puedo describir –respondió Saeko con una expresión complicada y desconcertada.**

**\- No necesitas describirlo, solo intenta imitarlo, y poco a poco, entenderás, incluso si las palabras aun no pueden expresarlo –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa.**

**\- De acuerdo –la chica asintió con una cara de reflexión.**

**Después de eso, espero a Saeko afuera, mientras esta se bañaba y cambiaba.**

**Cuando ella termino, se presento ante Takashi con un kimono morado, muy elegante; se veía como una dama de alta clase, llena de encanto y nobleza, era muy hermosa y femenina.**

**\- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la joven, viendo la mirada perdida del chico.**

**\- … No, nada, lo siento, es que es una nueva imagen que veo en ti, te ves muy… hermosa –respondió Takashi algo distraído, sin saber que palabras elegir.**

**\- … … gracias –respondió Saeko con un leve sonrojo en su cara, el cual oculto diciendo– vamos, tengo mucha hambre aun.**

**\- … si –contesto Takashi de forma distraída, aun ensimismado en la belleza de la joven.**

**De esa manera, fueron al comedor y pasaron un rato comiendo y platicando de varias cosas.**

**De pronto, se escucho un fuerte ruido, eran gritos de varias personas, y luego, un grito aun más fuerte.**

**\- … … niños, ellos no pueden tener armas como estas, intentamos hacérselos entender, pero no quieren cooperar, son un montón de mocosos egoístas, Soichiro-sama –cuando Takashi y Saeko, fueron hacia el lugar del ruido, escucharon a un hombre hablar, que estaba en medio de la explicación de lo que según él, estaba sucediendo.**

**El hombre que hablaba era un tipo que medía 1.68, era medianamente gordo y con barba, detrás de este, había dos hombres, uno más alto y otro de una estatura semejante.**

**Las explicaciones, se las estaban dando a un hombre alto, de 1.90, de pelo negro y ojos negros, con expresión dura y emanando un aura, como si estuviera enojado, tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro y estaba vestido con ropa oscura, era el dueño de la mansión Takagi, Soichiro Takagi.**

**Por otro lado, Kohta, Nana, Rei, Sumire y Rika, estaban a un lado, cuando ese hombre termino de hablar, Nana exploto.**

**\- Cállate viejo, esas armas no te pertenecen, y solo eres un lacayo de quinta que ni siquiera debes saber cómo usarlas.**

**\- Tu… mocosa malcriada y egoísta, ¿es que tu sabes usarlas? –respondió el hombre, ahora enfurecido, pues sentía que una niña no debería socavar su autoridad.**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿quieres que te muestre que las se usar?, tal vez debería llenarte de balas para que no tengas dudas –respondió Nana de manera agresiva, como si de pronto tuviera un aura abrasiva.**

**\- ¡BASTA! –se escucho la voz de Soichiro, luego miro hacia Nana y le pregunto– ¿Por qué no entregan las armas?**

**\- … porque no son de ustedes, algunas son de Rika-san y otras las conseguimos nosotros –respondió la chica algo asustada, pero como si le molestara esa sensación, tomo aire y dijo– y no creas, que por qué pareces un mafioso, me amedrentaras, mi padre si era uno e incluso mate a uno yo misma, después de recibir esta cicatriz y era… … era más alto que tu.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron sin palabras ante las palabras de la niña, en especial cuando dijo que aquel gánster era más alto que Soichiro, pero este no se enojo, solo sonrió un poco– eres una buena mujer, no avergonzarse por tu cicatriz, muy bien, ¿y tú?**

**\- … … soy lo suficientemente capaz para usar estas armas, no creo que tengan razón para quitármelas… no una valida –aunque la respuesta de Kohta fue más débil, e incluso algo vacilante, su mirada era muy seria y decidida.**

**\- Mmm… has encontrado a una buena mujer, chico –Soichiro solo respondió eso, después de echar otro vistazo a Nana.**

**\- ¡¿Qué?! –ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y avergonzaron, pero el hombre ya los había ignorado.**

**\- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Komuro? –pregunto Soichiro, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, también, de pronto había aparecido Yuriko, y lo miraba con curiosidad.**

**\- … no mucho, si él cree que merece esas armas, que se las quede, yo lo apoyare, es una época en la que tenemos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones y dar un paso al frente, incluso si algo débil, me enorgullece tener un compañero como Hirano –respondió Takashi, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … buenas palabras, pero, ¿crees que puedes ser un buen líder de esa manera tan suelta? –dijo Soichiro con el ceño fruncido.**

**\- … tu idea de un líder y la mía es muy diferente, Soichiro-san –respondió Takashi, siendo más directo, para no parecer menos, luego volteo a ver a Saeko y recordó las palabras que le dijo, esa noche en el autobús– por otro lado, nuestro líder es Rika-san, yo tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas y aun apoyar a mis compañeros.**

**\- Mmm… supongo, ¿y mi hija?**

**\- … está durmiendo –Takashi sabia a que se refería, pues en su casa y con alguien como Yuriko, no creía que lo que había pasado entre Saya y él, fuera un secreto, en especial cuando se la paso toda la noche en su habitación, e incluso ayer, la volvió a visitar por la noche, pero no quería hablar de ello enfrente de todos, así que solo añadió– la cuidare bien.**

**\- Ufufufufu –Soichiro no respondió, pero Yuriko se rio un tanto divertida, y un tanto escalofriantemente.**

**\- … por el momento se quedaran las cosas como están –ordeno Soichiro, y antes de que los hombres pudieran replicar– y ustedes, en lugar de usar su edad, para ordenar a otros más jóvenes que ustedes, usen su capacidad, sino la tienen, ¡lárguense!**

**\- S-i, si, Si –respondieron los hombres mientras se retiraban, casi como ratas asustadas, luego volteo a ver a Takashi de nuevo– Yuriko ya me informo de lo que ha sucedido mientras estuve fuera, yo también me encontré con uno de esos monstruos, como el que la ataco.**

**\- … –después de escuchar esas palabras, la ceja de Takashi se levanto– esta ciudad era más peligrosa de lo que creía …**

**\- … bueno, no lo niego, pero según tu lógica, el monstruo que me ataco, se debió a un cementerio antiguo.**

**\- … veo.**

**\- También platique un poco con Minami-san, entiendo que lo que tienes que decir es importante, así que esta tarde podremos hablar –continuo Soichiro.**

**\- De acuerdo –dijo Takashi, no veía ningún problema con eso.**

**Después de ese breve intercambio, Soichiro y Yuriko se retiraron.**

**\- … gracias Komuro –dijo Hirano.**

**\- No hay problema, como dije, eres mi compañero, espero mucho de ti, pero también espero que crezcas, este mundo… para bien o mal, ya no puede ser solo lo que conocemos –dijo Takashi.**

**\- Así será –dijeron Kohta y Nana al mismo tiempo, pues la chica también estaba de acuerdo, y quería ayudar al chico, en el que había llegado a confiar.**

**Por la actitud de Hirano, se podía apreciar el buen trabajo y la gran capacidad de Rika, como líder.**

**Después de eso, todos se dispersaron y buscaron algo que hacer, Rika parecía estar ayudando con las defensas de la mansión, mientras Kohta les ensañaba a Sumire, Rei y hasta Yuuki, a disparar adecuadamente y manejar mejor las armas, al igual que ayudaba a mejorar a Nana.**

**Takashi se paseo un poco por la mansión, y fue acostumbrándose al despertar de sus nuevas capacidades, lo que lo hacía más fuerte, por cada instante.**

**Claro, esa era una forma de decirlo, ya que por la naturaleza del poder que tenía, solo se podía considerar así, desde cierta perspectiva.**

**Después de un tiempo, fue a la habitación de Saya, entro sin tocar, y la encontró dormida, mientras solo vestía un camisón, había trastes en una mesilla cercana, que sugerían que había comido hace poco, como máximo, una hora.**

**Cuando Takashi se sentó en la cama, y empezó a acariciar sus piernas, Saya se percato y abrió los ojos, cuando noto las acciones del chico, le envió una mirada maliciosa.**

**\- No me has dejado descansar bien desde hace dos días, es que aun no estás satisfecho.**

**\- Vamos Saya, no lo digas de esa forma, cualquiera que oyera, lo podría malinterpretar, aunque ciertamente no puedo saciarme de tu cuerpo, no hables como si no me hubiera quitado de encima de ti por 48 horas completas, aunque me daría una especie de buena reputación, se puede comprobar fácilmente y terminare quedando mal,**

**\- Bah, incluso si no es así, ¿cuántas veces me has… tomado desde ese momento? –pregunto Saya con cara enfurruñada.**

**\- Ugh… no fue tanto –dijo Takashi desviando la mirada– y fue necesario… en cierto sentido.**

**\- Bah… la sensación es muy rara, ¿también lo harás para las otras chicas? –dijo Saya, con un cambio abrupto de tema y lanzando una mirada peligrosa.**

**\- No, aunque quisiera, hay muchas limitantes, por no hablar de que incluso por este medio, no cualquiera lo puede lograr, respecto a cuanto hare, te lo dejare a ti en la mayoría de los casos –respondió Takashi.**

**\- … bah… –volteo la cara Saya, de nuevo algo enfurruñada, pues sabía que, al menos por el momento, había una chica más que recibirá su mismo "tratamiento", pero cuando acepto volverse la mujer de Takashi, bien o mal, también acepto ese tipo de cosas, y ahora, sabiendo todo lo que esperaría en el futuro… de alguna manera, podía entender que lo necesitaría… solo que le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, mientras más avanzara la situación del mundo, mas fácil seria, eso creía.**

**Después de un tiempo, en el que Takashi se acostó con Saya, y se acurruco abrazándola y besándola un poco, un ruido repentino los despertó, era un disparo, uno que parecía venir de muy cerca de la mansión.**

**\- Iré a ver.**

**\- No, iré contigo, de todos modos debo levantarme para la reunión con papa –dijo Saya.**

**\- De acuerdo.**

**Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta que la conmoción era en la entrada, cerca de la reja, que separaba el perímetro exterior de la mansión.**

**Al llegar ahí, vieron a un grupo de gente reunida, por un lado, estaban todos sus compañeros, incluida Kyoko y Alice.**

**Por otro lado, estaban los hombres pertenecientes a la familia Takagi y hasta el propio Soichiro, incluyendo a Yuriko.**

**También había un grupo de refugiados, eran personas que fueron rescatados por las acciones de la familia Takagi, muchos de ellos, extremistas irresponsables, que no se adherían a la realidad.**

**Muchas de esas personas con pensamientos hipócritas o idealistas, basados en sus propios deseos egoístas, hacían expresiones de horror, y miraban al centro de la situación que se desarrollaba, con miradas de desaprobación y desprecio.**

**Ahí estaban dos figuras, una era Koichi Sidou, que de alguna manera, había llegado hasta la mansión Takagi.**

**Y enfrente de este, se encontraba Rei, amenazándolo con un revólver, al parecer, ya había hecho un disparo, fuera por advertencia, o para llamar la atención.**

**\- Como dije, ¡mátalo!, si crees que es lo que debes hacer, ¡mátalo! –dijo la fuerte voz de Soichiro, hacia Rei.**

**\- … … … lárgate, ¡LARGATE! Y nunca vuelvas a aparecer frente a mi –exclamo Rei, después de un momento de silencio y muchas cosas pasando por su mente; justo al instante de que ella dijera eso, mientras Shidou se daba la vuelta, preparándose para retirarse, una mano paso por el hombro de la niña, cuando esta vio de quien se trataba, dijo de forma brusca y con un tono de voz algo elevada– no intentes consolarme, nunca… … nunca te percataste de nada, solo Hisashi me apoyo en ese momento, por eso yo…**

**\- Shidou –cortando las palabras de Rei, y con las cejas arrugadas, ya que las palabras de la niña, no habían hecho otra cosa que enfadarlo, Takashi llamo al antiguo profesor.**

**Cuando este se dio la vuelta, antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho, era un cuchillo atravesando su corazón.**

**\- Te dije, no te lo diría por tercera vez –hablo Takashi con una expresión helada en el rostro, ante la mirada incrédula y de terror de Shidou, y antes de que su cuerpo cayera, una espada le cortó la cabeza, la cual también manejaba el chico.**

**\- … –cuando se dio la vuelta, todos tenían expresiones estupefactas, sorpresa, horror, confusión, alarma, Rei se adelanto y quiso hablar– Taka…**

**\- Cuando escapábamos de la escuela –interrumpió el chico con voz fuerte, pero sin gritar– justo cuando estábamos pasando por un altavoz, la alarma de incendios sonó, esto provoco que fuésemos atacados por esas cosas, y que dos estudiantes murieran, mismo evento que provoco la muerte de un compañero de clase, Hisashi Igou, convenientemente, durante ese suceso, Shidou y sus alumnos, nos interceptaron y aprovecharon para escapar con nosotros, no hace falta ser un genio, para entender la situación completa, mis acciones, son solo el hecho de deshacerme de una plaga y un enemigo, que para sus propios fines, intento matarnos en una o quizás en dos ocasiones.**

**Cuando Takashi termino sus palabras, Rei sintió como si algo se atorara en su garganta, sobre todo cuando vio la mirada fría e indiferente, que el chico tenía cuando la miraba, sabía que en un momento de enojo, había vuelto a decir algo equivocado, que los alejaba, una vez más, y sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.**

**Soichiro solo miro profundamente a Takashi, al darse cuenta que sus palabras eran ciertas, o al menos de que el joven no mentía deliberadamente, solo asintió y ordeno a su gente, disipar a la multitud.**

**Cuando Soichiro iba a decir algo más, una luz extremadamente deslumbrante, ilumino el cielo, Takashi también miro hacia arriba, y aparte de la luz, vio algo que hizo que su corazón saltara por un instante.**

**En lo más alto, en un lugar que nadie noto, o en un nivel, que solo alguien con poder espiritual, podía ver, vio un tinte de color rojo, muy sutil y efímero, pero que empezaba a teñir el cielo.**

**El sabia que eso no era el sol, era el comienzo, de lo que pronto seria "El Cielo Rojo", o también, al menos para él, "El Portal De La Muerte", aquel que conecta el mundo de los vivos, y el de los muertos, claro, esa solo era su opinión, pues fueron las suposiciones que hizo dentro de su "sueño", pero sin importar que, era la representación, de lo que pronto seria la "Segunda Ola", después de que iniciara el Apocalipsis.**

**\- Todos pónganse a trabajar, revisen los instrumentos, verifiquen las barricadas, dispersen o destruyan a los Caminantes o monstruos que se acerquen al tercer perímetro –de inmediato, se empezó a oír la voz de Soichiro, dando órdenes.**

**Él no era estúpido y si lo fuera, su esposa e hija eran unas genios, así que entendía lo que pasaba, era una suerte, que gracias a Rika, hasta donde sabia claro, se hubieran implementado protecciones contra los pulsos electromagnéticos, aun así, siempre había fallas, por lo que quiso que todo fuese verificado.**

**Le pidió a Rika que se encargara de las personas que venían con Shidou, y dijo que volvería después, pero antes de que se pudiera ir.**

**\- Necesito tener esa platica ya, Soichiro-san, sino puedes asistir, hablare con Yuriko-san, no podemos perder más tiempo –dijo la voz extremadamente seria de Takashi.**

**\- … –cuando el hombre vio la mirada seria del chico, solo asintió– volveré a tiempo.**

**Después de eso, se retiro rápidamente con sus hombres, y empezó a trabajar en lo que creía, era lo mejor que hacer, en estas circunstancias.**

**\- Takashi, yo solo… no quise decir lo que dije, no de esa forma –dijo Rei de pronto.**

**\- Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, aunque creamos que lo hayamos hecho, te lo dije, no te culpo por tus decisiones, en especial porque hay algunas, de las que no te arrepientes o consideras errores, solo date cuenta de lo que dices ¿si? –dijo Takashi de forma indiferente, aunque las palabras de Rei lo molestaron, después de ver el comienzo del "Cielo Rojo", no quería ponerle mucha atención– por ahora, hay cosas más importantes, vamos.**

**Con una cara deprimida y triste, Rei solo pudo asentir, y ver como Saya tomaba el lado de Takashi, mientras se dirigían de regreso a la mansión, se pregunto, si el chico había sentido tanto dolor como ella ahora, cuando la vio al lado de Hisashi, desde la espalda, y entonces comprendió, porque no podía simplemente olvidar tal cosa.**

**Solo apretó los puños y vio el cadáver de Shidou, de pronto sintió que su oído hacia el hombre, era… infantil y pasajero, y entendió que si se dejaba llevar por un sentimiento obsesivo, podría perder mucho más de lo que ya había hecho, con Hisashi y Takashi, por lo que si no quería perder todo lo que le quedaba, tenía que ser más flexible y decidida.**

… … … … … … …

**Bueno, a partir de ahora, vendrán los grandes cambios, espero les guste y me sigan.**

**Gracias a los que hasta ahora han mandado comentarios y leyendo esta historia.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fase Uno: Despertar Del Alma

**Capitulo 16: Fase Uno: Despertar Del Alma Y El Peligro De La Extinción**

**En una sala de la mansión Takagi, un lugar enorme, con una mesa circular y un ambiente tranquilo, se encontraba Takashi.**

**A su derecha, se sentaba Saya, luego Rei, Rika, Shizuka y Kyoko, a su izquierda estaba Saeko, luego Yuuki, Sumire, Kohta y Nana.**

**Prácticamente enfrente de Takashi estaba Soichiro Takagi, a su derecha Yuriko y a su izquierda Godou, seguido de Ayane, su esposa, o algo parecido.**

**Después de un breve silencio, Takashi empezó a hablar.**

**\- Bien, la última vez que Yuriko-san me pregunto de donde se, lo que se, le dije que de la nada, lo cual no es técnicamente incorrecto, pues mi conocimiento, lo obtuve de un sueño.**

**\- … –ante las palabras del chico, casi todos alzaron una ceja, sobre todo Soichiro, pero al ver la mirada de su hija, dispuesta a apoyar a joven, guardo silencio, y se dispuso a escuchar.**

**\- Si, un sueño, un día antes de que el apocalipsis iniciara, cuando salía del colegio, me encontré con un hombre, era un hombre completamente cubierto con una sudadera sucia, olía a rayos y hacia que un mendigo pareciera un hombre de negocios, este empezó a hablarme de cosas que ni preste atención, ni me interesaban, solo recuerdo que decía algo sobre el fin del mundo, una oportunidad y no cambiar realmente nada, pero era algo que quería hacer; cuando empezaba a irme, el agarro mi mano y yo perdí el conocimiento –conto Takashi, esta es una pequeña historia que creo, pues esta explicación, era mejor que decir, que de pronto recupero los recuerdos de su vida pasada– como testimonio de esto, al menos del desmayo, esta Shizuka-san.**

**\- … si, unos alumnos de tercero y un profesor lo llevaron a la enfermería, pero solo parecía un desmayo o incluso alguien durmiendo, así que decidí esperar a que despertara, cuando casi iba a hablar a una ambulancia y mandarlo a un hospital, despertó –contesto la enfermera con un dedo en la barbilla, mientras recordaba.**

**\- Durante ese sueño… vi… no sé exactamente como describirlo, ¿el futuro?, ¿la realidad desde otro punto de vista?, ¿ambas cosas?, sin embargo, al despertar, supe que el apocalipsis pronto comenzaría, pero aparte de un consejo algo sospechoso a Shizuka-san, no hable de ello, y solo hice algunos preparativos –continuo Takashi, con un ligero suspiro, que contenía muchas emociones– una parte de mi creía, o esperaba que solo fuera un sueño raro, de una situación rara, debido a… mi estrés por algunos acontecimientos.**

**\- … –cuando Rei escucho lo último, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y sentirse triste, pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchando, Saya hizo una mueca, pero tampoco dijo nada, pues creía que esos eventos, ya no eran algo a lo que valiera la pena, prestarle atención, al menos no entre ella y Takashi.**

**\- … por otro lado –siguió el chico con su historia– bueno, incluso mi madre no creería esas cosas, y tal vez solo empeoraría todo, solo pude… seguir el transcurso de los acontecimientos.**

**\- … –todos, incluso Soichiro, no sabían que decir.**

**\- Ahora, bueno, solo los Huesos de Ceniza, que ya han visto, es prueba suficiente, de que las cosas en mi sueño, son reales.**

**Una vez que termino de decir eso, la sala se quedo en completo silencio, y todos se quedaron pensativos, y contemplando varias cosas.**

**\- En ese sueño vi muchas cosas, por el momento, solo puedo compartir mi conocimiento, aunque hay demasiadas "experiencias", iremos paso a paso… Saya, por favor.**

**Después de que Takashi dijera eso, la chica se levanto y pasó varias hojas hacia todos en la mesa, era algo que ella había ayudado a hacer, para resumir y dar a conocer algunas cosas.**

… … …

• _**Era de la Muerte = Apocalipsis.**_

• _**Los humanos tienen alma.**_

• _**Cuando una persona muere, su alma se divide en dos.**_

• _**Una parte, es el alma "pura", que ideológicamente reencarna, y de lo que se sabe muy poco.**_

• _**La otra parte, es la que contiene el ego de una persona, la cual comúnmente desaparece.**_

• _**En el comienzo de la Era de la Muerte, la parte del alma que contiene el ego, no desaparece, sino que se corrompe o pudre, y luego se mezcla o disuelve en el cuerpo sin vida.**_

• _**Una vez que esta fusión se logra, las capacidades del alma corrupta, empiezan a mover y provocar el crecimiento de estos cuerpos.**_

• _**Si un alma tiene poder espiritual, un alma rota, o un alma corrupta, tiene miasma espiritual o energía de espíritu impío.**_

• _**Los Caminantes se alimentan de la energía espiritual, desprendida de la las personas o seres vivos.**_

• _**Así, se pueden clasificar como:**_

_**Fase uno: Caminantes De La Muerte**_

– _**Nivel 1: inactivo=débil – peligro latente.**_

_**Es aquel Caminante que por varias causas, ha perdido la capacidad de movimiento o de usar su fuerza, pero que puede ser la causa de seres como Hueso De Ceniza.**_

– _**Nivel 2: es aquel que acaba de convertirse en un Caminante.**_

_**Su cuerpo es rígido, su movimiento es lento, y solo pueden percibir las vibraciones de forma errática.**_

– _**Nivel 3: aquel que puede mover su cuerpo casi tan perfectamente como un humano vivo.**_

_**Puede percibir las vibraciones de forma más sensible, e identificar la fuente de vida de forma directa y especifica.**_

– _**Nivel 4: pierde sus pupilas, y desencadena el potencial del cuerpo humano, ¿quizás?**_

_**Es extremadamente fuerte y su velocidad física y de reacción, se incrementan enormemente, empieza a despertar algunas funciones similares a los sentidos, que le permiten "ver" y "escuchar".**_

– _**Nivel 5: mismo que el anterior.**_

_**Solo que su velocidad de reacción se incremente drásticamente, y su fuerza escala de manera errática y algo sesgada.**_

– _**Nivel 6: mismo que el anterior.**_

_**Velocidad de reacción extrema y fuerza poderosa, aunque errática y sesgada.**_

– _**Nivel 7: su piel se pinta de un gris oscuro y su cuerpo físico se vuelve perfecto.**_

_**Una fuerza aterrorizante, puede soportar y esquivar balas, desarrolla un tipo de regeneración, gracias al miasma que empieza a generar.**_

– _**Nivel 8: su piel empieza a adquirir tintes de color negro azabache en forma dispersa, como si fueran tatuajes.**_

_**Velocidad, fuerza y capacidad de reacción fuera de la capacidad humana, prácticamente inmune a balas y armas solo físicas.**_

– _**Nivel 9: su piel es casi completamente negra azabache, con solo algunos restos de gris.**_

_**Inmune a cualquier tipo de bala ¿quizás?, resistente a explosiones ¿normales?**_

– _**Nivel 10: su piel es completamente negra azabache, su esclerótica adquiere un brillo muy sutil de color, azul, amarillo o rojo.**_

_**Es inmune a casi cualquier arma o explosión, (claro, sin tomar en cuenta misiles, bombas o bombas nucleares), capacidades físicas mas allá de lo que cualquier humano pueda lograr antes de la Era de la Muerte.**_

_**Fase dos: Zombi o Caminantes de la Muerte tipo cazador, caníbal o guerrero.**_

_**Pueden tener tres niveles e incrementar sus capacidades de manera exponencial, se identifican por sus "ojos" rojos, azules o amarillos.**_

… … …

**Todos leyeron el contenido de la primera hoja, y no sabían que decir, era mucho por asimilar, y las consecuencia de la existencia de estas creaturas, era horrorosa de predecir.**

**\- Sé que aun hay muchas cosas que son difíciles de creer, en especial porque este conocimiento viene de un sueño, pero la apariencia de los monstruos que han visto, espero que los haga entender, que sin importar la explicación que le quieran dar, es real –hablo Takashi después de un buen rato de silencio– creer en las almas, no significa creer en dios, al menos, yo no creo, pero si decir que hay una energía que la ciencia no ha podido identificar por su limitación de conocimiento y tecnología, es la que funciona como centro de nuestra vida, y que se idealiza como alma, los hace sentir mejor, también pueden pensar de esa manera.**

**\- … –todos aun guardaron silencio, pero se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras del chico, entonces Yuriko abrió la boca– y ese Hueso de Ceniza, ¿Qué nivel tiene?, ¿Por qué parece tan especial?**

**\- … respecto a lo segundo, creo que ya lo explique, si tuviera que añadir algo, es que es una creatura, que debería ser difícil de aparecer en este momento, es decir, antes de la Segunda Ola, pero lugares de muerte y sufrimiento, lo hacen posible, respecto a lo primero, las variables son muy difíciles de identificar en nivel, su defensa externa, como lo vieron, está a la par con un nivel 7 muy fuerte o un nivel 8 algo débil, su fuerza seria alrededor de nivel 5 o 6, mientras que su movilidad y sobretodo, flexibilidad, solo puede estar a la par con un nivel 3, siendo muy exagerados –respondió Takashi,**

**\- ¿A qué te refieres con fuerza errática?, ¿y qué quieres decir con las interrogantes que vienen en la hoja? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- Bueno… la fuerza de un caminante de nivel 6, hecha a partir del cuerpo de un niño de menos de 9 años, a penas se puede comparar de la de un nivel 4, hecho a partir de un hombre como tu Soichiro-san, con tu peso, altura y fuerza actuales, mientras que las interrogantes; no tengo mucho interés, ni se demasiado de armas, así que solo puedo hacer algunos cálculos, pero puedo afirmar, que no hay arma no explosiva, que pueda causar daños a un nivel 9 o 10, así mismo, puedo asegurar que un cohete o unas granadas, quizas incluso cañones, no pararan tan fácilmente a un nivel 10, a menos que tengas muchos para desperdiciar.**

**\- … ¿Qué quiere decir un cuerpo perfecto?, y ¿Cómo es posible la regeneración? –siguió Soichiro.**

**\- Veamos… los Caminantes son cadáveres, antes de alcanzar el nivel 3, todavía son susceptibles a la putrefacción, incluso si es muy lenta, así mismo, al morir, la mayoría recibe heridas muy grotescas, pero al llegar al nivel 7, este daño desaparece, y si no fuera por el color de su piel y su "actitud", ni siquiera creerías que han muerto –contesto Takashi fácilmente– respecto a la regeneración, que también tiene que ver con lo primero, es debido al miasma, aunque para la mayoría es invisible, hay una especie de serpiente de miasma alrededor del Caminante de nivel 7 y superior, que "alimenta" y fortalece a este muerto, si es herido, su cuerpo absorberá esta energía para recuperarse, claro, no es absoluta o interminable, pero es muy molesta.**

**Después de esa serie de preguntas y respuestas, Soichiro se froto la cabeza y cerró los ojos, incluso para alguien como él, que de pronto le cambien su realidad tan… extrañamente, lo hacía sentir cansado.**

**Todos los demás también tenían diversas expresiones, y no sabían que decir.**

**\- Si es así, ¿Cómo sobreviviremos?, ¿Cómo sobrevivirá la raza humana? –pregunto Yuriko.**

**\- Suerte –contesto Takashi, encogiéndose de hombros ante las miradas molestas de los demás– tengo la forma para dar un paso al frente, pero en primer lugar, debería evitar pensar , "en la especie humana" y "las demás personas", mientras se centra en las personas… cercanas a ti, como creo son las de esta habitación, si se quiere y puede ayudar a los demás, está bien, pero su prioridad debe ser mas "egoísta", al tiempo que les guste o no, la suerte aun será algo necesario de lo que debemos depender, pues los cambios son lentos, pero demasiado rápidos, para nosotros, los humanos, el mundo no nos esperara.**

**Soichiro miro fijamente a Takashi y entendió lo que trataba de decir, luego miro a Saya y Yuriko, y en su corazón, tomo su decisión.**

**\- ¿Cómo lucharemos? –pregunto este, con una mirada firme.**

**\- Así.**

**Al decir eso, levanto una mano y la estampo contra la mesa, era una mesa muy gruesa de madera, pero con esa sola palma, se sacudió por completo, con pequeñas cuarteaduras, y unas cuantas astillas salieron volando.**

**Pero antes de que las astillas de madera cayeran, se quedaron suspendidas en el aire y se juntaron, formando una bola mal hecha, del tamaño de una canica, mientras flotaba encima de la palma de Takashi.**

**Este hizo un gesto y la envió a volar contra un trofeo de oro macizo, en la esquina de la habitación, el impacto hizo que el oro se rompiera y el trofeo se dividiera en dos.**

**Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Soichiro, pero se despertó ante las palabras de su hija, que les dijo que revisaran la segunda hoja que les había dado.**

… … …

• _**Los humanos tenemos un alma y una fuerza espiritual, que se desprende de dicha alma.**_

• _**Lo primero que se necesita, es hacer que esa alma y su poder espiritual "despierten", es decir, interactúe con el mundo en el que vivimos.**_

• _**Así, esta se clasifica de la siguiente manera:**_

_**Fase uno: Despertar Del Alma**_

– _**Despertar Espiritual:**_

_**Cuando el poder espiritual interactúa con la persona, mediante sus sentidos, tacto, vista, oído, olfato, gusto e incluso la percepción extrasensorial.**_

_**Un ejemplo seria, cuando alguien con cataratas en los ojos, puede "ver" los movimientos de un arma fría o moverse de forma perfecta, por sí mismo.**_

– _**Alma Pasiva:**_

_**Cuando un humano interactúa de forma muy sutil con su alma, haciéndolo moderadamente más fuerte, sin que las leyes físicas o restrictivas del cuerpo se rompan.**_

_**Aumenta el "talento del cuerpo", y permite que la energía espiritual interactué con el cuerpo y moderadamente con el exterior.**_

– _**Alma Activa:**_

_**Cuando el alma interactúa de forma directa con el cuerpo, aumentando drásticamente las capacidades físicas y rompiendo o ignorando levemente las leyes físicas o restrictivas del cuerpo.**_

_**Permite que la energía espiritual contacte y haga cambios, en el mundo que somos capaces de percibir.**_

• _**La manera más natural de lograr eso, es interactuando con los Caminantes, ya que es como una presión constante, que provoca el rompimiento de una presa.**_

… … …

**Antes de continuar, después de leer esas hojas, Soichiro llamo a unos empleados y pidió comida, informes sobre la situación y un reporte dos horas después.**

**Una vez que todos terminaran de comer, lo cual hicieron en absoluto silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.**

**\- Si podemos hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué sigue hablando de suerte y de extinción? –pregunto Soichiro, por supuesto, el tenia sus propias respuestas, pero quería confirmas algunas cosas y oír la opinión de otras.**

**\- Bueno, la capacidad del alma siempre a estado ahí, quizás entre la Era de la Muerte y la anterior, hay variaciones, sin embargo, siempre tuvimos esa capacidad, pero, ¿alguna vez escucho que alguien despertara sus capacidades?, quizás, el primer nivel es algo, relativamente fácil de conseguir, mientras hagas cosas como entrenar artes marciales desde niño hasta viejo, como estar inmerso en campos de guerra sin volverte loco o desarrollar cualquier otra enfermedad psicológica, o meditar desde pequeño hasta viejo, alejado del mundo y comprender cosas que la mayoría no puede, igual que esos monjes de china o fanáticos religiosos, pero, ¿el alma pasiva?, incluso si hubo personas que lo lograron, eran demasiado viejos para ver más allá, o eran figuras de leyenda, como semidioses o Jesucristo, si es que existieron.**

**\- Claro, siempre hay excepciones, pero en realidad no importan, al menos, no para nuestra situación actual –continuo Takashi– la mayoría de la gente es comodina, floja y débil, quizá la cultura o el avance tecnológico contribuyo a ello, pero es un hecho, que no todos están ahí para luchar o tienen la valentía y coraje para seguir adelante, y por supuesto, hay mucho menos de los que tienen suerte.**

**\- … –todos entendieron esa lógica, pero solo les pintaba un futuro más oscuro.**

**\- He de aceptar que los humanos también están dispuestos a luchar, pero también están llenos de debilidades y limitaciones, superarlas, así como superar su forma simple o única de pensar, no es algo que se hace simplemente. Si ustedes no hubieran visto a un monstruo como el Hueso de Ceniza, o yo no pudiera hacer flotar un objeto, logrando que un trozo de madera rompiera el oro y metal, ¿Qué pensarían de lo que estoy diciendo?, incluso con algo tan ilógico como muertos caminando, no serian mejor que los idiotas de ahí afuera, que dicen que esto solo es una enfermedad –dijo Takashi.**

**\- Hasta que la Segunda Ola llegue, las limitaciones de la Era anterior, respecto a la espiritualidad aun están ahí, y hasta que la Tercera Ola comience, hacer que este poder, sea tan natural, como lo es comer y dormir, no sucederá –continuo Takashi– a pesar de que la manera de romper esas limitaciones, ya están ahí afuera, cuantos querrán pelear de frente, cuantos sobrevivirían, y cuantos tienen el talento para desarrollarse, sino fuera por mi "sueño" y la ayuda que he prestado, incluso un genio como Saeko, tendría que esperar al comienzo de la Segunda Ola, para despertar sus propias capacidades, mientras que yo, quizás tendría suerte si lo lograra antes de la Tercera Ola.**

**\- Al mismo tiempo, incluso con las limitaciones sueltas, lograr el tercer nivel es muy difícil, mientras que lograr la segunda fase, será imposible en circunstancias normales, al menos, no cualquiera podrá lograrlo.**

**\- Pero, tú puedes ayudar a cambiar eso, ¿cierto, Takashi-kun? –hablo dubitativamente Kyoko, y todos miraron fijamente al chico.**

**\- Hay demasiadas limitaciones –hablo Takashi de forma negativa– Saya me ayudara a compilar varias ideas, pero a menos que estemos emocionalmente unidos, como mínimo amigos, es imposible que yo fomente el crecimiento de cualquiera, mientras que incluso siendo una especie de dios, no podría, ni quiero ayudar a cada humano sobre la tierra.**

**\- Durante mi sueño, yo experimente un parido de un año mínimo de tiempo, por eso pude cambiar y resolver mis problemas emocionales, así como madurar al ver todo tipo de horrores, si algo hubiera salido mal, me hubiera vuelto loco o peor, es por eso que puedo usar tan fácilmente mi energía espiritual, y a pesar de solo estar en el segundo nivel, imitar, con deficiencia y dificultad, capacidades del tercer nivel, asi como brindarles asistencia, pero no pueden pedir más de mi, pues incluso yo, tengo demasiadas interrogantes y fallas –concluyo Takashi, lo que a pesar de ser diluido, realmente era cierto, quizás experimento "toda una vida" en el sueño de su "vida pasada", pero solo fue equivalente a un año de experiencia dura, pues si no, no sería Takashi Komuro.**

**\- Así que eso es –hablo Shizuka repentinamente, lo cual hizo que todos la voltearan a ver con curiosidad– cuando despertaste en aquella ocasión, la razón por la que te escuche y llame a Rika, es porque tenias una cara atemorizante, aunque soy supersticiosa, nunca molestaría a Rika fácilmente, pero la cara que tenias… bueno, me causo mucho miedo.**

**\- … es verdad, me hablo tan asustada, que decidí ir a verla –confirmo Rika– es difícil de aceptar, pero ahora entiendo la razón.**

**Después de ese dialogo, hubo otro silencio, Rei miro a Takashi, con un poco de asombro, y un ligero rayo de compresión, pero no sabía si sentirse triste o feliz, había muchos pro y contras cuando pensaba ese asunto respecto a los sentimientos que los dos compartían, así que era difícil de saber que pensar.**

**Los otros y hasta Saeko, miraban a Takashi pensativamente, pero no podían ni hacer, ni cambiar nada.**

**\- … Por el momento… quedan dos asuntos muy importantes –dijo Soichiro después de un tiempo– el primero es lo que son las Olas de las que hablas y lo tercero, es tu plan, desde lo que mencionaste de ayudarnos, hasta lo que tienes planeado para después.**

**\- Respecto a lo primero, Saya ya ha compilado la información, por favor, miren la siguiente hoja.**

… … …

_**Era De La Muerte**_

_**Primera Época: Apocalipsis**_

_**Primera Ola: El Camino De La Muerte**_

_**Este momento se refiere, cuando una "situación" o "energía" no identificada, a la que se denomino "Mandato De La Muerte", cayó sobre el mundo, y empezó a provocar varios cambios, pero siendo el más obvio y el único identificable, el hecho de que los "trozos" de alma que deberían desaparecer, se quedaran en el mundo y se fusionaran con el cadáver al que pertenecieron.**_

_**Segunda Ola: El Cielo Rojo**_

_**Este es el momento que sucede entre 28 y 33 días después de la Primera Ola, haciendo que el cielo se ilumine de Rojo.**_

_**Antiguamente, o en algunas culturas, se cree que el Cielo Rojo determina la ira de los dioses o el momento en el que el mundo de los muertos y el mundo físico, se fusionan.**_

_**Esta Ola se divide en tres fases.**_

• _**Destello Primario:**__** un fenómeno que sucede entre cinco y tres días antes de la formación del Cielo Rojo.**_

_**El destello ilumina el cielo por solo unos segundos, y hace que los "muertos" entren en un frenesí, así mismo, provocando y ayudando a su rápido crecimiento.**_

• _**El Cielo Rojo Tomando El Mundo:**__** en ese momento, la forma en que se percibe el tiempo se desorganizara, es decir, el día durara 28 horas.**_

_**Doce horas serán ocupados por un Cielo Rojo, de un color opaco, que hará que no parezca, ni de día, ni de noche.**_

_**Ocho horas representaran el día, aun emanando un rojo sutil, y ochos horas para la noche, representadas por una luna roja.**_

_**Poco a poco, por un periodo aproximado de ciento ocho días, de 28 horas, el Cielo Rojo ganara terreno, hasta estar presente por 22 horas seguidas.**_

• _**La Luna Roja Iluminando La Parca:**__** se cree que hay un asteroide en forma de cráneo, y que se acercara a este mundo.**_

_**Sin saber correcto o incorrecto, llegara un momento en el que la luna roja, reflejara un cráneo humano, concluyendo de esta manera, la Segunda Ola, y dando inicio a la Tercera Ola.**_

… … …

**Este día estaba lleno de sorpresas, así que aparte del continuo silencio, no había mucho que los presentes pudieran hacer.**

**\- Respecto al plan… bueno, en primer lugar es lograr que todos en esta sala, o al menos la mayoría, logren el nivel de Alma pasiva –continuo Takashi, aprovechando el silencio– hay varias formas, las cuales discutiremos después, Soichiro-san y Godou-san, ya están ahí, han practicado por mucho tiempo, por lo que un empujón como en el caso de Saeko será suficiente, dos días en el peor de los casos, luego están Rei, Rika, Ayane-san y Yuriko-san, creo que como máximo, diez días se puede hacer, con la ayuda de Saeko y los otros, incluso cinco días será suficiente, quizás antes, el problema empieza con Kohta, Nana y Yuuki, pero sobre todo con Shizuka, Sumire y Kyoko, sin embargo, bueno tengo algunos planes, pero será poco a poco, respecto a Saya, es difícil de decir, pero confió en que antes de que catorce días pasen, ella habrá logrado alcanzado el nivel**

**\- … veo –dijo Soichiro, sin saber que decir, algo que hace mucho que no le había pasado, pero que sentía que en este corto tiempo de platica, estaba sucediendo demasiado.**

**\- Otra cosa, es que lo quieras o no, antes de que pasen quince días, es decir, de mala gana el catorceavo día, debemos abandonar esta mansión, y aunque puedes decir mucho, no es adecuado que un grupo mucho más grande que el nuestro, se mueva junto, en especial, dentro de una ciudad, al menos, no a nuestro nivel –siguió Takashi– por último, me gustaría poder obtener algunas comodidades, ya que siempre serán necesarias, pero por no hablar de conseguirlas, dentro de la ciudad no sería adecuado manejarlas, pero moviéndonos por fuera de esta, sería lo mejor.**

**\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- Bueno, cosas que para bien o mal, ayuden a facilitar nuestra vida futura, no estarían de mas, aparte de ropa y armas, algo como un camper o de esos remolques que tienen la función de casas móviles, incluso una seria suficiente, para ayudarnos, claro, esto solo es algo que sería conveniente, después todo, quedarse en un solo lugar a partir de ahora, no será la idea más adecuada, movernos de forma constante, es lo más adecuado –contesto Takashi.**

**\- Tal vez pueda ayudar en eso, pero todo depende del futuro y hasta la suerte –contesto Soichiro– la familia de Yuriko tiene una villa en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un pueblo, quizás allí allá cosas para satisfacer ese tipo de requerimientos, pero necesitamos llegar y ver su estado; sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es el alimento, la forma de subsistencia.**

**\- Ese es un tema fácil y difícil –respondió el chico– como he dicho antes, este momento de extinción, es para los humanos, aunque algunas teorías digan lo contrario, la naturaleza, y los animales, son más susceptibles al cambio y a evolucionar para sobrevivir, algo que nosotros, no podemos hacer, sino mediante otros medios, que pueden darnos ventaja, pero también nos otorgan detrimentos. La comida andará por todos lados, estará ahí, igual que el agua, pero conseguirla, solo será posible si podemos tener la suficiente fuerza, por favor, lean la última hoja de información.**

… … …

• _**La tierra, el agua, los animales, peces, insectos, reptiles, es decir, toda creatura en este mundo, cambiara.**_

• _**Sus cambios sucederán de cuatro maneras.**_

– _**Creaturas o Bestias Monstruosas:**_

_**Se refiere a toda creatura, que se alimenta o consume misma, ya sea mediante devorar Caminantes, agua, comida o estar bajo la exposición de grandes cantidades de la energía de espíritu impío, así como consumir otros semejantes a ellos.**_

_**Desarrollan capacidades basadas en el miasma, aumentan su tamaño original y son venenosos de varias maneras, se centran en la velocidad y la carga directa, sin inteligencia, pero con instintos horrorosos, también, suelen permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo, en un estado de frenesí e irritación.**_

– _**Creaturas o Bestias Naturales:**_

_**Son los que comúnmente se adaptan y evolucionan de forma rápida, a veces duplican su tamaño y otras disminuyen.**_

_**Su inteligencia puede crecer, pero nunca llega a la de un humano, normalmente, su temperamento no es diferente a la especie anterior que fueron, se basan en cuerpos excesivamente fuertes, defensas asombrosas, y varios mecanismos de supervivencia que los hace, aunque menos sorprendentes a los ojos, extremadamente difíciles de tratar.**_

– _**Creaturas o Bestias Espirituales:**_

_**Excesivamente raras, el principio de crecimiento, es similar al humano, su inteligencia se desarrolla de forma comparable o igual a los humanos.**_

_**Aunque son muy raras, encontrarlas en la naturaleza suele ser lo más peligroso, sobre todo si son de tipo manada o grupo.**_

– _**Aberraciones:**_

_**Se sabe muy poco de ellas, solo que son creaturas que mediante varios métodos, asimilan o muestran capacidades de otros seres que consumen, así mismo, se piensan que mediante un método aun inexplicable, son el resultado de una especie de simbiosis o fusión de varias creaturas.**_

_**También se cree que son organismos unicelulares, como bacterias o virus, que se desarrollan de una manera poco común, para "crecer" más de mil veces de manera exponencial, o en su defecto, controlar otros seres, provocando su mutación.**_

• _**Cualquiera de estas, sirve para el consumo, siendo las Bestias Naturales y espirituales, las que no necesitan ningún tipo de tratamiento especial para que un humano se alimente.**_

• _**Con poder espiritual en un cierto nivel, se puede "purificar" o limpiar, cualquier cosa, que pueda significar un peligro a la hora del consumo.**_

• _**Se ha de añadir, que las creaturas del mundo actual, así como las que se desarrollaran, también pueden morir, y convertirse en un ser semejante a los Caminantes, o variables, casi sin ningún cambio en la estructura formada por los primeros.**_

… … …

**Aunque las personas en la sala, sentían que ya podían aceptar cualquier cosa, cada que Takashi mostraba algo aun más irregular y extraño, hacia que el agotamiento y frustración, aumentara mas.**

**Tomando un respiro, Soichiro hizo algunas otras preguntas, luego volvió a callar y reflexionar.**

**Después de eso, siguieron hablando sobre otros detalles y dudas, así como maneras de hacer que las personas se volvieran mas "fuertes", en una manera más rápida.**

**Soichiro dijo que haría que los hombres se organizaran y empezaría a pedir que hicieran equipos, y aun mas importante, que tomaran sus propias decisiones, después de todo, aunque no le gustaba, entendía que era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas.**

**Ahora tenían un plan, al menos, una cierta estructura de uno, mas, no podían hacer, solo ir hacia delante, e intentar sobrevivir, después de todo, la decisión dependía de cada uno, y el mundo no les daría opciones o ayuda.**


	17. Chapter 17: Alma, Realidad, Caida Yuuki

**Capitulo 17: El Alma, La Realidad Y Caída De Yuuki Miku**

**Después de la plática sobre el mundo y sus cambios, todos tenían sus propios pensamientos y sobretodo, sus propias preocupaciones.**

**En especial chicas como Sumire y mujeres como Kyoko, no sabían que podrían hacer para el futuro, e incluso temían ser dejadas atrás.**

**Sin embargo, todos les brindaron su apoyo, sobre todo Shizuka, quien compartía algunas de sus preocupaciones, y claro, Kohta, Yuuki y Yuriko.**

**Soichiro Takagi y Godou, solo necesitaron un ligero combate con Takashi, para despertar sus Almas pasivas, al igual que Saeko, mientras que impresionantemente, Yuriko salio de las expectativas y lo logro en dos días.**

**Con algunas tácticas estresantes y gastando mucha energía, Takashi empezó a ayudar a las otras personas a despertar tanto su espiritualidad, como su alma.**

**Exceptuando por Alice, Sumire, Kyoko y Shizuka, todos habían logrado despertar su espiritualidad, Yuuki y Saya, gracias a la insistencia de Takashi, al hacerlas luchar contra los Caminantes, junto a una cierta cantidad de talento.**

**El primer nivel, nunca fue difícil, incluso si las limitaciones aun no se habían roto, en el momento actual, era fácil de alcanzar, con un poco de empeño.**

**La táctica era poner a las persona en una habitación, y poner música a todo volumen con una total oscuridad, luego, Takashi pondría la mano en su cabeza, y los presionaría espiritualmente.**

**Esto podría producir grandes cantidades de dolor de cabeza, pero para lograr y estimular el primer nivel, era muy útil, mientras no se exagerara.**

**Claro, hacer lo que hacia Takashi, es algo que en teoría, solo se podría lograr con un Alma Activa, el realizarlo con un Alma pasiva, lo hacía ponerse muy cansado y estresado, pero, de la misma manera, mientras no se pasara, ayudaría a fortificar y despertar mas su alma.**

**Otra forma, era una paliza, igual que Takashi hizo con Goduo, Soichiro y Saeko, mediante un combate, dominando su poder y dando "descargas" de este al cuerpo, podría tener un efecto, pero como aparte de Rei, Rika y Ayane, los demás apenas podían defenderse en una lucha con maestros, ya sea en artes marciales o con experiencia en pelear, resultaba en palizas, sobre todo para Kohta.**

**Aunque poco a poco, los que habían logrado el Alma pasiva, empezaron a comprender como usar y movilizar su poder, al menos, lo suficiente para usar su "energía espiritual" y luchar contra seres superiores al nivel 5.**

**La tercera forma de ayudarlos a despertar su poder, era algo que solo funcionaba de dos maneras, una solo puede usarse con animales, seres extremadamente sensibles a la naturaleza y las emociones, ya que sin necesidad de estresarlos, podías ayudarlos simplemente teniéndolos cerca y acariciándolos.**

**La otra, es con personas cercanas, esto significaba, amigos, amantes y familia directa, hermanos, padres e hijos.**

**Para que esta función se logre, tiene que haber dos causas, pasión o amor, la primera era algo que solo se lograba mediante sexo y atracción, lo segundo, algo que solo podía lograrse con sentimientos de confianza, lealtad, cariño, amor, pero para que fuese estable, tenía que mantenerse por años.**

**Las almas tenían una especie de frecuencia única, aislada y muy sensible, ante cualquiera que se acerque, puede reaccionar negativamente, solo cuando los sentimientos y sensaciones de aceptación entre dos personas, se conectan, estas se aceptan y permiten la "ayuda".**

**Si fuera por Takashi, con lo hermosas de la mayoría de las mujeres, no tendría problemas en ayudarlas, pero no solo no quería pasarse, sino que atracción física, no significaba lo mismo que sexo, o amor, así que aparte de Saya, Yuuki, Saeko y aunque no le gustara la idea, Rei, el no podía decir que la atracción fuera suficientemente genuina o poderosa, y era poco probable que mujeres como Shizuka, Kyoko y Rika, accedieran a tener sexo, solo por esa razón, mientras que Yuriko y Ayane, ya tenían su pareja por años, al mismo tiempo que Nana y Sumire, habían hecho, incluso si sutil, una conexión con Kohta.**

**Pero, la situación con Rei era… demasiado sensible, mientras que Saeko no había tomado una decisión con respecto a Takashi, sin hablar de que tenía suficiente talento, para que dicho acto no fuese necesario, lo que solo permitió a Saya y Yuuki, recibir el tratamiento más… ¿placentero?**

**Claro, con la ayuda de las otras mujeres y la supervisión de Saya, se podrían encontrar huecos, pero no era más productivo que las otras formas de "entrenamiento"**

**Aunque doce o trece días de ejercicio no cambiaría nada, todas fueron forzadas a trotar y correr en obstáculos simples, la función de la espiritualidad, podría hacer que este simple ejercicio, fuera muy útil, siempre que se pudiera dominar aunque sea un poco de ese poder.**

**Habían pasado casi cinco días, actualmente, todos estaban en el patio, algunos haciendo ejercicio o entrenando y otros a penas empezando.**

**\- Dime Takashi-kun, ¿Qué define el talento? –pregunto Yuriko, la cual traía ropa deportiva, lo cual incluso sin fijarse constantemente, la hacía muy destacada, bueno, la mayoría de las mujeres en el grupo eran igual.**

**\- Es algo muy difícil de definir, podrías pensarlo en dos maneras, la primera, es la cantidad de espiritualidad de cada persona, pero como esta energía, es en un principio intangible, y luego simplemente no está en un estado en el que se pueda medir, hace que a menos que la cantidad sea muy grande, es difícil definirla, mientras que la segunda forma de medir el talento, podrías decirlo con colores y edad –respondió Takashi, después de reflexionar un poco más, continuo– un niño, inferior a los once años, tiene un talento azul, esto se refiere a un potencial enorme, para crecer, manejar y controlar el espíritu, después de los once y antes de los 21, aproximadamente, tienes un talento violeta, eso significa, que tu potencial a disminuido y el control se vuelve complejo, mientras que después de los 22 o 25 años, tu talento es rojo, lo cual, aunque no imposible, lo hace muy difícil de crecer y controlar; sin embargo, si desde niño, has meditado, entrenado tu cuerpo en cosas como artes marciales, que ejerzan no solo tu cuerpo, sino tus sentidos, entonces, incluso a la edad de cincuenta, aun podrías tener un talento azul, claro, esto solo es una forma de interpretarlo, pero creo que eso te da una idea, ¿cierto?**

**\- Así es –contesto Yuriko– ¿cuán importante es la cantidad?**

**\- Hasta antes de pensar o intentar pasar a la segunda fase, casi nula, lo único útil de ella, en ese caso, sería como una batería que dura más o algo conveniente, que es capaz de "parchar" el defecto de control de energía, pero incluso si tienes una cantidad diez o mil veces más fuerte que una persona promedio, no te hace más fuerte que esta persona promedio.**

**\- … –Yuriko quería preguntar sobre la utilidad de pasar a la segunda fase, pero cuando pensó en lo difícil de conseguir primero el tercer nivel, simplemente contuvo su curiosidad, ya llegaría el momento de saber**

**\- Entonces, la falta de mi talento, ¿es principalmente por vivir como una persona promedio hasta más allá de los treinta años? –pregunto Kyoko un poco triste.**

**\- … si, puedes decirlo así, pero como dije antes, aunque será difícil, no significa que no se pueda superar dicho defecto, sobre todo porque… hay muchas formas de equilibrar los detrimentos, en especial, con la adecuada mentalidad –contesto Takashi, aunque posiblemente la mujer solo lo veía como una forma de consuelo, eran palabras verdaderas.**

**\- Ahora que todos han podido despertar la espiritualidad, yo tengo otra pregunta, anteriormente, dijiste que hay una diferencia de poder entre la Era de la Muerte y la anterior, ¿Cuál es esa? –pregunto Soichiro con una cara seria, le había costado, pero se había acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas extrañas– y me gustaría saber, si hay alguna manera de facilitar el despertar y el aprendizaje, después de todo, corremos contra reloj.**

**\- … es difícil de explicar, puedes decir que el efecto del segundo nivel, no es algo que se pudiera usar hasta alcanzar el tercer nivel en la antigua Era, cuando los Caminantes no existían, también puedes decir que el ambiente actual facilita la manifestación de la espiritualidad, por lo que parece y en cierto sentido es más poderoso, tal vez, simplemente se puede mostrar su verdadera capacidad, pero no puedo dar una respuesta certera –respondió Takashi– respecto a ayudar a manejar y despertar el alma, es muy fácil, pero así mismo, muy difícil, y se resume en cinco palabras, todos muy efímeras, Realidad, Imagen, Visualización, Creencia y Voluntad.**

**\- … he estudiado la espada toda mi vida –hablo Godou– así que puedo entender algo de lo que dices, pero concretamente, ¿cuál es tu idea?, supongo que es algo un poco más complejo de lo que yo sé.**

**\- … mmmm**

**\- Es muy sencillo –intervino Saya, acomodando sus gafas, que cada vez necesitaba menos– en una forma algo simple de verlo, es sugestión. Se han hecho algunos experimentos, en los que vendas y estresas a una persona, luego, finges cortar sus venas y rocías agua en ellas, como si fuera sangre, dicho acto, a logrado matar personas, sin hablar de las enfermedades mentales basadas en sugestión, que puede provocar que una persona adopte los síntomas de aquello con lo que se obsesiona.**

**\- Esto quiere decir –continuo la chica– ustedes deben sugestionarse, pensar que lo que quieren lograr, es lo que pueden lograr, entonces, la espiritualidad, interferirá con una forma de la realidad, y creara el efecto.**

**\- … –aunque todos habían entendió, la mayoría no podía realmente contemplar que dicha forma de hacer las cosas, podría funcionar.**

**\- … lo que dijo Saya es lo correcto, lamentablemente, eso necesita una creencia y una voluntad extraordinarias, así mismo, el apoyo de una cantidad grande y tangible de espiritualidad –siguió Takashi– para lograr esto, es necesario un patrón, es decir, tengo la imagen de alguien dando un salto mortal, me visualizo dando un salto mortal, creo en mi o en quien me dice, que puedo dar el salto mortal, y tengo la voluntad de hacer y completar el salto mortal.**

**\- … –todos siguieron e intentaron usar esa imagen, irónicamente, para alguien como Yuuki, que estudio gimnasia era sencillo, pero para alguien como Rei, cuya forma de combate era más directa, era algo muy difícil.**

**\- Realidad –dijo Takashi– siempre se ha dicho, que la realidad que percibimos, es la que queremos percibir, aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo, ciertamente hay varias cosas en las que esto es un hecho, lamentablemente, modificarlas, no es solo cuestión de voluntad, sino del medio y el poder que lo respalde, ahora, ese medio y ese poder, existen.**

**\- Lo primero que tienen que hacer, es usarlo en sus sentidos, luego, en su cuerpo, después, un medio, que contacte el mundo que los rodea, con ustedes, y por último, de forma directa en el mundo que los rodea –termino Takashi, el cual volteo a ver a Saya.**

**\- Ya han visto a esos monstruos, por lo que cualquier cosa que digan de no ser real, o de no existir, es una tontería, porque en lo más profundo de ustedes, ya lo creen, ya lo saben, sino fuera así, no le temerían o se estresarían por ello –hablo Saya– ahora, deben pensar en el poder que ya tienen, usen sus ojos y acostúmbrense a ver lo que antes no podían ver, sus oídos para escuchar, lo que antes no podían escuchar, después, crean que su cuerpo es más fuerte, más rápido, más en control, luego, piensen que su espada, látigo, cuchillo, hilo o incluso solo su ropa, es más fuerte, elástico, duradero de lo que son, y por último, podrán hacer que su poder, se refleje en el espacio a su alrededor, dentro de su control, y fuera de este, eso es lo que deben hacer, ¿Cómo?, con solo pensarlo y verlo, pero gracias a que para bien o mal, tenemos cámaras, tenemos computadoras e incluso cuando estas fallen, tenemos pinturas y arte, podemos utilizarlas para mejorar y facilitar nuestro aprendizaje.**

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir Saya? –pregunto Rei algo irritada… por varios motivos, entre ellos, saber que Takashi, había pasado al menos tres de las últimas cinco noches, en el cuarto de la niña.**

**\- Grábense –contesto Saya de forma simple– grábense corriendo, grábense ensamblando un arma, grábense realizando una acción de artes marciales o física, como esquivar, retroceder, cortar, luego véanla una y otra vez, incluso en cámara rápida, que se quede esa imagen irreal de ustedes mismos, moviéndose más rápido, ejecutando un movimiento de forma casi natural, luego, que la imagen quede es su memoria, háganla de nuevo, incluso si necesitan la maquina enfrente suyo, entonces, el poder en ustedes, hará el resto.**

**\- Cuando las personas aprenden a golpear o balancear una espada, se les pide repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, no recuerdo el dicho, pero hay algo de mil o diez mil balanceos de la espada, para poder dominarla, eso se debe a que su cuerpo se acostumbra y vuelve tal movimiento, parte de sus acciones "naturales". El poder, ya está ahí, ya lo he hecho correr en sus cuerpos y lo he grabado con dolor, sino pueden creer en ese poder, yo ya no puedo hacer mucho mas, con el tiempo, aun verán sus mejoras y beneficios, pero serán lentos y comúnmente, apenas "útiles", de todos modos, ejecuten la idea de Saya, ninguno pierde nada, ¿o sí? –continuo Takashi– recuerden, no necesitan pelear en el frente, pueden ser útiles de muchas maneras, si pueden ver, escuchar oler o sentir, lo que otros no pueden, cargar más que otros, seguir el ritmo del que quieren acompañar, incluso dar masajes y cocinar, aprender esas cosas o mejorar, por no hablar de lo útil a la hora de la alimentación, la nutrición, la recuperación y curación, solo sentir una ligera comodidad en nuestras vidas, es una cosa que nos hace seguir adelante.**

**Todos quedaron en silencio, pero sabían que tenían que hacer las cosas que se le decía, pues al menos, era un lugar por donde comenzar.**

**\- Ahora –hablo Takashi– ¿porque los niveles altos de Caminantes, son desde resistentes, hasta inmunes al armamento moderno?**

**\- ¿Estás tratando de decir que cambian su realidad? –pregunto Yuriko algo sorprendida.**

**\- En cierto sentido –dijo Takashif– hay varias formas, pero al estar fusionados con una parte de algo intangible, que sin importar lo que sea o crean que es, hasta el momento, la ciencia no ha podido tocar o ver, eso hace que su "realidad", sea diferente a la naturaleza física y energética de balas y explosiones, por lo que nosotros, podemos hacer lo mismo, por supuesto, como dije antes, siempre que seas lo suficientemente capaz.**

**\- … –todos estaban sorprendidos y no podían entender, como se lograrían dichas cosas.**

**\- Esto se logra de dos maneras, lo que llamo "Cuerpo Físico Espiritual" y "Cuerpo Inmortal", lo primero, es usar tu espiritualidad, para por medios "lógicos", a falta de una palabra más acertada, fortalecer tu cuerpo, haces que tu espíritu, te ayude a la restauración de resistencia, a el fortalecimiento de huesos, carne, músculos, piel, y al final del día, de forma real, tu cuerpo se volverá poderoso y sorprendente; mientras que el segundo método, es muy parecido a la naturaleza de los Caminantes superiores, la mayoría al menos, pensar "yo no soy parte de este mundo, por lo que el mundo, no interfiere conmigo", eso provoca que las balas, simplemente no tengan efecto, será como si nunca te golpearan, o golpearan algo que no existe.**

**\- … ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- Ninguna –todos se quedaron atónitos ante dicha respuesta– hay variables en el proceso, pero el final es lo mismo, se necesitara espiritualidad para dañarte, si tengo una bala que rompe el primer método, apenas causara daño, mientras que en el segundo, hará un daño terrible, pero si uso un arma espiritual, el primero recibirá un gran daño, mientras que el segundo a penas si se herirá, solo es la diferencia de percepción, pero con el tiempo, el primer método cambiara y le dará a tu cuerpo una naturaleza espiritual, mientras que la segunda, hará el cuerpo fuerte, ambos métodos juntos también funcionan, todo depende de tu capacidad y mentalidad.**

**\- … veo –dijo Soichiro de forma pensativa.**

**\- Por eso se llama "despertar del alma" –dijo Takashi– hacer que algo que no es físico, pueda interferir con la realidad que queremos modificar, quizás no podamos hacer cosas como magia, pero poco a poco, con suficiente poder y comprendiendo su propia realidad, no habrá mucha diferencia, Saya ha creado varias formas de explicar y dar ideas, todo lo que necesitan, es trabajar en ello, y claro, tener un motivo para trabajar en ello.**

**\- … pero si se trata de algo como sugestión, ¿Cómo logra tener efecto en las balas y explosiones?, ¿Cómo puede tener efecto en esos monstruos ya muertos, que sin hablar de no tener inteligencia, apenas desarrollan algo parecido a instintos, que no son instintos? –pregunto la siempre callada Ayane, que parecía nunca quitarse su mitad de mascara.**

**\- … eso se debe a que la sugestión es algo para ti, y el efecto es algo parecido, pero diferente, al que una palabra no puede definir –contesto Saya.**

**\- Exacto, siempre se ha dicho que la voluntad mueve montañas, en cierto sentido, eso puede llegar a ser literal, pero al mismo tiempo, es una ridiculez –siguió Takashi– la voluntad puede lograr mucho, pero sin una energía que lo impulse, es simplemente demasiado limitado, la energía que logra lo imposible en este caso, es la espiritualidad y el alma.**

**\- Cuando yo hago esto –dijo Takshi mientras una piedra flotaba por encima de su mano, luego la tiro y tomo una ramita de un árbol y la blandió, como si fuera una espada, hacia una roca gruesa y tan grande como una cabeza adulta, esta se corto en una parte, antes de que la rama también se rompiera– o algo como esto; uso mi voluntad para lograrlo, pero es mi espiritualidad, la que logra dicho efecto, algo que sobre todo para lo primero, es muy desgastador, pues mi alma es solo pasiva… el punto es, tú te imaginas lo que quieres lograr, lo que deseas y tienes la voluntad de realizar, luego das tu energía, es decir, tu espiritualidad.**

**\- Es como un carro –continuo Saya– la forma lógica de pensar, tienes una idea, creas las partes que hacen posible esa idea, es decir, las piezas del auto y das tu espiritualidad, en ese ejemplo, la gasolina o electricidad.**

**\- Por eso hable de lógica –dijo Takashi– lograr algo irreal, mediante tu voluntad, solo porque quieres que se logre, incluso con suficiente imaginación, es extraordinariamente difícil, pero dándole una lógica, incluso si es muy única o extraña, logra "ablandar" el proceso y el resultado; cuando yo hago que una roca flote, puedo pensar, "por mi voluntad", "mi deseo" o "magia", pero si le doy una lógica, como que las ondas cerebrales en mi cabeza, que emanan constantemente energía, la cual puedo controlar y luego manipular para sujetar dicha roca, lo hace más fácil, otro ejemplo es que un auto se mueva con gasolina, mientras que sus ruedas giran o que una carro de caballos vuele por sí mismo, sin caballos, por magia o divinidad, o tal vez que mi cuerpo se haga más fuerte, porque entiendo que si mis huesos, carne, músculos, se endurecen o aumentan de densidad, seré más fuerte, contrastando con imaginar que yo soy algo fuera de este mundo, y pensar que una bala, la cual hemos aprendido y entendido durante toda nuestra vida, puede matar y atravesarte fácilmente, ni siquiera existe en tu misma realidad; ¿Qué ejemplos son más fáciles de imaginar y visualizar?, también pueden pensar el hecho de que una espada corte la cabeza del Caminante, un ser muerto y poderoso, logrando destruirlo, solo porque tu habilidad es mejor, porque tu arma es más dura y fuerte, o simplemente porque es tu voluntad, ¿Qué te servirá más?.**

**\- Solo deben entender, que la realidad, hasta cierto punto, es lo que quieren que sea, pero al existir fuera de su comprensión, entonces solo se puede modificar, tanto como su poder y mentalidad, quieran que se modifique –con esa palabras, no solo Ayane, todos se quedaron con la cabeza hecha un lio e inmensamente pensativos, sentían que una clase de trigonometría o filosofía, sería más sencilla, pero era necesario, como mínimo entender un poco, pues de eso, dependía sus vidas.**

… … … … … … …

**En una habitación de la mansión, la cual estaba bien iluminada, en la cama, había una mujer completamente desnuda, estaba acostada boca abajo, y su piel brillaba levemente, pues aun estaba húmeda, de que acababa de tomar un baño.**

**Era Yuuki Miku, mientras que Takashi estaba sin camisa y con un short, el también había tomado un baño.**

**Se sentó cerca de los pies de la niña y empezó a acariciar sus pies, de una forma suave y delicada.**

**\- He visto que Sumire y Kohta están cada vez más cerca, anoche la vi saliendo ya muy tarde de su habitación, es cosa tuya, ¿cierto? –pregunto Takashi.**

**\- Jajaja, si, esta mañana estaba muy avergonzada –se rio Yuuki– pero es verdad, la he convencido para que se junte con él y tome la iniciativa de una manera más sugerente, ya que el chico le caí bien y Kohta también a puesto de su parte, ayudándola y enseñándole a manejar las armas, Sumi, aunque avergonzada, a dado el paso, aunque aun es tímida para llegar hasta el final, pues Nana-chan que también parece muy unida al gordito, la hace sentir un poco inferior, pero creo que la cosa va bien.**

**\- Veo –contesto Takashi, mientras tomaba su otro pie y lo acariciaba también.**

**Este era un masaje, pero uno un poco especial, pues estaba diseñado, para ayudar a Yuuki con su espiritualidad.**

**Mientras Takashi acariciaba lentamente sus pies, al tiempo que daba un tierno masaje, soltaba una especie de sutiles pulsos de su espíritu, haciendo que la niña se relajara, pero no una relajación que provocaba letargo, sino una que hacia su cuerpo menos tenso, ante su toque, como provocando que el contacto entre los dos, fuese más natural.**

**Poco a poco, empezó a subir sobre sus piernas, levantándolas y acareándolas, hasta llegar a sus muslos y perderse un poco ante la suave y deliciosa sensación, después llego a sus nalgas y las masajeo con un poco de fuerza, lo que hizo que Yuuki soltara un gran suspiro, casi como un gemido.**

**Luego empezó a acariciar su espalda baja, trazándola y delineándola, el cuerpo de la chica era muy hermoso, tocarlo y acariciarlo, no podía evitar excitarlo.**

**Pero se tranquilizo un poco y siguió primero con el masaje, hasta llegar a su espalda alta, donde parecía haber una especie de nudo, evidente hasta para alguien como Takashi, carente de ese tipo de conocimiento.**

**Con un suspiro de leve dolor, por parte de Yuuki, el chico siguió su masaje, hasta hacerla sentir cómoda, al tiempo que seguía envolviendo el cuerpo de la joven con su espiritualidad.**

**Luego masajeo su nuca y sien, hasta poco a poco volver a bajar, esta vez tomo sus brazos uno por uno, y los acaricio de forma delicada, apretando sus palmas y dedos.**

**Sin poder resistirse, pero aun con la conciencia de la prioridad del masaje espiritual, Takashi se agacho y le dio un beso a su nuca, Yuuki soltó un leve quejido de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se relajo, provocando que el chico empezara a lamer su piel, y recorriera con su lengua su espina dorsal, sin olvidarse de masajear y acariciar con sus manos, la cintura de la niña.**

**Luego beso sus hermosas y deliciosas nalgas, incluso chupándolas un poco, junto a las caricias de sus manos.**

**La respiración de la chica aun era normal, pero soltaba suspiros de placer y deleite, mientras seguía sintiendo como Takashi bajaba por sus muslos, besando y lamiendo su cuerpo, hasta los pies.**

**Después de eso, el chico tomo el cuerpo de la niña y lo volteo, haciendo que su espalda estuviera en la cama.**

**Desde los pies y hasta los muslos, volvió a acariciar lentamente, mientras disfrutaba de la piel de la niña, luego acaricio y masajeo su abdomen.**

**Trasladándose a sus brazos, los volvió a acariciar, mientras en silencio, mantenía un contacto visual con Yuuki, este era el siguiente medio para que la espiritualidad viajara y se insertara en la conciencia de la niña, asociándolo a su toque.**

**Luego, poniéndose en la cabecera de la cama, por encima de la cabeza de Yuuki, con sus pulgares, empezó a masajear sus hombros, desplazándose a su clavícula, subiendo por su cuello hasta su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas, su cien, mientras seguía con el contacto visual.**

**Entonces, comenzó a descender de nuevo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, en donde enterró sus dedos mientras los moldeaba, parecía hacerlo de forma delicada, pero con bastante fuerza.**

**De nuevo se levanto y se puso en los pies de Yuuki, solo que esta ocasión, empezó a besar y lamer sus pies, recorriendo con su boca hasta sus muslos, mientras subía, al tiempo que iba abriendo las piernas de la niña.**

**Cuando llego a la intimidad de la niña, empezó a lamerla y saborearla, metiendo su lengua y sorbiendo su néctar, el cual empezaba a fluir.**

**Después de satisfacerse con el sabor de la intimidad de Yuuki, en medio de jadeos y gemidos de esta, siguió subiendo, recorriendo con su lengua el abdomen hasta alcanzar los pechos.**

**Ahí se detuvo nuevamente, chupando y lamiendo los senos con mucho deseo y pasión, mientras Yuuki solo podía respirar erráticamente y gemir.**

**Luego beso su clavícula y chupo su cuello, hasta alcanzar su boca, momento exacto, en el que introdujo su erección dentro de ella.**

**Con todo el masaje, las caricias, los besos, las lamidas a su cuerpo e incluso su intimidad, durante casi una hora,, lo que le pareció a la niña mucho más tiempo, el repentino impacto en su interior, pues ni siquiera se percato cuando Takashi se quito su short, hizo que Yuuki soltara un gran gemido y se desbordara de placer.**

**Pero Takashi, que había estado deteniéndose y aguantando todo el tiempo, solo sintió que quería mas, así, mientras soltaba todo su poder espiritual, envolviendo a Yuuki, pero de una manera que no tuviera que controlarlo, empezó a disfrutar del momento.**

**Entrando y saliendo de la chica, sin moderación y con mucha pasión, jadeando y gimiendo de placer, al igual que la mujer debajo suyo, que ya había envuelto sus piernas, alrededor de su cintura, mientras sin pensar, se olvidaba del tiempo y se dejaba llevar por el deseo.**

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … …

**Cuando escribo, me gusta escribir dos o tres historia juntas, pues de esa manera, siento que no me emboto en una sola idea, y estas pueden fluir y salir mejor.**

**La próxima semana empezare una más.**

**Publico entre dos y tres capítulos por semana para cada historia, si pasa lo contrario lo anunciare.**

**Espero puedan ver y comentar sobre mis otras novelas.**

**Chequen mi perfil para la información.**


	18. Chapter 18: El Destello Primario

**Capitulo 18: La Salida y El Destello Primario**

**En una sala, se encontraban Saya, Rei y Nana, ahora se estaban tomando un descanso, pues al día siguiente, abandonarían la mansión Takagi y empezarían un viaje…**

**\- ¿Y cómo vas con Hirano, Nana? –pregunto Saya.**

**\- … ¿a qué te refieres? –respondió Nana, a pesar de entender la pregunta, desviando la mirada ligeramente– aunque me agrada mucho Kohta, no hay nada entre nosotros, además, al parecer, ya está con Sumire.**

**\- Vamos, siendo Sumire tan tímida, no creo que hayan ido demasiado lejos, deberías aprovechar mientras aun estamos en este lugar –respondió Saya, aunque solo quería burlarse de Nana, pues sabía, que aparte de que la niña no entendía sus propios sentimientos, como a cualquier mujer, no le hacía mucha gracia, compartir un hombre con otras mujeres.**

**\- … yo no lo comprendo –intervino Rei, con una cara algo desconcertada y un poco enojada– ahora que estas saliendo con Takashi, ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que se acueste con esa… Miku?, aparte de eso persigue a… Saeko, y no tiene moderación en mirar a Kyoko-san, Shizuka y hasta Rika-san.**

**\- … bueno –dijo Saya pensativa, pues era una pregunta que se había hecho muchas veces– sin importar la verdad sobre la historia del mundo, hay cosas que para bien o mal son reales, una de ellas, es que cuando un ejército gana y entra a otro lugar, saqueara y violara mujeres, aunque no es una justificación pues hay otros medios, es algo que pasa incluso en las guerras modernas, pues se ha comprobado que el estrés y diferentes situaciones en ese caso, hace que los hombres deseen "liberarse" y soltar sus cargas, claro, siempre hay sus excepciones, buenas y malas, así mismo, hay ejércitos que simplemente van y contratan acompañantes… … aunque resulta muy conveniente, pero es parte de la… las personas…**

**\- … bueno, eso es cierto, los mafiosos suelen tener muchas mujeres, aunque también es por ese sentimiento de grandeza que tienen –intervino Nana, con una cara de reflexión– por supuesto, no es algo con lo que esté de acuerdo, pero también creo que exageras Rei, respecto a mirar, incluso ese idiota de Kohta se la pasa mirándolas, es solo la naturaleza de ser hombre y de ser pervertidos, como animales, no significa que realimente se lanzaran a todas ellas.**

**\- … ¿estás queriendo decir que debido a la situación actual, Takashi está justificado para tener cuantas mujeres quiera, solo por una tontería como el estrés? –pregunto Rei a Saya, casi ignorando lo que Nana dijo.**

**\- … algo parecido, aunque es una escusa que me doy, no significa que sea mentira o inexistente… solo conveniente, sin hablar de que no estoy diciendo que aceptare que se acueste con cualquiera que se cruce –contesto Saya algo desconcertada, después, algo cruzo por su mente– Cuando encontramos a mama, tuve miedo de que ella muriera, pero luego, cuando Takashi fue herido por ese monstruo, tuve el mismo miedo, pero un pensamiento aun más aterrador se me vino a la cabeza, si Takashi muriera, yo querría morir con él, pero si yo insistiera y lograra hacer que Takashi solo me tuviera a mí, y un día yo muriera, ¿querría que Takashi, para el que posiblemente me habría convertido en el centro de su vida, muriera, se suicidara?, no, no querría eso, tal vez fue ese pensamiento, que me hizo aceptar esta situación, si él tiene a Yuuki a Saeko o incluso a otras mujeres, sentirá la necesidad de seguir adelante por ellas, y no simplemente …**

**\- … –ante sus palabras, Nana volteo a ver el cielo atreves de la ventana, inmersa en sus pensamientos.**

**\- … entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no justifica realmente nada, si un hombre realmente ama a una mujer, debe darlo todo por ella, y solo estar para ella –hablo Rei, sin querer admitir una derrota.**

**\- … quizás lo que dices sea cierto, aunque algo egoísta, es verdad, incluso yo, si no estuviéramos en esta situación, sabiendo lo que espera, no podría aceptar mis propios argumentos y escusas –dijo Saya– tal vez solo soy una idiota, más simple de lo que creo, pero cuando veo a Takashi al frente, luchando de una manera que no puedo hacer, me siento sola y triste, al notar que Saeko si lo puede hacer, pero me alegra que haya alguien ahí para apoyarlo, incluso en… la manera de complacerlo, no creo que lo pueda hacer como Yuuki, incluso si me vuelvo complaciente, simplemente no es mi carácter y no será lo mismo. Tal vez solo deseo que alguien esté a su lado, para las situaciones en las que no puedo estar o no tengo la capacidad de estar, como dije antes, puede que simplemente sea una tonta.**

**\- … –Rei no dijo nada, pero tenía una cara de no estar convencida.**

**\- … si no puedes aceptar algo como eso, y no cambias, no creo que vaya haber algo entre tú y Takashi, nunca –afirmo Saya, con una cara algo extraña, por las palabras que acababa de decir.**

**\- … yo ya he aceptado mis errores, he reflexionado y estoy dispuesta a cambiar, incluso he aceptado tu relación con él, pero creo que si Takashi quiere estar conmigo, también debe dar de su parte, yo no aceptare que tenga una multitud de mujeres –hablo Rei algo frustrada.**

**\- … gracias por tu permiso Miyamoto, y por aceptar que yo tenga una relación con Takashi por un tiempo, hasta que decida volver a ti –hablo Saya con una voz algo fría y sobre todo sarcástica, luego soltó un suspiro y hablo correctamente, ante la irritación de Rei– Tú no tienes derecho a pedir ningún "sacrificio" o demostración de nada, por parte de Takashi, hace mucho que perdiste dicha facultad, a pesar de decir que comprendes tus errores, solo has aceptado que los cometiste, pero ni siquiera sabes cuales son; si fuera en un mundo normal, incluso en una situación de guerra o algo parecido, es decir, algo que diera la idea de que el mundo será como fue antes, quizás tu arrogante idea, tuviera algo de valor, pero en la situación en que nos encontramos, no sucederá.**

**\- Es posible que Takashi no sea la persona más responsable del mundo, pero para mantener nuestro deseo de avanzar y tener un motivo para hacerlo, ese tipo de idea, no es algo imposible de asimilar, ahora, aparte de la necesidad de apoyar al grupo, incluso su "objetivo" egoísta hacia mujeres como Kyoko-san y Shizuka, incluso Rika-san, también siente una responsabilidad hacia mí, Yuuki y por supuesto, su mayor deseo, hacia Saeko, por lo que no nos hará a un lado, con una posibilidad de derrumbarnos o morir, solo por tu deseo egoísta**

**\- ¿ENTONCES YO QUE? –grito Rei, luego volvió a bajar el tono y continuo hablando– yo ya le he dicho mis sentimientos, le he dicho que no podría vivir sin él, ¿es que mi vida, significa menos que la tuya y la de una mujerzuela como Yuuki Miku, la de Saeko, u otro?, ¿me dejara morir a mí, por ustedes?**

**\- … –ante el arrebato de Rei, Nana y Saya la miraron algo incrédulas.**

**\- … no estoy segura si te das cuenta de las tonterías que estás diciendo, como si tuvieras un valor o derecho superior, por no hablar de Yuuki o de mi, incluso sobre Saeko, a la que ambas sabemos, aunque no nos guste, es alguien por la que Takashi tiene más sentimientos –hablo Saya, pero Rei solo puso una cara triste y testaruda– querer cambiar y aceptar los errores que comentemos, no evita que los sigamos cometiendo… … te lo diré de otra manera, para Takashi, tu eres alguien inconstante, al menos, cuando se trata de tus sentimientos hacia él.**

**\- … ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Rei frustrada y desconcertada.**

**\- …. Para Takashi, ustedes dos tenían una promesa de niños, el te siguió a la escuela que elegiste y estuvo esperándote, la idea que tenia, era que ya eras suya, algo ideal para ser un chico, pero también algo machista, y eso se debió a su miedo, timidez y sobre todo, inmadurez, por lo que a pesar de decir que no se culpa de que estuvieras con Hisashi, el se culpa más de lo que cree; mientras que tú, también eras y lo sigues siendo, una niña infantil, y aunque no completamente, pues no sé, ni quiero saberlo, seguramente tu idea es la de una chica normal, soñando con su príncipe azul, como mínimo, creyendo que es la obligación del hombre perseguirte, estar ahí cuando lo necesitas, siempre saber cuándo lo necesitas e incluso luchando por ti, cuando Takashi no cumplió con tus expectativas, ya sea que no se te paso por la mente, o simplemente lo tomaste como una falla mas del chico, ni siquiera quisiste explicarte o darle una oportunidad, solo diste media vuelta y buscaste a alguien más.**

**\- Ante esto, no solo Takashi, sino que incluso yo, no creemos que sea un error o que hayas hecho algo malo, pero demuestra, al menos para Takashi, que tus sentimientos eran muy superficiales, por lo menos, mostraste que si un hombre no hace lo que esperas de él, no vale la pena tu tiempo y esfuerzo, y solo buscaras o en tu caso, esperaras a alguien más; eso no es malo, pero demuestra inconstancia, ni siquiera una oportunidad para corregirse y ya estas con alguien más, creo que esa es la idea de Takashi, aunque también algo egoísta, y muy subjetiva, no incorrecta –decía Saya, con una mirada de reflexión, pues para bien o mal, había pasado mucho tiempo observando a Takashi– Si estas en peligro, creo que Takashi se adelantara y te protegerá con su vida, pues aunque dijo e hizo lo contrario, matar a Shidou, es un ejemplo muy claro, de lo que está dispuesto a hacer por ti, pero si lo presionas de manera, en que eres tu o nosotras, incluso si algo frio, nos elegirá a nosotras, no solo son unas tres vidas, comparada con una, sino que, aunque no te guste, Yuuki es la más perceptiva y realista de nuestro grupo, entendió desde un principio la situación y decidió hacer lo que fuera necesario, pero no espero o sedujo a Takashi, sino que prácticamente fue y se rindió ante él, aparte de todo, está haciendo un esfuerzo y no siendo cuidada como un juguete del cual disfrutar, así, mientras no lo decepcione, ella es alguien valiosa, que merece cuidar, de mi no quiero hablar, pero Takashi no me abandonara… para mi gusto y cansancio, ya me lo ha demostrado… mientras que deberías saber que Saeko, es una especie de mujer perfecta, al menos a sus gustos, seguramente queriéndola más que a mi… o de lo que te quiso a ti.**

**\- … –todo lo que se le había dicho, había lastimado mucho a Rei, pues Saya también se había impacientado con ella y estaba siendo un tanto cruda y hasta cruel, Nana que estaba a un lado, tenía mucho que pensar con esa platica, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo interferir.**

**\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu error? –pregunto Saya, pero sin esperar una respuesta de Rei, ella continuo– tu error es pensar, que está conmigo con Yuuki o con Saeko, para escapar del dolor que le causo tu relación con Hisashi, y que te quiere más que a cualquier otra, algo incorrecto, y que hasta para mi disgusto, es un lugar que ya a tomado Saeko; tu otro error, es que no te contentaste con hacerlo a un lado o elegir a alguien más, tuviste que elegir a alguien que consideraba uno o quizás su mejor amigo, y para colmo, todo el tiempo, en especial desde que inicio esta Era, lo has tratado como si fuera su culpa o peor aún, como si fuera un hombre cruel que jugó y no se ocupo de ti o de tus sentimientos, hiriéndote apropósito, y no digas que no, pues mientras Hisashi vivía, estabas contra cualquier idea que diera y apoyando a tu novio como si Takashi quisiera hacerlo menos, castigarlo y demás cosas, ahora, de pronto, todo es diferente y ya lo aceptaste, entonces ya esta, que fácil, ¿no?**

**\- … pero lo hace por Saeko, ¿Por qué a ella si la persiguió y a mí no?, nunca lo hizo –dijo Rei con sollozos, mientras se agarraba las piernas, como derrumbándose.**

**\- … eso también es gracias a ti –aunque Saya de pronto se sintió mal, pues parecía que estaba acosando a Rei, pensó que continuar era lo correcto– como dije antes, Takashi siempre pensó que solo debía esperarte, todo debido a un estúpido pensamiento machista de que ya eras suya, pero Saeko no lo es, prácticamente la acaba de conocer, sin embargo, de ti aprendió que no puede simplemente esperar a que las cosas se den y los cielos los junten, de ti aprendió, que si no da un paso al frente, puede perder lo que quiere… claro, el hecho de que Saeko no se muestre fría y se distancie, o que lo apoye, y en cierto sentido, admita tácitamente sus avances, es lo que verdaderamente rompió su timidez e inseguridad, dejándole dar un paso hacia el frente y perseguirla.**

**\- … –con las palabras de Saya, los ojos de Rei se pusieron aun más tristes, con el seño fruncido, Saya relajo su tono y hablo.**

**\- … los sentimiento de Takashi por ti, aun están ahí, pero Hisashi acaba de morir, y de pronto, pasaste de una actitud agresiva a una dependiente, no hace falta ser un genio, para saber que Takashi siente que estas en una situación desesperada y te aferras a él, porque es el más cercano a ti, su orgullo, al menos cuando se trata de ti, alguien que significo mucho para Takashi, su primer amor, no aceptara algo que considere sentimientos a medias, y menos, que lo presiones de ningún tipo de forma –hablo Saya– hay cosas que yo no sé, y tampoco sé como lo puedes hacer, pero si quieres estar con Takashi, primero debes aceptar la situación que yo acepto y luego demostrarle, lo genuinos de tus sentimientos.**

… … … … … … …

**En la habitación de Saya, en el cuarto de baño, dentro de la ducha, mientras caía agua caliente en su impecable y hermoso cuerpo, no podía evitar gemir, al tiempo que Takashi la tomaba de la cintura por detrás, introduciéndose y saliendo de ella, con un ritmo constante.**

**Al mismo tiempo, Saya se recargaba en la pared, e intentaba coincidir con el ritmo del chico.**

**Después de un tiempo, con un gemido profundo, Takashi se recargo sobre su cuerpo, mientras besaba su espalda, y se desbordaba dentro de ella, lo que le causo un escalofrió a la niña, que también gimió mientras se sentía mareada.**

**Una vez que terminaron, se lavaron adecuadamente y se secaron mutuamente, mientras compartían algunos besos y mimos.**

**Esta vez se vistieron con ropa más cómoda, y traían un equipaje más completo, pues en solo una hora, abandonarían la mansión.**

**Saya estaba algo nerviosa, y por eso Takashi paso por su habitación en la mañana, lo que dio lugar a su pequeño y último encuentro, al menos, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.**

**Soichiro había hecho varios arreglos, intento convencer a la gente de dejar la mansión en equipos, mientras buscaban un lugar hacia dónde ir, incluso repartió algunos folletos con parte de la información que Takashi dio.**

**Pero por un lado, casi nadie quiso escuchar o creer lo que decía y ofrecía, incluso empezando a decir, que la presión lo hacía derrumbarse y volverse loco.**

**Por otro lado, le reprochaban y exigían, que se hiciera responsable de sus "actos" y "obligaciones", no abandonarlos y dejarlos por su cuenta, lo cual era irónico, cuando días antes decían que su forma cruel y sádica de hacer las cosas, era peligrosa, "matando" sin piedad a personas "enfermas".**

**En cuanto a sus hombres, había los que le creían y los que no, los que se dispusieron a seguir sus consejos, y los que se volvieron tan irrazonables, como las demás personas.**

**Al final, Soichiro se canso de todos ellos, dijo que dejaría la mansión y los que se quisieran quedar que lo hicieran, habría alimento y armas, pero sin dejar de advertirles por última vez, las consecuencias de sus decisiones, en cuanto al líder o líderes de los que decidían quedarse, no se molesto en preocuparse de ello.**

**Había un total de cuarenta y tres hombres que eligieron creer en los consejos y se dividieron en dos grupos de 20 y 21 personas, siendo dos de ellos, personas de confianza o relativa confianza, que se unieron al grupo de Soichiro, Rika y los demás.**

**Los dos equipos que irían por separado, tomaron sus propias rutas, Souchiro había pensado en viajar juntos, pero entendía, que a menos que estuvieran fuera de la ciudad o que los Caminantes se dispersaran mas, era una mala idea, con un poco de suerte, quizás se encontrarían en las afueras de la ciudad, pero por el momento, no era adecuado.**

**Se decidió que viajarían a pie, y que tomarían la dirección hacia la casa de Takashi y Rei, luego seguirían hasta salir de la ciudad.**

**Todos llevarían mochilas con diferentes cosas, las que más fueran necesarias, claro está.**

**A unos veinte minutos de la salida, siendo las ocho y media de la mañana, Takashi estaba cerca de la entrada de la mansión, mientras observaba desde lejos, a los hombres que se habían unido a su grupo.**

**Uno media alrededor de 1.83, tenia pelo negro y era musculoso, el otro era de pelo rubio, aunque se notaba que era pintado, y media 1.74.**

**\- ¿No te agrada tenerlos en nuestro equipo? –pregunto Rika, que se había acercado.**

**\- No es eso –respondió Takashi, sus instintos cada vez se disparaban mas, por lo que los hombres le daban una sensación que no era la mejor, pero no podía notar nada malo o peligroso en ellos.**

**\- … no les importa morir –continuo Rika– eso es lo que sientes de ellos, ese tipo de persona puede ir muy lejos, pero también morir fácilmente y dependiendo, ser la más peligrosa, no es que no sientan miedo, es simplemente, que no ven valor en vivir o morir,**

**\- … … veo –contesto el chico, luego pensó en las muchas sensaciones de su sueño, y no pudo evitar pensar, que la razón por la que llego tan lejos, o al menos esa versión suya o lo que fuera, es porque era ese tipo de persona, claro, Takashi cree que en cierto sentido, el era un cobarde, que al quedarse solo por mucho tiempo, se volvió verdaderamente similar a esos hombres, pero "¿cuánto quedaba de eso en él?", era un pensamiento que no podía evitar cruzar por su cabeza.**

**\- Al parecer son hermanos o algo así, y su hermana era alguien que respetaba mucho a Soichiro e incluso murió por él, debido a eso, el hombre se siente con la obligación de cuidar a esos dos.**

**\- Entiendo –contesto Takashi encogiéndose de hombros– mis instintos son hacia el peligro personal, así que no se de verdad juzgar a las personas, mantén la vista en ellos, ¿vale?**

**\- … estaba pensando lo mismo –contesto la mujer encogiéndose de hombros también, luego lo miro con seriedad y pregunto– ¿Cuánto de lo que nos has dicho es cierto?**

**\- … … todo.**

**\- … Corregiré mi pregunta, ¿Cuánto no nos has dicho?**

**\- … mucho, pero hay cosas que solo el tiempo te hará entender, concéntrate en lo que sabes, y en vivir hasta el inicio de la Tercera Ola, pues aunque la más corta de las tres y aun más sutil que la primera, es donde inicia el nuevo mundo, pero sin poder, no vale la pena que sepas nada, bueno, considerando que hay muchas cosas que yo aun desconozco.**

**\- … … ¿Qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser un humano? –pregunto Rika.**

**\- … ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez hay un límite insuperable, o tal vez podamos elevarnos para ser tan fuertes como dioses, lamentablemente, la sima solo te mostrara una sima mas grande, así que no lo sé –contesto Takashi, mientras recordaba su poderosa fuerza en ese sueño, no era diferente de un inmortal o algo parecido, claro, desde su corto entendimiento de un ser como ese, el punto es que cuando se encontró con ese monstruo, parecido a un Ghoul, solo pudo ser sometido y aplastado, como si volviera a ser un simple mortal.**

**Mirando el cielo, el cual a sus ojos tenía un tinte rojo muy molesto, aunque a la vista normal aun parecía azul, Takashi no pudo evitar cuestionarse, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?**

… … …

**Después de un rato, el grupo de Takashi, Saya, Saeko, Rei, Kohta, Sumire, Nana, Yuuki, Shizuka, Kyoko, Rika, Alice, Soichiro, Yuriko, Godou, Ayane y los otros dos hombres, salieron de la mansión, ante las miradas de miedo, desconcierto, odio y asco de la mayoría de las personas, los dos equipos restantes, ya se habían puesto en marcha.**

**Durante el tiempo que se quedaron en la mansión, aparte del "entrenamiento" y acondicionamiento físico y espiritual, también sufrieron un ejercicio, con el que Takashi, Soichiro y Rika, estuvieron de acuerdo.**

**Al igual que el espectáculo de Soichiro, destruyendo a Caminantes frente a las personas, capturaron a algunos cuantos, y los hicieron enfrentar contra los más débiles del grupo.**

**Principalmente fue para hacer que se acostumbraran y reaccionaran al miedo, así como si fuera necesario, poder atacar.**

**Sumire y Shizuka, no se lo tomaron nada bien, sobretodo la primera, pues eso, fue la verdadera razón por la que se quedo en el cuarto de Kohta, aunque no paso mucho, de lo que Takashi se entero, solo unos besos y algunas promesas, pero tal vez eso era suficiente para ambos chicos.**

**Alice fue excluida de la formación, pero aun así, se le "entreno" para correr y saber retroceder, esto fue obra de Rika y Yuriko.**

**Zeke, el pequeño perrito, también los acompañaba, y en cierto sentido, sino fuera por una cierta deficiencia de verdadero ego, era el más fuerte del grupo, pues como Takashi supuso, le fue sencillo asimilar el poder espiritual, y despertar el suyo.**

**Quizás por el momento no era tan fiero como el oso que se encontraron, pero su velocidad, era difícil de aceptar, Takashi especulaba que solo un Caminante de nivel 8, se comparaba con el pequeño Zeke.**

**Su fuerza, aun era deficiente, pero su mordida podría ser tan poderosa como la de un perro de gran tamaño o más, mientras que sus patas y garras, eran tan pesadas y afiladas, como los golpes de un adulto o el filo de una espada.**

**Esto en si mismo era impresionante, sino fuera por las pequeñas deficiencias, tal vez todos podrían sentirse seguros, lo mejor del pequeño animal, es que a diferencia de los humanos, a menos que el nivel del Caminante fuera extremadamente desproporcional, ellos eran "inmunes" al "veneno" de los muertos, así que aunque se lacerara, a menos que fuera una verdadera herida, no le pasaría nada, pues el nivel de regeneración, también había aumentado, solo que Takashi no había querido hacer la prueba de cuánto.**

**Por el momento, Takashi lo dejo para cuidar de Alice, Sumire, Shizuka y Kyoko, siendo todas las mujeres unánimes en darle prioridad a la niña.**

**Todos habían tenido sus avances y habían obtenido cierto grado de capacidad, lamentablemente, no quitaba que el estatus de fuerza, en lo general no cambiara, sobre todo, para las mujeres que habían sido siempre las más delicadas y débiles, aun así, de buena o mala gana, tenían la conciencia de luchar para sobrevivir, lo demás, solo lo podía definir el tiempo y experiencia.**

**Todos tenían sus propias armas, Soichiro era un gran fanático de la espada y tenía recursos para poseerlas, así que sin excepción, todos tenían una Katana, aunque pocos tenían un verdadero uso para ella.**

**La mayoría aun dependían de las armas de fuego, mientras Takashi no había obtenido un arma que le gustara, así, se conformo con la Katana y un bastón de acero, algo simple, cosa que Rei, que era buena en Soujutsu, también tuvo que hacer.**

**Claro, las tonfas modificadas de Rika eran la única diferencia en el grupo, pero ella aun era mejor con las armas de fuego.**

**Todos se habían sorprendido con su crecimiento y demás fortalezas, sobre todo al ver las capacidades mortales y alucinantes de Zeke, pero cuando Takashi, Godou, Saeko y Soichiro, les enseñaron una cruel lección con varios golpes y moretones muy dolorosos, a todos se les bajo la arrogancia que habían empezado a obtener, pues era preciso que entendieran, que aun eran muy débiles, y la mayoría apenas podrían protegerse de un nivel 4.**

**Tal vez el crecimiento parecía alucinante, pero por no hablar de que era muy sesgado hacia un aspecto específico, cuando veías los cambios del mundo, notabas lo lentos que eran al adaptarse.**

**Después de avanzar por casi diez horas seguidas, en las que destruyeron muchos Caminantes, evadieron otros, en especial las grandes multitudes, tomaban pequeños descansos mientras que Ayane, Takashi o Saeko se adelantaban momentáneamente para investigar y destruir, empezaron a buscar un edificio, pues ya era muy tarde y pronto anochecería.**

**El trayecto se volvió realmente lento y molesto, pues no podían relajarse, e intentaban descansar adecuadamente, pero nunca detener el ritmo y hacer un viaje rápido, pues investigar la situación de los padres de Rei y Takashi, para luego salir lo más rápido posible, era la prioridad, nadie quería que la Segunda Ola, sobre todo la fase dos de esta, los tomara dentro de la ciudad.**

**Después de repetir lo mismo por dos días, al tercer día, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, acaban de cruzar una carretera, estaban en una zona residencial, y tal vez podían llegar a la estación de policía en la que el padre de Rei trabajaba.**

**Había que añadir, que aunque el viaje parecía lento, eso se debía a la actividad de los Caminantes, pues aunque no todos habían conseguido despertar su Alma pasiva, gracias al entrenamiento de su espiritualidad, podían moverse muy rápido, eran en contraste, los dos hombres que se habían unido al final, a los que les costaba mantener el ritmo, aunque aun lo lograban.**

**Sin embargo, de pronto, Takashi sintió una sensación escalofriante, recorrerle la espina dorsal.**

**Alzando la vista, vio un parpadeo en el cielo y grito.**

**\- ¡TODOS REAUNANSE! –justo cuando Takashi noto el cambio, el pequeño Zeke, que estaba siendo cargado por Alice, de alguna manera se soltó de esta, y se puso frente a ella, con los pelos erizados y un gruñido feroz.**

**Un segundo después del grito de Takashi, un brillo deslumbrante, como si un sol rojo explotara, pero de manera silenciosa, segó a todos, e ilumino el mundo entero, y quizás más allá.**

**La mayoría había alcanzado a reaccionar, siendo Yuriko y Rika las que se pusieron en el medio, para defender a las más débiles y dar apoyo, mientras Ayane, Godou y Soichiro, igual que los otros dos hombres, rodeaban a los demás desde todas las direcciones, esto era algo de lo que ya habían hablado e incluso practicado.**

**Pero Saeko y Rei no pudieron unirse al círculo adecuadamente, un instante después de que el color del mundo regresara a la normalidad y todos pudieran ver, Saeko salto hacia atrás mientras balanceaba su espada, cortando un Caminante de nivel 4 y evadiendo a otro.**

**Pero Rei no tuvo tanta suerte, ya había sido rodeada por tres Caminantes de nivel 4, bloqueo a uno y con mucha dificultad evadió a otro, pero el tercero ya estaba sobre ella, casi agarrándola y con su boca sobre su nuca.**

**Al siguiente instante, sintió que su brazo era jalado bruscamente, con tal fuerza, que tuvo la ilusión de que se lo habían arrancado, pero cuando se percato de su situación, ya estaba "volando" hacia el centro del grupo, pues Takashi la había lanzado como una muñeca.**

**Sin poder ocuparse de la situación de Rei, corto la cabeza de dos Caminantes nivel 4 de un solo tajo, y con una patada, envió a volar por casi tres metros al otro, pero el problema era que el también había sido atacado, y era un nivel 5.**

**Esa cosa era alucinante, era hecho a partir de un adolecente de unos 15 años, que parece haber entrenado cuando vivía, era extremadamente rápido y su memoria muscular parecía permitirle lograr movimientos de una fuerza horripilante, logrando crear un hoyo en un árbol, con un golpee, después de que Takashi lo evadió, sin embargo, con un barrido en sus pies y un movimiento un tanto contorsionista, el cual le hubiera sido imposible, antes de obtener su Alma pasiva, pudo partir su cabeza a la mitad, casi hasta el pecho.**

**En el lugar por donde habían estado pasado, se encontraban pocos Caminantes, pero había muchos más dentro de las casas y tiendas cercanas, con el Destello Primario, todos se volvieron febriles y parecían saber donde estaban, lanzándose con una ferocidad alucinante.**

**Después de un corto tiempo, lograron destruir a todos los Caminantes, sin que pudieran pasar el círculo exterior del grupo.**

**Sin embargo, Takashi no necesitaba sus instintos, para entender que todos los Caminantes de varias manzanas alrededor y otros lugares, se dirigían hacia ellos, pues Kohta y Rika, ya lo habían confirmado, subiendo a techo de una casa y usando unos binoculares.**

**\- … es tiempo, Kohta, dame eso –dijo Takashi.**

**\- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- Si, afortunadamente no estamos lejos de ese lugar, incluso si así fuera, hay otras maneras, pero soy el único que actualmente puede hacerlo –contesto Takashi.**

**\- … bien, ya se había planeado, esperaba que no nos cogiera en un lugar como este, pero no hay nada que hacer, ten cuidado chico, si haces llorar a mi hija, te traeré de la tumba –dijo Soichiro.**

**\- … no se preocupe suegro, no le he dado un nieto aun –ante las palabras de Takashi, el hombre solo hizo una expresión osca.**

**\- Ten cuidado –dijo Saya, sabía que no podía hacer nada.**

**\- Estaré bien, solo es un día de separación, la que debe cuidarse eres tú, ¿de acuerdo? –la niña asintió, luego volteo a ver a Yuuki y le dio el bastón de acero– aunque me sirve bien, por el momento es mejor para ti, con uno de madera y la Katana, me bastara.**

**\- … cuídate… te recompensare bien si vuelves a salvo –dijo Yuuki con una mirada inusualmente seria.**

**\- Lo espero con ansias –con eso, Takashi se dio media vuelta, y detrás de él, iba Saeko.**

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … …

**Cuando escribo, me gusta escribir dos o tres historias juntas, pues de esa manera, siento que no me emboto en una sola idea, y estas pueden fluir y salir mejor.**

**La próxima semana empezare una historia más.**

**Publico entre dos y tres capítulos por semana para cada historia, si pasa lo contrario lo anunciare.**

**Espero puedan ver y comentar sobre mis otras novelas.**

**Chequen mi perfil para la información.**


	19. Chapter 19: Significado De Desesperación

**Capitulo 19: Comprender El Significado De La Desesperación**

**Una poderosa explosión sonó, destruyendo al menos dos o tres casas y dañando varias tiendas.**

**Poco después, se vio a dos sombras pasar corriendo, eran dos adolecentes, una chica, Saeko Busujima y un chico, Takashi Komuro.**

**Al paso de Takashi, una especie de bolsa, salió volando de sus manos, al siguiente minuto, exploto, y una niebla de sangre fresca, fue rociada, poco después de eso, se escucharon varios gruñidos y algunos sonidos parecidos a gritos guturales, mientras una multitud de Caminantes, con "expresiones", si es que podía llamárseles así, extremadamente enloquecidas, persiguieron a los chicos.**

**Antes de salir de la mansión Takagi, se hicieron varios planes, y entre ellos, era una forma de salir del problema que causaría el Destello Primario, pues era muy posible, que los cogiera desprevenidos, en medio del trayecto.**

**Eso llevo, a que se decidieran a llevar algunos congeladores portátiles, guardando dentro todo tipo de sangre, desde la de hospitales, hasta la recolectada por animales.**

**Esta sangre, si podía mantenerse ligeramente "fresca", podría servir para "tentar" a los Caminantes, y redirigirlos lejos de la mayoría del grupo.**

**Dicho trabajo fue tomado por Takashi, mientras Saeko lo respaldaba, dado que el primero era el mejor manejando su espiritualidad por el momento, haciendo el mejor uso de la sangre, y la segunda era la única capaz de seguir su ritmo, y de más confianza para el chico.**

**La forma febril de los Caminantes, después del Destello Primario, duraría entre 22 y 25 horas, después, entrarían en un periodo de completa inmovilidad, durante 45 o 75 minutos, lo cual provocaría que cuando regresaran a la normalidad, era poco probable que quedaran Caminantes de nivel 3 o por debajo, con la excepción, de los nuevos "integrantes".**

**Esto sería suficiente, para que Saeko y Takashi se reunieran con el grupo nuevamente, sin hablar, de que había comportamientos nuevos, que los Caminantes tomarían después, con sus cosas buenas y malas para tomar en consideración.**

**Takashi llevaba tres explosivos de dinamita, extremadamente potentes, arreglados por Rika, el primero, sirvió para abrirse paso, mientras que los otros dos, para crear caos y llamar la atención.**

**Saeko y Takashi, decidieron pasar por una calle algo estrecha, donde los coches se habían abandonado y abarrotaban el camino.**

**Para las personas normales, saltar sobre los carros, con separaciones de uno o dos metros, no era en realidad difícil, y para las expertas, saltar solo sobre los techos de estos, aun estaba entre lo aceptable.**

**Con las nuevas y viejas capacidades de los chicos, hacer esos movimientos, era sencillo, incluso podían saltar sobre las paredes, para impulsarse, así que aunque parecía "fantástico", dependiendo de la distancia y forma, era algo que rayaba entre el límite de lo humano y lo inhumano, claro, para los estándares de las personas comunes.**

**Mientras hacían explotar bolsas de sangre, hacían algunos disparos y destruían todo lo que se ponía en su camino, los chicos corrían con un objetivo, pero detrás de ellos, se veía una escena tan escalofriante, que podía derrumbar de miedo a una persona valerosa.**

**Como si fuera una ilusión, debido a la velocidad de muchos de los Caminantes, parecía que miles de muertos iban tras ellos, claro, más de doscientos o trescientos, era una cifra verdadera.**

**Pronto, un grupo de al menos treinta Caminantes, los "interceptaron", pero aparte de dos de ellos, que eran de nivel 5, los otros eran solo nivel 3 y 4.**

**Disparando a una ventana, de los pocos edificios que aun había a su alrededor, varios pedazos de vidrio cayeron, pero justo antes de chorar contra el piso, una especie de fuerza, los redirigió hacia los Caminantes del frente.**

**Este acto de Takashi, acabo con casi todos los Caminantes de nivel 3 y 4, pero dos, de los nivel 4, apenas si fueron "heridos", mientras que los nivel 5, solo avanzaban como si nada.**

**Con un poco de dificultad, pero de la manera más rápida que pudieron, se deshicieron de ellos, aunque los nivel 5 eran molestos, actualmente, se necesitaba un nivel 6, para ser el oponente de Saeko y Takashi.**

**Cuando terminaron, la multitud de Caminantes detrás de ellos, ya estaban muy cerca, así, Takashi uso otro de los explosivos, el cual hizo estallar la gasolina de varios coches, creando una mayor explosión.**

**Rociando más sangre, los chicos siguieron su trayecto.**

**Después de media hora, quizás un poco más, llegaron a el cauce de un rio o lago, y en el centro de este, había un banco de arena, que parecía más un islote.**

**\- ¿De verdad las corrientes, impedirán que los Caminantes nos alcancen? –pregunto Saeko.**

**\- Si, mira –cuando Saeko volteo, vio que había una pendiente antes de llegar al rio, todos los Caminantes que los siguieron, no pudieron bajar adecuadamente, pues solo caían y rodaban– a pesar de su fuerza y aptitudes, varias de sus facultades dejan mucho que desear, por lo que no podrán resistir o ir en contra de las corrientes, ahora vamos, se están amontonando.**

**\- … de acuerdo –con eso, tanto Saeko como Takashi, hicieron algunos preparativos, para después, lanzarse al agua y nadar hacia el islote, luego de un buen rato, lograron llegar, y al salir del agua, Saeko comento– de verdad una corriente poderosa, no pensé que por un instante, tuviera que usar mi poder espiritual, para poder llegar más fácilmente.**

**\- … te lo dije –contesto Takashi, mientras lanzaba varias bolsas de sangre.**

**Estas parecían explotar y dispersarse con el aire, al tiempo que otras caían al agua y se desplazaban con la corriente.**

**Varios Caminantes, entraron al agua con "expresiones" frenéticas, pero ninguno de ellos pudo llegar al islote, siendo arrastrados por la corriente.**

**Cuando Takashi dio la vuelta, miro el cuerpo de Saeko empapado, su ropa interior negra era visible y su figura lucia deliciosa, por un instante, el chico tuvo el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella.**

**Saeko hizo una expresión avergonzada y algo tímida.**

**\- … voy a ponerme algo seco –con eso, se fue detrás de un árbol, mientras sentía la mirada lujuriosa de Takashi, sobre su cuerpo.**

**Las mochilas que traían eran impermeables, aunque no protegerían completamente su contenido, todavía, estaría más seco que lo que traían puesto.**

**Takashi miro el islote, a diferencia de la breve imagen de su mente en el sueño, según su memoria y lo que se veía, el lugar era muy diferente.**

**La separación entre el islote y la orilla, era de por lo menos, cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta y cinco metros, desde casi cualquier dirección, así, incluso si apareciera un Caminante de nivel 7, le sería imposible, saltar hasta ahí, se necesitaría un nivel 10, para lograr esa monstruosa hazaña.**

**El lugar era del tamaño de una calle o más exactamente, de una manzana, quizás una pequeña o la mitad de una, lo que hacía, que no fuera difícil rodearla, sin embargo, en algún momento, hace poco más o poco menos de un siglo, algunas personas hicieron un proyecto, y plantaron varios árboles, aunque no eran muy grandes, daban una imagen muy peculiar, y la gente podía esconderse entre ellos, pero debido al peligro de animales e insectos, sobre todo ahora, que había iniciado la Segunda Ola, Takashi no planeaba meterse entre esos árboles, a menos que fuera necesario.**

**Cuando Saeko termino de cambiarse, Takashi no pudo evitar mirarla varias veces, pues se puso una camisa floja, que tenía en su diseño, algo como tirantes muy delgados, que pasaban por sus hombros, pero dejaban ver la piel de estos, de su clavícula, espalda alta, y al mismo tiempo, dejaba al descubierto, un gran escote, lo que la hacía lucir, muy tentadora y sexy.**

**Lo mas "emocionante", es que obviamente, esa camisa era suya, lo que le daba, al menos a Takashi, una sensación muy sugerente y excitante, tal vez era solo, esa sensación machista de posesividad, que habita en cada hombre.**

**Parecía que Saeko, había logrado controlar sus emociones, y simplemente, se dispuso a ignorar, la mirada "hambrienta" del chico.**

**Desde que inicio el Destello Primario, habían pasado casi tres horas, ahora eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y poco a poco, oscurecía más y más.**

**Gracias a los sentidos mejorados de los chicos, ver en la oscuridad, era relativamente fácil, en especial, si se apoyaban en la luz, que provenía de la luna, que esa noche, parecía brillar con gran fuerza, dando una imagen sub real y muy hermosa, a diferencia de la realidad.**

**Los adolecentes disidieron quedarse en las orillas del islote, se sentaron y se relajaron, a pesar de lo que pareciera, ninguno de ellos era bueno, para iniciar conversaciones o charlar, por lo que el silencio, fue envolviéndolos, poco a poco.**

**Alrededor de las once y media de la noche, Takashi, que ya había descansado un poco, se levanto y saco algunas cosas.**

**Las bolsas de sangre que les quedaban y el gran explosivo que les sobro, junto a explosivos más pequeños, aunque solo eran tres.**

**Había que decir, que para evitar que cualquiera de estas cosas fuese dañada, en lugar de pasarlas dentro de las mochilas al nadar, las pusieron en algunos pedazos de madera que encontraron, y las arrastraron, flotando, mientras nadaban.**

**Solo quedaban cuatro bolsas de sangre, así, el chico tomo dos de ellas y dos de los pequeños explosivos, y luego los lanzo.**

**Con el sonido de las explosiones, sobre el agua, los Caminantes parecían alertarse, y los que parecían empezar a retirarse, por haber percibido otras fuentes de sonido o comida, regresaron, mientras que cuando Takashi lanzo las dos bolsas de sangre, se pusieron frenéticos, y algunos empezaron a arrogarse al agua nuevamente.**

**Los chicos ya no contaron el numero de Caminantes, pero definitivamente habían superado los quinientos, siendo al menos, la mitad nivel 4, lo que haría, que si no hubiera un periodo de reposo e inactividad para esos monstruos, sería casi imposible, escapar de ahí, con las habilidades actuales de Saeko y Takashi.**

**Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, el chico volvió a sentarse, y esperar, quizás dormir un poco, hasta el amanecer.**

**Pero de pronto, pasos vinieron detrás de ellos, y cuando los chicos reaccionaron y voltearon a ver lo que se acercaba, dos hombres, con la total pinta de delincuentes, salieron de entre los árboles.**

**Cuando los hombres vieron a Takashi y Saeko, inmediatamente apuntaron con sus pistolas, mientras sus ojos, vagaban por el cuerpo de Saeko, de manera lujuriosa y escalofriante, ante lo que ambos chicos, fruncieron el ceño con disgusto.**

**\- Ey, Hayato, mira lo que encontramos, esa hembra esta riquísima, podremos tener algo delicioso para comer en estos días… en muchas formas, jajaja –una de los hombres hablo y luego se rio, mientras que el otro, también hizo lo mismo, de manera estrepitosa y con una mirada loca.**

**\- ¿Y qué hay del niño? –pregunto el segundo hombre, cuando se termino de reír.**

**\- Traigámoslo, para algo servirá, quizás de postre, jajaja –contesto el primer hombre, luego, se acerco a Saeko y sin inhibiciones, barrio su cuerpo con la mirada, mientras decía– ahora le perteneces a nuestro grupo, zorrita, te entrenaremos bien por unos días, y te daremos el mayor deleite de tu vida, antes de morir, se que lo disfrutaras.**

**Pero cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la mano de Saeko, desenfundo su Katana rápidamente, y corto el brazo del hombre.**

**\- ¿Pero qué… –cuando el otro hombre reacciono y quiso disparar a Saeko, en medio de los gritos de dolor de su compañero, Takashi ya se había acercado y colocado detrás de su espalda.**

**Sin la más mínima misericordia, clavo un cuchillo en su nuca, asesinándolo de inmediato.**

**Al ver esto, y recordar a Shidou, Saeko dejo de vacilar sobre sus reparos, y corto la cabeza del hombre, al que le había cortado el brazo.**

**Después de una pequeña charla, ambos chicos, estuvieron de acuerdo, en que esos hombres, tenían por lo menos, dos o tres hombres más, así, creyeron que era lo mejor buscarlos y deshacerse de gente como esa, pues ya que no se necesitaba ser expertos, para darse cuenta, de que eran solo basura sin valor.**

**Introduciéndose entre los árboles, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al centro del islote, y eso solo debido a que Takashi, estaba preocupado por cualquier insecto que hubiera mutado o evolucionado.**

**Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar, donde obviamente, personas habían cortado algunos árboles y formado un campamento para establecerse; se sorprendieron enormemente.**

**Incluso Saeko, surco las cejas con disgusto y asco, como un pequeño shock.**

**Takashi tenía que aceptar, que no se esperaba una escena como esa, sobre todo, cuando el apocalipsis apenas llevaba unos veintitantos días.**

**Lo que los chicos vieron frente a ellos, fue a veinte personas, quince mujeres y cinco hombres.**

**Diez de esas mujeres, estaban en el suelo, completamente desnudas y con evidentes signos de violación, así mismo, tenían mutilaciones, en diferentes partes del cuerpo.**

**A algunas, les faltaba un pie y dedos, a otras les faltaban completamente los brazos, incluso había a la que le sacaron los ojos.**

**Respecto a los otros diez, estaban colgados de los arboles, muertos, mientras que varias partes de sus cuerpos, también faltaban, pero de forma más grotesca, y ninguno de los dos chicos, tenía que molestarse en investigar, para darse cuenta, de que esas partes faltantes, estaban en la olla, que ardía en el centro del campamento.**

**Pronto, un sonido los despertó de su ensimismamiento, y dos hombres aparecieron, pero antes de que se percataran de la presencia de Takashi y Saeko, el chico ya estaba delante de ellos, golpeándolos severamente en la cara.**

**Mientras se escuchaba el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, ambos hombres se estrellaron contra los arboles, quedando inconscientes, pero aun con vida.**

**\- … aunque puedo estar equivocado, este grupo de escorias, ya hacian estas cosas, antes de la Era de la Muerte… de otra manera, no tiene sentido… … a mi parecer…**

**\- … –escuchando las palabras de Takashi, Saeko asintió, ella también creía lo mismo, pero no quería perder más pensamientos, intentando entender a ese tipo de gente, así, mirando a las mujeres, que aun estaban vivas, pregunto– ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?**

**\- … … … matarlas –respondió Takashi, después de una ligera vacilación.**

**\- … … –Saeko no comento sobre ello y asintió.**

**Dejando de lado, la hipocresía de liberarlas de su dolor o sufrimiento, pues era obvio, que la mayoría ya ni siquiera se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso si las salvaban, no tenía sentido, con lo mutiladas que estaban, no podrían sobrevivir por su cuenta, y ni Takashi, ni Saeko, podían hacerse responsables de ellas.**

**Así, Takashi y Saeko, empezaron a… matar a esas mujeres.**

**Takashi no se percato, que después de terminar con eso, Saeko se quedo mirando a los cadáveres de las mujeres y a su espada, de una forma pensativa, y muy extraña.**

**Sin embargo, en el siguiente segundo, se escucho un rugido feroz, y un Caminante salió de entre los árboles.**

**Era asqueroso, su piel tenía un tinte morado, mientras que una especie de granos, salía de cada parte de su cuerpo, aunque proporcional, pero parecía hinchado y más grande de lo normal, mientras que sus ojos, lanzaban destellos verdes, muy asquerosos y turbios.**

**\- … … … debí suponerlo, una variable, Caminante, Carne De La Putrefacción, creado a partir de idiotas, que no solo se comen a otros humanos, sino cadáveres y Caminantes, que es casi lo mismo en estos tiempos –comento Takashi con un tono y cara de asco y desprecio– ten cuidado Saeko, como casi cualquier variable, su defensa es muy fuerte.**

**El Caminante tenia cadenas atadas a su cuerpo, y sangre saliendo de su boca, evidencia, que cuando era "normal" y detectaron su infección, fue amarrado, pero también mostrando la estupidez, de haber sido alimentado.**

**Tal vez si ellos no vinieran, todos en este campamento, habrían muerto de todas formas.**

**Aunque el Caminante de Carne Putrefacta, perseguía en lo general a otros Caminantes y se alimentaba de cadáveres, no significaba que no atacaría personas.**

**Después de un minuto de "confusión" al notar tantos cadáveres cerca, el monstruo se "percato" de las personas vivas, y con un gruñido, se dirigió hacia ellos.**

**Alzando su espada, Takashi se concentro, y sus ojos parecían brillar de forma muy, muy sutil, cuando el monstruo se acerco, el chico se hizo a un lado y cortó con la Katana, lo que resulto en que la mitad de su brazo, quedara colgando.**

**\- … … de verdad molesto, la densidad de su cuerpo, es como si estuviera hecha de múltiples capas de grasa. Cortarlo es muy difícil.**

**Saltando hacia atrás, saco una pistola y la dirigió a sus ojos, las balas impactaron, destruyendo sus globos oculares y haciendo que se embotara momentáneamente.**

**Lo cual Takashi, aprovecho para acercarse, y dar una puñalada con su Katana, a través de esos huecos, con la intención de que saliera por arriba de su cráneo.**

**Pero antes de que la Katana se clavara lo suficiente, el chico tuvo que retirarse nuevamente, evadiendo el brazo de la creatura.**

**Con un rugido, se lanzo hacia Saeko, esta frunció las cejas y levanto levemente la Katana, algo embotada.**

**Al notar la anomalía de la chica, Takashi corrió hacia la espalda del Caminante y salto, clavando la espada a través de su cuello, pero con el filo hacia el suelo, mientras que con el peso de su cuerpo, la hizo bajar y cortar.**

**Esto dio como resultado, que varias partes de la columna vertebral del monstruo, se rompieran y cortaran, haciéndolo caer, al no tener una manera de sostener su cuerpo.**

**Ya sin posibilidades de moverse, Takashi se encargo de destruirlo por completo.**

… … …

**Después de eso, Takashi se dedico a llevar a todos los cadáveres, hacia la orilla del islote, y luego tirarlos al rio.**

**El chico no le dijo a Saeko, lo que hizo con los hombres aun vivos, pero cuando les llego el turno de ser arrastrados, se pudo escuchar los gruñidos de los Caminantes al otro lado de la orilla, que parecían reaccionar de manera febril y mucha ferocidad.**

**Después de limpiarse un poco con el agua del rio, que gracias a las corrientes, permanecía aun limpia, relativamente hablando, ambos chicos se trasladaron a la orilla del islote otra vez, a ninguno de ellos, les hacía gracia, quedarse en el campamento de aquellos hombres.**

**\- Dime Saeko, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –pregunto Takashi, mirándola a los ojos– puedes confiar en mí, ¿es por las mujeres que matamos?, ¿o por la forma en que las encontramos?**

**\- … ciertamente me impacto el escenario, y si dijera que no me afecto, mentiría –contesto la chica– pero no es eso… sino que cuando mate a esas mujeres… me di cuenta que no solo no he cambiado, sino que me he vuelto peor…**

**\- … –Takashi creía entender de que se trataba, pero aun se quedo en silencio y la escucho atentamente.**

**\- ¿Realmente quieres escuchar? –pregunto Saeko, con una cara seria– ¿no temes decepcionarte de mí?**

**\- … … no creo que haya algo que digas, que me pueda hacer decepcionar de ti –contesto Takashi, con la misma cara seria.**

**\- … … esto sucedió, antes de que entrara en la academia Fujimi… –empezó a contar Saeko.**

**Era la historia de una niña que fue atacada por un delincuente, con intensiones impuras, pero como la niña siempre había estado estudiando la espada, y traía su bakutou, decidió contra atacar.**

**El resultado fue, que Saeko sometió al hombre, de forma muy sencilla, y termino deleitándose, en su fuerza y capacidad para someterlo.**

**Esa también es la razón, por la que nunca se sintió digna de estar en una relación, sobre todo para aquellos, que como mucho, hacían deporte o se centraban en los estudios, no creía que alguien, quisiera estar cerca de una mujer como ella.**

**\- … … desde que todo esto empezó, me he deleitado en la emoción de la aventura y la lucha, cuando me hablaste… no, cuando insinuaste que había un poder que nos haría más fuertes, y enemigos mas emocionantes… mi corazón golpeaba, lleno de excitación y deleite –dijo Saeko, con una mirada algo febril y emocionada, luego, bajo la cabeza y continuo– cuando todo esto comenzó, creo que fui la primera, en matar a alguien, que no se había convertido en un Caminante… después, en el trayecto, o contra esos delincuentes que nos encontramos en el camino a casa de Rika-san, siempre me contuve para no matarlos, fue hasta que te vi matar a Shidou, que me empecé a dejar llevar… … … pero… el encontrar a esas mujeres, en ese estado, me dolió y afecto mucho, sin embargo, asesinarlas… fue sencillo… no me hizo sentir nada… ¡nada!... … …. Ese es el tipo de mujer que soy, una lunática, que se deleita con la fuerza y con matar, ¿estás seguro que es ese tipo de mujer, de la que vale la pena enamorarte?, ¿es el tipo de mujer que ves en mi?, incluso si Yuuki fuera diez veces peor que en los rumores, ¿no sería mejor que yo?, o Rei que te reemplazo y ahora quiere regresar contigo, ¿no es ella también mejor que yo?, ¿puedes perseguir a alguien como yo?, ¿Por qué no te contentas con Saya?, y si…**

**\- Todas las personas –interrumpió Takashi– todas, creen que son los únicos, que se sienten, como se sienten, y ciertamente, hay algo de verdad en ello, pues cada persona es diferente y siente de forma distinta, incluso si es sutil.**

**\- … –Saeko solo lo miro atentamente.**

**\- Algo que me he negado a admitir, es que una de las razones, por las que nunca fui excesivamente persistente en Rei, no se debe solo a que pensé que ella recordaría nuestra promesa de la infancia, si no a un miedo especifico, quería ganar tiempo, tiempo para saber a dónde se dirigía mi vida… es también esta razón, por la que si el mundo no hubiera cambiado, incluso al darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Saya, no creo que la hubiera perseguido, muy activamente, porque no tenía un futuro que ofrecerle, no solo cualquiera de ellas tenía su talento y sueño de cómo vivir, sino que a ninguna mujer, le gustaría estar al lado de un hombre mediocre, incluso cuando Saya es… tan fiel, no creo que hubiera soportado a largo plazo, una persona sin fututo, y sin ganas de construir un futuro, en ese tipo de mundo tranquilo –hablo Takashi– ese tipo de persona que soy, en un mundo "normal", ese tipo de persona de la que no se cuanto quede, es la verdadera persona indigna de alguien, como Rei, Yuuki, Saya y por supuesto, de ti.**

**\- … –Saeko abrió mucho los ojos, esa era hasta ahora, la confesión más directa, que el chico le había dado, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Takashi volvió a hablar.**

**\- Incluso si fueras una sádica cruel y despiadada, incluso si te bañaras en la sangre de mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes, yo aun no me decepcionaría de ti… seria un poco aterrador, pero aun te querría –ante las palabras, serias y burlonas del chico, Saeko estaba entre irritada, divertida, pero sobretodo… como si un peso hubiera abandonado sus hombros– Tal vez esté equivocado, pero la primera vez que una persona golpea a otra, sentirá dolor en su propia mano, fallara y recibirá una paliza o será castigado, y se le demostrara lo equivocado que estaba.**

**\- Pero para ti, no sucedió –continuo Takashi– una forma peculiar de educación, muy cerca a la mayor realidad de nuestro mundo, "la fuerza lo es todo", un talento que no te dejara caer en una mala posición, y nadie que te castigara o lo viera mal, como mínimo, no de forma directa, debido a la situación.**

**\- Todo esto te llevo a sentir, que lo que haces está bien y disfrutar de algo, en que eres superior a los demás…. La única falla, y esa es la mejor parte de ti, es que tienes una conciencia de los demás, pero cuando los ves tan normales y débiles, sientes que tu forma de hacer las cosas, es excesiva y cruel, incluso si tus instintos, te hacen sentir lo contrario –con eso, el chico miro a Saeko.**

**\- … –Saeko se puso pensativa, pero no sabía cómo responder, entonces, Takashi se puso de pie y se fue a sentar a lado de ella.**

**\- No soy psicólogo, y no tengo idea de si lo que dije es correcto, pero sé lo que necesitas, necesitas sentir miedo, necesitas sentir desesperación, el tipo de desesperación, que no importa cuánto talento, cuanta fuerza, cuanta capacidad, cuanta voluntad, aun te aplasta en el suelo y te hace sentir insignificante, mírame a los ojos Saeko, déjame mostrarte eso, desea ver, lo que yo veo.**

**Con esas palabras del chico, tomo la cabeza de la chica con sus manos y puso su frente contra la suya.**

**Ella lo acepto fácilmente y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, por un tiempo, ella tenía confianza en él, y como se le dijo, deseo ver, lo que Takashi le quería mostrar.**

**Cuando Saeko, miro la profundidad de los ojos de Takashi, sintió como si el sueño la consumiera, y cuando despertó, vio una figura terrorífica.**

**Parecía un humano, incluso uno excesivamente guapo, pero con su piel, tan blanca y pálida, que nunca aparecería en un humano, su pelo negro y sus ojos eran tan oscuros, como nadie podría imaginarse.**

**La atmosfera que lo rodeaba, era como si el cielo anocheciera con su presencia y la luna llorara sangre, por el temor de su existencia.**

**Cuando regreso en sí, todo el cuerpo de Saeko, estaba sudando frio, y sus músculos se contraían por la tensión, mientras sus bellos se erizaban y sus dientes se apretaban.**

**Takashi la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, una vez que la chica se recupero, después de más de diez minutos, alzo la cabeza, para mirarlo.**

**Sin decir ninguna palabra, ella acepto la cercanía del chico, que solo iba acortándose más y más, sin mostrar ningún disgusto, recibió fácilmente su beso y se acurruco en su pecho.**

**El beso fue tierno y delicado, Takashi metió la lengua en su boca, saboreándola lenta y profundamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, una de sus manos, ya estaba apretando uno de los deliciosos pechos de Saeko.**

**Aunque la chica soltó un gemido de sorpresa, no se resistió al toque del chico y por el contrario, lo disfruto y emborracho, en la nueva sensación.**

**El beso se fue volviendo más y más pasional, y la fuerza con la que Takashi, acariciaba a Saeko, se fue fortaleciendo.**

**Cuando la chica se decidió a tomar la iniciativa, de pronto, Takashi cayó hacia atrás, y ella sobre su pecho.**

**\- ¿Takashi?**

**\- Estoy bien… –contesto el chico, jadeando un poco– es solo que el truco que hice, de mostrarte las cosas que recuerdo, de esa manera, no es algo que debería haber hecho con mi fuerza actual, creo que no podre moverme, por al menos diez horas.**

**\- … … tonto –dijo Saeko, con una voz inusualmente suave, luego se levanto, se acostó al lado del chico y lo jalo hacia ella, colocando su cabeza, en sus pechos– al menos estarás listo para el momento de irnos de aquí… así que mientras tanto, descansa, parece que mis senos te gustan mucho, te dejare sobre ellos, como una ocasión especial.**

**Takashi no supo que decir ante las palabras de la niña, que le daba una sonrisa maliciosa, pero tierna, por lo que mejor, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar, de todos modos, la sensación todavía era muy buena, a su propia manera.**

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … …

**Ya está la nueva novela.**

**Cuando escribo, me gusta escribir dos o tres historias juntas, pues de esa manera, siento que no me emboto en una sola idea, y estas pueden fluir y salir mejor.**

**Ahora tengo tres historias.**

**Espero puedan ver y comentar sobre mis otras novelas.**

**Chequen mi perfil para la información.**


	20. Chapter 20: Traición, Última Voluntad

**Capitulo 20: La Traición y La Última Voluntad**

**La táctica de Takashi y Saeko, funciono muy bien, aunque aun no pudo atraer a todos los Caminantes, si logro que la mayoría de ellos los persiguieran.**

**Aunque el trayecto del grupo restante, no fue tranquilo, ciertamente su carga disminuyo mucho y les permitió moverse, con relativa facilidad.**

**El grupo de Saya, Rika y los demás, lograron desplazarse hasta una tienda de ropa, dado que la antigua tienda, vendía ropa de marca, muy moderna, así como otras cosas, el edificio era de más de tres pisos.**

**Esto facilito las cosas para el grupo, ya que con explosivos, volaron las escaleras, y gracias al diseño del edificio, esto quitaba cualquier medio convencional, para subir a los pisos superiores.**

**Aun así, los Caminantes de nivel 4 y 5, con su gran capacidad y su forma febril, eran capaces de usar estanterías u otros medios, para lograr impulsarse hasta alcanzarlos.**

**Aunque era relativamente sencillo, protegerse y eliminarlos, gracias a la puntería de Kohta y Rika, y las habilidades de Soichiro y Godou.**

**Así, transcurrió la noche y llego el dia siguiente, todos estaban muy nerviosos, por la situación de Takashi y Saeko, que debido a la lejanía y otros inconvenientes, no podían comunicarse por el wokitoki.**

**Ellos escuchaban explosiones de vez en cuando, lamentablemente, nada garantizaba que fueran los chicos.**

**Saya y Yuuki, así como Rei, eran las más preocupadas, pero no podían hacer nada, así que intentaron enfocarse, en entrenar su puntería, con los Caminantes de abajo, y el control de su espiritualidad.**

**En una cierta esquina, Soichiro, Godou y los dos hombres, que se unieron al grupo, acababan de destruir a dos Caminantes de nivel 5.**

**Godou, estaba lejos del círculo que formaban Soichiro y los otros dos, pues estaba sentado, mientras limpiaba su Katana.**

**En ese momento, los dos hombres, se miraron mutuamente y de forma muy sutil, asintieron.**

**En el siguiente segundo, el hombre alto, apunto su pistola a la espalda de Soichiro y sin decir ni una sola palabra, disparo.**

**Pero los sentidos de Soichiro se habían agudizado enormemente, así que desde un principio, se dio cuenta que el hombre a sus espaldas, había sacado el arma, pero como no se imaginaba que lo atacaría, no reacciono, hasta que el ruido del disparo sonó, y su instinto, lo hizo moverse, mientras se daba la vuelta.**

**Pero la distancia era demasiado corta, lo que hizo que el balazo le destrozo el hombro, lo peor de todo, es que antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, una espada, le atravesó por el pecho, pinchando su corazón.**

**Con un grito furioso, la cabeza del hombre alto, que disparo a Soichiro, salió volando, pues Godou, también había reaccionado, lamentablemente, sin suficiente rapidez.**

**Sin embargo, el otro hombre no se inmuto ante la muerte de su "hermano", e hizo girar la Katana, dentro del cuerpo de Soichiro, haciendo que este, vomitara sangre.**

**Con una barra de su espada, Soichiro corto ambos brazos del otro hombre y lo pateo en el estomago, mandándolo a volar, y rompiéndole varias costillas.**

**El ruido inmediatamente llamo la atención de los otros, que llegaron rápidamente.**

**\- ¡PAPÁ! –grito Saya alarmada, mientras Yuriko corría detrás de ella hacia el caído Soichiro.**

**Nadie sabía que decir, o si quiera podía entender la repentina y extraña escena frente a ellos.**

**Shizuka se acerco rápidamente y se quedo estupefacta por la situación, pues para ella, Soichiro Takagi, debería estar muerto, sin embargo, a pesar de que técnicamente ya no tenía corazón, sus otras funciones corporales, aun estaban ahí, sin embargo, ella no necesitaba entender por completo lo que sucedía, para comprender que al hombre, solo le quedaban como mucho, unas horas de vida.**

**Mientras ella revisaba e intentaba ayudar a Soichiro, Godou explicaba lo que sucedió, con una expresión sombría y enfurecida.**

**Después de que Shizuka dijo sus conclusiones al resto del grupo, solo pudo escucharse el sollozo de Saya y una estantería de madera solida, rompiéndose bajo el golpe de Godou, el cual se culpaba, por no haber podido proteger a Soichiro, la persona a la que le debía tanto.**

**La situación del grupo, había cambiado demasiado rápido, era irreal, que en un instante, uno de los hombres más fuertes de su equipo, había caído de esa manera.**

**\- … ¿Por qué? –pregunto Yuriko, con una cara sin emociones, parándose frente al hombre que derramaba sangre por sus brazos amputados.**

**\- … … … Shizune… … murió por su culpa, con lo hermosa que era… … es posible que él, se haya divertido con ella antes de matar… –pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Yuriko le dio una patada en la cara, justo en el ojo, el cual se reventó, haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor.**

**\- … no me importa la forma en que las cosas sucedieron, si quieres decir que mi marido mato a tu hermana, ni siquiera me molestare en corregirte, pero no te permito decir que Soichiro, se aprovecho de esa manera de Shizune…**

**\- … … … la verdad no importa… … la niña que nosotros protegimos desde el orfanato, la razón de nuestra vida, está muerta… … y sin importar el cómo, ya fuera como un héroe o siendo traicionada, ella ya no volverá a mí, así, la vida… coff, coff… de Soichiro Takagi, es la mejor compensación… ugh –antes de que el hombre continuara, Yuriko le dio otra patada, pero esta vez en el estomago, mandándolo a volar.**

**Dado que estaban cerca del final del piso, el hombre termino cayendo hacia la planta baja, e incluso antes de que pudiera morir por sus heridas, fue mordido y destrozado, por la febrilidad de los Caminantes de abajo.**

**Con una cara extremadamente fría, Yuriko miro todo el proceso, pero nadie le reprocho ni le dijo nada.**

**\- Yuriko… yo**

**\- … no tienes que justificarte –dijo Yuriko, interrumpiendo las palabras de Soichiro– se de lo que eres y no eres capaz… además, yo nunca te puse ningún tipo de trabas, y tu abrías podido… ya no importa.**

**La mujer camino hacia su esposo y abrazo a su hija, mientras que nadie decía nada, pues nadie sabía que decir.**

**Eran las tres de la tarde, si tenían suerte, en dos o tres horas, Takashi y Saeko volverían, pero nadie sabía, y con sinceridad, nadie creía, que tuvieran una forma, de cambiar la situación.**

… … **... … … … …**

**Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, del día siguiente al Destello Primario, algunos Caminantes empezaron a detenerse, e incluso cayeron, como si fueran simples cadáveres.**

**Mientras que otros, se "sentaron" o se quedaron como estatuas, de pie en el mismo lugar.**

**A las cuatro y media, Takashi y Saeko, decidieron que era la hora de regresar.**

**Takashi había recuperado la movilidad más rápido de lo que pensó, cerca de ocho horas después de perderla, pero aun así, le costó moverse durante un rato, pero alrededor de las dos de la tarde, ya estaba prácticamente bien, aunque aun un poco rígido.**

**Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, Saeko le dio un pequeño masaje, intentando compartir su fuerza espiritual con el chico, este lo permitió, no solo por vanidad, sino porque considero, que sería una buena oportunidad para que la chica entrenara su dominio más sutil, de la energía, que en la mayoría de los casos, le era muy fácil utilizar.**

**Aunque Saeko no era muy expresiva, su forma actual de actuar, parecía girar alrededor de Takashi, y aunque con ligeros sonrojos, en lo general no tenía ningún reparo en tocarlo o incluso darle un beso.**

**A pesar de ser todo lo contrario, su educación también era algo antigua, así que a su manera, ahora ella tenía la idea de dedicarse al chico, y ser obediente, sin ningún reparo; claro, hasta cierto punto, pues su individualidad natural y fuerza, era algo que no quitaría, y que incluso ella sabía, le resultaba muy atractivo a Takashi.**

**En algún sentido, tenía algunas similitudes con Yuriko, que a pesar de ser dócil con Soichiro, era muy capas e individual, por su propia cuenta.**

**Después de charlar un poco y tomar su decisión, los chicos saltaron al rio y siguieron su camino, hacia el área donde se habían separado con el grupo, en el transcurso hacia ahí, decapitaron y destruyeron, a cada Caminante que podían, pero sin retrasar demasiado su horario.**

**Cuando llegaron a una cierta distancia, pudieron comunicarse con el wokitoki, así, encontraron su camino a donde se ocultaba el grupo.**

**Aunque algunos Caminantes ya empezaban a recuperarse, unos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia un cierto lugar, incluso ignorando a Takashi y Saeko, mientras que otros, aun parecían rígidos, casi como si acabaran de morir, por lo que incluso siendo nivel 5, no eran gran problema.**

**Al llegar, subieron con relativa facilidad, a pesar de la falta de escaleras, gracias a cuerdas.**

**Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Rika, quien es la que lo recibió, que era lo que les había pasado en este tiempo, Saya llego corriendo, y se aferro a él, en medio de lágrimas y quejidos.**

**Takashi se sorprendió, y rápidamente abrazo con fuerza a la niña, mientras con los ojos, miraba interrogativamente a Rika, la cual solo negó con la cabeza.**

**Después de un tiempo, Takashi y Saeko entendieron la situación, el chico, solo se quedo callado y abrazo con fuerza a Saya, pues en realidad, no tenia forma, de permitir a Soichiro, permanecer con vida.**

**Aunque la tienda en la que estaban, solía vender ropa, ese solo era su negocio principal, también vendían algunos muebles, aunque solo se limitaban a cosas como camas y escritorios, así como telas y cobijas.**

**Soichiro había sido trasladado, a una de las "salas", en que había colchones, en el tercer piso, cuando Takashi entro junto a Saya, vio al hombre recostado, con Yuriko sentada a un lado, sosteniendo su mano, en absoluto silencio.**

**\- … ¿Qué tal chico? –dijo el hombre con una cara amarga– me alegra que hayas regresado con bien, quien pensaría, que sería yo el que este en esta situación… … lo más raro, es que puedo hablar y hasta respirar bien, a pesar de tener el corazón destruido.**

**\- … si, cuando sufrimos una herida fatal, con un proceso parecido a la adrenalina, el espíritu se enciende, dando poder al cuerpo… normalmente para regenerar por la fuerza, o sostener el cuerpo, mientras este se recupera por si mismo –contesto Takashi– lamentablemente…**

**\- Mi herida es más de lo que cualquier energía milagrosa, puede curar –termino Soichiro, y Takashi solo pudo guardar silencio, pues aunque no era exactamente así, cualquiera de los dos, eran muy débiles, para lograr el efecto necesario– Yuriko, Saya, déjenme hablar con el chico a solas.**

**Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, y después asintieron, dejando a los dos hombres solos.**

**\- Dime chico, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de la cantidad de energía espiritual, al querer pasar a la segunda fase? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- … … … cuando se llega al límite del Alma activa, se pueden realizar muchas cosas, pero sigue habiendo una cierta separación entre el poder espiritual y la realidad –empezó a hablar Takashi, a pesar de estar desconcertado, del porque Soichiro preguntaba eso, justo ahora– así, el medio más adecuado para lograr romper esa "barrera", es crear un enlace más poderoso, a través del cuerpo, a esto se le llama, Tótem de Alma, Runa de Ama o Estigma…. Para crear la primera marca o tótem, se necesita concentrar el poder espiritual en un solo punto del cuerpo y "dibujarlo" en tu piel, para eso, se requiere una cantidad constante de energía espiritual, nutriendo esta marca, de forma constante, sin una cierta cantidad de energía espiritual, aunque no imposible de lograr, puede tardar años, solo para empezar a crearla… mientras más cantidad, nutra la marca, es mejor, más rápido y por supuesto, te permite comenzar la segunda fase, con más facilidad.**

**\- … …. Veo, muchas cosas complejas –comento Soichiro– ¿a qué se debe eso?**

**\- La marca en la piel es fácil de dejar, al menos, relativamente fácil, es como una herida, que te deja el Alma, incluso yo puedo hacerlo en lugar de la mayoría, sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario, pero para que tenga efecto, solo se puede nutrir con la espiritualidad de cada uno, o nunca funcionara.**

**\- ¿Qué hay de Saya y Yuriko?**

**\- Si, para ellas es posible –contesto Takashi– aunque el talento de cualquiera de ellas no es el mejor, Saya está en la parte media superior, aproximadamente, y Yuriko-san está en la parte inferior alta, aunque tendrán sus dificultades, nada demasiado exagerado.**

**\- … veo, ¿y los demás?**

**\- … para Saeko será tan sencillo, que prácticamente ni siquiera tiene que molestarse en el proceso, Alice y Godou, podrán realizarlo con facilidad, lo otros están alineadas con Saya y Yuriko-san, mas menos, solo Sumire, Rika y yo, tenemos dificultades, cuando se trata de la cantidad de energía.**

**\- … … … entiendo –dijo el hombre, cerrando los ojos– ¿puedes usar mi poder espiritual, para repartirlo a los demás?**

**\- … …. No –contesto Takashi– se necesita el Alma activa, para poder hacer algo como eso, aunque en este caso, Saya seria una excepción, y quizás Yuriko-san, actualmente nadie puede asimilar algo así.**

**\- … por lo que es posible, ¿eh? –dijo Souchiro un poco desconcertado, pues aunque fue su idea, no esperaba que fuera correcta.**

**\- No tanto así –negó Takashi– la absorción de poder espiritual, sobretodo de un humano, se divide en tres formas diferentes, sin mi ayuda, incluso la más sencilla, necesitaría la fuerza de la Segunda Fase y aun así, puede salirse de control, dependiendo la situación.**

**\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué formas?, ¿afectaría a Saya y a mi esposa? –pregunto Souchiro.**

**\- … … parece que ya te decidiste, ¿eh? –comento Takashi– toda energía espiritual tiene la conciencia del huésped, si no la sabes purificar o absorber, puede volver loco a las personas que lo toman, claro, en tu caso, que prácticamente la regalas, no tiene ese efecto, así mismo, cada energía es más densa que otra; se divide, en espiritualidad, raíz espiritual y semilla espiritual.**

**\- Cuando una persona muere, su alma se separa principalmente en dos, la parte pura que se va y se "cree" que reencarna, y la parte que tiene el ego –siguió Takashi– la parte "pura" también se divide, en "pureza vital" y "pureza intangible", cuando se es experto y se tiene suficiente poder, "pureza vital" o "raíz espiritual", se puede absorber, mientras que la "semilla espiritual", es también la parte terrenal o la parte del ego. Ambas tienen sus dificultades y beneficios, siendo la semilla espiritual, la más peligrosa en devorar… exceptuando, cuando la persona la "quiere" dar, y sobre todo, cuando la que la recibe, es su hijo, hermano o padre.**

**\- … ¿entonces puedo darle mi semilla espiritual a Saya? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- Sí, pero actualmente, solo una muy pequeña parte, pues no tengo mucho más capacidad para facilitar el proceso.**

**\- … …. Quiero que tú, Yuriko y Saya absorban mi poder espiritual, y darle a Saya, lo que se pueda de mi semilla –dijo Soichiro.**

**\- … si ya estas decidido, que así sea, pero le daré todo tu poder espiritual a Yuriko-san, mientras que a Saya solo la parte de tu semilla espiritual –contesto Takashi– la espiritualidad, a pesar de todo, es una energía muy impura, sobre todo cuando se traslada de uno a otro, si se pudiera manejar en puntos, cien puntos para ti, solo serian entre uno y diez para el que la absorbe, por lo que dárselo todo a Yuriko-san será mejor, mientras que la semilla es extremadamente pura, y al ser tu hija y quererte tanto, incluso esa pequeña parte, puede ser más efectiva y poderosa, que todo tu espiritualidad.**

**\- … veo, estoy bien con ello, aunque también quería apoyarte un poco a ti –comento el hombre con un suspiro.**

**\- Cuando una persona muere, en ciertas circunstancias, o con una gran cantidad de espiritualidad, la separación de su Alma genera algo que llamo "energía Astral", de hecho, a cualquiera le pasa a menor escala, es la energía espiritual que se dispersa en el mundo y se mezcla con algo parecido a la realidad. Yo, tomare eso.**

**\- … …. De acuerdo.**

**Con eso decidido, Takashi salió a llamar a Yuriko, Saya y Godou, el cual estaría protegiendo el lugar, para no ser interrumpidos.**

**El proceso no era tan maravilloso, no a este nivel tan bajo, las mujeres solo tenían que poner la mano en la frente o torso de Soichiro y ya está, Takashi se encargaba de lo demás.**

**Aunque la voluntad de Saya y Yuriko, de continuar con el proceso que Soichiro deseaba, era gran parte de lo que ayudaba.**

**Cuando se termino, ambas mujeres estaban tan agotadas, que se desmayaron, el chico las puso a lado de Soichiro, y espero el momento de su muerte.**

**\- Dime mocoso, ¿me convertiré en un Caminante? –pregunto Soichiro.**

**\- No, aunque eso le puede pasar a las personas cuando mueren, incluso sin ser mordidos, para alguien que despierta su espiritualidad, es muy difícil que suceda, tú que ni siquiera has sido mordido o herido en una lucha contra ellos, no tienes de que preocuparte.**

**\- … veo –contesto Soichiro, ahora que prácticamente había sido vaciado de todo su poder, su cara estaba pálida e incluso la piel de sus dedos y palmas, se había arrugado, en cualquier momento moriría– ya le dije a los demás y a Godou, todo lo que quería decir, pero quiero que protejas a mi hija.**

**\- Eso es lo que he intentado desde el comienzo, y no cambiara.**

**\- … no me importa si tienes cientos de mujeres, no debes hacer a un lado a Saya.**

**\- … no necesito cientos, me conformo con ocho o diez, tal vez trece, dicen que es un número de buena suerte, a pesar de todo –contesto Takashi, queriendo bromear– pero Saya ya tiene su lugar especial a mi lado.**

**\- … –Soichiro asintió satisfecho, no solo por las palabras del chico, sino por su mirada firme– cuida también a Yuriko.**

**\- … no me tientes –respondió Takashi, queriendo seguir con la broma.**

**\- … maldito mocoso… aunque no me importa, si realmente puedes lograrlo, solo no la abandones –contesto Soichiro cansado, luego cerró los ojos.**

**Un instante después, sucedió algo que en este momento, solo Takashi podía ver, incluso si los demás estaban ahí, no lo verían.**

**Una especie de círculos luminosos, se desprendieron del cuerpo de Soichiro, de pequeños a grandes, y luego algo como gas transparente, salió volando muy rápido, mientras una niebla azulada, llenaba la habitación y parecía ser absorbida por las paredes, pisos y demás cosas.**

**Takashi rápidamente absorbió esa energía, después de un tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad.**

**Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y la oscuridad se extendía sobre el mundo otra vez.**

… … … … … … …

**Mientras miraba la luna, que actualmente se había convertido en el centro de su visión, como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido, Takashi, sintió como si de pronto, pudiera "sentir", la sangre recorriendo sus venas, cada musculo y órgano que poseía y hasta su propia alma, existiendo dentro de su cuerpo.**

**Entonces, un entumecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus puños se cerraron sin su voluntad, sus músculos se tensaron sin su "orden", hasta sus pulmones pararon de absorber aire y retuvieron el que tenían.**

**Después, todo regreso a la normalidad, pero la luna que veía, ya no podía ser vista, era solo como una bola de luz blanca con un ligero tinte rojizo, iluminando el mundo, como si la luna, solo fuera la misericordia de la noche, para tener algo de luz, como si fuera el reflejo o la voluntad del día, para nunca decaer.**

**Todo a su alrededor parecía diferente, y su cuerpo parecía ser más duro y puro, como si su sangre fuese agua de charco, remplazada por la de un manantial, como si el aire que respirara, lo alimentara, quitándole el hambre y la sed.**

**Takashi camino hacia un mueble, de la sala en donde se encontraba y fácilmente arranco un pedazo de madera maciza, cuando la apretó dentro de su palma, esta se convirtió en polvo fino, con pequeñas astillas.**

**Todo esto le había mostrado, que por fin logro alcanzar el Alma Activa, esto se debió al estallido del Destello Primario y a la energía Astral, desprendida de Soichiro.**

**\- … Takashi –se escucho la voz de Saya.**

**\- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto este, pues no solo eran las tres de la madrugada, sino que obviamente, la chica se veía muy decaída y extremadamente cansada.**

**\- … –ella no dijo nada y se acerco a él, luego lo abrazo con inmensa fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier minuto.**

**Sin decir ninguna palabra, Takashi la cargo y la acostó en una cama, luego se puso al lado de ella y la abrazo con fuerza.**

**Ella empezó a sollozar, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, después de casi una hora, su cuerpo y conciencia no pudieron más, y se quedo dormida.**

**Takashi saco una pastilla para dormir de su bolsillo, era algo que le había pedido a Shizuka, para cuando la necesitara.**

**Partió la pastilla a la mitad y se la metió a la boca, solo que sin tragársela, luego infundio su espiritualidad en ella, y beso a Saya.**

**Después de hacerla tragar la pastilla, la abrazo con fuerza y ternura, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, que ahora parecía más claro, mientras esperaba que el sueño lo arrastrara.**


	21. Chapter 21: Reuniones, Malas Noticias

**Capitulo 21: Más Reuniones y Malas Noticias**

**Absoluto silencio, era lo que reinaba en la "sala", donde Takashi se encontraba ahora mismo.**

**Al lado de él, se encontraba Rei, mientras que sentada frente a ellos, estaba Miyamoto Kiriko.**

… … … … …

**Takashi se había despertado temprano en la mañana, al igual que Saya, después de un breve desayuno, con las raciones que traían, que ya se estaban acabando, todos se reunieron cerca del cuerpo de Soichiro.**

**Acomodaron su cadáver lo mejor que pudieron, y lo incineraron, tanto como se les permitió.**

**Saya estaba muy agotada, así que se volvió a quedar dormida, el estrés era mucho para ella, esta vez se quedo con Yuriko, que aunque parecía bien por fuera, definitivamente, la estaba pasando mal a su propia manera.**

**Takashi tenía la idea de ponerse en marcha al medio día, o por lo menos, salir a recorrer el entorno y ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con los Caminantes.**

**Muchos de ellos habían desaparecido, pero aun quedaba una parte, claro, eso no era exactamente correcto, pues solo se estaban "reuniendo", si así se le podía definir.**

**Ahora que ya había pasado el Destello Primario, el chico no necesitaba verlos, para saber que Huesos de Ceniza y Caminantes de nivel 7, empezarían a aparecer, en grandes cantidades.**

**Ellos estarían en el centro de las ciudades, o cerca de donde originalmente o por medio de la evacuación, se reunieran grandes cantidades de gente.**

**Así, los otros Caminantes se agruparían a su lado, la razón, era por su espiritualidad, o más exactamente, su miasma, al ser seres dependientes de este o capaces de manifestarlo, los otros Caminantes más débiles, querrían estar cerca de ellos, como una especie de instinto, para facilitar su crecimiento.**

**Esto le daría tiempo y espacio a los grupos como el de Takashi, que estaban lejos de ese lugar, pero también haría que el encontrarse con esos Caminantes, fuera aun más peligroso, pues normalmente estarían conformados, por una gran cantidad de nivel 6, varios nivel 7 y con la posibilidad muy alta, de encontrarse con un Caminante de nivel 8 o una categoría más fuerte, del Hueso de Ceniza.**

**Sin hablar, de que en cualquier momento y como máximo en dos días más, el Cielo Rojo, se extendería, esto aceleraría el crecimiento de estos monstruos y también el de los animales.**

**Takashi quería hacer muchas cosas para ponerse en marcha y salir de la ciudad, lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, Saya y Yuriko, debido al "traspaso" de energía espiritual y el shock de la muerte de Soichiro, no estaban en las mejores condiciones, mientras que el grupo en lo general, tenía la moral baja.**

**Pero de repente, sucedió algo que no esperaba, algo que facilito sus planes, pero también le trajo una multitud de sentimientos, tanto de confusión, tristeza, dolor, culpa y desorientación.**

**Poco después de incinerar a Soichiro, Rika informo, que un grupo de treinta y cinco personas, se dirigían hacia aquí, o por lo menos, pasarían muy cerca.**

**Entre ellos, había doce militares, a Takashi no le importaba mucho el tipo de militares que eran, pero cuando reviso el grupo, se encontró dos sorpresas.**

**La primera, alguien que le recordaba, a uno de los personajes que había visto en su "sueño", Asami Nakaoka, y el otro, su "tía", la madre de Rei, Miyamoto Kiriko.**

**Así, Godou se tomo la molestia de acompañar a Takashi, para interceptar al grupo.**

**Kiriko parecía haber podido mezclarse bien con el grupo e incluso encariñado con Asami, por lo que iba al frente, junto a una mujer que parecía ser la comandante o algo similar, que actuaba como la líder del grupo.**

**Debido a esto, no hubo mucho alboroto con la reunión, pues Kiriko, reconoció fácilmente a Takashi, cuando se entero que Rei estaba bien, hizo una cara de felicidad y soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo, también tenía una mirada compleja y dubitativa.**

**Takashi no necesitaba ser un genio, para entender algo de lo que pesaba por la mente de la mujer, pero lo ignoro por el momento y guio al grupo hacia su temporal "campamento".**

**Tal vez porque el mundo era realmente chico, pero Rika resulto conocer a la comandante, que de hecho eso era, lo que "acelero" la facilidad con que se integraron los dos grupos, aunque solo relativamente, pues había una clara división y cautela por parte de todos.**

**Mientras el chico dejaba a Rika, Godou y Saeko, encargarse del trato con los militares y el grupo que escoltaban, Takashi y Rei, se dirigieron a un lugar tranquilo para hablar con Kiriko.**

**Entonces ella les conto su historia, al principio lo hizo bien en su casa junto a los vecinos, pero cuando vio el incremento de la actividad y fuerza de los Caminantes, decidió buscar más activamente a su esposo u otro lugar para ir.**

**De hecho tuvo suerte, no mucho después, logro encontrar un grupo, bajo las ordenes de su esposo, que planeaban una evacuación, con la ayuda de los militares y las fuerzas de autodefensa.**

**La cosa iba bien, en la base no solo se reunió con la comandante del grupo con el que viajaba actualmente, sino que también con su esposo y la madre de Takashi.**

**Aunque el destino incierto de sus hijos pesaba sobre ellos, la madre de Takashi también era una mujer fuerte, y lograron seguir adelante.**

**Pero cinco días antes, un monstruo horroroso apareció, según las descripciones de la mujer, una versión más poderosa, de un Hueso de Ceniza, acompañado de una horda de Caminantes, la mayoría nivel 3, cientos de nivel 4, así como varios nivel 5, y aunque solo por lo que Kiriko contaba, Takashi no podía asegurarlo, pero seguramente también un nivel 6.**

**La base cayó en caos, y casi fueron devastados, usaron todas las armas que podían, y al final ganaron, pero con varias víctimas, aun así, tanto el padre de Rei como la madre de Takashi, sobrevivieron.**

**Solo que antes de que se pudieran recuperar, el Destello Primario apareció.**

**Y una horda de monstruos los volvieron a atacar, el padre de Rei murió salvando a su madre, mientras que la madre de Takashi, simplemente no pudo seguir el ritmo y fue mordida, su destino, ni la mujer lo quería decir, ni Takashi necesitaba saberlo.**

**Después de eso, el lugar quedo en silencio y Rei se abrazo a su madre, llorando y gritando de dolor.**

**Viendo esa escena, Takashi solo se puso de pie y salió del lugar, aunque sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desorden, su voluntad todavía no había sido mermada.**

… … …

**Mientras Takashi caminaba, Rika lo intercepto, y lo miro dubitativamente, ya que al haber estado hablando con su vieja amiga, que también se llevaba muy bien con Kiriko, sabia más o menos lo que había sucedido.**

**\- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto el chico viendo la expresión contemplativa de Rika al mirarlo.**

**\- … no realmente, solo quería comentarte algo, para el movimiento de mañana, pero…**

**\- Está bien, dime –contesto Takashi, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Rika, ignorando la expresión del chico.**

**\- … si.**

**\- ¿De verdad?**

**\- … … jaa, en realidad ya me lo esperaba, desde que tome la decisión de no decirle nada a mi madre y no tomar ninguna acción respecto a su situación, sabia cuales podían ser las consecuencias –hablo Takashi, luego soltó otro suspiro y continuo hablando– pero sé que haber dicho algo mas, no hubiera cambiado nada, y tomar otras acciones, podría haber provocado que nunca volviera a ver a Saya y… a Rei, nunca conocer a Saeko y demás cosas… …. No creo que hice algo incorrecto, y a pesar de que la sensación en mi pecho no es del todo buena, de una u otra manera, he experimentado o conocido cosas, más de lo que quisiera, en muchos sentidos… así que mis pasos todavía no se han estancado… por lo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí.**

**\- … –la mujer no sabía que decir, pero entendía que el chico no mentía– Mitsuki quiere que viajemos juntos, dado lo que me platicaste, y que ya no tenemos que tomar desvíos, estuve de acuerdo con ella, Saeko y Godou tampoco se opusieron, pero aun quería saber tu opinión.**

**\- … …. ¿Son personas de confianza?**

**\- … no lo sé, pero al menos puedes confiar en Mitsuki, aunque no está en el mismo nivel que Shizuka, es alguien a quien valoro mucho –contesto Rika.**

**\- … supongo que estará bien, ahora nuestro problema no serán los Caminantes en lo general, ni si quiera las multitudes de estos, sino los grupos que formaran esas cosas, aunque en esta parte de la ciudad y mientras más nos acerquemos hacia las afueras, menos posibilidades de encontrarnos con ellos… al menos por un tiempo… … pero todavía es bueno tener un grupo más grande, con personas capaces, incluso si principalmente se basan en las armas de fuego.**

**\- ¿Estará bien si les digo lo del Despertar del alma? –continuo preguntando la mujer.**

**\- …. No tienes que actuar como si me tuvieras que pedir permiso de todo, tu eres la líder, está bien si quieres decirles, de todos modos, solo esa comandante, es la única capaz de ganar algo –se encogió de hombros el chico.**

**\- … supongo –asintió Rika, ya que por varias razones, ella también creía eso.**

**\- … ¿están bien armados? –pregunto el chico con curiosidad.**

**\- … no del todo, pero aun cuentan con una que otra arma poderosa, y varias granadas… aunque no estoy segura si serán de utilidad, o que duren lo suficiente.**

**\- … de eso no sé, pero con lo que ahora sabes de los Caminantes y tu experiencia con esas armas, deberías poder aprovecharlas a su máximo.**

**\- … … no tanto, Mitsuki me escuchara, pero los demás no –dijo Rika, pero al ver la mirada del chico, explico– como tu dijiste, solo Mitsuki podrá lograr algo con la fuerza espiritual, mientras que los otros, en el mejor de los casos, podrían pelear con un Caminante de nivel 4, y eso si lo intentaran, pero ahora solo quieren depender de sus armas, como comandante, ella goza de mucho prestigio, pero si sus hombres llegaran a morir, por prohibirles usar las armas, eso haría que los demás empiecen a no sentirse bien, y la cosa terminaría mal.**

**\- … … entiendo, parece que incluso el ejército no es mucho, sin sus armas de fuego –dijo Takasho socarronamente.**

**\- … no los menosprecies, el entrenamiento físico de un soldado, no es para reírse, quizás con tu espiritualidad, ahora puedas verlos hacia abajo, pero en circunstancias normales…**

**\- Lo sé, pero no quita el hecho, de que su miedo, y dependencia hacia lo que conocen, los haga inútiles –interrumpió Takashi, el entendía que las palabras de Rika eran correctas, no hablar de un militar, incluso el entrenamiento de los policías, no era broma… para los que lo podían aprovechar, sin embargo, cuando se enfrentaban contra algo que no conocían o les causaba miedo, la mayoría de las personas, entrenadas o no, eran muy similares, en especial cuando no escuchaban los consejos de alguien más, al que muchas veces consideraban inferior, por varios tipos de razones.**

**\- … cierto –la mujer no tenia palabras para decir lo contrario, después de un tiempo de silencio, pregunto– tu y… los demás, ¿estarán bien?**

**\- … … por mí no hay problema, amaneceré perfectamente, mientras que los demás también saldrán adelante… estos eventos pueden haber sido duros, pero si algo bueno sale de eso, sobre todo para ustedes, que vieron la forma en que murió Soichiro-san, es que les hace ver sus propias debilidades, y les hace temer esas debilidades, así, de forma inconsciente, querrán "no tener" dichas debilidades, lo que dará como resultado, que sin si quiera darse cuenta, estarán mejorando, algo que de verdad llamarías, "aprender de los errores de los demás" –explico el chico– respecto a otra cosa, solo depende de ellos.**

**\- … cierto –dijo Rika, estando de acuerdo con la ultima parte, y encogiéndose de hombros**

**Después de eso, hablaron de unas cuantas cosas y se pusieron de acuerdo en varias situaciones.**

**Luego, Takashi se retiro hacia su "cuarto", es decir, la "sala" en donde durmió anoche.**

… … …

**La lengua de Yuuki, se metía en la boca de Takashi, y se movía intrépidamente, mientras esta "masajeaba" la del chico, al mismo tiempo que, mientras estaba sentada en su regazo, la chica acariciaba tiernamente su pecho.**

**Eran las ocho de la noche, Yuuki había aparecido con una bandeja de agua, cerca de las siete y media, y le informo a Takashi, que le daría un "baño".**

**Ante la actitud peculiar, pero que denotaba preocupación por parte de la niña, el chico le dejo hacer como quisiera, pues en realidad era algo que de verdad mejoraba su humor.**

**Así, disfruto de ver y sentir, como Yuuki, con un paño de agua algo fría, recorría su cuerpo, y lo limpiaba.**

**Luego estuvieron compartiendo unos besos y abrazos, hasta que el estomago del chico hizo un poco de ruido.**

**\- … iré por algo para que cenes, estará bien si después paso la noche contigo, ¿cierto? –pregunto Yuuki, con una sonrisa seductora.**

**\- Estaría perfecto –contesto el chico.**

**\- Jejejeje –se reía la niña, mientras se retiraba.**

**Pero no mucho después de que ella se fue, entro Saya, al ver la sala vacía, se acostó en la cama, y puso la cabeza en el regazo de Takashi.**

**\- … estoy mejor –dijo la niña.**

**\- … lo noto –contesto el chico, acariciando el cabello de la niña.**

**\- ¿Tu?**

**\- … con los sentimientos algo desordenados, principalmente, porque no siento, el dolor que debería sentir, por el contario, siento que murió solo alguien más… … pero cuando te tengo aquí, en mi regazo, siento que todo está bien, y que no te quiero perder… aunque frio, estoy más preocupado por ti y las otras niñas, que lo que estuve por mi madre… eso es cruel, ¿no?**

**\- … … … tal vez, pero mientras me quieras, estaré a tu lado, incluso si fueras más cruel que eso –contesto la niña mirándolo a los ojos– lo que me ha pasado, lo que te ha pasado, lo que me acabas de decir, refuerza mis sentimientos de querer tenerte más cerca y de salir adelante, para no perder a ningún amigo mas, no perder a mama y no perderte a ti… yo también me volveré más fuerte.**

**\- … –después de decir esas palabras, Saya se quedo dormida, pero el chico sonrió muy satisfecho, pues sabía que la niña de verdad se había recuperado, quizás el dolor por la muerte de su padre no se había ido, pero ya no la frenaba.**

**\- … … parece que resultaste ser una cosa buena para mi hija, a pesar de ser un mujeriego –se escucho la voz de Yuriko, obviamente, había venido buscando a Saya.**

**\- … y ella es algo bueno para mí.**

**\- … supongo…**

**\- ¿Cómo estas, Yuriko-san? –pregunto Takashi.**

**\- … bien, todavía tengo a mis amigos, Kyoko, Ayane, Godou, Rika y ahora hasta Kiriko, sin hablar de mi hija.**

**\- … eso es bueno –dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, al ver que a pesar del dolor por la muerte de su marido, ella no se estaba esforzando por vivir, solo para su hija, Takashi se sintió más a gusto, vivir para alguien está bien, pero esforzarse para vivir por alguien, no es algo que termine saliendo bien.**

**\- … parece que te estás tomando muy a pecho lo que Soichiro te pidió, ¿no es así, chico? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa algo amarga, pero sintiéndose algo cálida, no solo la presencia de su marido aun era valorada después de su muerte, sino que ella también se sentía protegida.**

**\- … si, por supuesto que lo haría, no solo no quiero que Saya te pierda también a ti, sino que en mi opinión, eres una mujer que vale la pena proteger.**

**\- … ignorare esas palabras, hablarme así no es correcto.-dijo Yuriko con las cejas enmarcadas.**

**\- … lo correcto e incorrecto es discutible y muy fácil de hacer a un lado, al menos para mí…. Pero por el momento, mis palabras son tan sencillas, como suenan, incluso si hay algo mas, no es algo en lo que pondré énfasis por el momento, solo quiero que tu y Saya, sigan adelante –contesto Takashi con una mirada límpida.**

**\- … gracias –dijo Yuriko con un suspiro de alivio, ella sabía que lo que el chico dijo era correcto y también sincero, por lo que dejo cualquier otro asunto, para cuando se presentara, después de todo, primero tenían que ocuparse por salir de la ciudad.**

**\- … olvide preguntarle a Rika sobre ello, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saberlo, ¿Qué sucedió con ese grupo? –pregunto el chico cambiando de tema.**

**\- … se quedaron en el segundo piso con los militares, la excepción es Kiriko y una chica llamada Asami Nakaoka, con la que al parecer se a encariñado mucho –respondió la mujer– algunos de ellos son solo gente normal, pero otros son algunos empresarios o hijos de políticos.**

**\- … –Takashi frunció el ceño ante eso.**

**\- No te preocupes, al parecer Mitsuki-san es también de una familia poderosa, pero muy diferente a la norma, aunque no es de lo más fuerte en ese mundo, su rango y carácter son muy dignos de confianza… eso es lo que dijo Rika –comento Yuriko después de ver la cara del chico.**

**\- No me preocupa –negó Takashi– si hacen algo que no deben, solo me desharé de ellos, incluso si es un militar, no perderé mi tiempo lidiando con estupideces.**

**\- … –ante las palabras Takashi, llenas de un aura fría e indiferente, Yuriko sintió un pequeño escalofrió, luego miro como el chico acariciaba tiernamente el pelo de Saya, relajándose, y también entendiendo por que su hija se sentía tan segura con él.**

**\- … lo molesto será si nos retrasan, pero en ese caso, supongo que simplemente abandonaremos el grupo y ya.**

**\- Sí, eso también es cierto –asintió la mujer, esta vez con más facilidad.**

**Después de un intercambio más, Yuriko cargo a su hija y se la llevo, pues sabía que el chico no podía cuidar de ella esta noche.**

**Cuando Takashi pensó que Yuuki había vuelto, la que entro fue Rei, llevaba una camisa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos.**

**Su brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, tenía una venda puesta.**

**La chica no dijo nada, solo entro y se sentó a su lado, luego se recargo sobre su cuerpo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico.**

**Después de un tiempo de silencio, la chica abrió la boca para decir.**

**\- Me alegra que mamá este viva…**

**\- … a mi también… … lo siento por tu padre**

**\- … y yo por tu madre –respondió Rei, ante lo que siguió un tiempo más de silencio.**

**Takashi se movió y separo a Rei de su cuerpo, ella hizo una mirada algo dolida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico tomo su brazo izquierdo y empezó a quitar la venda.**

**Al ver esto, la niña se tranquilizo y dejo que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera.**

**Después de quitar la venda, aunque ya se encontraba mejor, todavía había una marca algo roja, con un tinte muy leve de color morado, en forma de mano.**

**\- ¿Aun te duele? –pregunto Takashi con voz suave.**

**\- No… bueno un poco –intento mentir la chica, pero término corrigiéndose, pues el chico empezó a sobarle con algo de fuerza.**

**\- … …. Lo siento, fui bruto y te deje esta marca.**

**\- … está bien, lo hiciste para salvarme –respondió la niña, y con una sonrisa entre triste y alegre, comento– por alguna razón, sentir que tengo tu mano grabada de esa manera en mi cuerpo, me hace sentir segura.**

**\- … … …. Tonta –término diciendo Takashi, ante lo que Rei solo hizo un mohín y le saco la lengua.**

**\- … escuche que Godou-san y mamá se conocían de jóvenes, fueron "enemigos" de pandillas opuestas –comento Rei– ella me conto con bastante soberbia, que él estaba enamorado de ella y siempre la estaba persiguiendo... hasta que tomaron caminos diferentes.**

**\- … veo, entonces Ayane-san no debe llevarse bien con Kiriko-san –dijo Takashi, continuando con la plática.**

**\- … nah, ella dijo que no hay rencor entre ellas, incluso si a Ayane-san no le caí muy bien mamá, solo es por celos, pero nada más –dijo la niña.**

**\- Entiendo –mientras hablaban, el chico uso su poder espiritual para quitar el dolor y sanar el brazo de Rei– ¿Cómo estás?**

**\- … me duele mucho –contesto ella, mordiéndose un poco el labio y con los ojos algo rojos, después de un momento, se calmo y continúo hablando– pero como dije, me alegro de que mamá este viva, y no quiero perderla… así que por favor, Takashi, ayúdame a protegerla.**

**\- …No tienes que pedir cosas tan tontas, deberías saber que lo haría, aunque no me lo dijeras, la conozco desde niños, no la dejare simplemente morir, por no hablar de que ella es tu madre… –dijo el chico, luego agrego– … … es decir, ambas tienen mucho talento, y mientras quieran quedarse a mi lado, hare todo lo posible a mi alcance para ayudarlas y protegerlas… …. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, según lo que me acabas de contar, Godou-san, puede estar dispuesto a poner el mismo empeño, ¿no?**

**\- … –Rei hizo una cara extraña, ante ese último comentario, pero como si pensara en dejar de lado algo, al menos por el momento, solo negó y luego asintió un poco más feliz– he decidido quedarme a tu lado… … … sin importar nada.**

**\- … … –Takashi sabía exactamente a qué se refería la niña, pero el chico no contesto, se inclino levemente y beso su hombro, cerca de la marca que dejo, luego levanto la cabeza, para besar la frente de la niña, y terminó diciendo– es hora de dormir, tienes que descasar, mañana saldremos temprano.**

**\- … … si –la niña hizo una cara algo triste, pero recordando la sensación de los labios del chico, en su hombro y piel, se sintió un poco mejor y se levanto dócilmente.**

**Mirando a Takashi un poco más, se fue de ahí algo resignada.**

**El chico la observo hasta que se fue y solo negó con la cabeza.**

**Empezaba a darse cuenta que estaba siendo algo necio con sus ideas y muy poco flexible, pero realmente no creía que debía aceptar a Rei en este momento.**

**Mientras que esa sensación machista y egoísta, que cruzaba su mente, respecto a ella y Hisashi, cada vez que esta se le insinuaba, no era algo de lo que se pudiera deshacerse tan fácilmente.**

**Decidiendo dejar eso de lado, se recostó un poco y espero a que Yuuki regresara con la cena, mientras que también tenía muchas ganas de pasar la noche con ella.**


	22. Chapter 22: Tomando a Saeko Busujima

**Capitulo 22: Tomando a Saeko Busujima y Conociendo a Mitsuki Fujimoto**

**Cuando Takashi casi se quedo dormido, escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, cuando iba a preguntarle a Yuuki, porque se había tardado tanto, a la que vio entrar fue a Saeko.**

**Ella no estaba vestida de la manera usual, sino que traía una Yukata y el pelo algo húmedo, lo que la hacía lucir espectacularmente hermosa, a la luz de la luna.**

**\- … …. Me encontré con Yuuki y le dije que yo te traería la cena, ¿está mal? –pregunto la chica.**

**\- … no, para nada –aunque a Takashi le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con Yuuki, no iba a ser tan tonto como para decírselo a Saeko, mientras que la compañía de la niña espadachín nunca lo molestaba.**

**\- … toma –acercándole la cena, Saeko se sentó frente a él y lo observo comer.**

**\- … gracias, Saeko –dijo el chico unos diez minutos después.**

**\- Toma –volvió a decir la niña, entregándole una pequeña bandeja, para que el chico se lavara la boca.**

**\- … … gracias –Takashi se sintió raro ante todo eso, pero solo le agradeció, pues pensó que la niña estaba actuado así, para cuidarlo a su manera.**

**\- … …. Veo que has cambiado nuevamente, ¿es que has entrado en el nivel de Alma Activa? –pregunto Saeko, como si estuviera buscando algo de qué hablar, pues parecía algo rígida.**

**\- … …. Así es, como se esperaba de ti, Saeko, te has percatado, pero estoy seguro que me alcanzaras fácilmente en un par de días –dijo el chico, no sabía por qué la chica estaba tan rara, tal vez ¿nerviosa?, aun así, decidió seguir charlando con ella.**

**\- …. Sí, estoy segura de ello –comento Saeko, con una expresión que denotaba seguridad en sí misma.**

**Después de eso, el lugar quedo en silencio, la niña parecía mirar de vez en cuando a izquierda o derecha, pero no abría la boca.**

**Ya casi eran las once y media de la noche, cuando Takashi estaba a punto de decir que era hora de dormir, Saeko se levanto con una cara, que mostraba una expresión muy decidida.**

**Luego camino y se paro en frente de Takashi, el cual aun estaba sentado en la cama, y lo miro a los ojos desde esa posición**

**\- … … …. ¿Me quieres? –pregunto la chica.**

**\- … sabes que si… quizás como a nadie –contesto el chico algo desconcertado.**

**\- … …. Yo también te quiero… aun estoy desconcertada de muchas cosas… …. Pero, quiero estar a tu lado, siento… … como si nadie me pudiera entender más que tu y con nadie me pudiera sentir mejor que a tu lado…**

**\- … … –mirándola desde su posición más baja, Takashi se iba a levantar, pero Saeko puso sus manos en los hombros del chico para impedírselo, cuando este iba a tomar sus manos, la niña las retiro y las puso cerca de su corazón.**

**\- … hay muchos pensamientos que tengo, pero sobretodo, se que tan fácilmente se pueden ir los momentos y oportunidades… en especial después de lo ocurrido estos últimos dos días… …. También se de las chicas que están a tu lado… y quizás de las que estarán… …. Así que no quiero perder la mía o siquiera retrasarla, incluso si creo en mi fuerza y confió en tener o crear una oportunidad más… …. Deseo tomar mi posición a tu lado, para que nadie más la pueda tomar.**

**Cuando Takashi le iba a decir, que nadie podía tomar su lugar, vio a la niña abrir su Yukata y luego dejarla caer al piso.**

**La chica quedo en su ropa interior, con una lencería negra muy común, pero que contrastaba con su hermosa piel blanca, dándole un aire muy sexy y encantador.**

**\- … … …. Quiero que me tomes como tu mujer…. Quiero ser tu mujer –dijo la voz algo nerviosa de la niña, pero con una mirada de completa seguridad.**

**El chico se quedo embobado por un instante, no solo por la belleza que se desprendía del cuerpo de Saeko, sino por sus palabras, ya que nunca pensó, que ella tomaría la iniciativa y de tal manera.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, estiro su brazo y tomo la cintura de la niña, jalándola, lo que provoco, que debido a su posición, el abdomen de Saeko, quedara frente a su cara.**

**Sintiendo la firmeza de su cuerpo, pero la suavidad de su piel, así como oliendo el dulce aroma que se desprendía de esta, Takashi le dio un beso al estomago de la mujer, y luego empezó a lamer su ombligo, mientras que con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acariciaba su espalda, piernas y glúteos.**

**Cuando Saeko percibió el beso que el chico le dio en el abdomen, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo entero, y cuando sintió como su lengua, brazos y manos, la lamian, estrujaban y acariciaban, una sensación extraña la alcanzo, la cual provoco que sus piernas se debilitaran, porque un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.**

**Tomando el cuerpo de la chica, Takashi la jalo un poco más y la acostó en la cama boca arriba, luego admiro su belleza por un instante, para luego tomar una de sus piernas y comenzar a acariciarla y lamerla.**

**Saeko no sabía que debía hacer, mientras veía al chico lamiendo sus pies, sus piernas y subir hasta sus muslos, así que solo cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación.**

**Ella no podía negar que la forma en que Takashi se dedicaba a su cuerpo, le hacía sentir muy bien, y no solo físicamente, sino que en su corazón, un estimulo muy especial de deleite, vanidad y orgullo, la sofocaban.**

**Llegando a la entrepierna de la niña, el chico simplemente arranco la ropa interior y se dedico a besar y lamer la intimidad de Saeko.**

**\- HYA –haciendo un ruido extraño, debido a la sorpresa del estimulo, la niña sintió una sensación como nunca antes y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un momento.**

**\- … que interesante, no sabía que fueras tan sensible –comento Takashi con algo de picardía, al saborear el néctar que se había desbordado del interior de la muchacha.**

**\- … –Saeko no sabía que decir, solo quería ocultar la cara o salir corriendo, pero sabía que el chico ya no se lo permitiría.**

**Takashi lamio un poco más el lugar de donde la chica había expulsado su placer, haciendo que esta curvara la espalda y soltara varios gemidos, un poco ruidosos.**

**Después de burlarse de la niña durante un rato, empezó a subir por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos, de los cuales también arranco la prenda que los ocultaba, y se zambullo en besarlos, chuparlos y acariciarlos, mientras que con uno de sus dedos, continuaba estimulando la intimidad de la chica, incluso metiéndose dentro de ella un poco.**

**Saeko solo podía gemir y agarrar la cabeza del chico, para entonces sentir como este comenzaba a escalar por su cuello, lamiendo sus orejas y luego metiendo la lengua en su boca.**

**Totalmente intoxicada por el momento, Saeko solo enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.**

**Sorbiendo su sabor, lamiendo el interior de su boca y acariciando con sus manos la textura de su piel, Takashi empezó a abrir un poco más las piernas de la niña.**

**Luego se introdujo dentro de ella de un solo golpe, mientras soltaba un gemido de placer inimaginable.**

**Sintiendo la invasión de Takashi, el cuerpo de Saeko se tenso por la repentina y dolorosa sensación.**

**Esto provoco que enredara piernas y brazos en el cuerpo del chico, con toda su fuerza, para que luego de un tiempo, la rigidez de su cuerpo se debilitara, para después sentir como Takashi, se comenzaba a mover dentro y fuera de ella, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza y su respiración irregular se escuchaba cerca de su oído.**

**El chico sintió como si un deseo inhumano lo invadiera, quería sentir más de la niña en sus brazos, besarla, acariciarla, entrar aun más profundo en su interior, nunca había sentido un placer tan grande, o tal vez solo era debido a la situación, pero sabía que una sensación de inmenso orgullo y felicidad, también recorrían su cuerpo y corazón, por haber podido convertir en su mujer a Saeko Busujima.**

**\- … Saeko, te amo –no sabía si era la emoción y el placer que lo abrumaban, o su cabeza algo mareada, pero Takashi solo sintió que quería decir esas palabras.**

**\- … ¡Takashi! –como si hubiera sentido un estimulo con esas palabras, un escalofrió de placer cruzo por el cuerpo de la chica, y solo pudo gritar el nombre del niño, mientras lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza.**

**Sintiendo el agarre de Saeko, Takashi solo sintió una sensación abrumadora y soltó todo el impulso de su placer dentro de la chica.**

**Después de un momento de calmarse, el chico beso a Saeko un poco mas tiernamente, mientras la acariciaba con dulzura.**

**\- … … …. Si quieres podemos continuar –comento la chica, al sentir la firmeza del chico, que permanecía en su interior.**

**\- … …. No, pese a que eres fuerte, es tu primera vez y mañana tenemos que empezar a movernos, debes sentirte bien para que no haya ni la más mínima falla –respondió Takashi– ahora que eres mi mujer, siempre encontraremos el momento para estar juntos, solo déjame dormir así, abrazado contigo.**

**\- … …. De acuerdo –sabiendo que las palabras del chico eran correctas, la niña no dijo nada más del tema.**

**\- … solo me moveré un poco, o si quieres puedes dormir encima de mí.**

**\- No hay necesidad –negó rápidamente Saeko– no eres muy pesado, mientras que sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío… … … me hace sentir bien.**

**\- … entiendo.**

**Con eso, Takashi se apoyo en el hermoso y suave cuerpo de la chica, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su aroma, que lo conducía hacia un satisfactorio sueño, mientras que Saeko, acariciaba la cabeza del chico, con gran cariño, para luego también cerrar los ojos.**

… … … … … … …

**El movimiento en la mañana, comenzó desde muy temprano.**

**Takashi y Saeko también se levantaron muy pronto, el chico inspecciono que la muchacha estuviera bien para el comienzo del trayecto, y luego se reunieron con todos los demás.**

**La cercanía e intimidad de los dos era muy evidente, por lo que cualquiera podía entender algo de lo que sucedía entre ellos, y claro, había los que podían entenderlo todo.**

**Cuando se reunió con su propio grupo, conoció a Asami, una chica pequeña, más o menos de la altura de Saya, de pelo corto, castaño y ojos de color miel.**

**Aunque su figura no era muy exuberante, irradiaba una gran belleza, con un rasgo muy fino y algo delicado.**

**Mientras que Kiriko era una mujer alta de casi 1.80, su pelo era igualmente algo corto y del mismo color que el de su hija, ella le había dado su lanza, la cual solía ser de su marido, mientras se acomodaba con el bastón de Rei y unas armas de fuego.**

**Cuando lo vio llegar con Saeko, la cual no se molestaba en disimular su cercanía y prácticamente actuaba de una manera muy rara, entre una esposa sumisa y una mujer soberbia y digna, Kiriko enmarco las cejas algo enojada, pero al ver que su hija no decía nada, decidió ignorar el asunto por el momento.**

**Poco después, Rika lo llevo hacia el lugar de los militares y le presento a la comandante.**

**Ella se llamaba Mitsuki Fujimoto, era una mujer de 1.70, pelo un poco más corto que el de Yuuki, el cual era de color negro al igual que sus ojos.**

**Su cuerpo no era muy voluptuoso y sus encantos eran disimulados por su uniforme del ejército, pero aun desprendía una gran belleza y feminidad.**

**En lo general ella era extremadamente hermosa, pero tenía una cara fría y estoica, mientras irradiaba un aura de nobleza y fuerza.**

**\- Mucho gusto, soy Fujimoto Mitsuki, Rika me hablo muy bien de ti –dijo la mujer cuando lo vio aparecer.**

**\- ¿Es así?, pensé que me difamaría –contesto Takashi, mandándole una mirada sardónica a la aludida, la cual solo lo ignoro, ante eso, el chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención a Mitsuki– de verdad te conviene el nombre… …. Yo soy Komuro Takashi, un gusto conocerte, Mitsuki-san.**

**\- …. Hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría platicar contigo –la mujer no dijo mucho de que le hablaran de "tu" y la llamaran por su nombre, pero el hombre detrás de ella, enmarco las cejas con disgusto y un toque de desprecio, que no paso desapercibido de Takashi.**

**\- … por supuesto, siendo alguien a quien Rika le da tanta importancia, intentare ayudarte lo mejor que pueda –comento el chico con una expresión neutra.**

**\- … ….. Entonces… el poder del que hablo Rika, ¿es algo que puedes otorgar a todos? –pregunto la comandante.**

**\- … es un poder que todos pueden poseer, no que yo otorgue, Rika ya debería haberte hablado de ello, y que dicho poder, ya está en ti, incluso un poco más fuerte que en ella, aunque no están en el mismo nivel.**

**\- Entiendo –asintió la mujer, para ella le era muy difícil creer en esa clase de cosas, pero había visto a esos monstruos, que en su opinión, estaban más allá de la lógica, así que estaba dispuesta a abrir su mente, sobre todo, si le daban la capacidad para ir hacia delante, en este nuevo mundo, que se cernía sobre su cabeza– … dije que quería hablar de muchas cosas contigo, pero con lo que Rika ya me ha contado, no podemos perder tiempo en ello realmente, así que supongo que lo iré averiguando en el camino, por el momento, solo hay algo más que me gustaría saber. En nuestro movimiento, o en el tiempo que vamos a estar juntos, ¿hay algo que quieras aclarar, pedir o dar tu opinión?**

**\- …. Solo tres puntos de los que espero que Rika ya te haya informado, el primero, es que nos ayudaremos mutuamente si es necesario, pero nadie, y digo nadie, en lo que respecta a mi grupo, se hará responsable por el tuyo, incluyendo a esas personas que escoltas, por lo que cuando sea necesario, nuestra principal prioridad, será nuestros propios miembros –empezó a decir Takashi– segundo, a menos que nos sobre o tengan algo para intercambiar, cada uno se hara responsable de sus propios alimentos, y por ultimo y lo más importante, no aceptare ningún conflicto, si alguien se pasa de la raya, no me culpes por ser cruel.**

**\- …. –frunciendo las cejas, algo desconcertada y un poco molesta, Mitsuki reflexiono por un momento, aunque la actitud del chico, sobre todo, la flagrante amenaza que hizo al final, no le sentaron nada bien, pero sabía que en estos tiempos, el chico tenia la mente en el lugar correcto, y siendo que Rika se quedaba callada y lo apoyaba, significaba que tenía sus razones para actuar de tal manera.**

**\- …. No seas egoísta niño –pero antes de Mitsuki pudiera confirmar cualquier cosa, el hombre que había estado parado detrás de ella, hablo– ya he soportado las estupideces de tus fantasías de poder, pero ahora actúas como te place y además nos amenazas, si no vas a ayudar, entonces deberías entregar tus armas y actuar obedientemente, o ten cuidado que te dé una lección y te enseñe tu lugar.**

**\- ¿Quién es este? –pregunto Takashi a Mitsuki, sin mirar ni siquiera al hombre.**

**\- Tu…**

**\- El es mi subordinado, su nombre es Tatsuya Mita, es un gran soldado y… –dijo Mitsuki interrumpiendo al hombre y empezando a explicar algo.**

**\- ¿Y habla por ti? –la corto Takashi.**

**\- … –frunciendo las cejas una vez más, ante la actitud del chico, Mitsuki volteo a ver a Rika, la cual aun no decía nada, tomando eso en cuenta y sabiendo de la actitud altanera de su sub oficial, decidió dejar que el asunto se deslizara– …. No te preocupes, estoy bien con tus condiciones.**

**\- … …. De acuerdo entonces –se encogió de hombros el chico, mientras Mitsuki le mandaba una mirada fulminante a Tatsuya, para que no hablara.**

**Después de hablar de un par de asuntos mas, Takashi y Rika se retiraron, mientras que el chico ni siquiera le hecho una segunda mirada a Tatsuya Mita, durante todo el tiempo, hasta su salida.**

… … … … …

**Entre las razones que Rika y Godou, tuvieron para aceptar ir con el grupo de militares la primera vez que hablaron con ellos, no solo se encontraba la confianza que Rika tenía hacia Mitsuki, sino que la parte hacia donde se dirigían, era exactamente, donde su grupo debía ir, una vez que no tuvieran que tomar más desvíos.**

**La razón era que una vez que salieran de la ciudad, en esa dirección, podrían tomar un camino directo hacia un pueblo extremadamente cercano, donde justamente se encontraba la villa de Yuriko, de la que Soichiro había hablado.**

**En un principio, con el trayecto que tenían que tomar para comprobar a a las familias de Rei y Takashi, hubieran tenido que salir de la ciudad, muy lejos de ese camino, y luego rodear por fuera de esta, claro, si querían dirigirse a ese lugar.**

**Pero ahora, podían tomar ese camino de forma directa.**

**Por otra parte, la razón por la que los militares se dirigían hacia ese lugar, era porque aparte del aeropuerto o el camino hacia la costa, ese era el punto estratégico más adecuado que habían encontrado para establecerse fuera de la ciudad.**

**Aunque con los nuevos cambios, nadie sabía que había pasado con el aeropuerto y el camino hacia la costa, Mitsuki dijo que todavía habían podido captar una señal de que el campamento que se había establecido cerca de ese pueblo, aun estaba en pie.**

**Respecto al camino, campamentos o cualquier cosa que los militares o fuerzas de autodefensa hubieran hecho cerca de la costa, Takashi no tenía ni idea de lo que les había pasado, aunque auguraba que no era nada bueno, sin embargo, le informo a Mitsuki, la cual en realidad creía lo mismo, que el aeropuerto, ya debería haber sido destruido, con tanta gente evacuando hacia allí, seguramente hubieron sido el blanco de varios Caminantes, y a la hora del Destello Primario, cualquier posibilidad de que ese campamento estuviera en pie, era efímero de considerar.**

**Kiriko estaba de acuerdo en eso, ya que si su campamento, que no estaba en el centro de la ciudad y no tenía tanta gente como el del aeropuerto, casi se destruyo antes de ese destello, no creía que hubiera posibilidad para ese lugar.**

… … …

**Una vez que estuvieron listos para ponerse en camino, todos empezaron a bajar y luego comenzaron a organizarse.**

**Aunque eran dos grupos, para la perspectiva de Takashi, parecían cuatro grupos.**

**Por un lado, el equipo original que salió de la mansión Takagi, exceptuando a los tres muertos.**

**Luego estaba el equipo de los militares, que si no fuera por Mitsuki y dos soldados que parecían tener más de cincuenta años, Takashi apostaría que no se interesarían en salvar a nadie en su situación actual, pues muchos de ellos, o se sentían especiales, parecían elitistas o suplemente preferían ver por ellos mismos, lo que irónicamente, era la mejor actitud entre esa gente, al menos, el chico no veía nada de malo en preocuparse primero por uno mismo.**

**Mientras el "grupo" de civiles que era escoltado por el ejército, era muy difícil de determinar.**

**Por un lado, había un hombre de unos treinta años, tenía un aire soberbio y arrogante, estaba tan pulcro y bien vestido, que si alguien lo viera sin el fondo de la ciudad, no creería que ha sobrevivido a los primeros días del apocalipsis.**

**A su lado, había una mujer muy común, aunque le puedes llamar común, solo se debía a que su ropa era normal, no parecía una "dama" o alguien de poder, pero era muy hermosa, desprendía un aire de erotismo muy similar a Shizuka, pero su belleza todavía estaba algo corta, aun así, cualquier hombre estaría contento de tenerla una noche en su cama.**

**Mientras que dos hombres, tal vez simples constructores, pero muy bien formados corporalmente, siempre estaban detrás del dúo, como si fueran guardaespaldas.**

**Por otro lado, había un adolecente que parecía tener la edad de Takashi o Saeko, estaba rodeado por una chica de una edad similar a Nana o quizás un poco más pequeña, una mujer de unos veinte años también muy hermosa, y una mujer trabajadora de unos 30 años, que tenía un aire muy sexy, pero algo vulgar.**

**El chico estaba vestido con ropa muy fina y un estilo moderno, del que solo necesitaba un letrero en su cabeza que dijera "estoy a la moda" y uno que mostrara "solo ropa de marca".**

**El adolecente no se molestaba en ocultar sus fantasías y manera de ser, abrazando a la chica más joven y manoseando de vez en cuando a las otras dos, la única que tenía una expresión compleja en su rostro, era la mujer de los veinte años, como si no estuviera segura si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero las otras dos traían una sonrisa que decía, "Me he ganado la lotería".**

**Detrás de los cuatro, había un hombre de traje, ya sin el saco, el cual fue remplazado por una chaqueta, este tenía la pinta de un guardaespaldas profesional o algo parecido.**

**Ese chico era muy molesto, y Takashi juro que si se le presentaba la oportunidad le rompería esa sonrisa descarada y le sacaría los ojos, pues debido a que todas las mujeres de su grupo eran en su mayoría extremadamente hermosas, siendo solo Mitsuki y la mujer de los veinte años a su lado, comparables a ellas, el chico las miraba y las barría de arriba abajo, como si estuviera escogiendo a cual tomar.**

**Además, había un par de lo que posiblemente serian empresarios o políticos, quizás familia o socios, los cuales tenían dos hombres detrás de ellos, que parecían simples gansters.**

**Y por último, las otras diez personas, una recopilación de estudiantes, gansters, trabajadores de oficina y demás.**

**En resumen, podrías diferenciarlos entre los "elite" y los "plebeyos", mientras que aparte de los que tomaron papel de guardaespaldas, solo las mujeres que aprovecharon su belleza, pensando que era la mejor opción para sobrevivir, los demás eran consideradas plebeyos y obviamente hechos a un lado.**

**Los únicos que unían a los cuatro grupos, eran Mitsuki y Kiriko, que parecían preocuparse o tener amigos en cada grupo.**

**Con ese tipo de situación, todos empezaron su trayecto para intentar salir de la ciudad.**


	23. Chapter 23: Cielo Rojo Tomando El Mundo

**Capitulo 23: El Cielo Rojo Tomando El Mundo**

**El primer día del trayecto para salir de la ciudad, junto al nuevo grupo de personas, fue en realidad muy tranquilo, pues prácticamente recorrieron calles vacías y abandonadas.**

**Con sus pocas excepciones, casi no se encontraron con Caminantes, pero eso no significa que no surgieran problemas.**

**Esto se debió, a que aunque las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas de muertos y personas vivas, aun quedaba el rastro de los momentos crueles del apocalipsis, desde simples accidentes de tráfico, hasta claras matanzas entre sobrevivientes, e incluso, cuerpos cercenados y desmembrados de niños e infantes.**

**Esto provoco un gran sentimiento de desesperación entre el grupo civil de mujeres, escoltadas por el ejército, lo cual incluyo a algunos hombres, y por supuesto, varias mujeres del grupo de Takashi, tampoco se lo tomaron muy bien.**

**A pesar de todo, solo ese primer día de viaje, sirvió para establecer una clara presencia e imagen de fuerza y habilidad, por parte del grupo de Takashi.**

**Sobre todo de personas como Rika, Godou y Saeko, que eran los más activos, pero claro, nadie se atrevía a menospreciar a Takashi, Kohta, Ayane, Yuriko y Rei, sin hablar de la habilidad ya conocida de Kiriko.**

**Mientras que los hombres mayores y más experimentados del ejercito, veían con mayor asombro a mujeres aparentemente frágiles, como Shizuka, Sumire, Saya, Yuuki y hasta Alice, las cuales en su mayoría, ni siquiera habían hecho nada a los ojos de otras personas, pero si te fijabas lo fácil que era para ellas seguir el ritmo, de las personas capaces, a diferencia de los otros civiles o incluso de algunos soldados novatos, entonces era casi inaudito.**

**Aunque la distribución del grupo, se veía a simple vista hecho un desastre, nada era más falso, siempre había soldados que se movían más lento, más rápido o se alejaban de vez en cuando, como si rodearan de forma constante al grupo, a si mismo, Ayane, Kiriko, Godou y Rika, eran los encargados de dicho trabajo, en su propio equipo.**

**Aunque los pocos Caminantes que se encontraron eran de nivel 3, siendo el más fuerte un nivel 4, la facilidad con que Saeko y Godou los eliminaron, antes de que los soldados pudieran siquiera reaccionar, dejo un impacto visual muy grande en las personas, de múltiples maneras.**

**Aunque la mayoría aun no aceptaría que dichas habilidades, tenían que ver con capacidades sobrenaturales, lo cual, dependiendo de la situación, en realidad no era incorrecto, debido a que personas como Saeko y Godou, ya tenían la capacidad para enfrentar a Caminantes de nivel 3 y 4, antes de su despertar espiritual, solo que ahora les resultaba más sencillo.**

**Cuando llego la noche, Mitsuki, tomo una cierta alineación de edificios, como protección, al tiempo que ponía guardias en la cima de estos, y ordeno preparar las tiendas de campaña o bolsas de dormir.**

**A pesar de que hubo una clara división entre los campamentos, todavía había una tienda que "unía" a los dos grupos, donde Rika, Kiriko, Takashi, Mitsuki y el hombre llamado Tatsuya, se reunieron para platicar y hablar de varias cosas, principalmente sobre la espiritualidad y los cambios del mundo, que eran cosas nuevas para Mitsuki y Kiriko.**

**Incluso antes de la muerte de Soichiro, Saya tuvo la idea de poner a trabajar a Kyoko, Sumire, Shizuka y por supuesto, Alice, para que ellas se sintieran útiles y al mismo tiempo, aprendieran varias cosas sobre los Caminantes.**

**Esto se logro, al hacerlas escribir y copiar varias veces información, sobre la forma en que cambiaria el mundo, las modificaciones y transformaciones de Caminantes y animales, energía espiritual, formas o consejos de cómo crecer y volverse más fuerte, así como muchas otras cosas.**

**Takashi contaba con una grabadora, en la que guardaba la información que se le venía a la cabeza o recordaba, luego, Saya la clasificaría y la organizaría de cierta manera, para que las mujeres hicieran notas de tales cosas.**

**Por supuesto, había información general, para que se le pudieran entregar a cualquiera, y la especifica, solo para el grupo o personas de confianza.**

**Varias de esas cosas escritas por las chicas, fueron dadas a Mitsuki, para que las revisara y distribuyera a su propio juicio.**

**El siguiente día, comenzó con un ataque de Caminantes, al menos de cincuenta, entre ellos, dos nivel 5.**

**Pero Godou y Saeko, se deshicieron de ellos con relativa facilidad, y debido a que los muertos atacaron, justo desde la dirección del grupo de Takashi, en realidad no hubo siquiera oportunidad, de que los militares interfirieran.**

**Takashi mismo no actuó, pero hizo que Rei, Saya y Yuuki atacaran, mientas las cuidaba, al mismo tiempo que Kiriko, Yuriko, Ayane y Rika, también usaban sus habilidades para luchar.**

**Ese evento dejo a todas las otras personas anonadadas, pues aunque había Caminantes de nivel 3 en ese grupo, la mayoría eran de nivel 4, y a las personas comunes, les era muy difícil y casi imposible, defenderse de dicho monstruo, mucho menos enfrentarlo, por no mencionar una multitud.**

**Eso hizo que muchos miraran con asombro, miedo, e incluso odio, al grupo de Takashi, mientras que los más listos y los militares, en primer lugar aumentaron su cautela contra ellos y en segundo, por primera vez, se pusieron a reflexionar seriamente, sobre lo que se les había dicho del poder espiritual.**

**Eso era casi lógico, pues si vieras a alguien como Godou, Takashi y hasta Saeko, vencer a esos monstruos, cualquiera podría aceptarlo, incluso si surgieran dudas, pero cuando veías a alguien como Saya, Yuuki e incluso Yuriko-san, mujeres que parecían frágiles o de las que se notaba, no tener aptitud o técnica de artes marciales o siquiera entrenamiento de defensa personal, moviéndose casi tan rápido como Caminantes de nivel 4 y con una aparente fuerza, capaz de cortar cabezas de un solo tajo, la cuestión empezaba a resultar bastante irreal e inquietante.**

**Por otro lado, había que decir, que nadie se percato de Zeke, el "perrito", que mientras todos luchaban, vigilaba de manera casi perezosa a Aliice, Sumire, Shizuka y Kyoko.**

**Sin embargo, Zeke había cambiado mucho, en un principio, era un animalito, que parado en cuatro patas, apenas alcanzaba los treinta centímetros de altura, pero ahora, tenía casi cincuenta centímetros de altura.**

**Al mismo tiempo, el iris de sus ojos, había tomado un verde azulado muy hermoso, mientras que su cola, estaba comenzando a crecer.**

**Lo que nadie se imaginaba, al menos entre el grupo de militares y otras personas, incluyendo Asami y Kiriko, era que su velocidad podría resultar ridícula, a lo que Takashi calculaba, que mínimo en ese aspecto, estaba a la par con un Caminante de nivel 10, mientras que cada una de sus patas, era tan poderosa, que avergonzaría al boxeador profesional más fuerte que se pudiera hallar, al tiempo que sus garras, dejaban en ridículo a las cuchillas de muchas espadas.**

**En concreto, la fuerza y capacidad del pequeño "perrito", avanzaban a velocidades soberbias, y era la carta secreta más fuerte del grupo.**

**El día continúo con bastante actividad, y mientras más avanzaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad, aunque en su mayoría estaban en solitario, cada vez había una mayor cantidad de Caminantes de nivel 4 y 5, que los atacaban.**

**Gracias a eso, Takashi aprovecho para entrenar a Rei, Saya y Yuuki, sobre todo las últimas dos, así como incluso a Kohta, Nana y Yuriko, la cual, aunque tenía talento, solo sobresalía con armas de fuego, y en algunas técnicas de autodefensa.**

**Casi a medio día, cuando el grupo hizo un descanso, mientras algunas personas se distribuían para buscar alimentos, agua y otras cosas que fueran útiles, de pronto, del lugar hacia donde se habían ido un grupo de soldados, se escucharon varios disparos y hasta una explosión.**

**Después de una pequeña conmoción, un soldado se acerco a pedir ayuda y a decir que la situación había sido controlada, esto hizo que todo mundo se dirigiera hacia aquel lugar, para ver lo que había pasado.**

**Cuando Takashi y los otros llegaron, vieron a dos personas muertas, uno de los "plebeyos" y uno de los gánsters, que la hacían de guardaespaldas, para los hombres que parecían políticos.**

**Por otro lado, un soldado, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, con el pelo algo canoso, pero alto y de constitución férrea, estaba sentando en el suelo, con una cara de dolor y un brazo casi desprendido.**

**Mitsuki se había acercado al hombre rápidamente, muy preocupada, y otro soldado, al parecer medico, estaba atendiendo su herida, pero con una expresión de asco y miedo, la cual provocaría, que si no fuera por la amenazadora mirada de la comandante, ese "medico", se distanciara de inmediatamente del hombre herido.**

**Mientras que muy cerca, se encontraba el cadáver de un perro, que debido a las anomalías de este, así como los evidentes signos de destrucción a su alrededor, era obvio, que la explosión escuchada antes, fue hecha para matar a ese animal.**

**El perro era muy grande, a pesar de no ser su raza, era tan enorme como un Gran danés, pero el pelo de su cuerpo, era de un color rojo brillante, junto a unas garras inusualmente gigantes.**

**Entonces, notando algo, Takashi se acerco al cadáver de la bestia, mientras ponía una mano en su Katana, algunos soldados lo notaron, e hicieron un ceño de enojo.**

**Pero cuando el chico se paro cerca del "cadáver" del perro y un soldado iba a decir algo para regañarlo, el perro en realidad se movió.**

**Levantando la parte frontal de su cuerpo y abriendo las fauces de una manera anormalmente grande, el animal intento morder a Takashi, pero este ya estaba preparado, y desenfundando su espada de forma muy rápida, corto la cabeza del perro.**

**Después de presenciar esa escena, todos se quedaron como de piedra, y nadie pudo decir una palabra.**

**Tal vez ni ellos estaban seguros de que era más impresionante, si el perro que no había muerto después de múltiples balazos y la explosión de una granada, o que el adolecente delante de ellos, le cortara la cabeza tan fácilmente.**

**Después de reaccionar un poco, Mitsuki respiro profundamente para calmarse, después de todo, ella también estaba demasiado anonadada.**

**Se tenía que mencionar, que para los tres soldados, que presenciaron el ataque del animal, así como para Mitsuki, que recibió el informe, la actuación de Takashi fue mucho más anómala, ya que ellos sabían, que el perro recibió más de cientos de disparos de frente, incluso en la "cara", mientras que una granada, que es la que supuestamente lo había derribado, exploto justo bajo su abdomen, pero todo eso, ni siquiera le quito un pedazo de pelo al animal, mientras que el chico, solo con una espada, corto la cabeza entera.**

**Una vez tranquila, la mujer se acerco a Takashi y dijo.**

**\- ¿Qué pasara con Matsumoto?**

**\- … –después de escuchar la pregunta, el chico volteo a mirar al hombre y sus ojos soltaron un resplandor, esta vez muy evidente para todos.**

**Sin embargo, mientras todos se sentían raros y algo intimidados, ante esa nueva y extraña demostración, el hombre herido, Matsumoto Saito, estaba casi aterrado, ya que al recibir esa mirada, sintió como si todo de él, fuese visto por el chico, su pasado, presente, futuro, sus pensamientos y miedos; esta era la primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde su juventud, que sentía miedo.**

**Aunque eso era solo una ilusión de la imaginación del hombre, no evito que sudor frio se derramara de su espalda, y hasta el dolor de su brazo desapareciera por un instante.**

**\- …. Respecto a los animales, las posibilidades de transformar en Caminantes a los que muerden o hieren, es muy pequeña, hay que preocuparse más por infecciones y venenos –empezó a hablar el chico– no sé de muchas cosas, pero no está envenenado ni se transformara en Caminante, lo demás, depende de las capacidades del médico, de la fuerza del hombre y de su suerte.**

**Una vez que termino de decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su propio grupo.**

**Esta vez, a Mitsuki no le importo la actitud del chico, por el contrario, solo se sintió aliviada, y se retiro para dar órdenes y hacer que Matsumoto, tuviera una buena atención.**

… … … … …

**Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, justo antes de que la noche cayera, Takashi miro profundamente el cielo.**

**Después de un rato, le hablo a Rika y le pidió que le dijera a Mitsuki, que esa noche, no había que dormir cerca de ningún edificio.**

**La mujer acepto fácilmente, y después de organizar el campamento, en el sitio más desolado de edificios que pudieron encontrar, Takashi le dijo a Godou y Saeko, así como a Rika y Ayane, que recorrieran un perímetro mayor y destruyeran todo lo que estuviera dentro de este.**

**Mirándose mutuamente, todos entendieron lo que se acercaba, así que solo pusieron caras serias y se fueron a trabajar.**

**Mas noche, cerca de las once, en la tienda de Mitsuki, aparte de esta y Tatsuya, se reunieron Takashi, Saeko, Rika, Kiriko y Godou.**

**Después de que todos entendieran la situación, una vez que el chico se las conto, un largo silencio cubrió el lugar.**

**Tatsuya tenía una cara disgustada, pero había visto las capacidades de Takashi y los otros, por lo que no podía evitar empezar a creer, aun así, lo que el chico decía, era una situación mucho más inverosímil, pero dado que su comandante, estaba dispuesta a tomarlo en cuenta, solo pudo mantener la boca cerrada.**

**\- …. Déjame ver si te entiendo –hablo Mitsuki después de un rato– mañana amanecerá con el cielo pintado de color rojo, esto hará que el ciclo cambie, y el día dure 28 horas, así mismo, la duración del cielo rojo será de ocho horas en el comienzo y se extenderá… … bueno, ya recibí las notas con esa información, y lo comprendo, pero lo que acabas de decir… ¿por qué no venía con las notas?, y ¿Qué significa un temblor tan devastador como un terremoto, pero menos evidente?, ¿Qué significa la dispersión de energía y la aceleración del crecimiento espiritual?**

**\- …. Bueno, en cierto sentido, olvide esos detalles, ya que son… no importa, no es como si pudieras prepararte para algo como eso, solo por saber… las medidas que tomamos son las mejores –contesto Takashi, y luego de organizar un poco mas sus pensamientos, siguió hablando– justo antes de que el cielo rojo se ponga, sentiremos un temblor, pero incluso si estamos en un lugar en que sea percibido muy fuerte, no superara los 4 o 4.5 grados aproximadamente, sin embargo, en realidad será más poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar… explicártelo… no lo creerías, más que lo vieras… pero como mínimo, puedo decirte que este evento, romperá continentes enteros, solo que debido a la fuerza sobrenatural, incluso si hay tsunamis, serán pocos y no muy poderosos, así mismo, ni siquiera podremos sentir la magnitud de dichos cambios…**

**\- … –no hablar de Tatsuya, que parecía morderse los dientes, para no hablar de lo absurdo que sonaba lo que el chico decía, incluso Rika y Saeko, tenían caras extrañas.**

**\- … si tuviera que decir algún ejemplo de esto, es como el truco que se hace con una banana, que con una especie de aguja, separas levemente la cascara, sin embargo esta no cae, pero cuando el "mago" le pone fuerza con los dedos, esta se abre "mágicamente", o algo parecido –dijo Takashi– la idea es similar, el temblor dejara las tierras, edificios y lugares, en un estado frágil, luego, el mar y… otras cosas, harán el resto, de manera lenta, pero dependiendo del lugar, aun se puede percibir.**

**\- … –todos se frotaron la cabeza, y no sabían que decir, así, casi como si fuera unánime, decidieron dejar el tema de lado, no es como si esto les afectara de manera inmediata, según las palabras del chico.**

**\- … …. Respecto a lo otro, es mucho más sencillo –volvió a hablar Takashi, ganándose la atención de las personas– una ola de energía espiritual, tan pura, que llamarla como tal, casi es ridículo, barrera el mundo, esta energía, obligara a que toda la demás energía se disperse, para luego ser absorbida… es como si una botella entera de aceite, callera en un vaso de agua, solo que debido a la naturaleza de la energía, una terminara asimilando a la otra.**

**\- Y cuando digo toda energía, me refiero a toda, desde la energía eléctrica natural, cinética, y espiritual, por supuesto, la energía contenida en aparatos, armas y plantas nucleares –continuo hablando el chico– esto claro, provocara, la avería de muchas cosas, lo único bueno, es que no tendremos que preocuparnos por el daño de la radioactividad, por que dicha "energía", también será barrida e incluso purificada.**

**Tomando unas notas que Saya le había dado, se las paso a los presentes, pues con la forma en que la niña explicaba las cosas, era más sencillo de entender.**

**Después de comprender las cosas un poco mejor, casi nadie sabía que decir.**

**\- … …. Habías mencionado que esto ayudara al crecimiento espiritual, significa eso, ¿Qué después de mañana, todos podrán usar la espiritualidad?**

**\- No, por supuesto que no, pero será más sencillo despertar dicha energía, los que nazcan a partir de mañana, ellos sí que nacerán casi en el primer nivel del despertar del alma, y ciertamente ayudara a que algunos humanos lleguen al nivel de despertar espiritual –contesto Takashi– Mientras que para alguien como tú, te da grandes posibilidades de amanecer con un nivel de Alma Pasiva.**

**\- … …. Veo, sin embargo, esto también hará más fuerte a esos monstruos, ¿cierto? –dijo Mitsuki, un poco frustrada.**

**\- Así es, mucho más que a nosotros.**

**Con esas palabras, el lugar volvió a caer en un silencio sepulcral.**

**\- … … …. ¿Debemos prepararnos para un ataque? –pregunto Mitsuki algo agotada.**

**\- A menos que haya de esas cosas cerca, no, e incluso si lo hacemos, no necesitas preocuparte, la situación es mucho más sutil que el momento del Destello Primario, y esos monstruos no entraran en un estado de frenesí, aunque claro, todo tiene su lado negativo, pues eso también significa que se hacen más fuertes, en un lugar en el que no podemos interferir, ni siquiera un poco.**

**\- Pero por otro lado –intervino Rika– desde mañana nuestro movimiento debe ser más rápido y más compacto, así mismo, estar listo con todo lo que tenemos, pues cualquier cosa con la que nos encontremos, puede significar un riesgo mortal, sobre todo para los civiles y tu unidad.**

**\- …. Entiendo.**

**Una vez que terminaron de hablar con Mitsuki, el grupo de Takashi se retiro y se reunió con sus otros compañeros.**

**También hablaron y explicaron varias situaciones, todos tenían caras serias y se pusieron algo nervosos.**

**\- No deben preocuparse, por el momento, no corremos peligro, al menos no mayor, que en el que hemos estado hasta ahora, lo único es que deben ser mentalmente más fuertes, para adaptarse –dijo Takashi– con muy pocas posibles excepciones, a partir de mañana, todos serán Alma Pasiva, así que tendrán más capacidades de defenderse, siempre y cuando no pierdan el deseo de ello.**

**\- … –después de sus palabras, Sumire y hasta Kyoko, tenían miradas un poco sombrías, pues no confiaban en sí mismas.**

**\- Para lograr o tratar de asegurar, de que todos obtengamos el mayor beneficio esta noche, hare un pequeño truco, pero este también necesitara de su cooperación, por lo que esta noche, dormiremos en cuatro grupos –dijo Takashi, después de pensarlo un poco– Kohta, Nana, Sumire, Asami, Alice y Zeke, ustedes dormirán juntos en el centro del campamento, luego será Rika, Shizuka, Kyoko, Yuriko, seguido de Godou, Ayane, Kiriko-san y Rei, mientras que Yuuki, Saya y Saeko, dormirán conmigo. Nos acomodaremos en forma de espiral, siendo yo y mi grupo, la parte externa, y el grupo de Kohta el centro, ¿alguna objeción?**

**Aunque personas como Nana y Sumire tenían caras algo rojas, pues todos parecían asociarlas en una relación con Kohta, en realidad no se quejaron, las únicas con caras oscas, eran Kiriko, Rei y Ayane, haciendo que esta última, mandara una mirada mortal a Takashi, el cual se hizo el tonto y fingió no verla.**

**Ahora ya todos sabían de la conexión de almas, por lo que entendían, que solo con las personas más cercanas, se podrían obtener los mayores beneficios, por eso muchos se sentían incomodas.**

**Asami era la más ajena al grupo, pero era buena con los niños y los animales, mientras que se llevaba bien tanto con Sumire, como con Nana, y junto a su "buen" carácter, era la mejor opción para quedarse en ese grupo, haciendo que Alice y Zeke, sirvieran de comodín, para relajar el ambiente.**

**Rei se sentía excluida, pues aunque había oído que la conexión entre parientes, sobre todo los que se querían, era mayor que la de los amantes, aun se sentía hecha a un lado por Takashi.**

**Mientras que Kiriko, estaba molesta, tanto por su hija, como por la asociación de ella con Godou, pero no tenía razones para exteriorizar sus malestares, debido a varias cosas.**

… … …

**\- … si las plantas nucleares, se asemejaran a bombillas de luz, que simplemente se apagaran, para una vez que pase el evento, exploten por la energía repentina que regresa a ellas o esta simplemente no regrese, ¿significa que los humanos ya no podremos usar la mayoría de la tecnología? –preguntaba Saya dentro de su carpa de dormir.**

**\- … ¿las pistolas serán inútiles? –pregunto Takashi.**

**\- … no, no son armas basadas en energía, si alguien dispara durante el evento, la bala caerá, debido a la perdida de toda clase de energía, incluyendo la cinética, pero una vez que el evento pase, y tu acciones los mecanismos, estos aun producirán energía cinética… …. Eso incluye a humanos, durante un segundo, tal vez perdamos fuerza, pero luego podremos usarla –contesto Saya.**

**\- Exacto, así mismo, la energía se puede volver a usar, pero dado que su naturaleza será distinta, controlarla de la misma manera o con los mismos aparatos que hasta ahora, será mucho más complicado, a menos claro, que tengas suficiente capacidad para manejar energía espiritual… sin embargo, el mayor problema es la forma simple en que se usa esa energía y las limitaciones, claro, eso a mi manera de ver, pues a mi parecer, nada será más útil y poderoso, que lo que podamos usar con nuestro propia capacidad y fuerza –comento Takashi.**

**\- …. Veo –dijo Saya, luego miro al chico y pregunto– ¿Qué me estas ocultando?, ¿Por qué es que hasta yo, me acabo de enterar de la naturaleza de los temblores?**

**\- …. Solo te oculto lo que no sé cómo explicar, mientras hay cosas que tienes que experimentar, para poder comprender –comento Takashi.**

**Desde el primer momento que se prepararon para dejar la mansión Takagi, habían traído varias cosas, entre ellas, algunas carpas y bolsas de dormir.**

**Gracias a la espiritualidad, todos tenían fuerza de sobra para cargar una gran cantidad de peso, sin mermar resistencia, o que se convirtiera en un obstáculo.**

**Las carpas que trajeron, eran simples y no muy estorbosas, pero lo suficientemente grandes, para acomodar entre cinco y diez personas.**

**De esta manera, podían moverse dentro de ellas, de manera muy natural.**

**Takashi, que estaba sentando en el suelo, sobre una cobija, se estiro un poco y jalo a Saya, hacia él, la cual había estado de pie.**

**Luego la puso en su regazo, y la abrazo con fuerza, para luego acercarse y besarla con mucha pasión, metiendo su lengua y sorbiendo un poco de su sabor.**

**\- ¿Estás molesta? –pregunto Takashi una vez que se separo de sus labios, pero la niña no contesto– aunque como cualquier hombre tengo esa fantasía, en realidad no es muy fuerte, pues me gusta disfrutar adecuadamente de mis mujeres, así que no te preocupes, nunca te haría hacer algo que no quieres, la única razón para tenerlas a las tres durmiendo conmigo, es para que todas obtengan el mayor beneficio, ya que para mí, ustedes tres son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.**

**\- …. Lo sé –contesto Saya con una cara aun algo osca– no es eso lo que me molesta… hace dos noches estuviste con Saeko, y durante la tarde, pasas mucho tiempo con ella, mientras que ayer dormiste con Yuuki… … no hemos estado juntos desde que abandonamos la mansión.**

**\- ¡Oh! –exclamo el chico como si recibiera una epifanía, dado que después de abandonar la mansión, el viaje fue muy rápido, luego ocurrió el Destello Primario, seguido de la muerte de Soichiro, Takashi ciertamente no había estado con Saya de forma intima desde hace varios días, mientras que paso dos noches con Saeko, aunque en una de ellas, debido a su situación, no sucedió nada.**

**Acercándose a Saya, empezó a besarla, haciendo que esta se recostara sobre la cobija y poniendo su peso sobre ella.**

**Luego comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, así como a acariciar sus pechos y piernas, mientras una erección naciente, se empezaba a frotar contra la zona intima de la niña.**

**\- … ….. idiota… ahora no… es el momento –dijo Saya, con la respiración algo entrecortada, mientras volteaba la cabeza.**

**\- Pero no se dé que otra forma demostrarte, que yo también deseo mucho estar contigo –respondió Takashi con una cara inocente, pero con ojos ardiendo de lujuria.**

**\- … –logrando separarse del chico, Saya se paro, y se fue hacia la entrada de la carpa– … yo no dije que quisiera estar contigo… de todos modos, ya lo entendí, y esta noche es un no.**

**Después de decir esas palabras, salio con la cara roja, mientras Takashi hizo una sonrisa muy feliz.**

**Quizá su vida se estaba volviendo monótona, en algún tipo diferente de sentido, a la de antes del apocalipsis, pero para él, pelear con monstruos y luego hacerle el amor a hermosas mujeres, a las cuales quiere mucho, es un tipo de perfección en su vida, no solo eran tres tipos de sabores diferentes y muy deliciosos, con sus propias características y peculiaridades, sino que no podía pensar en saciarse nunca de ellas.**

**Mientras que los monstruos, siempre cambiarían y se volverían más fuertes, el solo tenía que luchar, para conservar lo que había ganado.**

… … …

**Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, del día siguiente, todos sintieron una leve sacudida, pero esta fue muy debil y apenas duro más de un minuto.**

**Durante ese momento, Takashi sintió, solo por un instante, una debilidad y también una especie de sensación fresca, que se extendía por su cuerpo.**

**Luego, giro la cabeza hacia donde dormían los otros, con sus ojos iluminándose, lo que le permitió ver como la naturaleza de cada persona, se fortalecía.**

**Era como ver una imagen que se hacía más clara, pues su energía, se cernía más sobre la realidad.**

**Cuando llego la mañana, no había cielo nublado o grisáceo, y por supuesto, no había luz solar, que iluminara el mundo con colores vivos.**

**Solo se encontraba un cielo rojo, que daba una sensación opaca al mundo, y hacia que las personas sintieran como si apenas pudieran respirar, mientras sus cuerpos pesaban más.**

**Así es como el cielo rojo, se reflejaba sobre el mundo, dando una imagen de desolación, con su color, que a pesar de que daba luz, se sentía como si careciera de esta, por su opaques y melancolía, incluso la noche más oscura, seria mas anhelada y menos temida.**


	24. Chapter 24: Un Muerto Caminante

**Capitulo 24: Un Muerto Caminante y El Trayecto Por Las Vías Del Metro**

**A pesar de que todos tenían rostros aletargados, o se sentían tristes y tensos, debido al cielo rojo, aun tuvieron que continuar con su trayecto.**

**Como había dicho Rika, la forma en que se movían era más compacta, mientras que Mitsuki, advirtió a sus hombres que no se alejaran de cierta distancia, y siempre estuvieran, como mínimo, en equipos de dos personas.**

**Takashi noto que en su propio grupo, todos los que no habían podido hacerlo, lograron alcanzar el nivel de Alma Pasiva, por otro lado, Saeko, y Godou, pudieron traspasar la frontera y adquirir el poder de un Alma Activa.**

**Ayane, Rika, Yuriko, Kiriko y Rei, estaban muy cerca de ese nivel, pero solo Rika, sufriría el aumento en unos dos días como máximo.**

**Aunque casi nadie en el equipo de Takashi se daba cuenta, pero mientras los demás parecían tener reacciones lentas y pesadas, ellos podían moverse de forma muy natural.**

**La otra excepción a dicha situación, era por supuesto, Mitsuki.**

**\- …. De verdad funciono aquello que dijiste que harías, pero, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste? –pregunto Saya, la cual caminaba a lado de Takashi.**

**\- Un truco –respondió el chico.**

**Actualmente, Takashi estaba viajando junto a Saya, porque había considerado, lo que ella le dijo la noche anterior, así, percatándose de que de verdad pasaba mucho tiempo con Saeko, durante el transcurso del día, quiso corregir eso, al menos cuando tuviera la oportunidad, para que de esta forma, no hiciera sentir a la niña, que no la tomaba en cuenta.**

**\- … se que fue un truco, pero, ¿cómo funciona? –pregunto Saya, con los ojos en blanco.**

**\- Sugestión –respondió Takashi– aunque la táctica de la forma de organizarnos al dormir y el estar con alguien a su lado, no es inútil, la ayuda que brinda es muy poca, pues actualmente, no tengo ni el nivel, ni los recursos, para hacer algo tan… ¿mágico?, en otras palabras, suponiendo que aquella energía de anoche, durara un segundo en nuestros cuerpos, la "formación" y las personas a nuestro alrededor, solo dilatarían el efecto durante dos segundos más, y siendo que la energía no duraba realmente ni un segundo, la dilatación, obviamente era mucho menor…. El punto es, ya que ellas, sobre todo, Sumire y Kyoko, no confían en sí mismas, les di una forma o razón, para que confiaran en mi, de esta manera, ellas se sugestionaron a que mis capacidades, les ayudarían a ser más fuertes, y que por lo tanto, amanecerían siendo más fuertes, dicho pensamiento, las ayudo a ser más fuertes de manera inconsciente, pues tal proceso de pensamiento, es precisamente lo que les permitió dar ese pequeño paso… y aunque algo como eso no funcionara siempre, usarlo para romper muchas de las barreras mentales, que existen en un principio, es muy útil, ¿no?**

**\- …. Veo, en otras palabras, cada vez mejoras mas en tu oficio de estafador –comento la chica cínicamente, pero con una mirada maliciosa de niña malcriada, demostrando que solo bromeaba.**

**\- … por supuesto, si no mejoro en estafar niñas incrédulas, como te voy a estafar noches enteras a ti, una chica lista –contesto Takashi.**

**\- … bah –resoplo Saya.**

… … … … …

**Después de un trayecto, algo más lento que los días anteriores, llegaron a un sitio que tenía varios edificios derrumbados.**

**Las calles alrededor también parecían algo cuarteadas, pero después de una leve investigación, notaron que no había peligros mayores, al menos no, mientras no entraran dentro de los edificios o distintas estructuras.**

**Así, retomaron su camino, pero, no mucho después de eso, tres Caminantes aparecieron enfrente de ellos.**

**Esta vez, Takashi no tuvo que decir nada, para que nadie se moviera de forma imprudente, pues todos se daban cuenta, de la naturaleza extraña de aquellos Caminantes.**

**El chico los identifico rápidamente como Caminantes de nivel 6, sin embargo, esos monstruos poseían algo que en circunstancias normales, no deberían tener, es decir, un humo negro saliendo de sus cuerpos, y aunque era muy sutil, aun era lo suficientemente evidente.**

**\- …. Rika, Yuriko-san, Kiriko-san, por favor, ocúpense de ese Caminante en forma de mujer, a pesar de que ha alcanzado el nivel 6, es esencialmente un nivel 5 muy fuerte…. Saeko, Godou, les dejo a los otros dos –dijo el chico, después de que un cierto algo, viniera a su mente.**

**Sin decir nada, Saeko desenfundo su Katana, para luego dirigirse hacia uno de los Caminantes de nivel 6, momentos después, los otros se prepararon y también se lanzaron hacia los monstruos.**

**Había que decir, que el movimiento y reacción del Caminante de nivel 6, era asombroso, mientras que su piel también comenzaba a endurecerse un poco, por lo tanto, incluso podía detener los golpes de una cuchilla.**

**A pesar de que Saeko oscilo dos veces su Katana, tratando de cortar al Caminante, una fue evitada por este y otra fue detenida, la cual, aunque se clavo un poco, no pudo superar el hueso.**

**Luego, el monstruo intento clavar sus dedos en el torso de Saeko, pero esta le dio una patada, en la zona del torso y lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.**

**Mientras Saeko lidiaba con el problema de la falta de fuerza y la poderosa defensa del Caminante, Godou lidiaba con el problema de la agilidad, por otro lado, aunque Rika, Yuriko y Kiriko, no tenían una clara ventaja, no había nada que demostrara una situación peligrosa.**

**Claro, se tenía que tomar en cuenta, que incluso si Saeko y Godou, tenían un gran talento o una gran experiencia respectivamente, aun no podían manipular su espiritualidad en la forma más "esotérica", por llamarlo de alguna manera, lo cual provocaba, que sus habilidades, se basaran principalmente en aumentar sus facultades naturales, y no en manipular la realidad, o en que su energía interfiriera con esta, para darles una ventaja concreta.**

**Aun así, las capacidades actuales de cualquiera de ellos, estaban ya muy por encima de lo que cualquier persona, sin espiritualidad, pudiera lograr.**

**Takashi solo observo por un instante las peleas, pues su mayor atención, estaba en intentar encontrar la fuente de la anomalía de aquellos Caminantes.**

**De pronto, una sombra se lanzo con una velocidad alucinante, hacia el grupo trasero de Takashi, específicamente, donde Alice se encontraba.**

**Takashi que se había estado fijando adecuadamente, pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y a la percepción de los demás, el también se convirtió en una sombra.**

**Cuando el chico, y el "atacante" colisionaron, fue en realidad Takashi, quien salió despedido hacia atrás, por casi cinco metros.**

**Pero ese intercambio, dio tiempo suficiente para que todos retrocedieran, y Zeke, que ya se había puesto en guardia, avanzara.**

**Dando un salto y agitando su pata delantera, el pequeño perrito "golpeo" al monstruo, que después de mandar a volar a Takashi, en realidad lo ignoro completamente y se lanzo contra el circulo de personas, que se componían por Alice, Sumire, Kyoko y Shizuka.**

**Cuando la garras del perrito, chocaron contra el monstruo, chispas saltaron debido a la fricción, pero esto logro hacer retroceder a la creatura por unos metros.**

**Todo sucedió muy rápido, así que el grupo de Sumire, aun estaba retrocediendo, cuando Zeke se enfrento al monstruo, y al mismo tiempo, debido al ataque del perrito, la creatura soltó un rugido ensordecedor.**

**Cuando ese rugido sonó, Kyoko, que era la más cercana al monstruo, pues había ayudado a Alice y Sumire, sintió que su cabeza se ponía en blanco, provocando que callera de rodillas.**

**Cuando regreso en sí, ese monstruo ya estaba frente a ella, media aproximadamente 1.67, tenía muy poca piel en la cara, carecía de globos oculares, e incluso de lengua, mientras que las demás partes de su cuerpo, parecían como concreto cuarteado, sin embargo, el humo negro que envolvía su cuerpo, daba una sensación aterrorizante y sofocante.**

**Cuando Kyoko pensó que iba a morir, una mano tiro de su brazo, mientras una poderosa patada, golpeaba el costado del cuerpo del Caminante.**

**Sin embargo, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente poderoso, y la creatura se adelanto, mientras oscilaba su brazo hacia Takashi, que era el que había salvado a Kyoko.**

**Viendo el golpe acercarse, el chico se cubrió con su brazo derecho, mientras sujetaba a Kyoko con su mano izquierda.**

**Cuando el "latigazo" choco contra la defensa de Takashi, este sintió una fuerza alucinante, recorriendo su cuerpo, lo cual provoco, que saliera volando por segunda vez.**

**El monstruo, notando a una de sus presas, siendo tirada por Takashi, persiguió al chico, hacia donde salió volando, lo que dio como resultado, que terminaran dentro de un edificio, que inmediatamente se derrumbo.**

**Pero por otro lado, después del primer rugido del monstruo, al menos cien Caminantes comenzaron a salir de los escombros, lo que hizo a Zeke retroceder, pues Takashi le había enseñado, que su principal tarea, era proteger a Alice y Shizuka, luego a Sumire y Kyoko.**

**Viendo la afluencia de Caminantes, Rika ordeno a Kohta, empezar a disparar, mientras Nana, Ayane y Rei, defendían el frente, fue también el momento, en que los soldados comenzaron a usar sus armas, bajo la dirección de Mitsuki.**

… … …

**Cuando Takashi salía despedido hacia el interior de un edificio, logro pegar el cuerpo de Kyoko al suyo, para protegerla, pero también noto que el monstruo venia tras ellos, lo cual en realidad lo tranquilizo.**

**Aunque todo era muy rápido, la mente de Takashi ya podía percibir los acontecimientos, de forma más lenta, esto también le permitió concentrar la espiritualidad en sus pupilas, las cuales emitieron una especie de onda de choque, que termino por fracturar las columnas ya de por si débiles, del edificio en donde había terminado.**

**Un instante después, todo se derrumbo, incluso el piso, pues este resulto ser la entrada hacia una estación subterránea del metro.**

**Cuando todo se calmo, Takashi estaba muy atento, pues aunque el derrumbe fue algo mayor de lo que esperaba, se las arreglo para protegerse adecuadamente.**

**Una vez que encontró al Caminante que los había atacado, se quedo algo sorprendido.**

**\- …. De alguna manera, esto es algo anti climático –comento el chico, sin saber que mas decir.**

**La razón de esto, era que el poderoso Caminante, tenía casi todo su cuerpo, inmovilizado por una pila de concreto, aunque aún no estaba destruido, y soltaba gruñidos, mientras movia sus brazos, como si intentara usarlos para ir hacia Kyoko, lo cual era en realidad algo escalofriante.**

**Takashi estaba realmente estupefacto por la situación, pues la razón para hacer que el edificio se callera, era sellar al monstruo dentro de un espacio reducido, y de esta manera, disminuir su velocidad lineal, así como impedir que causara estragos, debido a que era un monstruo más poderoso, de lo que cualquiera podría enfrentarse actualmente, y el hecho de que su cuerpo no estuviera hecho puré, a pesar de la cantidad de peso que había caído de golpe sobre este, era la mayor prueba de su poder.**

**Aunque un monstruo como ese, podía destruir concreto con facilidad, no significaba que saliera impune o sin "daños", por decirlo de alguna manera, si cientos o quizás miles de kilos de concreto, caían sobre su cuerpo.**

**Después de un instante de dejar sus pensamientos vagar, Takashi se puso a buscar un contenedor dentro de la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba con él, pero solo encontró dos botellas de agua, aunque una casi vacía, así que rápidamente se bebió el contenido, y luego se acerco al monstruo.**

**Entonces, puso su mano en la cabeza del feroz, pero impotente Caminante, y esta soltó una especie de brillo extremadamente sutil.**

**Entonces, una gran cantidad de humo negro se empezó a arremolinar en la mano de Takashi, hasta que el Caminante dejo de hacer ruidos y detuvo todo movimiento por completo.**

**Luego dirigió su mano, teñida de humo negro, hacia la botella, y vertió todo el humo dentro de ella, hasta que su mano regreso a la normalidad.**

**Kyoko que vio todo esto, estaba sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo, también entendía por qué el chico dijo que la situación era anti climática, pues obviamente, el monstruo era extremadamente poderoso, pero una vez que gran parte de su cuerpo, fue atrapado e inmovilizado bajo el concreto, vencerlo fue extraño, pero sencillo.**

… … … … …

**En el transcurso del camino, se habían hecho de varios radios pequeños, y Takashi se había encargado de "cubrirlos" con su espiritualidad, para que no resultaran muy dañados.**

**De esta manera, después de un periodo de tiempo, el chico logro comunicarse con las personas de la superficie.**

**Se entero que aunque con un poco de dificultad, lograron deshacerse de todos los Caminantes y salir sin heridas graves.**

**Luego, Takashi reporto su situación y que tanto él, como Kyoko, se encontraban bien, pero que les era imposible salir.**

**Sin embargo, después de un poco de investigación, el chico se dio cuenta, que las vías del metro, iban en la misma dirección en que ellos se dirigían, por lo que viajaría bajo tierra con Kyoko, e intentaría encontrar otra salida.**

**Aunque varias personas se preocuparon un poco, sabían que no podían hacer otra cosa, ya que nadie podía perder el tiempo quitando un montón de escombros, por un tiempo indefinido.**

**Teniendo su plan de acción, todos comenzaron a moverse, el grupo de Rika, así como el que dirigía Mitsuki, y Takashi con Kyoko, saltando a las vías del metro, e introduciéndose en los túneles.**

**Gracias a la espiritualidad, la vista de Kyoko no solo había mejorado, sino que también podía ver, aunque no de forma perfecta, si de manera muy competente, dentro de la oscuridad.**

**\- …. Dime Takashi, ¿Qué era esa cosa? –hablo la mujer, para intentar sacar su nerviosismo, pues aunque podía ver, la oscuridad no le agradaba.**

**\- Yo le llamo Muerto Caminante –respondió Takashi de forma sucinta.**

**\- … ¿Por qué de esa manera?, ¿no todos los Caminantes están muertos? –pregunto Kyoko algo extrañada.**

**\- ¿Recuerdas que dije sobre los Caminantes?**

**\- Seres cuyo pedazo de alma, que antes representaba su ego o personalidad principal, se pudrió, o algo parecido, para que de esta manera, pudiera mover y mezclarse con su cadáver.**

**\- …. Si, algo parecido, el punto es, ¿Qué pasa con las personas que murieron hace más de un mes? Es decir, las personas que murieron antes de que el apocalipsis o la primera ola se desatara, los cadáveres de aquellos que murieron sobre todo, hace más de tres meses, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?**

**\- … –Kyoko se quedo estupefacta, pues nunca había pensado en ese tipo de cosas.**

**\- Los cadáveres de esas personas muertas, no contienen ni un poco de alma en ellos, ni normal, ni podrida, solo son cadáveres, pero antes de que terminen de descomponerse, aun contienen una cierta cantidad de energía, así, cuando esa energía es alimentada por el ambiente actual o circunstancias únicas, provoca que dicho cadáver se empiece a mover, creando de esta manera, una afluencia de "miasma de la muerte", el cual también puede contaminar a otros Caminantes.**

**\- Dichos seres, suelen ser más molestos que sus contrapartes con esencia de alma, siendo también poseedores de cuerpos mas poderosos…. El que nos ataco específicamente, era comparable a un Caminante de nivel 7 y uno particularmente poderoso, pero una vez que lo despojas de su energía de "muerte", este dejara de moverse… por un largo tiempo.**

**Después de eso, Kyoko se quedo callada, y simplemente siguió caminando detrás de Takashi.**

**Después de más de tres horas, así como de pasar por al menos dos estaciones, se sentaron a descansar un momento, en medio de la oscuridad.**

**\- ¿No me he convertido en una molestia y carga para ti? –pregunto Kyoko repentinamente.**

**\- … no, claro que no –respondió Takashi, con voz firme.**

**\- … pero soy inútil, y no puedo valerme por mi misma…**

**\- … quizás por el momento hay algo de ello, pero te aseguro que en el futuro, encontraras algo en lo que destaques –aseguro el chico.**

**\- … Sumire y Alice son jóvenes, tal vez, para ellas sea así, mientras que Shizuka también es más joven que yo, y tiene conocimiento de medicina… yo…**

**\- … –viendo su silueta en la oscuridad, Takashi se torno pensativo por un segundo, luego comenzó a hablar– desde que el apocalipsis inicio, todos los que conozco y a los que he llegado a conocer, han cambiado su forma de verme, a veces positiva, a veces dudosa, y otras veces… Rei, que me conoce desde niños, Saya, que siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, ellas no fueron una excepción… …. Después de que mate a Shidou, todos volvieron a cambiar su forma de verme y tratarme, e incluso hay los que cambiaron más de una vez, incluso Rei y Saya, sintieron miedo de mi… tal vez no de que las hiriera, pero de que me estuviera perdiendo, o algo parecido, por no hablar de los demás, incluso la siempre indiferente y alegre Nana, me miro respetuosamente, pero no el tipo de respeto que tienes hacia alguien que admiras, sino el tipo que tienes a alguien que temes… la situación se ha ido suavizando, pero los hechos están ahí.**

**\- …. Todo esto lo menciono, porque tú eres diferente, cuando mate a Shidou, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí… al menos de forma tan personal, así que deberías haberte alejado de mi, o tener otra reacción, pero no, la forma en que actuaste conmigo, no cambio en absoluto –concluyo Takashi.**

**\- …. Acaso estás diciendo, ¿Qué ese es mi merito? –pregunto Kyoko con un tono algo sarcástico.**

**\- …. Quiero decir que aceptas la realidad, en lugar de adaptarte a la situación y cambiar en función de los acontecimientos, tu aceptas lo que sucede y sigues adelante –contesto Takashi, ignorando el tono sarcástico de la mujer– eso no es algo que cualquiera puede hacer, porque sin cambiar y adaptarse, muchos no pueden sobrevivir y continuar… quizás tu no seas la más fuerte o más útil, pero definitivamente, eres la que tiene la mente y voluntad más sobresaliente… tal vez te tardes mas, pero definitivamente puedes llegar muy lejos.**

**\- … –Kyoko no entendía como alguien que se sentía tan incompetente como ella, pudiera tener una mente fuerte.**

**\- … hay muchos tipos de fortaleza…. A veces, los humanos, todos, somos como esos autos antiguos o con fallas… quizás necesitemos que alguien nos dé un empujón, para poder arrancar, pero nuestras "llantas", "combustible" y capacidad para ir hacia adelante, es algo que siempre tendremos…. Por lo que si lo que necesitas es a alguien que te de un "empujón"…**

**Parándose, y acercándose a Kyoko, Takashi rápidamente la empujo hasta ponerla de espaldas en el suelo, para luego "montarla", y comenzar a besarla.**

**\- ¿mmm? –la mujer estaba completamente sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que Takashi la "atacara" de dicha forma.**

**El chico toco sus labios con los suyos, metiendo su lengua dentro de ella, para luego comenzar a vagar por toda su boca, y a sorber su saliva, mientras que al mismo tiempo, sus manos acariciaban su cintura, hasta subir a sus hermosos pechos.**

**Después de un tiempo de intentar resistirse, Kyoko se rindió cuando una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo, ella no podía negar, que tanto la agresividad del chico, así como el interés en su cuerpo, la hacían sentir tanto orgullosa, como feliz, además, aunque el momento y la acción fueron algo repentinas, no es como si ella no supiera que el chico la había estado viendo con ojos ambiciosos, durante un buen tiempo.**

**Recordando sus palabras, dejo que el chico la besara y acariciara como quisiera.**

**Cuando Takashi noto que la mujer debajo de su cuerpo, ya no se resistía, comenzó a descender por su cuello y lamer su deliciosa piel.**

**Después de un tiempo, se acerco a su oído y dijo.**

**\- Ahora eres mía, así que no pienses en tonterías… … si es necesario, solo piensa en que debes vivir para mí.**

**\- …. Si… soy… tuya –contesto Kyoko, con el aliento algo desordenado, luego continúo– sin embargo… aquí no deberíamos hacer esto…. Por favor…**

**Con esas palabras, Takashi recordó donde se encontraban y se detuvo, levantándose del cuerpo de Kyoko.**

**\- … me deje llevar –dijo el chico con el aliento algo caliente, pero el tono resignado.**

**\- …. Siéntate ahí –dij Kyoko después de verlo así, de alguna manera, aunque no sabía bien porque, pero quería hacerlo sentir satisfecho, y no verlo con esa cara frustrada.**

**Sabiendo lo quie Kyoko iba a hacer, Takashi acepto y se sentó, en una cierta posición más elevada, de manera que a pesar de que ella estuviera de pie, su cabeza quedara a la altura de sus piernas.**

**Kyoko comenzó acariciando la entrepierna del chico, y luego poco a poco, saco su erección.**

**Masajeando suavemente la virilidad de Takashi, la mujer le sonrió seductoramente, lo cual, con su belleza madura y sexy, hizo sentir increíblemente excitado al chico.**

**Luego la mujer movió a un lado su pelo, y agacho un poco más la cabeza, para meterse la dura erección del chico a su boca, y apretarla con sus labios.**

**Takashi no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y sentir un inmenso calor muy delicioso, en su parte baja.**

**Después, Kyoko comenzó a mover la cabeza, mientras enrollaba su lengua alrededor de la virilidad del chico, causándole mucho placer.**

**Después de un tiempo, con un gemido que no pudo contener, Takashi se desbordo en la boca de Kyoko, la cual, mientras le daba una mirada seductora, se bebía todo, sin rechistar ni un poco.**

**Después de arreglarse la ropa, el chico cargo a la mujer y la sentó en su regazo, abrazándola con ternura, mientras besaba suavemente su cuello.**

**Takashi sabia mejor que nadie, que el resultado con la mujer sentada en sus piernas, fue algo rápido, pero también sabía que ahora, habiéndola tomado, no le permitiría irse, así que solo la abrazo, mientras la apretaba con algo de fuerza, como para demostrarle su decisión, de que no solo no se arrepentía de sus acciones, sino que nunca la dejaría ir.**


End file.
